Harry Potter, Binding Fury
by HRBNGR
Summary: An !Independent and !Grey !Powerful Harry/Ginny story. Rated M for a reason. Harry and Ginny are soul mates, kept from each other by the meddlings of an old fool with half-moon glasses. Harry enters the Chamber and is hit with realisation. Dumbledore and Various Weasley bashing. Portions of the story are dark-ish. As with lots of AU stories, most characters are OOC, and react so.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.** Welcome all, i hope you enjoy this story! You will find the chapters get longer as the story progresses, as i prefer them longer myself.

You may find elements from other stories and that have popped up here, whether the story that they came from is complete or a WIP. If that story belongs to you, please do not take offense, but take pride in the fact that someone liked the idea enough to re-use it! However, the trend I have noticed with Fanfiction especially, it is near impossible to come up with a new concept.

As always, J. K. Rowling owns the sandbox and all the toys within.

P.S. I fucking hate Dumbledore.

P.P.S this chapter has been extensively re-edited, almost doubling its length.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **The Chamber, The Bound**

Harry Potter entered the Chamber of Secrets. Walking along slowly and cautiously, he saw the young redhead he knew to be Ginny Weasley lying on the cold hard chamber floor, her prone form pale and looking lifeless. A part of him filled with indescribable fear, and yet another part of him felt like it was okay. His body froze in place.

Harry had just began to regain awareness of what felt like a previous life, feelings of something he knew he should have known. As he looked around the Chamber, seeing the columns and statue his eyes were drawn back to Ginny and it felt like he saw her again, but in a different light with different memories. He remembered the cute redhead Girl from the train he knew to be Ginny, he had conversed with her a lot on the way to Hogwarts and enjoyed talking to her, but it felt as if that memory was blocked, as though he was looking through frosted glass, not completely able to make out the image.

Harry struggled with the memory, trying to clear his memory vision and his mind. But something was holding him back.

He pushed himself mentally to remember, he wanted to remember her... needed to... especially now. Why was she here? What had happened and why couldn't he remember her... Ginny... Ron's baby sister... No she was Ginny, her own person. He had spoken to her before… Before he forgot who he was… who she was?

Something was compelling him to turn around. He didn't listen to the compulsion, swatting it aside like a fly. He needed to get her out of here, and he was going to remember what had happened to him, and figure out what was happening now.

Harry strained against what could only be described as mental bonds, and then in an instant, they shattered. Memories of his past two years hit with brutal force, taking his breath away like he had just been punched in the gut and the head at the same time. He remembered everything…

The first vision that played through his head was one of Dumbledore casting a spell on him in his office mere moments after the sorting and Welcoming Feast had ended. Harry had sat with Ginny the whole time, doting on her and chatting to her as if they had been friends for years. _"Imperio, You will befriend Ron Weasley and avoid his twin sister."_

The next memory was one of Ron and Dumbledore discussing him fighting the curse, in front of him.  
 _"He keeps staring at her,"_ _Ron said thickly, staring at Harry._ _  
_ _"Mr. Weasley do not worry, I have bound his magic too, he will not have the energy or power to fight my control, Harry you will go with Ron and return to your dormitory"_

The next vision was one that pulled at the edges of his heart, and he felt himself break a little as Ginny cornered him with a hurt look in her eyes _"Harry why are you avoiding me? I-I thought we could be friends."_ _  
_ _"I...I... want to... I'm sorry Ginny, I am not allowed to talk to you"_ Harry's memory self finished in an automatic monotone  
 _"Not allowed to? Why are you not allowed to?"_ _  
_ _"Dum... Ron..."_ His memory self, struggled before he turned and ran from her, leaving her staring after him with tears in her eyes.

These memories and more flashed before his eyes, it felt like hours had passed, but in reality it was only a few seconds. As Harry's memories flowed, he felt a tug at his core and then his magic release from a binding, as power then surged through him causing a splitting headache that dropped him to his knees, a figure swam through his eyes momentarily as he fought to stay conscious, the need to help Ginny was overwhelming but without knowing how to fight, his vision went black, he was however still conscious as he could still feel the ground beneath his hands and knees.

"Harry, time is short so I shall be as direct as possible." A man in his late 40's to 50's coalesced before him out of the darkness. "I am Tom Riddle, better known to you as Voldemort. Well a piece of him that resides in your scar… for the moment anyway."

Harry was horrified to say the least. But Riddle raised his hands, interrupting Harry for the moment. "A discussion of this magnitude could last for hours, in fact we could argue this topic alone for weeks, however I must digress, Dumbledore is going to get you killed, and I, the piece of soul, want to live on, I propose a merger."

"I need to get to Ginny... now! I don't have time for this..." Harry said angrily, thinking this was a trick or ploy of Voldemort's to get him to lower his guard.

"We have enough, we must address this now." Riddle said desperately, "This is no trick."

"What?… Fine… how will this affect me?" Harry growled wanting to quickly hear what Riddle had to say and get back to seeing what was wrong with Ginny, and help her escape the Heir of Slytherin now he remembered everything.

"The side effects, they will be minimal." Riddle explained quickly. "Your complete soul will overshadow my portion of one almost completely. Your inner Slytherin in you will show more in almost everything you do. You will possess a slightly darker personality which you will inherit from me but there are other side effects too and you should also know that now that you have broken through magical bindings imposed on you by Dumbledore you will be more powerful, and now that you have a healthy distrust for authority you will be, or should be sneakier and more observant."

"You may also possess a portion of my knowledge up until I was damaged by you." Riddle said, "And with that arsehole Dumbledore back to his tricks, you will need every advantage you can get."

This all got Harry's attention, "So I will be stronger for it? Better? Dumbledore won't be able to control me?" Harry then gulped. "Will I remember _everything_ you did?"

"It's a possibility you will remember some of my actions, but a remote one." Riddle said rubbing his chin. "What you do know, you will just understand rather than remember, I am not the mind, I am the soul. I do not possess memories or all the knowledge of Voldemort, although some may have seeped into my very being…" Riddle concluded. "Now Harry, unfortunately your soul-mate is currently dying, due to another piece of my soul trying to get a body."

"Ginny? My soul mate?" Harry said in confusion.

"Yes Harry," Riddle confessed, "A soul mate, the one person in the world you are destined to be with, and they are rare to find, I was the same, I just didn't realise it immediately." The older man said almost sadly, "Harry, when you met Ginevra I felt the 'click' just as you did when you first saw her, to some degree. You need to save her, and to do that you need to escape Dumbledore." Riddle said with an angered expression, shocking Harry, who was looking up at the man with a wide eyed look of horror.

"Harry, did you ever wonder why I became evil?" Harry just shook his head. "Dumbledore got my soul mate killed before we bonded, it drove me insane. My soul looking for, but knowing its match was dead. The rest of my now shattered soul simply wants to destroy the planet. Kill every living thing there is. Dumbledore is trying to _remove_ your soul mate too, he wants control over _you_. Ginny is here because Dumbledore wants her to be Harry." Tom Riddle said, his voice so laced with emotion it was hard not to believe him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you don't want to use me to destroy the world?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Harry your complete soul cleansed my portion of soul somewhat, when I entered you all those years ago. I am still inherently quite dark, however I do not want the world destroyed, and I want to still exist. For that to happen we have to join. However, you still have no way of knowing if I am lying or not." Riddle said shrugging his shoulders. "I guess you will have to just flip that proverbial coin."

"Okay..." Harry thought for a moment... Wait... Ginny was dying, if she died he would turn into a monster like Voldemort, there's no real choice... "How do we do this?" Harry demanded.

"That's the Gryffindor spirit!" Riddle smiled widely and genuinely before he spoke again, but this time much more formally. "Harry James Potter, do you accept my soul portion into yours?"

"Yes" Harry said simply and Riddle vanished. Harry's world went black again. He woke up, it could have been seconds or hours from when he dropped, as he pushed himself to his feet he noticed he somehow felt stronger, however he could think on this another time. Harry's mind immediately resounded on one person, Ginny. Her name was now a mantra running through his head as he stood and rushed over to her.

As he did he could have sworn he heard a voice in his head. _'Someone... please...Help!'_ The voice said softly, weakly. It was her was all Harry could think. "No, Ginny... Please don't die on me!" Harry shouted.

"She won't wake..." A much younger version of the Tom Riddle he had met just moments ago stepped out of an alcove to the side of the chamber.

"Voldemort… so you were the Heir of Slytherin." Harry said, Riddle's mouth dropped slightly before he regained his composure. He was not sure why he said what he did, this must be Tom's knowledge... he thought to himself as knowledge flowed for the moment.

"So, son of a muggle and a squib, what are you going to do now?" Harry said in a mocking yet confident tone, feeling he had a slightly darker sense of humour as he taunted, but he found he liked it. He would no longer hold back himself, he would thrive to become better, he would become a warrior. 'Show no quarter, for none shall be given to him'

"I'm simply going to finish what I couldn't when you were a baby." Riddle said as he turned. "Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four, speak to me!" Riddle hissed as the stone statue of Salazar Slytherin grated, revealing a large opening.

"Masssssterrrr" Harry heard.

"Kill the boy!"

'Fuck! The Basilisk' Harry thought. He simply looked at Riddle and growled quietly. Fawkes flashed into the room, bearing the sorting hat, which was dropped into his hands. Riddle said something but Harry didn't listen. He put the sorting hat on and spoke to it in his mind. 'Hat, I need a way to be stronger, I need to be able to destroy Voldemort.'

The hat said nothing in reply, but Harry was encased in a beam of golden light, light so intense that it rattled the chamber, blinded the Basilisk, and had Tom shielding his eyes.

Harry felt a weight in each of his hands, he felt his robes change, his face was then covered. 'Harry Potter,' Harry heard the hat address him formally, 'I have given you Gryffindor's robes and you now bear his Glaives which are also wands, but a thought changes them. Use them well.'

When the light dissipated Harry looked down, in each hand was a double-bladed Glaive. The blades were dripping in red energy that looked like blood. The blades themselves were approximately three foot in length extending outward from each end of the handle which wasn't much wider than his closed fist. Each blade was smooth and sharp on the inside, on the outside were three long serrations near the centre and the last curved out to meet the inner curve, they radiated power. The hat told him they could be wands, but right now he needed the weapons. He knew that Basilisks, like dragons, were resistant to magic.

"Attack him!" Riddle said after he had regained himself from the shock of seeing Harry change and obtain the weapons. He would have them, and pick them off the boy's corpse.

The snake struck, Harry leapt and rolled, swinging the Glaive wildly as he did. He was surprised at how light it was. He would need to train with them, if he got out of here… when he got out of here.

Without much thought Harry switched the Glaive in his left hand to a wand and launched a blasting hex at the snake. Causing it to lunge at him again, mouth open. He saw his opportunity and leapt into its mouth, its jaws shut and he felt a stab in his right arm. Ignoring the pain he thrust his Glaive upward, hard. His weapon broke through the membrane of the roof of the Basilisk's mouth and hit soft brain tissue. The Weapon's glowed brighter momentarily as they absorbed the magic from the enormous creature, ensuring its death.

The snake crashed to the ground, and Harry still trapped within the mouth, tore his Glaive from the roof of its mouth and slashed sideways ripping the back of its neck open. He crawled out and sluggishly stood, swaying slightly. "Basilisk venom. You'll be dead in moments." Riddle said smugly.

Harry tried to crawl to Ginny, but it was getting harder and harder, his movements were strained, his vision darkening. He looked at his arm, there was still a fang in it. He wrenched it out, the pain lessened slightly, but he felt the fire still in his veins and knew he was still dying. He reached Ginny and saw the diary in her grasp, 'Dumbledore and that fucking diary that had caused all this.' He gently took the diary from Ginny's now cold prone form, and in a fury that held the blackness at bay he took his right Glaive and slammed it down into the diary with all his remaining strength.

Riddle behind him let out a horrible wail of a screeching noise, Harry saw something. Something faint, a golden light turning black as it was drawn into the now ink bleeding diary, instead of retreating it was now speeding up and Harry panicked immediately thinking that must be Ginny. Reaching out with his magic to grasp it, he didn't know how, he just wanted it to happen and it did, the diary's draining of Ginny slowed. An aura exploded around him, shaking the very foundations of the school. Harry felt himself strengthen as the aura erupted from his body, red flame beginning at his feet and licking at his body and above. It extended a few feet out from him and rose about ten or so feet in the air. Sparks too, were arcing around him, dancing through the flames and around his body and creeping outward from him.

In the mixed confusion and adrenaline, Harry used his aura to pull at the golden strand he knew to be Ginny's, and wrenched with all the power he commanded. The crackling of sparks intensified, the red aura deepened and expanded, almost doubling in size. The school shook around him, he was glad he had broken through the Magical bonds Dumbledore had put on him.

The diary appeared to be weakening, releasing Ginny's golden energy from it slowly, but instead of going back into her, it blended with his aura, golden streaks now surrounded him in a sphere within his red aura. He felt his increasing power due to Ginny's, he was using everything he had to wrench every bit of Ginny's energy from the diary. The last bit that came out was a darker golden that joined with the rest of the golden streaks surrounding Harry.

With a gentle but firm force, he concentrated on willing the energy now surrounding him back into Ginny, it obeyed. As it flowed back into her chest, she slowly started stirring. A lot of Harry's red aura went into Ginny instead of the golden surrounding him. This event would change them both, Harry however didn't know this but felt there was nothing wrong with allowing it to continue, as Ginny was now beginning to stir and awaken.

Ginny's eyes opened, and then nearly popped out of her head as she saw a bloody and filthy Harry Potter, sparks cracking around him, golden streaks forming a protective looking globe around him, and an enormous red aura that looked like flame issuing from him licking at the ceiling of the chamber. The ground stopped rumbling as he collapsed onto his knees, and the aura around him dissipated. Sparks still momentarily crackling and arcing before dying down.

Ginny got up and quickly grabbed him, he was hurt, 'it must be bad for Harry to collapse' she thought to herself and she saw the wound on his arm. "oh Harry," She said, tears now spilling from her eyes onto his shoulder. He wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her close. "It's my fault, I'm... I'm so sorry, and now you're hurt." She cried harder, sobbing into his shoulder, his sleeve now soaked with her tears.

"S'ok Ginny," Harry slurred, his vision had gone black, and his breathing labored as he slumped further. Fawkes hopped over, still in the room, and cried, singing a soft song as his tears fell onto Harry's arm, mixing with Ginny's that had now started dripping onto the wound as she had soaked the cloth around it.

Harry's vision slowly came back, strength returning. He looked down, the wound closed over. "Thanks Fawkes I feel good as new again" He said, as he wrapped his newly repaired arm around the girl crying into him. "Gin, it really is okay, I'm going to be fine. We're going to be fine"

"Harry, I'm so sorry, it was me, but it wasn't. He... he... made me do it all, I wasn't strong enough t..to stop him!" Ginny stammered. "I'm going to be expelled."

"If they want to expel you, they'll have to take me too." Harry said eliciting a shocked gasp and Ginny looking up at him.

"Y... You broke it? Someone was controlling you too weren't they?!" She said piecing it all together. "Your scar is gone! What happened?"

"Dumbledore was controlling me, Riddle helped me break it. Riddle is Voldemort… there was a small piece of him in my scar." Harry explained calmly while rubbing circles on Ginny's back in an effort to keep her calm.

Ginny looked horrified and backed away slightly. "That's what I feel, Harry he's in me!" She was panicking now hugging her arms to her body and looking like she was going to faint again.

"Gin!" Harry practically shouted, getting her attention back to him, "Gin," He said softer as he reached out and took her hands in his. "Calm down… look, our complete souls clean what his was, and merge with it. It makes us stronger, he's in me too, but I joined with him… willingly… to save you."

She was shocked at this admission to say the least. "But Harry, you... he killed your parents! And you hardly know me!" Ginny was in tears again as Harry pulled her close to him.

"Neither through any choice of mine!" He growled causing Ginny to flinch slightly, but she knew his anger wasn't directed toward her, "I've wanted to get to know you more since the train, it took all the way up to this point to break Dumbledore's spell, now I need to keep us away from him, I can't be controlled again, I can't let him hurt us… you... I won't let it happen... Ginny... you should... no, you need to know something." Harry sighed as she looked up at him in a kind of expectant awe. "Dumbledore was trying to get you killed. I have no idea how he organized..." he waved around the room, "...this, but, this was all to get you killed or removed from my life. He did the same thing to Riddle in his third year, which caused him to go insane… Dumbledore _Killed_ Riddles soul mate..." Harry finished hoping she would put the pieces together herself, she wasn't dumb, not like her twin brother Ron. A twin brother who had a hand in keeping Harry under control. Who had a hand in keeping him away from her. Just that thought brought Harry's temper back to the surface, but he quashed it, knowing Ginny's needs were much more than his right now.

"So Dumbledore made Voldemort evil... wait" Ginny looked up at Harry confused, who only nodded, she was missing something… then it hit her. "We're soul-mates!" She gasped, eyes wide, her admission a statement more than a question. "I was drawn to you before I knew you were... well you!"

Harry just nodded again. She looked into his eyes with her chocolate brown ones, eyes that seemed to glisten. Harry thought she was trying to discern what he thought of it all. He looked at her lips, feeling a pull, an urge, a need. But he was only twelve, he shouldn't have these urges, however the urge was still there. He leaned forward, she licked her lips and parted them slightly, leaning in too, closing her eyes. Harry moved the remaining distance and their lips met.

As lips brushed one another their worlds exploded, Ginny melted into Harry who in return wrapped an arm around her waist, and put a hand behind her head, entwining it in the hair he found so fascinating two years ago and now, as he held her tight to him. What started as a rather chaste kiss, quickly dissolved into one of passion, as tongues flicked out to meet one another.

As their kiss deepened further Harry's aura exploded out around him again, but it was also joined by another. Ginny's. Hers was identical to Harry's.

They eventually broke apart after what could have been years, but felt more like seconds and they would never know. Fawkes trilled at them in wonder, they looked down at the Phoenix with worry. "We can't go back near Dumbledore," Harry said quietly.

There was a flash from the other side of the room, there was a man standing there who appeared to be in his 50's but exuded confidence and power of a man much older and younger at the same time. "Indeed you cannot." the man said as he walked closer, Harry wrenched his Glaive out of the Diary and floor that he had slammed it into, and had his other one out in a heartbeat, quickly half stepping in front of Ginny, aura still at a peak as sparks arced around him with loud crackles. Ginny's aura dissipated, but she still held her wand trained on the man before them, looking confident and powerful in her own right, even if her arm did waver slightly from the previous events and emotions still coursing through her.

"Harry, Ginevra, It might be better for me to explain who I am, before you end me, I am Nicholas Flamel." The man said.

"Nope, hes dead" Harry said bluntly, he flicked one Glaive into a wand and pointed it at the man's chest.

"The stone was a guise for the real secret, I am soul-bound to my wife Perenelle, it makes us sempiternal," Flamel looked at the shocked faces of the two children before him, and launched further into explanation. "Yes… soul-bound just as you have to young Ginevra just now. My phoenix sensed your bond and brought me to it. I would explain more but we need to leave Harry, you both need training and it is not safe to be near Dumbledore at present. He is a dangerous man, because he doesn't believe he is causing harm with his meddling." Flamel said. As Harry relaxed his posture slightly.

"Sorry sir, but what's the difference between soul-bound and soul-mates?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Bound is when you have had some level of physical intimacy and the connection to the other is solidified, I will explain what this fully entails at a more secure location. A soul-mate can be unbound for years, if left too long they both die at a rather young age. The soul needs its mate to be complete, apart it is easily susceptible to damage, weakened by despair for the other." Nicholas explained to them. "We are out of time, Dumbledore will be suspicious, please come with me, I will explain more when we get you to my home. You need training and control of the already enormous powers you command. Then we will work on increasing it. A great many things need to happen now. I cannot do that from the shadows, it must be you two. I will explain shortly."

Harry's aura faded as he calmed. He changed the other Glaive into a wand and stowed them in his pocket, as Flamel called his phoenix "Pyrignis!" A golden and orange phoenix flew over and landed before them. "Please grab onto his tail-feathers and we shall take our leave." As Harry grabbed on, still holding onto Ginny they felt a soft heat as flames overtook them and they were gone from the Chamber.

* * *

.

* * *

A/N. So i was reading through this story, while writing chapter 10 of the sequel to make sure I still had the characters the same, and I was astounded at the piss poor quality of the writing of this first chapter. How any of you kept reading further into the story when this first impression was so terrible evades me...

Anyway, it is now re-edited for flow and description. I added some more description for the Glaives, however if you want a visual jump on google and search for Warglaive of Azzinoth, pretty much that but red. Yes, i know they're not traditional Glaives, but that is where the influence for the weapons came from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Flamel's**

Harry and Ginny arrived in the sitting room of the Flamel residence, along with Nicholas and Pyrignis. Harry looked around taking in the house, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and spun around, Ginny in his left arm, wand out in his right pointing at the newcomer. Sparks crackled from Harry again, he was not taking any chances, and even though he had only kissed her once, he felt extremely protective of Ginny. As Harry held her she reveled in the feeling. She was indeed soul-mates with Harry Potter. Not only that, he had kissed her and it was truly amazing. She was brought from her fervent musings by Nicholas. She looked at Harry and felt more than seen that he was on edge, one wrong move would set him off.

"Harry." She whispered, seeing the worried looks on Nicholas, and the woman who could no doubt be Perenelle. "It's okay Harry, relax" She gently touched his wand arm, lowering it down gently. As his wand fell so did Harry, he collapsed, Ginny did her best to keep lower him to the ground but there was still a thud.

"Ginevra, he will be fine. He has used the extent of his current Magical Core today and it has thoroughly drained him. You both need rest, and I have a few people to meet with. Please allow Perenelle to take care of you." Nicholas said caring in his voice as he again vanished with Pyrignis. Ginny looked up at Perenelle from her position beside Harry. "Please do not worry my dear girl, he will be fine." Perenelle said calmly. "Come, let us ready you for bed. You cannot be far from each other at present until the bond between you stabilizes. You will need to sleep in the same room. Do you have any questions?" Ginny shook her head in response. As Perenelle levitated Harry to the guest bedroom, with Ginny walking beside him holding his hand on his chest.

They entered a large guest bedroom with two double four poster beds in it. As Ginny got changed, Perenelle undressed Harry to change him into cleaner clothes, sponging him clean where necessary. Ginny turned and gasped, she saw boys half naked all the time at home, but Harry, he had huge deep scars crossing his body.  
"Indeed my dear, he has had a hard life due to Albus' meddling." Perenelle explained. "These are old wounds that have been cut open time and time again, the scars cannot be healed. Their creator was his uncle, we need to repair some bone damage too, which Albus and Poppy have decided to leave." Perenelle said as she muttered, waving her wand over Harry's ribs, legs and arms. "There, that is all that can be done for him. He will feel a lot better, I have no doubt he has always felt continuous pain."

Ginny lay her head across his bare chest and cried. Through sobs she managed to get out, "He's just been through so much. Tortured by his own family, I should have known. He was always moving slowly around the burrow last year, my brothers had to break bars off his windows to get him out." She was openly crying now. "How can someone do this to him?" She asked gesturing at the scars. Even when controlled Harry was a kind, sweet boy. When he had broken the control he was still there, just darker, less trusting. But she couldn't blame him, she had no wonder why now he had flinched every time someone tried to touch him, and stiffened any time her mother had tried to hug him. Touch always led to pain, and she now held no doubt that her mother was the first person to hug him.

Perenelle worked around the girl who lay on his chest looking up at his face. She changed him into pyjama pants and left his chest bare. She ushered Ginny into her own bed, and tucked Harry in. "If either of you need anything Ginny, do not hesitate to come find me." Ginny nodded and fell to sleep shortly after.

* * *

"Stupid Girl, I will use you to lure Potter down here and make you kill him..." Tom said  
"Nooooo, not Harry, please! Just kill me instead!" She cried  
"What is it about women wanting to sacrifice themselves for the pathetic boy."  
She saw Harry walk into the chamber, looking at her with disgust. "I can't believe you sided with Riddle Ginny. I'm glad Dumbledore kept me away from you" he spat and turned to walk out.  
 _"AVADA KEDAVRA"_ Riddle screeched

Ginny woke from her dream crying, it seemed so real. She felt a hand brushing her face, wiping away the tears. She sat up quickly and looked up and saw Harry. He pulled her into a hug and whispered. "It's okay Gin, I'm alive, you're alive, Dumbledore and Tom can't get to us here. We are soul-bound, and we are going to spend a lot of time together from now on."

Ginny just nodded into his shoulder with a smile. "Harry I don't want to be alone..." Ginny pleaded. Harry just nodded and climbed over, sliding into bed behind her. She lay down and pressed her back against him as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She sighed "I feel so safe with you Harry..."

Harry leaned up and kissed her on the cheek, "Get some sleep Gin, we can talk more in the morning."

"Thank you Harry..." She whispered into his hand as she kissed it and held it against her chest, falling asleep quickly in his embrace. Neither noticed Perenelle watching them.

* * *

Dumbledore was now worried, it was late and Harry was still missing, Fawkes had vanished hours ago with the sorting hat. Ron and Lockhart had appeared and Fawkes never left his office again. His plan for getting Harry under his control without the Imperius Curse was falling by the wayside. Without the curse the boy had already proven to be too intelligent and cunning for his and Dumbledore's own good.

An anxious Arthur and quiet almost bored looking Molly sat there as they waited for news on their only daughter. Ron was worried about his friend, but he was more worried about Harry spending time with his sister, the way that he looked at her, even under the Imperius Curse, made him worry. Ginevra was nothing but trouble to him. An unwanted sibling even admitted to him by his mother.

Molly loved her boys, all six of them, she never wanted a daughter. When she found out that she had just given birth to a boy and another baby was coming she was thrilled. Disappointment ensued when she found a girl. Ginny was immediately passed on to Arthur who loved his daughter, Molly couldn't wait until they could sell her into a Betrothal. She would get a premium price for her if she waited until she was 14 before she organized it. They could wed and seal the marriage by consummating it immediately. She would indeed be happy ridding her house of her.

Professor McGonagall was now distraught, Harry Potter had once again thrown himself into danger for others, but this time it was much more dangerous. Ginny Weasley had disappeared hours ago, and Harry not minutes later. They had now been missing for 6 hours, when a flash of phoenix fire exploded into the room.

"Nicholas my mentor" Albus Dumbledore started before he was cut off.

"Do not address me as such Albus, you are nothing but a disappointment. You are the sole responsibility for 2 of the darkest wizards to plague our kind and tonight it was almost a third." Nicholas said with fury, McGonagall and the Weasleys were in shock, staring at the two. "Harry and Ginevra are safe and well. They are soul-bound, making them Married and Emancipated. Do not look for them, when you see them next they will be leagues beyond you." He was smiling at the shocked looks, they all needed putting in their places. "Harry is already far beyond you now that he broke through your Imperius and Magical Barriers. Your meddling again has turned another against you, and you have made him far more powerful than he otherwise would have been."

"Now see here!" Molly screeching, now standing "I will not have my daughter married to that Potter! We are organizing a betrothal with a respectable wizarding family!"

"Molly..." Arthur whimpered only to be stared down by his wife. McGonagall looked on in shock at the pair. They were going to sell their daughter in no less than a year? She was but a child

"Well you must be Mrs. Weasley, it seems you were going to sell your daughter? Well the Potters are indeed a respectable family, why Harry just hours ago came into his full inheritance and is indeed the richest bachelor in Britain, was I should say" Nicholas chuckled. "If I am not mistaken he in fact owns the land under your home. I suggest you hold your tongue or you might find yourself homeless." He finished darkly.

Molly sat, appropriately scolded as though she was no older than a 10 year old.

"How are they? May I see them in the near future?" Professor McGonagall asked, still worried. It must have shown on her face for Nicholas' features softened.

"I shall organize it for tomorrow if you wish" She simply nodded.

"Nicholas, my old friend, I must insist you do not train him. It is necessary that he..." Albus said.

"What? Sacrifice himself for the greater good? No... He is now bound with Ginevra. He finally has something to live for, they were soul-mates as was Riddle and the young Miss Williams you condemned to her demise, you are the responsibility for the deaths of countless, but you are a fool and cannot see wrongdoing." With a flash of flames he was gone. Molly immediately got up and left angrily, followed by Arthur who looked like a lost puppy. Ron sat there looking worried, Harry had married his sister, broken through the magical bonds and the Imperius set by Dumbledore... He stood and returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, he had no one but Hermione, who made it perfectly clear to him that she in no way liked him and was only a friend of Harry's.

McGonagall rounded on Dumbledore with a look of pure white hot rage that would have made a Dementor cower. "If you ever speak to either of them again alone, I will have you brought up on charges. You will never so much as address them without me present if it is a necessity." Dumbledore looked down at his desk as she stood and stormed from the room in a fury. He had indeed lost a lot of momentum with his plans tonight.

As McGonagall stalked along the hallway she passed Snape who sneered, "What has that Potter brat done now?"

" _Expelliarmus, Morphius!"_ McGonagall cried in a fit of rage, unable to keep her temper. She had no doubt he was in on every part of Dumbledore's misdoings toward he charges. Snape's wand flew to her and he transformed into a bat and flew around screeching. She threw his wand down the Hallway and continued to her office.

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning to find herself still in Harry's arms, but she was sprawled across his chest, he was playing with her hair, stroking it softly. She sighed contentedly and stretched causing him to stop. "It's okay Harry, I like it." She said softly with a smile. He simply nodded and resumed his motions with a smirk that made her insides tingle. She softly traced the outside of his scar that crossed his chest, in the light of the morning she could see it much clearer. It was deep and ragged from being re-opened so many times after healing.

The pair lay like that for what could have been all day, before Perenelle walked in with a smile. "Breakfast is ready you two." Ginny leapt up instantly looking admonished, Harry noticed Perenelle's smile and appeared not to care as much. "I thought you two might last at least a week, being so young, but." She pulled out her wand and vanished Harry's largely unused bed, "You're soul-bond must be stronger, more cautious and advanced, so it was inevitable." She finished with a laugh and walked back out of the room.

Ginny just looked at Harry disbelieving. "Did she just basically say we could sleep in the same bed?"

"I think so," Harry said before he picked up the robes that he had used the day before in the Chamber, they were clean and undamaged. ' _Strange'_ he thought to himself.

Ginny looked up at him, then looked away shaking her head, she must have imagined Harry talking, because it didn't feel like she heard it.

Harry put the robes on. He didn't feel more powerful, he pulled out the wands, he felt something but it wasn't the same as yesterday. Curious he willed his magic out. It happened, there was a - BOOM! - That rattled the windows and Harry was encased in the red, golden and spark laden aura. Ginny looked up at him, mostly in awe, but there was something else there he noticed. He smirked at her, and lowered his power back down. The crackling sparks remained, but he couldn't rid himself of them. He concentrated on calming his magic, closing his eyes. The sparks dissipated, he felt Ginny grab his hand and smiled.

"C'mon Harry, let's get some breakfast, we didn't have dinner last night, and I'm starving!" Ginny said pulling him from his room.

Nicholas, Perenelle and Professor McGonagall were all sitting at the Dining table as Ginny entered with Harry in tow. She stood stock still when she saw her head of house, and looked at the floor. All joy previously felt was now gone. Harry somehow felt this and drew her into a protective hug. Looking up at the Professor, he looked her in the eye and fury overtook him again, he would not let her take them back to Dumbledore. At the thought of Dumbledore sparks crackled around Harry again, his eyes glowed bright behind his glasses. McGonagall gasped at the sight. Realization dawned upon her. "Harry I will not let Dumbledore near you again, at least not without me in the room," Harry calmed at the words and with one last crackle the sparks disappeared.

"Dumbledore won't be much of a threat by the time we're done with Harry here. We have a room here where these two will train. It is simply a time-room. Time moves faster in there, but it is little more than an illusion, these two will receive 10 years of intense training under us that in actual fact will pass no more than 2 months." Nicholas said with a smile to Perenelle.

Harry had an evil smirk on his face. This would change everything He would have 10 years' worth of training, it would be intense but amazing. He couldn't wait. But there was something he needed to do first. "Nicholas, I would like to get my eyes fixed. I hate my glasses, they fall off almost regularly and would consequences would be severe if they did so in an intense fight."

Ginny pulled back and smiled at him, she would get an unobstructed view of his eyes. She only wondered, she reached up and removed his glasses and saw his deep emerald eyes without them properly for the first time. She shuddered and practically melted inside, "Oh yes... that's happening. When can we go do that?" Ginny asked the adults as they laughed.

"Harry that is well thought out, we will do that after breakfast. Why don't you two eat and talk Professor McGonagall here and we well go get ready for the day." Perenelle said as she and Nick got up and left the room.

"Harry, Ginny I can't begin to tell you how..." She began.

"Professor, you had nothing to do with it did you?" Harry said

"Of course not Harry, I would never... please we are out of school, call me Minerva, after all that old fool did I need to get to know you two better." Minerva said.

"Then it's okay, you didn't and couldn't really know what was happening." Harry said to her gently.

"Pro.. Minerva," Ginny began, "You don't need to worry about Slytherin's heir. Harry defeated him and his monster. I... I was possessed by him, through a diary... it was Tom Marvolo Riddle... Or you know him better as Voldemort" Ginny spat. "It was a piece of his soul. I now have a portion inside of me, so does Harry."

Minerva was shocked to say the least, these two had been through so much and seen more darkness than most people her age. They had truly been touched by darkness and came out the other side more or less undisturbed by the fact they had absorbed some of Voldemort's darkness. She simply nodded. "Ginny, there will be no punishment, I shall see to it. You were under someone's control. Harry the same can be said for you."

"Well seeing as you must know of Dumbledore's control over me I should inform you that Ron Weasley had a hand in it also. I will not be staying in Gryffindor tower when I return next year." Harry said

"Nor should you Harry, as you are married, you may stay in the married quarters of Gryffindor Tower." Minerva said matter of factly.

"I'm sorry... Married?" Ginny said. Harry was equally as shocked.

"Oh... you two were not aware?" Minerva said awkwardly. Nicholas and Perenelle chose that moment to re-enter the room. "Nicholas, you did not tell these two they were married?"

"There was never time, we are yet to have a long chat about everything that affects them." Nicholas said before turning to the pair, "Yes, you two are married by magic, it is a stronger marriage than any bond performed at a normal wedding because it comes from the soul. You two are also emancipated. You are your own guardians, Harry you have come into your true inheritance and are quite wealthy. You two will able to live at Potter Manor when you are complete here."

Harry smiled at all this. He was free, his own guardian, free to run his own life. He looked at Ginny with a large grin. "Well Mrs. Potter, it appears we are quite wealthy and have our own home" He said with a smirk that made Ginny melt.

She blushed brilliantly and had the urge to run from the room. But no, she was not that little girl any more. "Mrs. Potter..." She whispered disbelievingly. Harry felt emotions that weren't his. Awe and wonder. "This has to be some sort of dream, I died in the Chamber, didn't I." she whispered again.

Harry kissed her on the lips once, "I don't think so, it bloody hurt." He said with a smile as she blushed brilliantly in front of everyone.

"Well I should be going you two, when will these two have another break? I would like to catch up with them in the near future." Minerva said.

"To keep their sanity we should break training every year for about 2 days. We will let you know when they are on a break." Nicholas said. Harry looked up at this, he had hoped they would have breaks but 2 days every year was intense. "Don't worry Harry, we have a lot to do before we start, you will enjoy the training. It may be intense but you will see results immediately. Lovely to see you again Minerva."

With that Minerva McGonagall left. The other four went to Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Gringotts. Where they discovered Harry and Ginny were extremely wealthy. Harry inherited both the Potter and Gryffindor fortunes being the only surviving direct heir of both. He owned multiple properties around the world including Potter Manor, The lot under the Burrow and Lions Castle, Godric Gryffindor's home. They had opted to receive special coin pouches that could produce any amount of coins the user requested and a Muggle Credit card so they didn't have to travel to Gringotts to convert Galleons to Pounds.

The Flamels took the Potters to get Harry's eyes fixed at a magical optometrists, an hour later Harry crushed his glasses in his hand and walked out of there, 17,000 Galleons poorer, but seeing like he had never before. Ginny couldn't stop looking at his eyes. Occasionally walking in front of him just to look into his eyes, causing Harry, and the Flamels to laugh and her to blush, but it didn't stop her.

They spent the rest of the day shopping, getting Ginny and him new casual clothes. Ginny wanted a new wand but Nicholas said they had a surprise for her.

After hours of shopping they Phoenix Flashed back to the Flamels. "All right you two, head to your room and put your stuff away. We have something for you."

When they got back to the entry Nicholas guided them into a hidden room, off the entry, they saw three mannequins with robes on them. One of them had glaives just like Harry's except they were glowing green with magic, looking like they dripped with an acid. Harry pulled his wands out of his pocket and transformed them into Glaives, they were identical apart from the colour. He held his up near the green ones and their colour intensified. "Woah." Ginny said.

"Harry," Nicholas addressed him, I don't know how you got them, they have been lost for centuries but your robes and Glaives have an alter-ego attached to them, known throughout the ages as Harbinger, warrior of the light, messenger of death. Ginny, those robes and glaives are known as Interfector, Assassin of the light, slayer of dark. Harbinger, was the alter-ego of Godric Gryffindor when he fought against dark armies, alongside his wife who was Interfector. They were soul-bound like you two are. Ginny, that weapon set is yours if you can touch it. No one has been able to since August 1981." He smiled at her shocked look as her gaze tore from the robes and weapons to him. As she nodded and reached out, picking up the Glaives. "Well that settles that then" Nicholas said. "Harry, the reason you are able to wield those weapons and wear those robes, is you are the sole remaining Heir of Gryffindor. The Potters are decendants, making you and Ginevra here the last in the line." Nicholas said softly before he took a more formal tone again. "Harry, I've noticed you don't use the holsters. They are located in the wrists, impervious to spell and forced removal. You won't feel them so you can even sleep with them on. Try them. Ginny you may put the robes on. We will be using them from now on. They enhance your strength, stealth, capable of taking many different forms and colours, are made of dragonhide imbued with goblin and phoenix magic, temperature regulating and much more. Harry, pull the hood over." Harry did so, and what Ginny saw would have been horrifying if she didn't know it was Harry in there. His face blackened like a void, and red orbs appeared where his eyes were before.

"Whats the matter, Gin?" But it wasn't his voice as Ginny flinched. It was deeper and laced with power.

"The robes are also capable of up to 24 hours of time travel every 48 hours. It only works like a time turner, so you cannot travel forward. I will guide you in the use of this." Nicholas continued his explanation. Ginny had her robes on now and as she pulled the hood over Harry saw what had her so worried, her face disappeared and was replaced by nothing but a black void and green glowing eyes.

"Do I look terrifying Harry?" Ginny teased, but it was a strong, powerful but still feminine voice that he heard. Harry just smiled. They both looked at the other robes and swords in the room.

"Ahh they are ours, not as powerful as yours, but still interesting. All right, you two. Dinner and bed. I think judging from the eager looks on your faces you would like to start training tomorrow, so we shall. Relax and enjoy your evening together, because for the next year you will be tired every night."

Harry and Ginny were lying in bed together, staring at the ceiling. Harry was playing with his Glaive, looking at it, feeling its weight. ' _I feel like my power is enhanced with it... But I don't know...'_ He switched it back to a wand and holstered it.

"Harry? I heard that... I know I wasn't imagining it that time." Ginny said. Harry just looked at her shocked. _'Can you hear my thoughts Harry?'_

 _'Yeah! What is this?...'_ Harry thought, then another occurred to him _'I wonder, can I send you thoughts like pictures?'_ Harry pictured his Glaive and attempted to send it to Ginny, but not really knowing how.

 _'No, nothing.'_

 _'Oh, this will be amazing in a fight, we will be able to talk in class, sneaking around after hours will be easier with the robes and this, what is it? It's because of the bond, I'm sure.'_

 _'Yeah...'_ A thought entered Ginny's mind, she was suddenly nervous.

 _'What is it Ginny, it's like... I don't know, are you nervous?'_

 _'Yeah... umm... Harry?... do you... well do you like me? Like a girlfriend, I mean we're married but I haven't ever had a boyfriend, and you kissed me, but I don't know... am I being crazy?'_

 _'Ginny let me make this clear...'_ Harry kissed her again, deeply. She returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Harry closed his eyes, pulling her close to him. She let out a little mewing noise, after a moment he pulled back _'Does that answer that?'_

Ginny shook her head, and bit her lip, a little thrill of affection went through Harry at this. He had seen her do it a couple of times and it gave him butterflies inside. Ginny felt this too, but made no mention. _'Ginny, I have never had anyone in my corner in my life, this is all new to me. But when we met on the train to Hogwarts in our first year I knew I liked you then. But we were too young for me to have the desire to do anything about it. Now I feel a lot older. I have faced Voldemort three times in some form or another and have even had him join himself with me. I can say with certainty that you are the one for me. Yes of course I like you, I'm happy to be Married to you, because I know you're mine and no one can have a say about it. And I am yours in the same way.'_ Harry had never been good with words, but now he could think clearer. It was like someone had lit a brazier in a dark room. He could see clearly. He was the happiest he had been that he could remember. Ginny rolled over and started stroking his scar on his chest gingerly, Harry held her tightly to him with one arm and stroked her hair with the other. Ginny let out a sigh of content, as they both lulled each other into sleep with their actions.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were fed, dressed and armed, waiting outside the secret room off the entry to the Flamel's house. Nicholas opened the door and permitted them entry. They were in the armory where Ginny had been given her gear. Perenelle opened a section of wall on the other side of the room, and ushered the other three in before closing the door behind her. They arrived in a large room with two bedrooms off to each side, a kitchen and sitting room. They were led forward to a back room which was as large as the entire Hogwarts grounds, flat and a mixture between paved, grassed and forested areas.

 _'At least it's a nice area in here'_ Ginny thought to Harry.

 _'I was a little worried about being stir crazy in a room for a year, but this is really nice.'_

"I see you two have already gained the ability to speak through the bond. Be careful who is watching when you use this, as you are quite noticeable at the moment. Practice using it while doing other things." Perenelle said, Harry and Ginny nodded in response.

Nicholas spoke up in a formal but powerful voice. "You two will first be taught many new spells and abilities to use in combat. It is important to keep these two yourselves as many of these have been lost through time."

Training that day was intense, with Harry and Ginny learning advanced and very powerful spells, including one they thought was incredible called 'Shadow Step'. This move could be used up to almost any distance, as you traveled as a beam of light rather than squeezing yourself into a smaller space like apparition. It was silent, faster and more accurate than apparition meaning it could be used in a fight. Ginny had mastered the spell quickly and was disappearing and re-appearing around the room so fast it looked like she was flickering on the spot, but it tired her out quickly using it so fast, repeatedly.

Harry had a bit more trouble with it but still managed it. He found the more powerful spells easier. As the pair trained hard over the next year they found themselves mastering things quicker and were soon keeping up with the level that Nicholas and Perenelle had set them, learning new potions, spells, sword combat with their Glaives and unarmed combat.

"You two have been doing extremely well." Nicholas said. "Would you believe me if I told you we had been in here a full year already?" The pair were stunned. They had known a lot of time had passed but were enjoying their time training and the small portions of alone time they had together. "As promised we will now leave the room and let you two enjoy the island for the remainder of today and will take you into Muggle London tomorrow to enjoy your time together."  
Harry and Ginny were thrilled. They exited the room and got changed out of their battle robes and went for a stroll. The Flamel's had told them that they were on an unplottable island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. It was beautiful, blue ocean surrounded them on one side, and forest and sand dunes on the other, it was hot so they went for a walk to a secluded spot to wade in the ocean together.

"A year..." Ginny said. "I do feel older, but I don't look it do I?"

"Not a day, Gin. I feel the same, at the same time I almost don't feel like the same person anymore. The power that now hides in us is enormous, I think I scared Nicholas a little when he asked me to use my full power in a fight."

"Well that could have been the aura Harry, I'm so glad I've mastered it too. I didn't realize how much power it needed to start off, I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore couldn't do it."

"Yeah, I almost passed out the first time I used it too, in the Chamber, but it was the Fury that kept me going, and that's what I will hold on to, As well as you beautiful."

Ginny blushed, "C'mon Harry, let's go for a swim, I'm melting." Harry nodded and they spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the water together without a care in the world.

The next day the four went to a Muggle movie, Ginny was enthralled having never seen anything like it before. Harry held her close all day which she loved. They were either holding hands or Harry had his arm around her.

That night they both lay there, Harry was thinking deeply about Ginny... Was this feeling toward her what he thought it was? He couldn't live without her. He would rather die... It had to be... "Gin..."

"Yeah, Harry?"

"I... well I think..." Harry sighed, he could face down Voldemort and kill a Basilisk for her, but he couldn't tell her how he felt? Pathetic... Harry took a deep breath. "Ginevra Potter, I love you."

Ginny's breath caught, he'd said it. She felt the feelings coming from him, developing over the year, but he finally admitted it. She had loved him for so long, the stories she had read about him, meeting him and then him saving her and training with her. And now he was looking her in the eyes with raw emotion in his powerful, unobstructed emerald eyes. Tears overwhelmed her as she rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, Ginny breathing heavily on top of him. "I love you too Harry, I always have," She lay her head down on his bare chest. "It's just now my dreams have come true."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you, Gin, I was stolen from you for almost 2 years. But never again, I am yours forever." he said with a smile that earned him another long kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Sirius Black?**

Harry and Ginny had finished. That was it, 10 years in the time chamber but their bodies hadn't aged more than they normally would in the summer, their minds however were that of Warriors, and adults. School was to begin in two weeks, they would need to return. After all the potions, wards, martial arts and combat they had endured for the last 10 years with the Flamel's, they were still lacking in everyday spells, charms and transfiguration.

They had achieved a level far beyond what Nicholas and Perenelle had expected, hoped or even dreamed of. Now if they didn't want it, Harry and Ginny couldn't be touched in combat even when sorely outnumbered by the Flamels and all their automated training Dummies. The pair were so honed to combat that they were constantly analyzing their surroundings for threats, they were no longer jumpy but merely observant and aware. They were seasoned warriors, Nicholas and Perenelle had set up a Guerrilla Warfare scenario which lasted months at a time. The pair had taken out their forces, slowly but methodically, one by one, until they achieved their objective.

Nicholas and Perenelle were extremely happy with the pair, they had offered their home to them for the remainder of the summer but also offered them the option of being on their own. After 10 years of fighting and warfare with the Flamels, the Potters had opted to move out on their own to Potter Manor which was still intact and had a house elf currently residing there awaiting a new master. After a long farewell, to which both couples had said they would see each other after the school year the pair took out the Port-Key Nicholas had retrieved for them. Harry and Ginny would return to the Flamels two weeks into the next Summer for more training.

* * *

Harry picked up a now giggling Ginny and activated the Port-Key, while kissing her. They landed in the middle of the large sitting room, Harry brought Ginny over to the couch and laid her back on it.

"Now that's an entrance!" Said a male voice both foreign and familiar to him.

"Oh James, he's entirely too young to be kissing a girl like that, who is it anyway?" A female voice admonished the first.

Harry broke the kiss and looked up in shock, to see a portrait of his parents above the fireplace, looking down to him and Ginny.

A gasp broke out from Lily as a hand flew up to her mouth, she looked at James and then back to Harry. "Harry?" She let out a sob. James embraced her.

"Mum... Dad?" Harry said shakily, Ginny sat up and hugged him in a silent show of support, she could see tears forming in his eyes, but they refused to flow.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you... But why are you only here now? We expected to see you years ago, Did we die? don't tell me Sirius has forgotten how to get here again." James said

"Who's Sirius?" Harry asked eliciting shocked faces from James and Lily, Ginny spoke knowing she was the only one who knew.

"Harry, The stories say that Sirius Black was the one who fed Voldemort information that got your family killed, then he killed Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles, he's been in Azkaban ever since..." She trailed off.

"No..." was all Lily said. James was pale.

"Wait, he couldn't have..." James started.

"What do you mean, couldn't have?" asked Harry

"He wasn't our secret keeper, I heard the whole plan as a portrait. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. Sirius couldn't tell Voldemort where we were going because he wasn't secret keeper. It's the way the charm works. If he killed Peter he deserved it, but I don't believe that either."

"Well…" Ginny said. "…in the explosion… where Sirius supposedly killed Pettigrew, they only found a finger of his. I always thought that weird for an explosion, it should have been a head or a foot based on the way explosions work..." Harry was nodding then he finished her thought.

"Meaning Pettigrew framed Sirius and escaped..."

"Which wouldn't be hard as he was a rat Animagus." James said thoughtfully, then seeing the look of confusion on his son's face he explained. "We had a friend who was a werewolf. Remus Lupin, we all became Animagii so that we could spend the time with him on the full moon. It's lonely and extremely painful, I was a stag, Sirius was a large black Grim and Peter was a rat."

Harry nodded then he had a thought. "OH! Mum, Dad this is my wife Ginny!"

"WIFE!" Lily screeched. "You don't look 14 yet but, married? How did this happen?"

"We're soul-mates…" Harry said simply. "We bonded when I killed a Basilisk and a diary of Voldemort's with a piece of his soul in it to save her. Dumbledore set the situation up to kill her, I broke through is magical bindings and his Imperius Curse he had set on me to save her." Harry shrugged as Ginny kissed him on the cheek and hugged into his side.

Lily and James were in shock and just sat there gaping at them. "D-D-Dumbledore Imperiused you? And tried to kill her?" Lily said with tears in her eyes. "Harry who is your guardian? Or was now that you are married."

A dark look crossed Harry that made Lily flinch, "Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Dumbledore put me there."

"No..." Lily sobbed. "Did they at least treat you okay?"

Harry nodded which shocked Ginny. She nudged Harry, _'They need to know the truth.'  
_ _'I just can't bring myself to tell them.'  
_ _'I will if you like, ill avoid the details.'_

Harry nodded. And Ginny began to tell them. "Harry wasn't treated well by the Dursley's. Perenelle Flamel told me a little of how injured he really was, but I still don't think I know the worst of it. Your brother in law tortured Harry so regularly he has deep scars across his body. He only has 3 but that's because Vernon likes using old scars. Perenelle had to repair several poorly healed and still damaged bones that were left." Lily was crying openly and James also had a few tears running down his face.

"They're lucky I'm dead or id go kill them" James said, before Ginny spoke up again.

"Don't worry James, I plan on paying him a visit when I get the chance." She had a dangerous look in her eyes when she flicked out her wand and turned it into a deep green soaked Glaive.

"Interfector" James whispered. Harry smirked and pulled out two red ones, and James and Lily gasped. "Harbinger"

"You two?" Lily asked, "You are going to become Harbinger and Interfector? How much have you trained? Did you say Perenelle Flamel before?"  
The pair nodded and Harry spoke up. "We spent the last 3 months training with Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, we trained in their Time Room. After we'd finished, we'd spent around 10 years training with them"

James and Lily's eyes near bulged out of their heads at this. "So you two are 13 but you have spent 10 years training in a Time Room? Why do you still look 13?" James asked.

"Because you don't age in the time room." Ginny replied. "They have a secret enchantment on it that stops aging in there."

"You two would have to be the most highly trained students at Hogwarts!" Lily exclaimed.

"Actually..." Harry looked down and let his aura erupt around him, the house rumbled in submission to his power. As sparks were crackling around him, Golden streaks forming a sphere and red flame was saturating the area around him he looked up, eyes glowing green and smirking at the portrait of his now thoroughly shocked parents. "Nicholas reckons we could take out the entire Hogwarts staff with no issue whatsoever." Harry let his aura fade again. He then gestured to Ginny, pulling her into his side as the sparks died down. "Ginny here is almost as powerful as I am. But what she lacks in power she makes up for in speed, she is faster than I am, if it came to an all-out battle I think she might beat me." Ginny blushed at his admission of both their powers.

"What Harry forgets to mention is, if we were in close quarters, my speed is much more useless." Ginny said as she smirked at him.

"You two are nothing but pure Warriors." James said. "Why are you going back to school?"

"Nicholas says we need to blend in until the Dark Wankers return, and we only know spells, potions and wards related to combat, stealth and Guerrilla Warfare. We could survive for years in the Jungle, but we can't sow with magic or transfigure a bed." Harry laughed. The rest of the Potters laughed at this also, they chatted in the sitting room for longer telling each other about their lives. Milly the house elf introduced herself and brought Harry and Ginny some sandwiches for dinner.

Everything was happy until the topic of Albus Dumbledore came up again, James was the one to speak.

"Harry, you need to ward the house before you settle down for the night. Albus knows it's here, even though it is unplottable you need to perform various charms on it to prevent him from entering, the old ones would either be removed or ineffective by now."

"Will the Fidelius work?" Harry asked hopeful

"It's too big…" James said shaking his head. "You will need to include the entire..." He trailed off. "Harry I have never seen someone as powerful as you attempt to perform the Fidelius, but if you and Ginny try it together, you might be able to do it. You are soul-bound so you should be able to perform the spell as one by both holding the wand together and channeling your power into it."

Harry and Ginny nodded rushing from the room. They surveyed the area outside and joined hands, Harry brought out his Glaive wand and the pair used their other hands to surround the wand. Both Harry and Ginny released their Aura's at once, they pictured the very edges of the Manor Grounds in their minds, and considered each of them to be the one to bear the secret of their property. They then both roared the spell _"Obtego Fideliter"._

The ground shuddered with the release of the massive power, a lightning storm erupted around them, rolling thunder and lightning crashing down. Hundreds of Miles away Minerva McGonagall felt the ground shudder underneath her feet and the rattling of glasses, wondering what was happening, there hadn't been an earthquake in Scotland for years.

Harry and Ginny let out a puff, they felt the secret within them. They looked at each other with a smile and dropped their Aura's.

"It worked" Harry smiled to the portrait. Harry sat down and looked at the coffee table, there were various Daily Prophets on it, and Harry began scanning them for anything interesting or any news of Voldemort or his Death Eaters.

"That was amazing." James said. "You two shouldn't be standing after that!"

"It just feels like we went for a couple miles run." Ginny shrugged.

"Why would you run a couple of miles?" James said questioningly

"That right there is why Dumbledore will never win a war." Harry said with a smirk. "Ginny and I work out every day. We will be making sure we stay fit while at school, we will have to use the time-turner function of our robes at school, but we can out last anyone in any situation."

"I think too many people in the Magical world overlook fitness Harry," Lily said "Just thinking about it now I can already figure you would have stamina most wizards can only dream of..." Harry nodded at this, looking back to the headlines of the papers.

"Look Gin, your family won some money..." He scanned the rest of the article before handing the paper to Ginny, "Then they blew it on a trip to Egypt. Didn't they need new robes for the twins this year?" Ginny nodded solemnly

"They went to see Bill, I would like to see him..."

"Where in Egypt is he?"

"He's based in Cairo, working for Gringotts, he doesn't get much time off."

"Wanna go there tomorrow?"

"How can you just – Go to Egypt Harry?" James asked sarcastically.

"We have our ways dad, and it's not apparition or port-key" Harry said with a wink that stunned the man.

"OH CAN WE HARRY?!" Ginny yelled in excitement jumping onto his lap.

"Well if it gets you all excited like this, how can I say no"

"You're a good boy Harry," Lily smiled down at him, causing Harry to blush. "You two should get to bed then, don't forget to say goodbye to us in the morning!"

"Take the master Bedroom you two, it's at the top of the stairs on the third floor. Nice and secluded if you have visitors and the best view" James said, bidding them goodnight Harry and Ginny grabbed their forgotten luggage and went to the master bedroom. It was large enough for a professional duel if it were empty. As it was, it didn't feel too big, it had a nice King Size four poster, a two seater desk, walk in robe and en-suite.

Harry and Ginny took turns in the shower before heading to bed for the Night.

* * *

The pair were up early the next morning, eating breakfast Milly brought the Daily Prophet. Harry dropped his fork, grabbed the paper and read it. Quickly showing Ginny who gasped they both ran into the sitting room to show James and Lily. "He's escaped!" Harry said excitement overflowing. "All we have to do now is find him. What would he do Dad?"

"If everyone truly believed he betrayed us, he wouldn't see Remus. He might try to find you. He would know you were at the Dursley's, he might go look for you there. Azkaban is a long way from Little Whinging. I'd say you would be able to find him there in a few days."  
"Alright, Egypt today and tomorrow, then I will spend the nights in Little Whinging searching for him" Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Of course I'm joining you, you prat!" Ginny laughed. "Four eyes are better than two, no matter how good you are at Magical Perception."  
"Perception?" Lily asked.

"We can sense the magic in someone a great distance away. It's easier because most people don't know how to suppress their Magic." Ginny explained. "If Sirius turns up at Little Whinging we would know, Harry I think we should hide out on the rooftops in case he is in his grim form. He would be able to smell us and run. We will need to get the drop on him."

"Yes, that's a good plan. Anyway, we will enjoy our trip to Egypt first. Mum, Dad. See you in a day" Harry waved, grabbed Ginny and with a small crackle of sparks they were gone.

Harry and Ginny appeared in an Alley near the Gringotts Curse Breaking Division HQ in Egypt. There was a large shower of sparks arcing from the pair when they appeared. "Huh, that took more power than I thought to bring us both that far... Shall we?" He gestured as the pair made their way from the alleyway into the main magical district in Egypt.

They entered the branch and Ginny immediately dragged Harry to the side of the entrance, pulled her wand and cast a shadowing spell over the corner, they heard familiar voices. "It was lovely to see you Bill." Molly Weasley said.

"Will you say hi to Ginny for me and I hope she gets better." Bill said

"Of course" Come Arthur, boys. The group then left, paying no mind to the extra shadowy corner Harry and Ginny were hiding in.

After the Weasleys left, Ginny practically ran to her big Brother and attacked him with a hug, while Harry silently walked over observing the room. No one was paying too much attention to the pair that appeared. "Bill" Ginny cried as she hugged him.

"Firefly! How did you get here? You were supposed to be sick in St. Mungos mental care ward." Bill said skeptically.

"Ohh so that's what she's going with? No... Harry here saved me from Slytherin's monster, and I'm now Ginny Potter." She said with a huge smile.

Bill's eyes bored into Harry who didn't look away, his eyes seemed to glow back. "How did you two get here?"

"We have our ways Bill," Harry said surreptitiously "We can't tell you right now, too many people want control over us."

"Who?"

"Molly and Dumbledore for one, Voldemort when he comes back will too." Harry said looking off to the side, hands on his hips with a smirk.

"My mother and Dumbledore... Right, maybe you should be in St. Mungos." This pissed Harry right off, he looked back to Bill and glared at him.

"From what Nicholas Flamel told us, your mother was Planning on selling Ginny to the Malfoys under a betrothal contract once she was 14, the same Ginny I had to break through a Magical Binding and Imperius Curse set by Dumbledore, and maintained by Ron's reporting to him. So don't go telling me I belong in a mental ward, the only sane one of your family I have met is MY WIFE, your sister." Bill was shocked at this outburst,

"The Flamels?"

"Yep, we can't tell you anymore about that for now." Ginny said, "and Harry is telling the truth, you will see for yourselves one day." She finished in a foreboding tone. Bill flinched.

Harry watched him closely then struck, his Legilimency ignoring all shields and going around. Ginny watched, she knew Harry would use Legilimency on him. They had to be very careful with anyone they talked to anymore. Their Legilimency augmented by their massive amounts of power could get around most Occlumency shields undetected.

Harry wouldn't dig into Bill's mind, he just wanted to know how loyal he was to Dumbledore and whether he would go reporting to him at the mere sight of the pair. From what he could see, it seemed he would have, but was now shaken by the thought of Dumbledore trying to control Harry. Ginny decided to change the subject.

"Harry and I have studied a few wards with The Flamels Bill, could you show us what you do for work?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'd love to show you firefly, let's go."

"May I join you?" Harry asked.

"Of Course mate, we're brothers-in-law now apparently, I'll be interested to see what you think." Bill said cautiously, but he still obviously didn't like Harry much.

* * *

Harry and Ginny followed Bill hand in hand as he showed them through one of the tombs, "This one isn't fully cleared yet, we can't seem to manage to bring down a particularly nasty ward."

"Why's that?"

"It needs a substantial amount of power. Not something a lone person can accomplish."

"Bill, you are skeptical of Harry's power to break an Imperius curse and magical binding, yes?" Ginny said one eyebrow raised at him.

"Yeah, I don't see how it's possible."

"If you will grant us a wizards oath that nothing you see will leave the three of us, I can guarantee you Harry can remove that ward." Ginny said with a smirk.

Bill eager to see the truth of Harry's power, to see if he could actually trust the boy with his own sister quickly performed the oath. This would practically guarantee his sanity to Bill so Harry agreed. He was in actual fact doing this for Ginny, he didn't want tension between her and her favorite brother because of her mother. He didn't really care what Bill thought of him.

Bill took Harry to the warded area, he stopped and looked around for a second before he walked on. Bill was about to stop him before Ginny grabbed his arm and shook her head. They both watched with interest.

What Bill saw next made his Jaw figuratively hit the floor. Ginny watched, and with a deep rumbling BOOM! Sparks were crackling around the room, and the red and golden aura surrounding Harry was larger than she had seen in a while. Not since their training against the Flamels had he exerted this much power.

Harry was looking up at the ceiling, purple magic was swirling around him menacingly, he clenched his fists and flexed. With a roar he let out more power, the red aura around him multiplied in size, the tomb was now quaking under his onslaught. The purple vanished, Harry let his aura drop and walked back to Ginny and a pale Bill. Sparks still crackling around him, he closed his eyes and suppressed his power further. He still struggled to drop it completely.

"Okay..." was all Bill said, as he moved forwards, waving his wand around. "It... It's gone!" He exclaimed looking at Harry and Ginny. "How did you get this strong?"

"This is still covered by the Wizard oath Bill, but Harry and I spent the last 3 months training with the Flamels, in a time room." said Ginny

"Time room?"

"Yes, we think it warps time around the room, so 10 years passed in the room in that 3 month period." Harry said to a shocked Bill who sat on the floor. "Ginny is as powerful as I am." Harry put in for good measure. Bill s looked up at Ginny so fast his neck cracked. She just nodded at him and raised her magical level enough for sparks to dance across her skin before dropping it again. "We still need to go to school and act normal, at least until all hell breaks loose, then we will be leading the war. But until then we need to figure out what Dumbledore knows and how Voldemort survived the Killing Curse rebounding off me, and how I survived." Harry continued. Bill nodded, "So I guess we are asking for your support… eventually, toward us instead of Dumbledore..." Harry drifted off

Ginny walked up to him and held his hand, smiling to him. They had not intended for this to all come out, but their plans had taken a large hit at the admission that Molly was indeed either working for Dumbledore or spreading rumors of her own accord. They couldn't address either of these without exposing themselves, but they could remove the people that listened through subtlety.

"I can't deny the power you two possess… I just simply can't, maybe don't want to believe that Dumbledore had you under the Imperius curse." Bill said shakily

"I suppose it wouldn't help that the same meddling caused both Grindlewald and Voldemort to become dark? I had a long talk with a soul shard of a boy called Tom Marvolo Riddle who's soul-mate was killed through Dumbledore's methods of manipulation back when he was a Transfiguration teacher in the 40's." Harry then took his wand and spelled out TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE and waved his wand. It created an anagram for I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

Bill gasped. "No"

"This soul shard was the same as the one that possessed me all year, made me do things I would never do..." As Ginny said this she shuddered and unconsciously sought out Harry who drew her into a hug.

Bill saw this but said nothing of it. "All right. I think I believe you. You already know that nothing can leave here because of the oath, I just need time. Please let me seek you out. I'm sorry firefly it's just how I work with things like this." Ginny just nodded.

"Would you like us to leave now?" Harry asked. Bill shook his head.

"Nah mate, its okay, just no more on this topic. Come on, I'll take you two to Dinner. Are you staying the night?" The pair both shook their heads, now deflated by everything and not wanting to stay longer than necessary, Bill nodded.

The three had a lovely evening after that, talking to Bill about work and what his life in Egypt entailed. He confided in them that he had put in a transfer to London Gringotts, they had more work there now as the Goblins had burrowed deeper to create more vaults.

Hours later the pair Shadow Stepped to Potter Manor after saying goodbye to Bill, It was light out but after the events, they had decided that sleep was in order.

* * *

Over the next week Harry and Ginny both went to Little Whinging and waited on the rooftops to see if Sirius would be watching. It was now four days before they had to return to school. They again found themselves Time-turning back 12 hours after a night's sleep and waiting on the rooftops of Privet Drive keeping an eye out and their Magical Perception ability on full guard.

 _'Gin, what if he doesn't show? It will be bloody hard to find him after we go back to school'  
_ _'Harry, I know you're nervous but we go over this every night. James knows him better than anyone Harry, he'll show. It's a long way to travel'_

As if to prove Ginny right he sensed something, looking down he saw a large black dog in the bushes watching #4 Privet Drive. It was watching the house too intently to be anything else than Human, and it was Magical.

 _'Gin'  
_ _'Yep'_

Harry Shadow Stepped behind Sirius, and announced himself. "Sirius" he whispered. The Dog yelped, jumped and spun around growling, hackles raised, and then it calmed. Seeing Harry looking at him. It whimpered. "Would you like to come to Potter Manor with me? If you do I need you to become human in the shadows behind me. It's now under the Fidelius."

The dog warily walked past him and transformed, a ragged and worn looking Sirius walked out of the shadows and spoke to him quietly but hoarsely. "Harry, I don't… you have no idea..." He hugged him. Harry patted his back briefly before stepping back.

"My companion will be here in half a second and we can go." Harry said.

"You look so much like James, but very different at the same time, also have your mothers eyes." Sirius said with tears in his eyes. Harry just nodded.

' _Gin, you can come down now'_

Ginny appeared silently next to Harry causing Sirius to jump. "LILY?!" Ginny shook her head and Sirius looked again, "No... You're very different too." Ginny pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to him. He read it and nodded, Harry snapped his fingers and it burst into flame. "Harry, you'll get into trouble." Harry shook his head at him and pressed a finger to his lips, he was now looking over his shoulder, but facing Sirius. Wand in each hand.

" _Stupefy!"_ Someone invisible called out. Ginny slapped the stunning spell to the ground with her wand. Harry had vanished from the spot and was now engaged in a furious duel with the invisible person. Stunning spells flying at him, he was returning two for every one being fired at him. Sirius watched in awe. His Godson was awesome. He looked at Ginny who was bouncing on the balls of her feet as if ready to pounce.

Harry spun out of the way of a stunner, the spell bouncing off his robes, he fired a blasting hex at the ground just under the feet of the person in the Invisibility Cloak, and a petrifying hex just above them with his other wand. The invisible person was launched into the air, right into the petrifying hex and hit the ground with a thud.

 _'Take Sirius to the Manor Gin, I'll bring our guest to the holding cells in the basement if you want to meet us there.'_

Ginny vanished, reappeared next to Sirius, grabbed him and they disappeared with a loud crackle. Harry pulled the invisibility off the victim to reveal a war-torn old man with a wooden leg and blue glass eye pointing directly at him. Harry recognized the cloak as his and muttered, "Thieving, old meddling fuck." He then grabbed the man and vanished with a crackle of sparks, lights were on in the homes around where the action had taken place, but no one saw Harry leave with the man.

Harry arrived, placed the man in the holding cell and Shadow Stepped back out of it, canceling the petrifying hex. He had taken the man's wand already. As the man stood, Harry noticed him reach into his sock, yelling "Constant Vigilance Potter!" His eyes grew wide when Harry vanished and reappeared in the cell with him, took the wand out of his hand and reappeared back out of the cell.

"Constant Vigilance is gained through Constant battle, not learned easily. You know who I am, but what I want to know is who you are, why Dumbledore gave you my cloak, and why you were outside Privet Drive while it is quite clear I no longer live there." Harry's glowing green eyes of Fury boring into the man's, he actually flinched.

"Aye it appeared that way to me, but I was there on Dumbledore's orders."

Ginny and Sirius were standing in the corner of the room.

 _'Sirius tells me he is Mad Eye Moody Harry, member of the old Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore must still be using his old contacts.'_

"So… Moody" Harry said nonchalantly, "Member of the Order of the Phoenix, still taking Dumbledore's orders, stalking a minor outside of the school year. I must say, Vigilante, Stalking of a Minor, and attacking a Minor are all pretty serious charges should I turn you in."

"You won't" Moody said, face showing confidence he didn't really have, "You're one of Dumbledore's men too."

Harry cackled maniacally. Moody then looked fearful. "Moody, I haven't been one of Dumbledore's men since I broke out of his Imperius Curse. If you want to live through this, you won't suggest such a thing again." Harry said with such anger that the air crackled with magical energy. Sparks arcing off him, caused Moody to back up in his cell. "Do you know how hard it was for me to hold back enough energy not to kill you Moody? I had to be very-very careful." Moody paled at this. "Why were you watching the house?"

"Dumbledore wanted to know the moment I saw you, he wanted me to stun you and bring you to him unharmed." Moody said with an adequate amount of fear.

Harry nodded at this. "Very well, that's all I needed to know. Now, you are not a Death Eater so, as a first time offender… you get to live, however I refuse to control people through fear like Voldemort or trickery like Dumbledore, I impose fear where needed to gain respect, and use subtlety to do what I must." Harry said with a shrug. "You will be given a couple of options. Option 1. You leave here, you report to Dumbledore, telling him everything. Next time we face off against each other, or if you interfere with me in anyway, you die." Moody and Sirius both flinched at Harry's harshness. "Door number 2, you leave here, support or no longer support Dumbledore, and live to see whatever you will. You stay out of my way and enjoy life however you wish, I don't care. Make your decision, I will know what you chose next time we meet." Harry then gave him his wands back and wandlessly turned one of them into a port-key, when Moody grabbed it he was gone.

Moody re-appeared at Privet Drive, the boy had not only defeated him, but he scared him. He was far more powerful than he or Dumbledore could ever dream. If he wanted to survive he had some serious thinking to do, he thought to himself as he walked away from #4 Privet Drive.

Back at Potter Manor Sirius was stunned, he had just seen Harry, defeat, Intimidate and threaten Mad Eye Moody and then Port-Key him away. One of the toughest, war seasoned Aurors that had ever existed. He was stunned. Ginny then walked over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek, he put his arm around her and they both looked at Sirius who took a step back involuntarily.

"Sirius, I would like to introduce someone to you. Come on" Harry said as he and Ginny walked hand in hand from the basement. Sirius followed wondering, how Harry could go from being so ruthless and almost dark one second, to a loving friendly person in the next almost boggled the mind. His thoughts stopped completely when he saw Harry and the redhead Girl stop in the sitting room he gestured to a portrait, "Sirius this is my parents as you know, but this," He brought Ginny close to him and kissed her softly. "This is my wife Ginevra Potter nee Weasley. Just call her Ginny unless you want to be hexed." Harry chuckled. Ginny hugged him with one arm tighter at the look on Sirius' face. Tears were streaming down his face at the sight before him. Harry Potter and his redhead wife, standing in front of a portrait of his best friend James Potter and his redhead wife.

"Harry thank you for bringing him in." James said "Sirius, we all know you're story, we all know you're innocent, but how and why did you break out?"

"The rat is alive, he betrayed all of us." Sirius all but sobbed. "I saw him in the paper on the shoulder of the Weasley boy"

Ginny paled. ' _Scabbers'_

"FUCK!" Harry shouted stunning everyone in the room. Ginny and he vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Where?..." said Sirius to no one in particular.

"Milly!" James shouted and with a pop the house elf appeared in the room.

"Master Black, it is good to see you again!" Said the house elf cheerily Sirius greeted her back warmly

"Milly can you please get Sirius some food and clean clothes? I believe some of my old robes should still fit him. Please show him to one of the guest rooms. I believe Harry and Ginny may be gone a while." James directed.

"Of course Master James, Master Sirius, please follow me, you can get cleaned up and I will bring you some dinner."  
"Thanks James, I'd like to talk to you I've had some rest and a feed. I may be out for a while though. It's been a shitty week." Sirius smiled warmly at the portrait of his friend. It was like having his old friend back... Almost.

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived in the Garden of the Burrow in dead silence, It was very dark out, but Ginny cast the shadow charm over them anyway. Harry pulled out his Invisibility he recovered from Moody and threw it over the both of them. They made their way silently to the window of the Burrow.

 _'Molly and Arthur are in the living room, reckon we could sneak in past them through the kitchen?'  
_

 _'Nah…We will Shadow Step up to my room and we will come out of there.'_ Harry nodded and took hold of Ginny. She Shadow Stepped them into her room and let out a silent sob. It had been transformed into a knitting room for Molly. _'It's like I never existed.'_ She thought with anger flowing through her. Harry pulled her close to him in support and so she didn't try to blow the house up. He held her close as silent tears flowed. _'This just proves that you really were always the best thing to happen to me Harry.'_

Harry gave her a chaste peck on the lips. _'I've never done that under the cloak before... it's sort of... enticing?'_

 _'I should hope you haven't done that before Mr. Potter.'_ Ginny smiled at him. _'C'mon, I want to get out of here.'_ Ginny led the way out of the room with Harry in tow. They both skipped the step that creaked and stopped outside Ron's room.

 _'Do you feel two in there as well?'_ Harry asked.  
' _Yep, two downstairs, two identical up, must be the twins and what could only be Percy behind us.'  
_ _'Shock and awe or silent?'  
_ _'Pull your hood, silent until or if we get caught, then we will go for shock and awe.'_

Harry just nodded at Ginny as he pulled his hood and removed his wands, Ginny did the same. She opened Ron's door slowly. He was asleep, the Rat was lying on the window sill, as they entered slowly it turned, looking at where they would have been and it leapt out the window.

 _'Shit… shit shit.'_ Harry thought as he Shadow Stepped into the Garden. Ginny appeared behind him under the cloak. Harry looked around frantically. He couldn't find him, he got back under the cloak with Ginny so the Rat wouldn't see him. He was hard to sense, his magical power was so low that he blended with the Garden Gnomes and even the wards at the Burrow. _'We can't sense him Gin, we know he's here. But without leveling the place we can't find him.'_

 _'Let's go home Harry, I've had enough of this place. We will try and get him another way. But we also have to do what Nick said too. We need to pave the way for the Minister to follow our lead. We can just add Sirius to that plan.'_

 _'Yeah, let's go home Gin.'_ They lowered their hoods and Shadow Stepped back to Potter Manor silently appearing directly behind a freshly showered Sirius chatting to James and Lily.

They removed the Invisibility Cloak and sat in a love seat, Harry with Ginny on his lap, cuddled into his chest.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well you two?" James said.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "His power as a Rat is too low, it blends in with Garden gnomes and the wards around the Burrow. We were close, but he's on his guard. I'm guessing he knows you've escaped, Sirius." Sirius just nodded. "We have to plan, but while we are at school putting it together you will have to stay here. The entire grounds are under the Fidelius, you have everything you need so don't be reckless and leave the grounds. If you do need something we can come to you, from anywhere."

"I'm just coming to terms with that. Care to explain Harry?" Sirius asked.

"That one, we keep very close to the chest. We may tell you with time, but right now its best that only I and Ginny know."

"I like how cautious you are Harry. Can you tell me how you got the Fidelius over the entire property?"

"Raw power Sirius." Ginny said as though this explained everything. Seeing Sirius' shocked look she went into detail. "Harry and I are soul-bound, Dumbledore tried to get me killed and Harry broke through the Imperius and Magical Bindings to save me. Long story short, we both held the wand and pushed a lot of raw power into the spell."

"And both were perfectly capable of doing it multiple times over" James added with a smirk that threw Sirius.

"Well, I think Ginny and I will be going to bed, enjoy your evening, Dad? Do you mind telling Sirius everything I told you? That should explain a lot, I'm a bit tired to re-tell it now and I'd rather he knew it sooner than later." Harry asked of his father. As the pair waved goodnight to the Occupant and the Portrait.

"Enjoy your freedom Sirius! Don't stay up too late!" A laughing Ginny called down the stairs, as they left for bed.

Sirius just chuckled as James re-told him their story. Sirius was listening with rapt attention, it was like an enthralling book or muggle film. Harry and Ginny were two awesome individuals, they had trained for a decade to be warriors and were still children on the outside. He had thought the pair appeared to be too mature. Ginny was his wife, and as powerful as Harry was, Harry reckoned she was quicker and therefore his better, but from what James had said no one would know the outcome because their wands would never turn on one another. They would fight side by side or not at all.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning, she was feeling frisky which wasn't a first for her after ten years of sleeping in the same bet with her husband Harry Potter, but it was getting more and more difficult to resist temptation. She slid up off Harry's chest and sat on his lap and kissed him, it was a mere moment before he was kissing her back as passionately. She felt him throb beneath her and pushed down into his lap, they both groaned at the feeling before breaking the kiss.

' _Time to get up love, you need to have a face to face with our dear Minister of Magic.'_

 _'Yes dear, but I think I'm going to need a cold shower after that.'_ Harry chuckled. It was now 2 days before he had to return to Hogwarts. He and Ginny would go to the Ministry for a quick attempt at a meeting with the Minister of Magic, then go into Diagon Alley and get their school supplies.

Later that day, Harry and a cloaked Ginny stepped into the phone booth. They were both armed and wearing their battle robes, Harry's disguised as some plain black robes. Ginny not bothering under the invisibility cloak, she probably wouldn't have changed it anyway, she liked the way they looked with the Green flecks through them, but she would have to have them as school robes before she knew it. They were both Happy the robes could be changed into any similar style with a thought

They made it to the security guard who barely noticed Harry, who handed over his Holly wand for identification, keeping the Glaives holstered. The security guard took a note and Harry with Ginny tailing made their way to the Minister's Office.

Harry was walking with his head lowered, to not draw attention. He had to admit, without his glasses he drew less looks. The secretary did a double-take when Harry mentioned who he was quickly breaking eye contact. Leaving Harry wondering why. Ginny picked up on his errant thought and answered him.

 _'You're very intimidating without your glasses Harry, especially now that you're a little taller and much more powerful. You practically bleed power wherever you walk.'  
_ _'So do you Gin. You get a lot of looks when we walk through Diagon Alley but I think some of them are for an entirely different reason'_ Harry smirked to himself.

Ginny smiled to herself at where Harry's thought went. She loved that Harry found her very attractive. It made her feel sexy. She still felt too young physically to really do anything, but, she supposed she was feeling lust for the young man she were married to, so it can't be all that bad. She shook herself mentally, bringing her mind back to the task in front of her.

The Ministers door opened and he invited Harry inside. Harry noticed a flash as soon as he walked in the door. Reflexively she put a shield up, released his wand and let a powerful stunner out before the flash died down. Realization dawned upon him as he noted the camera laying on the ground, beside a blonde woman and sitting in his chair cowering was Cornelius Fudge Minister for magic. _'Pathetic coward'_ Harry thought as he incinerated the camera with a flick of his wand. He noted a green quill scribbling furiously on a notepad and he incinerated that too.

 _'In all honesty Harry'_ Ginny thought as she strode into the room invisible, _'If I didn't know what you were truly capable of I would have been pretty scared too, as opposed to impressed you didn't level the floor'_ Ginny chuckled mentally as she stood over the woman, she read the press badge. _'Ahh Rita Skeeter. Pity you didn't use a bludgeoning hex, she must have heard you were in the building.'_ She thought.

Rita Skeeter had written numerous articles over the past few weeks dragging Sirius, and Harry's parents' names though the mud with the Daily Prophet, he paid no mind to the papers however, rather than checking for updates on anything that might look like Dark activity.

"Ahh Mr. Potter, I do believe we may have gotten off on the wrong foot," Stammered a shocked Fudge. "She was just leaving you see. Umm you really had no right to incinerate her property Mr. Potter."

"So it would seem…" Harry said darkly, staring at the Minister whom looked uncomfortable, "and Minister Fudge, while I am still a minor, no one has the right to write about, photograph or Interview me without written permission from my guardian, whom you seem to not be able to find at present." Harry quipped.

"Ahh... well... yes." Fudge blurted out, Harry used his distraction to look into Fudges mind, he quickly blew through what minimal shields Fudge had, who didn't seem to notice. What he saw made fury in him rise enough to want to kill the pathetic man right there.

He saw the minister had taken to using his power to take bribes from Lucius Malfoy and the like to pass laws, which verged on what Voldemort would have wanted. Laws that would help Voldemort greatly if he were to return to power. He dug deeper and found evidence the man had used female interns fresh out of Hogwarts for his own pleasure, indicating that if they wanted to get anywhere in the Ministry that they should do anything to please him. He liked to take photos too. Harry was sickened. Still he dug deeper. Then he saw it. Fudge was a part of a Muggle kidnapping ring, they took muggle girls from their homes and used them for their own fun, before they disposed of them. He recognized names and faces from the memories he was looking through, he recognized Lucius Malfoy and realized they must be Death Eaters and then he saw Snape in there and his blood boiled. He was going to tear the man apart when he returned to Hogwarts. He quickly found the location of the ministers 'Photograph album', and file with locations the acts took place, so he could attend more… events. He retreated from Fudge's mind as the pathetic germ recovered from his stammering.

"Mr. Potter, I asked for you here today because we have reason to believe Sirius Black is looking for you." Fudge babbled on, Harry wasn't listening. He was struggling not to rip the man's head from his shoulders. He vowed to destroy the man publicly before he killed him.

 _'Gin, this piece of shit has a file hiding in the sitting room over there behind the portrait on the wall facing away from here. Please don't look at them'_ Ginny acknowledged him mentally. She felt anger, but it wasn't hers. She realized she was feeling Harry's anger, his fury. It was white hot, she turned to look, at a glance he was composed but she could see things that showed how angry he really was. Clenched fists, tapping feet, light fidgeting. If he was this uncomfortable, he was struggling not to kill the man, she thought to herself as she grabbed the file. Using a silent Gemino spell, she copied the file, taking the original and leaving the copy. She stowed it in her robes and told Harry she was done.

"... So please Mr Potter, be careful. Dementors are not friendly creatures" Fudge finished.

"Of course sir. I am actually here because I wanted to discuss something with you." Harry said, wanting to get Fudge on his side to begin with, he could be useful for a short time before he destroyed him, because he was obviously so easily manipulated. "I wanted to talk to you about a tour of the ministry. Hogwarts recently asked us about electives, and I almost chose a near useless subject like divination because I had no idea what I wanted to do." Nicholas had altered Harry's electives as Ron had indeed chosen them for him, Harry continued on. "I believe the current curriculum at Hogwarts requires some looking at. There's no readily available information on the Ministry." Then with a sudden spur of inspiration, he decided to place a little pressure on Dumbledore so he would be someone else's problem for a while. "Sir, it is of my opinion, and a few others agree, that it's almost as if the Headmaster wants us to have no idea what to do after school. It's almost like he's directing us away from the Ministry."

 _'Oh Harry that was utterly devious'_

 _'Thanks gorgeous'_ he thought.

"Ahh I see, Mr. Potter, Harry, may I call you Harry?" Harry nodded thoughtfully wondering if Fudge was taking the bait. "I am glad you brought this to my attention, I will be following this up with my under-secretary as soon as we leave this meeting, I do believe the Headmaster has been plotting against me for some time, I am glad to see I am not just being paranoid. I will organize for you to come in for a private tour with myself, and I promise you no reporters. Now unfortunately I must get Miss Skeeter here to St. Mungos and I have quite a bit of paperwork to do."

Harry pulled two hundred Galleons out of his pocket in a small pouch and tossed it to the Minister, said his thanks for the organizing of the tour and hoped to see him again. Leaving promptly.

Fudge chuckled to himself, feeling the weight of the pouch the young lad had just tossed to him. The boy really had no clue what he was doing, he thought to himself.

A watching Ginny, smirked. Then shadow stepped back to the master bedroom at Potter Manor, whipping off the invisibility cloak and lowering her hood. Harry joined her moments later and took her in his arms. He kissed her desperately picking her up and lowering her on the bed. They kissed for a long time, separating only for the increasing need of air.

Harry rolled onto his back and pulled Ginny with him so she was laying on top of him, she laid his head on his chest, as he was playing with her soft, long hair. "We have a mission to plan Ginny." He said quietly. She looked up into his eyes and saw pain and fury. She nodded knowing this had something to do with the minister. "I don't want you seeing the file. I will tell you, but it's disturbing and I will be killing all involved for it."

"I'm by your side every step of the way Harry" she said quietly, kissing him softly with swollen lips. Laying her head back on his chest, they fell into a deep sleep.

Ginny woke with a start, tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry comforting her "It's not real Gin, we stopped him. He's gone. The Basilisk is dead. And I'm yours" He had her in his arms now, rocking her gently, soothing her, stroking her hair. She reveled in the comfort such small actions brought her. She lay back down with him, he was stroking her hair, holding her close to him. She felt sleep claim her again. Harry continued his motions comforting her. Even 10 years later Ginny still had Nightmares about Tom killing Harry in the Chamber of Secrets, he would kill Tom for doing that to his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The Return**

The next day passed in a blur for the pair, they ran around the Potter Estate in the morning, had long talks with Sirius and the portrait of James and Lily, went to Diagon Alley as they called the trip off the previous day, it was bustling with parents and children doing last minute shops. They had found a backpack that had an undetectable extension charm on it and stowed all their school gear in that so they would both have their hands free. They bought another one and loaded it full of emergency supplies and gear they might need if they got trapped in a location for an extended period of time, they then placed it inside the other.

The next day Harry and Ginny walked confidently hand in hand through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ and made their way through, then around the outskirts of the bustling platform. They were still 10 minutes early but decided they could board now and get a compartment to themselves. As they proceeded around the platform toward the carriages, they passed the Weasley's, Harry adopted a dark look, and he felt Ginny's anger rising at the dirty look her Mother, Percy and Ron were giving her.

' _Ignore them Gin, I love you and you are a Potter now.'_

Ginny smiled at the thought. _'Thanks Harry, you always know what to say to make me Happy.'_

They boarded the train and found a compartment near the back. Harry stowed their backpack above them, and sat. Ginny sat in his lap and kissed him gently. They deepened the kiss slightly before Ginny pulled away and said they'll continue that line of thought later. Ginny sat against the side of the compartment and watched the door, snuggled into Harry, while he was looking out the window. With all their training over the summer the two couldn't help but always think tactically, and watch carefully, keeping an eye out for threats.

As the train started left Kings Cross they relaxed slightly, then the compartment door clicked and slid open. Before the door started to open the two had their wands on the door. In the doorway stood a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, a tattered robe, greying hair on the sides and scars across his face. Ginny noted, R. J. Lupin on the briefcase. _'It's the bloke Sirius and James spoke about Harry, Remus Lupin or Mooney. He looks tired'_

"I'm sorry you two, I didn't mean to startle you, but you are very quick draws." Lupin said softly.

"Mooney, or Professor Lupin I should say, I'm James' son, this is Ginny." Harry said. _'Full moon must have been yesterday Gin, he looks like hell'  
_ _'Ahhh, I see now'_

"Take a seat professor. Today must be a hard one for you to travel." Ginny said with a careful tone.

"Thank you. I'm assuming you must have been talking to a portrait of Lily and James then" Remus said a thoughtful on his face. As he shut the door and sat opposite.

"And Padfoot" Harry said with a smirk, and a gasp from Remus

"Harry you mustn't you have to know..." Remus started before he was cut off by Ginny raising a hand to him

"That he's innocent and that Wormtail is the real culprit." Ginny matter of factly

"Was I think you mean, and you must be mistaken… He died 12 years ago" Remus mused.

"Is, and didn't. He's on this very train in the hand of my Brother Ron Weasley. We need to capture him. We are currently getting Fudge in our pockets to allow us to free Sirius when we capture Pettigrew." Ginny finished.

"We should tell Dumbledore, hes..."

"As much of an enemy as Voldemort." Harry finished for him darkly causing Remus to flinch and audibly gulp. Remus looked into Harry's eyes after he said this and saw a brief flash of fury, as well as power, not just a little bit but boundless, endless amounts of power. Looking into Ginny's eyes he saw the same thing. Just like that Remus' opinion changed of Dumbledore, if these two incredibly powerful children could think so lowly of the supposed leader of the light. Then something serious must have gone wrong between them.

"I would like for you to explain that statement to me Harry, but I'm afraid I am in no state to pay too much attention at present." Remus said tiredly, yawning. "I can only surmise that this conversation would need my full attention. I know you understand my predicament." Harry nodded.

"If you need the Wolfsbane please come to us, we are more than capable. Besides, we don't trust Snape and hope he won't be around too long." Remus cocked an eye. "Later Mooney, get your rest" Remus nodded and laid back in the seat, shutting his eyes and falling asleep quickly, leaving Harry and Ginny as good as alone again.

Minutes later the door opened again revealing a flustered Hermione, and anxious Ron. Wands aimed at her she stood quietly. Harry didn't lower his as he looked at Ron who looked down to the floor. _'Shes clear Harry, she knows nothing of Ron's deception, although you should know she despises him, she's your friend not his.'_ Ginny reported through their bond, she had used Legilimency to check out where her loyalties lied.

Ginny then spoke aloud. "Ron, I'm not going to kill you for what you did to Harry." Ron looked toward Harry, he had been told to be careful and avoid angering Harry at all costs, but he really didn't care what his sister had to say "But that's not to say Harry wont, you kept us apart for nearly two years and almost got me killed. I don't want to see you around us except for in class."

"You can't kill me or tell me what to do, now shove off, I need to talk about something with Harry." Ron retorted arrogantly, which made Harry's fury swell, Ron always treated his sister like dirt, now he wasn't getting away with it anymore.

"She most certainly will not shove off you stupid prick." Harry said anger flashing in his eyes as he used Legilimency on him. "How about you take Dumbledore's advice and not piss me off, Leave, before I recant Ginny's offer of not killing you."

Ron looked fearful, how had Harry known, he wasn't in the room with him and Dumbledore when they had that discussion, he turned and stalked off.

"What's up Hermione?" Ginny asked with concern

"Just your stupid brother. Harry? Ginny? When did this happen? You two are together? What happened to you at the end of last year? You both just vanished. And I don't believe for a second what Ron says." She fired off rapidly.

Harry sighed and put his wand away and had his arms back around Ginny's waist holding her close. She rested her head back on his shoulder. "Hermione we want to tell you everything that happened, but we can't. You need to learn Occlumency. The art of protecting your mind. Snape and Dumbledore are both Legilimens, who can basically read your thoughts, and they both do it all the time. It's illegal but incredibly hard to prove." To prove his point he looked into her mind quickly and countered her next question. "Yes they may be in a position of authority, but they both have had an adverse effect on mine and Ginny's lives, Ginny and I are married by magic, that is all I can tell you for the moment."

The compartment became quiet after this and Harry appeared to have dozed off, Hermione knew it was stupid to be jealous of Ginny. The pair had been through so much, it was only right that the two would find each other. But they seemed so close, and somehow married and that was where her jealousy lay, she couldn't think about Harry like that. He was her best friend, a brother, and she had always liked Ginny but Ron and Harry tended to stay away from her. Now she knew why. Mentally shaking herself, she started chatting to Ginny about the year to come, chatting with excitement as Ginny seemed to know the material in the books, like herself.

After a while the pair had run out of things to talk about and Ginny had joined Harry, leaning into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, while Hermione had absorbed herself in a book. Neville and the twins had came in quietly, Harry and Ginny had their wands ready but had relaxed enough to realize that no threat came. They sat crowded in the compartment talking quietly trying not to disturb the professor, the twins left again shortly after confirming Ginny had not indeed been in the Mind Healing ward of St. Mungo's.

About an hour later the train began to slow, the four in the compartment thought it odd. The train ride should have taken about 2 hours longer. The lights in the carriage went out and as the train stopped a cold washed over all of them. Ginny stood, recognizing the threat for what Sirius and the Flamels had said it to be from their experiences, Harry stood beside her. Both had one of their wands drawn, the other hand itching for the other. Ginny stood to the side of the compartment door, which had its curtains drawn for more privacy. She opened the door with a snap, she nodded to Harry and he jumped and rolled out into the corridor pointing his wand up in the opposite direction she had cleared. Ginny facing the other way, moving to cover his back.

They stood like that for a moment before Ginny saw it. One lone Dementor making its way up the corridor. They felt its effects wash over them, but were more protected in their battle robes. Waiting until it was a few meters from them, Harry turned side along Ginny. They realized they had observers now, not just Lupin, Hermione, and Neville, but others poking their heads out of their compartments to look on in fear.

 _'On three, fire Patronus'. I'll be thinking of you Gin. You are always my happy thought'_ that admission was enough for Ginny to cast the spell a hundred times over. Ginny's happiness, affected Harry too, and Harry knowing he made Ginny happy added to that, which in turn was sent back to Ginny, they barely felt the Dementor.

 _'One, Two, Three!'_ Harry said and they muttered the spell they had learned from the Flamels.

" _Ignis Patronum"_ They murmured not wanting anyone to hear, this wasn't a spell that they could cast silently.

Two fire enveloped wolves leapt forward. Ginny's was black with green eyes, Harry's red with brown. They charged the Dementor and it shrieked an ungodly wail as the wolves bit into it, tearing it to shreds with their teeth, it too burst into flame and appeared to melt under the assault of the wolves who tackled it and had ripped it to shreds within seconds.

Harry and Ginny flicked their wands up and the wolves extinguished for a moment and then vanished. Murmuring erupted around the train.

Lupin was in shock, never having seen a Dementor destroyed, let alone seen the power that was required to cast a spell like that come so easily from someone. What shocked him most, was that this was a pair of third graders, who seemed wholly unaffected by the entire situation. Overcoming his shock he muttered something about seeing the driver before dismissing himself.

Hermione also looked utterly shocked. Neville was in awe.

Harry and Ginny sat back down like nothing had happened. "Well it's good to know that spell works Gin"

"WHAT!" Hermione shrieked causing the other three to wince. "YOU DIDNT KNOW IT WOULD WORK!" she continued

"Hermione, calm down." Ginny said. "It worked out fine." Then turning to Harry "I think we may have worried her a little love" she said laughing now.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek as she scooted onto his lap. Harry leaned in to kiss her softly again and leaned back with a contented sigh. Closing his eyes. Ginny leaned back onto his chest and shut hers.

Hermione was utterly stunned. Something big must have happened over the holidays she thought. Now spurred on by that image of pure power. "Wait," She said quietly. "Neither of you had any idea it would work at the time, you aren't even worn out from it and it must be a highly advanced spell, are you saying you performed a spell that must be well beyond NEWTS levels that easily?"

Harry didn't open his eyes, he just nodded in response. Hermione just sat there in shock, and wonder. What had the pair become? They said they would tell her when she learned Occlumency, and that is what she would do.

* * *

Some hours later, the four were in the Great Hall having just witnessed the first years being sorted and were awaiting the food. "Let the feast begin!" shouted a standing Dumbledore, as he sat, eyes twinkling in the direction of Harry and Ginny. Harry noticed this and grew suspicious. _'Gin don't do anything yet'_ Harry cast a revealing charm he had learned, looking for potions and poisons. His and Ginny's Goblets glowed blue, but only he could see. Harry turned his Goblet upside down and ignored the Pumpkin Juice. Ginny tipped hers upside down, and they both looked up at their Headmaster with dark looks. He paled slightly, the twinkling subsided. None of this was lost on Professor McGonagall, she watched the situation intently, as did Snape who merely looked angry as always.

After the feast had ended Dumbledore stood looking around the Hall, calling for silence. "To our new students, welcome. To our returning students, welcome back. Now that you are all full, I have a couple of announcements to make.

"Firstly, and most importantly, courtesy of the Ministry of Magic we are currently host to Dementors. These are the guards to the Azkaban prison and shall remain, until the capture of the wanted criminal, Sirius Black. They do not understand begging or pleading, and they do not give any quarter, so do not give them any reason to seek you out. Also a warning, the forbidden forest is exactly that, Forbidden. Some older students should also take note. There have been banned items added to the list outside of Mr. Filches office, you should check this list at your earliest convenience.

"I would like to welcome the newest member of staff taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Remus Lupin." Dumbledore stated gesturing to a now waving Remus. "We should all with him luck with his post." Snape looked livid, Harry noted, but he wouldn't have the opportunity to do anything untoward to Remus, Harry was going to make sure of that. He and Ginny had some planning to do with how to take care of the Potions Professor they had uncovered as a serial Rapist, along with Fudge, Malfoy and others.

"I would also like to announce that Professor Kettleburn has retired from his post of Care of Magical creatures, to spend time with his remaining limbs. In his place will be none other than Professor Rubeus Hagrid" another polite applause filled the Great Hall as it did with Remus.

"Now, it is time for you to retire to your Dormitories, good evening, Prefects! If you please." Dumbledore finished.

"We have to be careful, Gin" Harry said. Hermione just looked at him questioningly.

Professor McGonagall approached them before Hermione could launch into question. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, if you could please come with me I wish to speak with you in my office." Harry and Ginny nodded, ignoring looks from all around them as they followed the Professor's lead. They had been receiving looks all evening as word had spread about their antics on the train and also the now very close relationship between them, many must have assumed they were dating.

Nicholas was waiting for them, as they entered Professor McGonagall's office. "Harry, Ginny, it is lovely to see you. I trust you haven't slacked off with your training." The pair shook their heads with evil smirks, Nicholas matched theirs. "Well we shall see next summer wont we, Perenelle and I shall train to get ahead. On to why I'm here. I do not believe we can have you stay in even the Gryffindor tower, Dumbledore will most certainly try something..."

"If indeed he already has not, Harry, Ginny I noticed you turn your Goblets over at dinner?" Minerva said questioningly.

"Something foreign coated the Goblets, I didn't check what it was. Some form of potion prepared by Snape to make our minds more susceptible, I would think." Said Harry with a studious look on his face.

"I am truly appalled you have to check your own food for evidence of tampering, I will have a word with him. If he does it again we will get the Ministry involved."

"Thank you Minerva," Nicholas said before continuing. "On to where you can sleep, I have done some research and Godric Gryffindor had his own personal quarters up near the Gryffindor tower, it requires the blood payment of an Heir for entry. Harry if you concede we will come with you to inspect this and ensure it is inhabitable and Dumbledore cannot gain entry."

"That sounds fantastic" Harry smiled, looking at Ginny who was excited at the thought of their own private quarters.

The four were standing where Nicholas had led them, it was an alcove just off to the side of the Gryffindor Tower entrance. Harry slit his hand with his wand and waved the bloodied hand through the Brazier. A door appeared and he entered after healing the wound.

Nicholas and Minerva stood in shock as Harry opened the wall to reveal there had indeed been a door there they couldn't see. They followed him inside. Nicholas waved his wand around muttering, before they all jumped at the sound of a voice foreign to them.

"Good Evening friends, welcome to my humble abode. I see an Heir of mine has entered. Splendid" A portrait of Godric Gryffindor said to them.

"Sir, I am Harry Potter, the last Heir in the line of Gryffindor, this is my wife via soul-bond Ginevra Potter, Nicholas Flamel, one of our mentors and Minerva McGonagall our head of house. It's wonderful to meet you."

"Lovely to meet all of you. Seeing the way Nicholas here was waving his wand about, you are worried about people entering against your will?" They all nodded to him. "No one can enter without the permission of the Heir, or his bond-mate."

This news from Godric relaxed them all. "Mr. Gryffindor, as head of house, I at the very least am required to enter in case of emergencies or if I am required to check up on them, we however wish the Headmaster to not gain access at all. Is this possible?" Minerva asked worriedly, still not convinced the Headmaster himself could be kept out.

"You will find, Minerva, that you are able to access the room now, also you can floo it by calling Godric's Study into any faculty floo, however only you can access it as only you can see it. As I said, no one Harry or Ginny here wishes not to gain entry shall not, and seeing as I wrote the school charter, I should inform you as long as the Head of House can access the students quarters, the needs of the Headmaster are met. The Headmaster does not and should not involve himself in the day-to-day lives of the students. That is the role the Head of House plays. You can actually oversee and overrule him on decisions involving particular students, or with the support of a majority of the faculty staff, you can override decisions affecting the student body too." Godric's portrait informed her in a serious tone.

"Very well, thank you for that Godric. I intend to use that power to its utmost potential. Albus has become unhealthily involved in the lives of these two" Professor McGonagall nodded at the two, now annoyed at the Headmaster. "Am I to assume, Ginny that you wish to be addressed formally as Mrs. Potter? I apologize for my slip up previously."

"To be honest Professor, we don't mind if it got out. It may cause us some issues at present, but in the long run people have no choice but to accept it." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Also if Dumbledore has any plans for us if we try to hide it, it will take the wind out of his sails. I think we need to be upfront. Harry and I are husband and wife, we are emancipated, and under no one's control."

"Very well Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I shall follow your wishes." The Professor Finished with a smirk. "My you two remind me so much of your parents, Harry." Then a thought occurred to the stern witch. "Godric, Harry, Ginny, do you mind at all if I occasionally floo into this room to seek council from yourself Godric? It would be good to have such an advisor as the founder of the school. Especially where Albus has been utterly devious of late."

"If Godric doesn't mind, Ginny and I have no issue with it." Harry replied for him and a nodding Ginny.

"Of course Minerva" Godric replied, "It sounds like Albus needs to be taken down a few pegs, I will help you to do so."

"Thank you. Well I should retire to my quarters, please don't stay up too late, your first day is one of the most trying." The Professor said before heading into the fireplace and floo-ing to her quarters.

"Harry, Ginny, I don't need to tell you to be careful. Dementors, Dumbledore and Sirius Black..." Nicholas said.

"Black is innocent, it's Pettigrew we need to be worried about" Ginny said darkly.

"Ahh so he is alive then. I trust Black is in safe keeping?" Harry and Ginny nodded in response. "Excellent, well regardless take care, be subtle, and be the best. You are very powerful, but do not let that go to your heads. Word has already spread of your incident on the train. Thankfully not many believe it, nevertheless pay no heed to rumors and treat every situation like warfare, you two are excellent, and damn near undefeatable when working together." He finished with a smile and hugged the pair of them before wishing them the best and leaving the room.

Harry and Ginny looked around the study, it could only be described as a large apartment. There was a large bedroom with a king-sized four poster, en-suite and walk in robe, in the main room was a fireplace below Godric's portrait on the left wall, on the back wall there was a large spanning bookshelf, with a large desk in front of it. In front of the fireplace in the middle of the room was a large red shaggy rug with a love-seat and couch. It was coloured in the house colours of Red and Gold. Off to the side of the main room next to the bedroom was a kitchen and large bathroom.

The pair left the quarters and went into the Gryffindor common room to talk to Hermione before bed. Hermione was on the couch in front of the Fireplace waiting for them with the Twins and Neville.

"Rumours are circulating about you dearest sister." Fred said loudly from across the room.

"Stop" Harry said forcefully. Others in the common room were whispering and watching expectantly but as Harry looked they all were quickly involved in their own activities. Then lowering his voice to a whisper he spoke in an angry tone. "I don't care what it is, never shout anything about us aloud, we don't know who is listening and who will report to who. If you really want to know about us, you need to learn Occlumency, then we will tell you ourselves and in private, until then, shut up." His unobstructed eyes glowing an angry green.

"Woah, easy there Harry. We just noticed that Professor McGonagall called Ginny Mrs. Potter, we thought she was teasing her" George said quietly.

Ginny spoke angrily next. "Well she wasn't so you'd better get used to it." Ginny was angry too, after 10 years of seclusion and training they found really didn't like people talking about them aloud. They enjoyed subtlety and anonymity, but now thrust back into the limelight at Hogwarts with children who knew nothing of combat, warfare or even quiet, annoyed them and they quickly found themselves on edge.

The twins nodded, looking at the pair in wonder, but resigning themselves to the fact that they would have to learn Occlumency in order to get any more from them. They found themselves slightly scared, Ginny and Harry were now intense people and almost sounded dangerous. They really wanted to know what had happened to their sister at the end of last year and over the summer.

Hermione stood after some light chatter, "Well I'm going to bed, you coming Ginny?" Hermione asked looking expectantly at Ginny who shook her head resulting in a shocked and then disapproving look on Hermione.

"Don't give me that look Hermione," Ginny said reprovingly shocking Hermione further. "We have our own quarters being married and all, and after our second year, I don't trust the Headmaster not to try anything, or did you not notice Harry and I didn't drink anything from our goblets tonight." Ginny finished in an annoyed tone. Hermione had indeed noticed, that the two had turned their goblets upside down. She nodded.

"I thought it was in some form of protest, what happened?"

"They were laced with a potion. I don't know what it was, but I wasn't taking any chances." Harry said to Hermione with an intense look in his eyes. The twins sat there listening and watching. Harry was serious. He then stood and Ginny followed, "We are heading off to our quarters now anyway. Goodnight, we will see you at breakfast, I will bring books on Occlumency for you if you wish" Harry said as Ginny took his hand, the other three nodded, and the pair left the common room, all eyes on them. No one had heard the exchange between Hermione and them.

* * *

Harry and Ginny awoke the next morning at 5.30, well rested and Shadow Stepped to Potter Manor. They trained all morning, Running around the estate, training with muggle weights and dueling some of the training dummies in weighted clothing to slow themselves down. They had set up a training room at Potter Manor and it was fully equipped with all the gear they could need to train, they had been given some training dummies from Nicholas to keep them in top form until the next summer.

At midday a thoroughly tired Harry and Ginny used their Robe's time-turning ability and re-appeared at midnight the night previous. They quickly showered and went to bed, sleeping until 7am. Getting dressed they Shadow Stepped back to Hogwarts and went down to breakfast. The pair got looks from all of the houses as they entered hand in hand, girls looking on with anger and jealousy, boys looking on in anger and confusion. This was not lost on Harry either, but he didn't see any of them fit to return glances.

 _'I love you, Gin, none of those jealous things could hold a candle to you, ever.'  
_ _'And those boys don't interest me in the slightest Harry, you are mine and all I ever have wanted'_

Harry pulled her closer and slinked an arm around her waist. As they sat down Harry kissed her on the top of the head before taking his seat, this drew even more jealous looks as Ginny giggled, she knew he was doing that for her, but said nothing.

The twins sat down across from them expectantly, Neville sat next to Harry, Harry handed them all a shrunken book each and looked them in the eye. "Neville, I want you to learn this too, I consider you a good friend, even if we haven't had as much time getting to know one another as we would like"

"Thanks Harry, I noticed your bed was gone and you weren't in the dorm last night, Ron looked furious. Is it true about you two then?" Neville asked quietly and Harry nodded, then looked to the twins.

"See you two. Subtlety." Harry said and the twins nodded, rebuked.

"Harry, I looked it up last night, the age of consent for marriage is 14... "Hermione said, Harry had expected something along these lines from her, he cut her off.

"About that guys, we decided we can tell you this without any real damage." Harry started, looking at the twins. "Fred, George, how do you think your mother wasn't able to make Ginny come home over the summer?"

"You're too strong?..."  
"Too quick?…"  
"Too threatening?..."  
"Too spunky..."  
"Too well groomed?"  
"No look at his hair"  
"Those robes though, Forge?"  
"Yes Gred, they're spiffing"

Harry raised his hand, hoping to draw attention away from the battle robes both he and Ginny had forgotten to change them into school robes. He reckoned the twins could go on for hours if he let them. "Hermione? Neville? Any ideas?" They both shook their heads. "Well if that's the case, then let me introduce you to someone very special to me. My soul-mate, married to me by soul-bond Mrs. Ginevra Potter." They all gaped at them.

"See, there is always another way Hermione, but this was unintentional" Ginny said smiling at the stunned witch. "Harry and I being Soul Bound, means we were always destined to be together. We don't know much else other than we are emancipated, and bound by Magic and Soul." Ginny finished, not wanting to tell them about their ability to speak through their minds to each other, sharing feelings, and not to mention their massively increased powers, mostly due to their training, but assisted by the soul-bond.

"Wow" Hermione said, Neville adopted a thoughtful look nodding, and then shrugged his shoulders looking nonplussed. The twins were amused.

"Congratulations are in order little sister!"  
"We are so proud…"  
"No wonder mother dearest was in a right tizzy"  
"We think she's planning on getting a job"  
"Now that her meal ticket has expired"

The group laughed, the thought still stung a little to Ginny, but the twins always seemed to make light of a sore situation.

Breakfast after that was an uneventful affair. Professor McGonagall handed their timetables out to them and asked to speak to Hermione in private. After a moment with the Professor she came back with a large grin on her face, the others figured if it was necessary she would tell them.

After Breakfast Harry and Ginny had ducked off in an alcove and had the Robes change too look like the school ones, ducking back out before anyone noticed they'd gone.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Hermione had Arithmancy first. By the end of the lesson all the students were talking about was measuring their raw power levels. Harry and Ginny were worried.

 _'I wonder if, powering down ourselves like normal will work.'_ Ginny thought to Harry.  
' _Yeah, maybe if we exhaust our magical cores with some serious spell-work that morning, we can drain ourselves enough to lower our power further.'_ Harry thought as they made their way to Lupin's DADA class.  
' _Well we may as well try it.'_ Ginny thought before she spoke aloud. "So Lupin, he should be a massive improvement over Lockhart, eh love?"

"God yes, maybe he won't make us read about stories he stole from witches and wizards he Obliviated" Harry laughed, with Ginny giggling alongside him. Hermione who was right beside them a moment ago was now several strides behind them.

Thinking Hermione must have stopped to tie her shoe, they entered the classroom as a group. Ron was now glaring at Harry, who ignored him. Ginny was slightly annoyed with Ron's attitude.

"Wands out, books away class. Today we are going on a little field trip" Lupin said as he stood in the doorway motioning for the class to follow.

The class led by Professor Lupin made their way to the staff room where Snape sat, with a sneer on his face, looking at the class. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." Neville went scarlet. Harry glared at Snape. It was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap. "Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes.

As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. "Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there." Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about.

Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks, I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand. "It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. "This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's 'mall sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Harry answered anyway. "Because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be."

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake - tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. "We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ... Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows. "Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out. "didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape." Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er - yes," said Neville nervously. "But - I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees You, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And You will raise your wand - thus - and cry 'Riddikulus' - and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag." There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently. "If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..." The room went quiet.

Harry thought... 'What scared him most in the world? His first thought was Lord Voldemort - a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before he had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a Boggart-Voldemort, a horrible image came floating to the surface of his mind... He looked to the beautiful redhead beside him and shuddered. It was obvious to him now. A world without Ginny would be one he couldn't live in, that was easily what he feared most.

Ron was muttering to himself, "Take it's legs off…" Harry was sure he knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin. Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. How could you make your wife dying less frightening? But he didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward... Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot -" They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe.

He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready. "On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One two - three - now!" A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob.

The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville. Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes. "R - r - Riddikulus! "squeaked Neville. There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; it's sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging it's feet, it's stiff arms rising - "Riddikulus!" cried Parvati. A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and it's head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin. Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack!

Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face - a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end - 'Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus. The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack!

The banshee turned into a rat, which chased it's tail in a circle, then – crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before - crack! - becoming a single, bloody eyeball. 'It's confused!" shouted Lupin.

"We're getting there! Dean!" Dean hurried forward.

Crack!

The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. "Riddikulus!" yelled Dean. 'There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking it's pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then - "Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of it's way and it came to a halt at Ginny's feet. She raised her wand,

Crack!

In front of her was Harry, with who she to be a 16 year old Tom Riddle. Shock and fear took over Ginny. Boggart-Harry was then stabbed in the neck with a Basilisk Fang, bleeding profusely he dropped to his knees, pleading with Ginny to help him before he fell forward in a puddle of his blood. Riddle cackling maniacally.

Girls around the classroom screamed, as Ginny had tears down her face. Lupin stood there in shock as he watched Ginny.

Hermione gasped, sparks were crackling off of a now furious, tear stained Ginny as her wand tip was glowing golden, " _Obliterate_ " she growled angrily as she released a thick golden magical beam, which was as thick as the cupboard itself.

The golden beam enveloped the Boggart and cupboard blowing through the wall behind it leaving a gaping hole as the beam vanished. There was nothing left of the Boggart. Lupin and his class stood there in shock, Ginny had just taken out the Boggart and a large portion of wall with it. They looked down and saw cracks had spider-webbed out from around her, reaching the walls.

"I… I think that will do for today class. No homework" Lupin said, still in shock. "Harry and Ginny, would you be so kind as to accompany to my office?" he finished, composing himself. Harry nodded, and reached out to Ginny and pulled her close and stroking her hair softly.

They made their way back to the Defense Against the Dark arts classroom in silence, following Lupin, who led them in and offered them both seats in front of his desk, before he made a floo call to Professor McGonagall, Harry sat and Ginny took his lap as her seat, not looking up but resting her head on his chest.

' _You okay Gin?'  
_ ' _Yeah… I… I just… I can't lose you Harry.'  
_ ' _I know Gin, and you won't'_

Ginny held him tighter at this thought, sniffling into his robes, not wanting to be parted from him, in any way. Harry encircled her with his arms, his sentiments matching hers. He was sending calming thoughts, and trying to focus on his love for her to help her recover.

"You two both continue to surprise me to no end." Lupin started, startling Harry slightly, who had not noticed him sit at his desk. "Killing a Dementor on the train, with what could only be described as a modified Patronus, and Obliterating a Boggart with nothing but a beam of magical energy, not to mention the room was severely damaged around you, that curious energy surrounding you. I can only surmise that that was the true extent of your power Ginny, Harry is yours the same?"

Harry shook his head, he then cast a privacy charm around the room, "Wizards vow." was all he said, Lupin nodded knowing that this must indeed be serious, once completed Harry then explained "That was a small portion, if Ginny released the true extent of her power, I would be the only one still alive from that room." leaving Lupin with his mouth hanging.

"How?" Lupin barely got out.

"Lots of sit-ups and plenty of Juice, sir" Harry said with a smirk

"Training? You train to become this powerful?" Harry nodded at this, causing Lupin to sit back in his chair, even more stunned. "What was that spell?"

"It is simply called Obliterate, it will destroy almost anything in its path, in the wrong hands that spell can do some serious damage." Harry concluded

"I shouldn't have done that, but I saw red when Harry died… and I just acted." Ginny said softly into Harry's shirt.

"If it's true, and that is just a sample of both your powers, you did no real damage allowing that little slip." Said a curious Lupin. "But you do need to be careful."

"Yeah, I understand, sir. I will do my best to not let it happen again."

They fell into normal conversation with the Professor, Harry knew they would eventually take him to Potter Manor to see Sirius and his Parents, but that would have to wait until he could know for sure, he needed to know Lupin was 100% trustworthy, even with the word from Sirius and his parents, he still wanted to be sure himself. If Lupin was an informant to Dumbledore, he could get them into some serious trouble. With the Wizards Vow in place, they could tell him some things but it could be broken.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were standing in the Battle-Zone that was their staff room. The floor was cracked like broken glass and portions of it were covered in soot and ash, the ceiling was scorched and they had a new window. "How did she acquire such power, is Harry just as strong?" Dumbledore mused aloud, having been in the Head of House's office at the time of the floo call, he had heard everything.

"That is neither here nor there Albus, and you shall refrain from following up on that with the students in question, that role is for the Head of their House, which just so happens to be me." McGonagall snapped at him. "And no, you may not be present, you have destroyed over a year of their lives, I shall not allow you to damage anymore."

Dumbledore was taken aback, Minerva seemed to be informing herself of the school charter, this was a worry he thought to himself, as he flicked his wand, repairing the damage done to the room in moments. He would find another way to re-enter Harry's life, it needed to happen. His thoughts remained on the now Ginevra Potter, but he failed to see how she could be a part of his plans. She would slow Harry down. He needed to separate them, for now time was his ally and he would use it willingly. He finished his thought, as he watched Minerva stride off to no doubt see her charges.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were seated with Professor Lupin, eating a light lunch, care of Milly, before their next class. Professor McGonagall knocked and entered the room slowly.

"Good Afternoon you three, Remus, is there any need to speak with these two further about what happened? It sounds straight forward to me" McGonagall asked. To which Remus shook his head. "Well then, Mrs. Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor for the impressive destruction of the staff room, I have no doubt would have been a marvelous show" She chuckled at this, Harry, Ginny and even Remus were in shock.

"Well, you two, if you are indeed finished your lunch then I believe you to be in my class next? If so we can walk down together." The two nodded and made to stand, looking back to a yet again stunned Remus Lupin.

"Wait… Mrs. Potter? You two are Married?" He asked incredulously. "I find myself again asking how?"

"Later Professor, I will explain everything soon." Harry said, bidding farewell to the teacher. During his conversation, Harry had sensed no deception from him, the man's trust toward Dumbledore was now fragile at best. He would take Remus to Potter Manor that weekend, and shatter that trust completely.

Harry and Ginny entered the Transfiguration classroom following their Head of House. Stares and muttering filled the room before they entered, now there was silence, and fear mingled with uncertainty. Harry and Ginny sat at the back of the room with Hermione and Neville. The double line of transfiguration class continued with sneaky looks at Harry and Ginny who were sitting close holding hands until the Professor asked a question.

"What is the matter with the lot of you?" She asked the class. And Neville spoke up.

"Professor Trelawny predicted the death of Harry today in divination, which kind of came true" Neville said thoughtfully. Shocked looks were found around the room.

"Yes well please do not take stock in anything the she says about a member of the student body dying. She makes that prediction every year, for a different student for effect." Professor McGonagall said. "Now who can tell me what the difference between an Animagus and a Human to Animal Transfiguration is."

Hermione's hand shot up, bouncing in her seat. Ginny also raised her hand more tentatively.

"Mrs. Potter?" McGonagall said with a smirk at Ginny. The class looked around gasping and muttering loudly in shock. "Silence all of you".

Ginny smirked, trust McGonagall to get the students minds off the topic of Harry's death and her destroying a Boggart, with the topic of their Marriage. She was also enjoying all the jealous looks around her. "Professor, the Animagus is a wandless transformation, where the Witch or Wizard can only take one animal transformation. They also keep control of their own mind and are not ruled by the instincts of the animal. The Human to Animal transfiguration differs from this with the Human being more susceptible to the Animal instinct and the animal can be changed depending on the will of the wand user." She finished, smirk still there.

"Excellent, 25 points to Gryffindor Mrs. Potter, that is completely correct and I cannot expand on that any further." The witch gushed at Ginny. "Are there any questions?"

An angry Parvati spoke up. "How the hell did you trick Harry into marrying you and why are we finding out just now?" The girl demanded, seeming to believe that she had a reason to know why.

"Detention Miss Patil, This evening at eight" McGonagall snapped. "That is not your business and you shall not approach them about it or you will receive detention for the month. That goes for all of you, do I make myself clear?"

The class nodded back.

Harry knew the point was moot. They school would ask Hermione, Neville and the twins who would keep the secret, however there was another they would ask who would relish in the attention and knew about the soul-bond, from being in the room with Nicholas when he told Dumbledore. Ronald Weasley.

At dinner this seemed to ring true, Ron was surrounded by people whom he had never said more than hello to who seemed enthralled in the conversation they were having, stealing glances at Harry and Ginny whenever they could.

 _'Don't worry yourself with him Gin, he's hardly a threat, and all this_ _is just pathetic'_

 _'I know Harry, I just can't wait till it all blows over.'_

"So Potter," Drawled the voice of Draco Malfoy from behind him "You couldn't get more publicity, so you went and bought yourself a Weasley wife. We of course were going to buy her for a toy, but we didn't want the smell"

Harry turned and looked Draco in the eyes, using Legilimency, he read into his unprotected mind. Draco knew everything his father had done, both during the War and after, the sins of the Father had indeed passed to the son. That annoyed Harry far more than his words.

"Malfoy, your words are meaningless, you pure-blood fools being inbred like you are, makes you as weak as squibs. What really annoys me is that you follow your father, through his mistakes and will walk right into the same doom as him." Harry said quietly.

"You know nothing Potter" Malfoy spat, "You will meet the same end as your parents, as my father says, the Dark Lord will return and he will kill you all."

"I like how the only threat you fools have is that the Dark Wanker will kill us. Do your research Malfoy. He was the Son of an inbred squib and a Muggle. Barely considered a Half-Blood. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT is the anagram of his name. You pure-bloods are pathetic, weak and will be squashed like the bugs you are." Harry said quietly, Snape then made his way over.

"What could you possibly want with one of my house Potter?" Snape sneered at him. Seeing McGonagall walk up behind Snape, Harry decided to answer as he wanted.

"Well Sir, seeing as Mr. Malfoy here was the one to come and interrupt my dinner, I believe that question should be directed at him." Harry said showing appropriate respect, even through his raging fury at the Death Eater scum, enhanced by Tom's hatred of the man, and all Death Eaters.

"Why you insolent... Detention Potter, tonight. We will see how..." Snape was then cut off by an angry McGonagall

"Well then Severus, seeing as I heard this entire confrontation, we will take this up with the board of Governors. Mr. Potter here was correct and respectful toward you." McGonagall said with obvious disdain toward the man.

"Very well, I recant the detention." Snape said, before he was about to walk away he looked Harry in the eye, Harry felt a pressure in his head, at this he struck back, full forced. He made his way AROUND Snape's shields. The man being an accomplished Occlumens was shocked as he saw his life's memories flash before his eyes. Harry now knew everything.

"Thought so" Harry whispered to the man and smiled, but it was one of anger and power in his eyes. Snape paled, turned and walked away.

"Mr. Malfoy, I had better not see you in the vicinity of Mr. or Mrs. Potter again as I know the relationship between you is less than amicable." McGonagall said sternly

"You'll get yours Potter." Malfoy said before turning.

"And that will be a week's detention for threatening another student. If you do not leave now, it will become an in school suspension, we are no longer tolerating bullying, and the punishments are indeed harsh." McGonagall said with unchecked anger toward the boy who quickly left scowling. The Professor nodded to Harry and Ginny and then left. The pair enjoyed the rest of their meal in peace, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from all around.

The pair enjoyed another good sleep in each other's arms that night, followed by another mornings training followed by more sleep. They were well rested and feeling powerful the next morning when they found themselves in Potions under the mental onslaught of Snape who was breaking a sweat trying to break through the mental barriers of a smirking Harry and Ginny. He had been staring at the pair for half of the lesson. Only giving his usual vague instruction before beginning the lesson.

Harry and Ginny were taking turns looking up at him, taking on his Legilimency with their Occlumency. "POTTERS! DETENTION" he suddenly shouted. Storming out of the room into his office massaging his temples.

Harry walked into Snape's office, fearless and confident. "Potter get out!" Harry shut the door behind him, walked over to Snape calmly and grabbed him by the throat, he picked him up with one hand, and slammed him onto his own desk, using the power the Robes and enhancing his strength with his own magic.

"You better listen to me when I say this, scum. Attack me all you want. Attack my wife again, and I will tear you apart you Death Eater rapist fuck" Harry spat very quietly. "If you or your mini Death Eaters so much as lay a hand on her you will be splattered across the great hall."

Snape barely heard it, he had his wand in hand now. " _CRUCIO!_ " Snape yelled. The curse hit Harry, he felt the pain and gritted his teeth, but he let his power bleed off around him, dissipating the pain. The room was now crackling, sparks arcing off his skin. Harry's eyes now glowed and Snape paled, he crushed the professor's throat, Snape dropped his wand and was using both hands to grasp at Harry's arm.

"Blink once if you understand me" Harry said silently and calmly. Snape stared at him, black fear filled eyes boring into green, a 13 year old boy was killing him with ease. The black eyes blinked once. "Good. You will not address us unless completely necessary, you will not punish us as you usually do. You will leave us and all Gryffindor's alone." Harry gave Snape's throat one last crush for good measure and let go, walking from the room. He heard Snape gasping for air as he left.

 _'No detention for us love.'  
_ _'So I heard'_ Ginny thought looking up at him with a smile. _'While not exactly subtle on the whole, I don't feel like dancing him. We need to get him in a way that it can in no way come back to us.'  
_ _'I think we should find out when his next meet with Malfoy is and organize a little accident.'  
_ _'Time-turning and being somewhere in public would give us a perfect alibi.'  
_ _'Alright then, we need to do some recon. We'll find out when they kidnap some more Muggle Girls, then we will drop it on all their heads.'  
_ _'Do you know where Malfoy Manor is?'  
_ Harry thought on it for a moment, then understanding seemed to flow. _'From Riddles knowledge, yeah. He used it as a headquarters at one point.'  
_ _'Okay lets stake it out tonight, we can spend a few hours there every few nights to see if we can pick up on when he's going there. We can take care of the Malfoy's while we're at it.'  
_ _'It's a plan love'_ Harry thought to her, with a devious smirk on his face, matched by Ginny's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Raid on Malfoy Manor  
**

Harry and Ginny were under the Invisibility Cloak in their room when they vanished, and re-appeared in a dank, depressive Manor. The pair walked around silently, observing the area and taking in all they could. They'd need every tactical advantage they could get.

' _We should check out the basement. We need to know if he has already kidnapped any or not.'_

' _Okay, Harry.'_

Ginny was nervous, but that was good, because it sharpened the senses. Nerves and Fear were allies in surroundings like this.

As they made their way down to the basement they heard muffled sobs. They entered the room silently, the smell that hit them was appalling, stomachs turning in protest. They made their way over to where the sobs were coming from. There was a young girl, seemingly no older than Ginny, she was naked and battered. Next to here were another four girls, in the same condition. Not wanting to startle them, Ginny was about to step out from under the invisibility cloak when she heard footsteps behind her.

' _Must be Malfoy Gin, If he attacks them thought I'm going to kill him right here.'_

Ginny was silent, Harry was worried about her, she may be well trained but she had never seen anything like this before.

' _It's exactly like memories Tom showed me. We need to kill them all Harry, or they'll keep doing this.'_

God she was strong, Harry thought to himself, she had seen all this last year and still was able to look on this scene silently without screaming and blowing the place up.

"Ahh don't you worry your pretty little faces," Lucius drawled as he ran his finger down one of the the girls naked bodies, "just you wait, soon the party will start, and you will enjoy yourself." He turned and his eyes swept past the spot where Harry and Ginny were standing silently. It was brief but powerful. Harry had hit him hard with Legilimency, Lucius was weak minded and had no Occlumency shield that Harry could see, he got everything in a heartbeat. Lucius strode out of the room, unknowing, Harry towed Ginny silently behind him so they could think and prepare.

' _Gin, there's at least 10 Death Eaters coming here tonight, for them. Draco's mother even takes part.'_ He shuddered. _'Snape and the Minister aren't coming.'_

' _We aren't leaving them here with those Pigs!'_ Ginny almost screamed in his mind, causing him to wince.

' _No Gin, I'm thinking we kill them all and move the girls to Potter Manor,'_ Harry thought calmly. _'Gin, we need to keep clear heads. I hate this but we have to wait. When the others get here, then we strike.'_

Ginny moved in and hugged him, tears in her eyes. _'I'm sorry, it's just… These monsters! The girls aren't even of age!'_

Harry just held her close rubbing her back. Together they explored the manor, making sure they kept their magical presence extended outward so they could sense anyone nearby or entering the house.

They found a few well made swords they shrunk down and stowed in their robes, as well as lots of Dark Artifacts they didn't dare touch.

' _We're burning this place to the ground when we're done'_ Harry thought. As he thought this he sensed the apparition of multiple people. They hurried downstairs to see Malfoy granting access to 8 people.

"Welcome to my humble abode, tonight will be lovely. We have these filthy muggles," The death eaters around the room licked their lips as an older woman, which could only be Narcissa Malfoy, brought the five naked, leashed and collared, crying girls into the room.

' _Hoods up, They are not doing anything to them tonight. You start with Narcissa and cover the Girls, on three. One…'_ Harry and Ginny raised their hoods

"Here for your pleasure. You may…"

' _Two'_

"…Select one between two and do what you will till your hearts content"

' _Three'_

Harbinger and Interfector exploded into action, Glaives drawn in a heartbeat, tearing through flesh. Interfector leapt forward, and slashed with her Glaives, talking the arms of Narcissa holding the leashes of the girls, parting them from her body, then flicked a Glaive into a wand and sent an overpowered blasting hex at her, turning her into a fine mist. In her fury her aura exploded into life, crackling with sparks.

Meanwhile Harbinger had cleaved through two Death Eaters and blew up another two with one hex. There were Five out of 10 Death Eaters down in under 2 seconds. He let his Aura spring to life sparks hitting several people around him.

Interfector shadow stepped behind two more Death Eaters stabbing her Glaives through their backs, the other occupants in the room simply seeing a blade erupt from each chest of the two.

Malfoy seeing his wife blow up screamed and turned to see the two intruders cleaving through the rest of his friends. " _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ He screamed and Apparated out of the killing zone.

Harry saw the Killing Curse heading for Ginny, there wasn't time to warn her so he grabbed the last Death Eater he was facing off and shadow stepped in front of the curse. The man struggling in front of him stopped moving when the curse hit him, Ginny turned after killing the man she was up against, they both looked around, Malfoy had escaped. They were upset about it but, happy they had killed 8 Death Eaters, and Narcissa Malfoy. They removed their hoods, Harry walked over and hugged Ginny. They let their Aura's drop around them, holding each other. They looked at the cowering teenagers in the corner.

"We don't want to hurt you." Ginny said, slowly walking over to them, Harry stayed back, not sure that they would trust him to approach. "My name's Ginny and I'd like to get you out of here." The girls looked over at Harry who was standing there on his own. "That's my Husband, his name is Harry. I will take you to our house, we will get you some clothes and feed you. He will wait here and blow this shit-hole up." Ginny said with a smirk looking at her husband. She secretly wanted to do the deed herself but the girls would be wary of Harry.

"Can we watch?" said one of the girls. "I just need to know this horrible place is gone."

"Sure." Harry spoke up approaching slowly Glaives still in his hands. The girls didn't react so he walked up beside his wife smiling. "Gin, if you take them to a hill a bit away, I'll make a show of it. Put your hood back up in case someone is nearby. We need to move now though." Ginny nodded and ushered all the girls to grab hold of her. She raised her hood, looked at Harry and vanished in a crackle of sparks, Shadow Stepping to a safe distance with the Girls.

Harry raised his hood and let his Aura flare again, this time he didn't hold back, it lit the room. Then with a roar he pushed his magic into it, making it fill the room completely. The room burst into flame around him, Harry roaring pushed more magic into the aura and it happened. A golden light filled his vision and he felt the ground shudder beneath him.

Ginny and the 5 girls watched in amazement, they all heard Harry's roar of power in the distance. Then they saw it an enormous explosion of Magic ripped the Malfoy Manor apart, a golden sphere of magic erupted, consuming The Manor and the surrounding lands.

"NO!" Ginny gasped, worried Harry might get hurt. Her eyes filling with tears. The girls around her just stood there in awe. Lightning erupting from the skies, then the golden sphere collapsed in on itself and vanished, leaving Harry levitated above a crater as deep as the Malfoy grounds were wide. His aura still surrounding him, lightning surging off of him to the ground and the outskirts of the crater. Ginny smiled, and vanished in a shower of sparks, reappearing in Potter Manor. A panting Harry appeared next to her and she leapt at him, hugging and kissing him.

"I thought you might have gotten hurt. That blast was so huge, and then there was a massive dome of light." Ginny said into his chest. Tears now streaming down her face, she looked over and saw the girls. "Sorry you lot, come on, I'll get you some clothes then we'll take you back to your families, after you've had some food and sleep."

As she led them up the stairs to the master bedroom to get them some clothes, Harry went to find Sirius, whom he found in the kitchens.

"Harry!" Sirius said in a conspiritory whisper, "What are you doing with 5 other naked Girls in the house?!" Harry frowned at where he was headed with this.

He raised his hand to stop him. "We raided Malfoy Manor. We found out he had been kidnapping, torturing and group raping young muggles... Before killing them. Narcissa and 8 other Death Eaters are dead, Lucius escaped and where Malfoy Manor and its grounds once remained is nothing more than a crater." Sirius resembled a goldfish at the news, he waited for Harry to laugh in jest, but it never came.

"Harry…" Sirius was still in shock. "Can we discuss this with your parents, I think they would like to hear what you have been up to." Harry nodded and followed him into the sitting room where his parent's portrait was. Sirius made Harry regale the story to his parents, on closer observation now, he could see that Harry was covered in a fine misting of blood. But if he noticed he didn't care, James and Lily were in shock.

"Harry" Lily started. "How could you be so foolish? 10 on 2 and protecting hostages, are you trying to get yourself killed? Let alone that lovely little wife of yours."

"No… you're right I should have taken the knowledge and left the 5 barely teenage girls to their fate." Harry said sarcastically, he was still soaked with fury from his experience, "Not to mention it was Ginny's idea, and the battle was over in about 8 seconds… no it was foolish" Harry then raised his hood and drew his Glaives out, red eyes appearing, a deep red magic dripping from the blades. He then spoke in the deep powerful voice of Harbinger. "9 Death Eaters dead, who now can't rape, injure or kill another innocent person, only one spell cast that wasn't out own. 10 years of combat training. No… we are just foolish kids and didn't stand a chance." Harry walked out of the room and spoke loudly, "I would gladly do it, every time."

Lily, James and Sirius were completely rebuked and in absolute shock. Harry was no longer a child, he hadn't been for over a decade now in his time.

"Well that was fucking scary." Sirius said out loud to the portrait. "I think he's right Lil, if it was truly over in under 10 seconds, they had the element of surprise, the power, the speed and the combat experience. There is no reason to think they would lose."

"It's just so hard to believe, our little boy has more combat experience than any current Auror" James said. "And to think, Harry got the drop on Moody… Easily."

"I-I just want him to be careful… He may be powerful, but he can't get cocky." Lily said sadly

"Didn't you see him just now? Hear what he said?" Sirius said, anger seeping into his tone. "They had complete tactical awareness and the element of surprise. Not to mention a fight over in less than 10 seconds with all but 1 enemy escaping!" Sirius now getting more excited than Angry. "I wonder if he will let us see the memory. James, is there a Pensieve in the house still?"

"Yep," Harry said carrying it in, it looked like he had calmed down. "I decided the only way for you to see our side of it, is to see what happened. I could use the watch over it to see if there was any way I could have stopped Lucius Malfoy from escaping, it all happened so fast. I didn't have time for the anti-apparition ward." Harry drew the memory from his mind and put it in the Pensieve. "I want to wait for Ginny first, she is just making sure the girls eat and get into bed. She put them into a room together." Minutes later Ginny joined them as they watched. The adults in awe of what had transpired at the Manor, the memory finished with Harry floating above the crater he had just created as Sirius audibly gulped.

"Aside from time-turning and intervening, possibly causing some serious issues Gin, I can't see a way to get Malfoy in that altercation. The others were unknowns, there was no time for an anti-apparition ward, we would have lost the element of surprised and possibly gotten one of the girls killed."

"No, you're right, and we need to keep an eye out for Malfoy now, he knows someone is after him and will go into hiding, it's a good thing that we destroyed the place, now he has no hideout, clothing or Dark Assets." Ginny said.

"About blowing up the place Harry," Sirius said, "You took out at least a square mile of earth with it. How are you still standing? Was that all the power you have?"

"Ahh Sirius, now that would be telling" Harry said with an evil smirk at the man.

"So that's a no then, his power goes far deeper than that" James interrupted with a smirk. Harry shot a mock glare at his father.

"Ginny?" Sirius tuned on her now, "Could you do that too?"

"Yes," Ginny said simply, "Although I was a little worried about Harry there for a minute, I thought he might have gotten injured in the blast."

"The Aura stopped it, I think you would have been fine even, if you were in there with me Gin."

"Is that like when you dissipated Snape's Cruciatus?" Ginny said causing Lily, James and Sirius to gasp.

"Yeah, and don't worry you lot, I barely felt anything, we were hoping he would be there too, but it seems we need to find another way to… deal with him." Harry said with a dark smirk. "Regardless, I am quite happy with how tonight went. How are the girls, Gin? Were they all… attacked?"

"None of them were raped, although it was close, but they were all assaulted, they are distrusting of men I think, except for you Harry. They were asking if you and I were staying here tonight." Ginny smiled. "But before we go to bed, we should time-turn back a few hours and set an Alibi. We missed dinner and it's now curfew, we should spend the time at dinner and the common room with Hermione, we can do homework and just chat."

With that the pair vanished, moments later, they re-appeared very tired looking. "Sorry guys, but we're stuffed. Goodnight" and with that Harry and Ginny, leaning on each other went to their room, holding each other closely they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke to a scream and Shadow Stepped to the kitchen, seeing Sirius with his hands in the air and a scared girl.

"Whassa the matter?" he asked still groggy.

"I was just making breakfast, and she scared the shit out of me screaming." Sirius said.

Harry stood between them and raised his hands to the girl. "Whats your name?"

"Jessica" She said and looked down to the floor, scared. Harry moved toward her and hugged her gently. She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"Jessica, it's okay, this is Sirius Black. He is my godfather." Ginny walked in at that moment with a smile on her face, she went and got the other girls to introduce Sirius to.

They were all a little apprehensive towards him, but warmed up quickly.

"So" Harry said lightly. "Are you all excited to get back home?"  
They all shook their heads, before Jessica spoke up. "We're all orphans Harry, we didn't come from the same orphanage either. We don't want to go back, someone could get to us just as easily."

"Well you are all more than welcome to stay here, you can keep Sirius company. He can teach you some things too if you like, about the Magical world and you can all go to school again when you are ready." Harry said, Ginny was beaming at him now. "We do have our own school to get back to, but you will see us almost every day. We come back here to train."

"I don't know about the rest, Harry, but I would love to take you up on your offer. I can always study from home, and submit tests by mail to schools. I just don't have any money to buy school books and supplies." Jessica said. The other girls agreed, they all wanted to stay there too.

"I can take care of getting you books and supplies. Ginny and I are quite wealthy. We can teach you martial arts to defend yourselves too if you want, if our mentors agree, I would like to get them to come teach you from time to time." Harry continued his thoughts out loud.

The girls seemed excited and happy, so Harry and Ginny went to train. A few hours later, after a shorter than normal training session, Ginny went to check on the group while Harry went and wrote Nicholas in hopes that he would be able to spend some time with them while the pair were at Hogwarts. _  
_The pair then bade farewell to the others, Shadow Stepped to the study at Hogwarts, time-turned back 8 hours and got some well-deserved sleep.

Breakfast was a busy affair. They watched a very pale and scared Snape walk over to Malfoy and inform him that Malfoy Manor had been vaporized, his mother was dead and his father was in hiding. Harry was using Legilimency on Malfoy to confirm this. Ginny noticed that Dumbledore was watching them closely, Harry was only glancing at Malfoy so as to not raise suspicion. The pair were quite happy with the results of their night's outings and also had an airtight alibi having been in the Gryffindor Common room until curfew, with Hermione, Fred, George and Neville. Ron had even approached them to try and separate Harry from the group but was mostly ignored, before Hermione quite loudly told him to 'Fuck off'.

Classes continued as normal over the rest of the week, with the exception of Snape ignoring them which made all Gryffindors happy. Quidditch practice was due to start up soon which Harry was excited about.

* * *

That Friday Harry and Ginny took Remus to Potter Manor to visit Sirius and explain everything necessary to him. The first question he asked them was "Harry, Ginny. Was it you two that tore apart Malfoy Manor?" The pair nodded in response. "Why?" Ginny vanished from the room and re-appeared a few minutes later with 5 shy girls her age. Remus gasped as she introduced them all to him.

Sirius spoke up in a no nonsense tone. "Remus, these two are going to keep them here, they're orphans, and with what they've been through they need time. I've been teaching them all I can, but I was wondering if you could help out occasionally. Harry is organizing for Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel to come teach them sometime as well if they accept."

"Of course I will. I will have to come after hours and on weekends, but I would love to come teach you." Remus said

A girl called Cassandra spoke up. "Thank you Remus. Harry has started teaching us martial arts, but we still need to learn normal schoolwork."

Potter Manor was bustling with conversation. Milly was happier than ever with so many occupants in the home to prepare for and loved the help from the girls, and after a lovely evening meal, a good sleep and training in the morning followed by Time-Turning and more sleep, Harry and Ginny went back to school on Saturday for appearances sake.

The pair entered the Great Hall hand in hand only to be confronted by an intense looking Hermione. "You two have been Very distant lately." She said, it was not a question but a statement so the pair said nothing as she continued. "You avoid people, avoid Gryffindor tower and I want to know what's going on."

Harry looked into her eyes and checked her with Legilimency. She had shields, he was shocked, it had only been a week. Her eyes widened and she looked away. Harry smiled. "Well done Hermione, you can now know some of our secrets. You aren't studying today, you can come with us to where we have been going."

Hermione let out a squeak of excitement. Harry looked around and noticed the twins watching, he used Legilimency on them too, they had shields, not as advanced as Hermione but they took him on anyway. They didn't last long, but it was long enough. Harry ushered them over as well Harry looked around and sought out Neville, his Occlumency shields were there, nowhere near as strong as the twins, but he could detect Harry and look away before he got any real information out of him other than surface thoughts. Neville joined him as well

"Guys, you know Harry and I have secrets," Ginny addressed them, "But you cannot know all of them yet for your own good, however we will share some of them with you." She then lowered her voice to a whisper. "After breakfast, meet us outside the Gryffindor entrance, we are taking you somewhere." The group looked thoroughly excited at this. They all got up and left before too long, not wanting to dawdle.

They all met up at the alcove outside the Gryffindor Common room, Harry and Ginny appeared behind them, holding a door opened that wasn't there before. They foursome quickly entered not wanting to reveal Harry and Ginny's secret room. Hermione as always was the first one with questions. "Harry, what is this place?"

"Welcome, to the Private Study of Godric Gryffindor." Harry held his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. "Ginny and I stay here half the time, it is only accessible by an Heir, so no one can enter here that I haven't granted access to personally."

"Half the time?" Neville spoke up, Harry simply smiled at him as he held his arm out to Ginny who took it.

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled onto it. "Read and Memorize." Holding it out to them one at a time. Once they had all read it and nodded, it burst into flame in his hand. "Come grab onto us and we will show you the other place."

The others quickly made their way over to the pair to put a hand on them. Then with a crackle of sparks they arrived at Potter Manor in the sitting room. Ginny vanished, and came downstairs with 5 girls in tow.

"You three, I want to introduce you to Jessica, Cassandra, Sarah, Grace and Emily. We rescued them from Malfoy Manor." Ginny went and sat on Harry's lap as the girls sat on a couch, Ginny let that statement sink in. Hermione's eyes went wide as she looked between the girls and Harry and Ginny.

"What is it Hermione?" Fred asked, staring at her shocked expression.

"You two did that? You wiped out a square mile section of England?" Hermione asked, the twins and Neville realized what she had and shock took their expressions.

"Actually that was just Harry, it would have been a lot more if I had joined him. We will show you the memory if you like, but I'm warning you it's not pretty." Everyone remained seated including the girls who relived it in their nightmares, but also in their good dreams as well as they had been rescued and now had a home.

Once the memory had ended no one in the room spoke. Sirius walked in with a coffee in hand, "What's the matter? You all look like you've seen a ghost" He cackled with laughter. Then he noticed the Pensieve and just said "Ah"

Neville stared at him in horror "S-S-SIRIUS BLACK!" he shouted, Sirius, Harry and Ginny all just laughed at his reaction.

"He's Innocent Nev," Harry said, "Just ask my parents" He said pointing at the portrait. They all looked in shock as their eyes followed Harry's to the portrait.

"He's leaving some things out. If you trust them with this much Harry, you should tell them about the first 10 years of your life, as well as where you and Ginny went during the summer." Lily said.

"Okay... So putting it bluntly, for the last 12 years of my life I was tortured by my uncle" Harry lifted his Robes and Shirt over his head, revealing well defined, growing, muscles that made Ginny quiver inside. But also revealing a Large, thick and deep scar across his chest and back, and one on top of his shoulder. Re-Clothing himself he continued, ignoring the tears in Ginny and Hermione's eyes and the pale looks on the rest of the boys and girls in the room. "He re-opened old wounds rather than creating new cuts. It hurts more and takes longer to heal." He shrugged. "Dumbledore planted me there knowing I would be tortured, he wanted me to think my life was worthless, but then I met Ginny and immediately wanted to be around her. He found out about this and Imperioused me, this lasted right up until the Chamber of Secrets, where I merged my soul with the slither of Voldemort that was in my scar, discovered who I really am, and recovered Godric's weapons and robes," At this Harry drew out the wands and flicked them into Glaives. "I killed the Basilisk, which for those of you that don't know is a 50 foot snake and destroyed the Diary that was controlling Ginny here and also merged my soul with this lovely young woman here in a soul-bond, essentially marrying us."

"I didn't escape unscathed either. I have a slither of Voldemort's soul inside mine too. But it is overpowered by mine and Harry's which are much stronger." Ginny said, as Harry put his Glaives back to wands, stowed them and sat back down, Ginny shuffling back onto his lap to be close to him.

"Nicholas Flamel's Phoenix sensed our soul-bonding and brought him to us, sensing our need for protection." Harry began again. "Nick took us to his place, equipped Ginny with Evelyn Gryffindor's weapons and robes, which are almost identical to mine, then they trained us."

"They trained you!" Hermione all but shouted. "No wonder you got so strong so quickly. You two trained with the oldest, most experienced people in the world."

"It wasn't as quickly as you're expecting. We trained in a time room, it warps time around you. While your summer was 3 months long, ours was a little more than 10 years." Ginny said with an evil smirk as Hermione almost fell off the couch she was on. The twins smirked, and Neville just looked shocked.

"J-Just how strong are you two?" Hermione stuttered.

"We think that wasn't even Half of Harry's power, but we can't be sure at the moment." Ginny said smiling. "We can't really test it without destroying things. All we know is we're quite powerful."

"But what she always forgets to mention is she is almost as powerful as I am, but a whole lot faster. If we were to ever fight, I think she would win." Harry said smiling at a blushing Ginny.

"Harry, Ginny? What is that aura we saw in your memory?" George asked.

"How can we do it?" Fred asked, both leaning forward.

"Train yourselves hard. Your magical core reacts like a muscle, use more power, gain more power. Physical fitness helps too." Harry explained.

"Can you show us?" Neville asked. "The aura I mean."

Ginny shrugged and sparks crackled around her, the occupants in the room stared in awe, then she let forth her aura, she held back as much power as she could, being their home and having friends close, she didn't want to break anything or cause injury.

"Wow little sister…"

"But why is Harry's aura bigger…"  
"Aside from being more powerful."

Harry interrupted the twins before they could get going as Ginny let her aura collapse, the crackling of sparks dying down around them both. "Guys. She's holding back her power so none of you get injured. We also don't want the house coming down around our ears."

"Harry" Hermione started. "Could you and Ginny train us? You two killed a Dementor, 9 Death Eaters and wiped one of the darkest places in the world off the map. You are becoming incredibly powerful, leaving us so far behind. Could you train us maybe two days a week and we can continue with whatever you assign us?"

' _Awww Harry I feel bad. We should train them, I mean they could really be good allies, with the right weapons and some serious training.'_

' _Yeah I think you're right Gin. We have those weapons we picked up from Malfoy Manor, and we definitely could use help against Death Eaters and whatever may come in the future'_

' _Besides, with you training them, they'll be amazing. The distance we've come in the little time we've had out of the Time Room is astounding.'_

Harry looked at Hermione, then nodded. "Yes we will train you four. But only you four. Maybe more later. I think we should judge where you are up to first. Meet us at the Portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, on the seventh floor at school Monday evening after dinner. We will be there until just before curfew, so be ready for some intense training." The other four nodded, and started on their lunch Milly had just brought out. Smiling, now they had something to really look forward to at the end of the weekend.

* * *

Monday evening the four met Harry and Ginny on the seventh floor, waiting in front of the portrait Harry had suggested. Harry and Ginny rounded the corner and strode up to them, Ginny let go of Harry's hand and he paced a moment, before a door appeared. Harry opened it ushering them all inside. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement. It can become anything you need. Like everything else, keep it a secret, as you can't use it with someone else inside the room. If too many people know about it you will need to find somewhere else to train."

"How did you find out about this place Harry?" A curious Neville asked.

"Milly told me. Said it's the come and go room, I asked her to find a place for us to train and she came through, but we just train at the Manor instead." Harry smiled at him. Harry then pulled four swords out of his pocked and expanded them. "These came from Malfoy Manor. Leave them here for now, I will see what I can do with them."

"Can we get them to change into wands like yours do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. We will have to look into it. Ginny and I don't even know the origins of our wands. Hermione, please don't go researching them in the Library either. We don't want anyone knowing you even have wind that they exist. The last person we want searching for them is Tom." Harry pleaded with Hermione who nodded then a questioning look crossed her face. "Oh right. Voldemort was a student here at Hogwarts, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort is just an anagram of his name, anyway Dumbledore got his soul-mate killed which drove him insane. If he succeeded in killing Ginny my soul would have never been able to find it's mate, therefore I too would have went insane and gone dark." A somber mood filled the room. "This is why we train, this is why we need to become stronger, become warriors. Dumbledore and Voldemort can never get the drop on us. We need to always be ready, always vigilant. Be careful with everything you do."

"This is serious isn't it Harry, Dumbledore could get us killed, and you talk about Voldemort as if he could come back from the dead at any time." Neville said, an angry and determined look in his eyes.

"Yes, it's very serious. No Voldemort never died. Ginny and I are beginning our research into how he survived. We need to find out so that we can kill him permanently. I suspect he is currently between life and death."

"Enough of that." Ginny stepped in. "First you need to train. There is plenty of space in here as well as muggle training equipment and a couple of training dummies. You need all of this to train" Ginny then pointed to the changing rooms. "First you change into the gear Harry brought you, then you will stretch, then run 20 laps around the room. Come back here when you are done."

The group trained hard and were completely exhausted during the cool-down stretches, Harry spoke up again. "You guys did well. You will do this every day. Ginny and I will come in twice a week to oversee your training and help you alter it. We will also teach you new spells."  
"Harry what about that traveling spell you use, it's not like apparition at all." Hermione spoke up

"Yes you will learn it, but you need more power before you can use it." Ginny said. "We don't want to have to hold your hands through this. You need to want this enough to achieve your own goals." She said looking around the room. The four looked at her and Harry with newfound respect.

' _Nice Gin, exactly what I was thinking'_

' _How do you think I came up with what to say'_ She turned and smiled at him, He pulled her into a one armed hug, looking at the others with a smile that only Ginny could put on his face.

The group made their way back to their Dorms, and the others bade goodbye to Harry and Ginny at the portrait hole to Gryffindor tower. Hermione waited behind. "Can I speak to you two please?"

"Of course Hermione," Ginny said and they led her into the study.

"I have been using a time turner to study extra classes." Hermione said with a dejected sigh as she looked down. "With the training I don't think I can handle it."

"Have you been getting additional sleep?" Harry asked. To which she shook her head. "We use a time-turner of sorts too. We get up, train for about 6 hours, time-turn back to midnight and sleep some more. It keeps our sleep rounded and we are almost never tired. We are obviously going to be about 6 months older each year, but it's worth it for the training and the rest."

"How did I never think of that?" Hermione said in shock.

"Sleep is as deadly a weapon as a wand or sword Hermione." Harry said sagely. Hermione just stared at him, shock still apparent. "You do realize that without enough sleep you aren't actually learning as much or as easily as you should be? The end result being less sleep as you study more." Hermione nodded, accepting his reasoning. "If you need a place to get additional sleep you are welcome to this couch. Don't go spooning your current self" Harry said causing the group to dissolve into giggling.

"Thank you Harry, I will have to devise a way to get more sleep. As teenagers we definitely need more than an adult, and studying constantly while training as hard as you do you, I'll definitely need more on top of that. So you guys get around 7 extra hours sleep per day?" The pair nodded.

"Yes but we have a 24 hour limit per 2 days on time travel, so we work around that." Ginny said casually.

"I see. Well thank you. I will devise a schedule to stick to so I can do better." Hermione then said goodnight and left for her dormitory, homework forgotten for the evening.

Harry and Ginny did the homework they could for the evening before retiring to bed themselves.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by quickly for the group, Quidditch practices had started, the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match was 2 weeks away, and the next Hogsmeade visit was Halloween which was just one day away.

Harry had organized another meeting with the Minister, taking place during their next Hogsmeade trip, to which the Minister seemed more than happy to have him. He even promised that no reporters would be present in the Ministry for the duration of their meeting. Harry was glad that the Minister was taking his presence seriously.

Harry had studied a newly proposed law that Malfoy was pushing through, obviously using his Galleons to do so. This law would see Lupin incarcerated 'For his own good.' Needless to say both Harry and Ginny were restless that night as a lot rode on the meeting with the Minister the next morning.

Shadow Stepping to the Ministry of Magic the next morning, the pair carefully aiming for the Minister's Secretary's desk.

The pair arrived largely unnoticed, the secretary perked up at Harry's arrival and bade him entry expressing that he was expecting them.

"Harry! A pleasure. Who is this young lady you have with you?" The Minister greeted almost too friendly.

"Minister, may I introduce, my wife, Mrs. Ginevra Potter" he announced

The Minister spluttered at this "W-Wife? But Harry, you two are only 13. You cannot be married yet."

"Ahhh Minister, it seems that the universe has yet again came up with another rule set aside for me. Not only have I survived the killing curse, but also have been subject to the wonders of being soul-mates with someone, and bound by magic and soul. I could not be happier with it however." Harry finished confidently with a half smirk to Ginny which made her melt inside.

"Ho-ho Mr. Potter, Yet again I have under estimated you. Greetings to you Mrs. Potter. This is truly astounding." The Minister gushed.

"Yes minister, it couldn't have come at a better time either. Dumbledore was trying to control me, this in effect emancipated me and, well I've been a bit of a rebel against him since" Harry finished.

' _Harry, are you doing what I think you are? Dumbledore will burst his top!'  
_ ' _Yeah Gin, time to give add another thing for meddling bastard to think about for a while, keep him off us.'_

"Yes I see Mr. Potter, but what could I possibly do for you. The headmaster of the school has control of the student body, I cannot intervene."

"That's not completely true minister. The Headmaster's title is to look after the school as a whole. The lives of individual students are not up to him. That is for the Heads of House to decide. Also, when it comes to individual students, he is only required to sit in on a panel for the expulsion of said students, this is meant to include a member from the Ministry, he does not have complete authority as he has led everyone to believe. It is much like the Wizengamot." Harry said factually attempting to lead a horse to water.

"Ahh I see Harry. Well my boy, there is definitely something we can do about that. I will have someone from the Ministry assigned to take up the role. It sounds like he has a lot to make up for, and a lot to answer for" The minister said, taking the bait Harry had set.

"Indeed Minister. He is not the leader everyone wishes he was. Just a deluded old man seeking power." Harry fed, knowing this was a button of the Ministers.

"Yes Harry, which has always been a worry of mine. What say you, Mrs. Potter?" the Minister quipped.

"Sir, I believe Dumbledore has been declining the Minister's position, only to take it by a show of power, we cannot figure out why though" re-affirming Fudge's greatest fear.

"Yes I believe you two are on to something there." Fudge said almost absently. "Was there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes Minister" Harry spoke, "Ginny and I would like to claim the Potter and Gryffindor seats of the Wizengamot in the future, we were wondering if you would be able to help us with the ins and outs of the Wizengamot. There have been some laws passed recently that make me a little uncomfortable. With the Werewolf population only growing, limiting availability of Wolfsbane, which renders them harmless, will only increase the population which may cause them to revolt against the Ministry, and with Mr. Malfoy pushing to take money from the Auror department, I'm afraid you may lose an oncoming fight. Harry said in a thought."

"Oh my Mr Potter, your outlook is bleak, however we have came up with a solution already. With the budget cuts to the Auror department we can build containment facilities to put these beasts away." The Minister said.

"Well Minister, I do not want to step on any toes here, but being a curious third year I did some research ahead for potions. The average cost of Wolfsbane before the implementation of the new bill, would make it cost approximately 1 Galleon each wolf, this is all purchasing in bulk. There are less than 5,000 werewolves in the country making the cost a meager 5000 Galleons per month, approximately of course. After the increase in costs from the bill that will hike to 10 Galleons per wolf. However with the building of the facility, and the cost to operate, maintain, feed and staff, the minimum cost for the containment center is 500 Galleons per wolf.

"The solution I put forward, Minister, will not only prevent a revolt from the werewolves, but will also increase public opinion of you, as a large number of society sympathize and still see them as Human. You would be able to increase funding to the Auror department, rather than cut it. Also the Ministry is bleeding money to the Goblins for upkeep of convicted death eater vaults while they are incarcerated, most are in for life. I put forward that all death eaters who have had a trial, convicting them of being guilty, should be relieved of their vaults, and a deal struck with the goblins for their contents. I believe that would cover the fee for quite some time." Harry finished with a sigh

"Yes…" The Minister mused. "Yes that could… no… that will definitely work. I could easily get support from many in the Wizengamot for that. Do you have that in writing Mr. Potter?" Harry handed over the parchments he had prepared. "Excellent, most excellent work my boy, we are going to have a fine relationship indeed. You looked at this from an angle no one else had."

"Yes Minister, unfortunately I would like to keep Black off that list, I am due to inherit the estate. Even if he does want to kill me" Harry said as darkly, as he could, he really wanted to keep the ministry's hands off Sirius' property.

"No matter Mr. Potter, we will leave the Black fortune alone for you, as he was never convicted at Trial he would not be covered." Harry had hoped the Minister would admit this, it would help him later. "There will be more than enough in the Lestrange and other old family vaults that will cover this. I will get this proposal to the Goblins immediately, they should go for it, it is quite generous… Harry my boy I believe you have made my day and possibly a high point in my career in the eyes of the public."

"All in a day minister," Harry said, as he placed a healthy bag of Galleons on the Ministers desk. "For your re-election campaign minister, I believe we can do good work together."

Fudge greedily snatched up the bulging bag of Galleons, surprised at their weight. "Indeed my boy. Harry if you have any more ideas like this, to correct mistakes my so called advisors are making, I will gladly take you up on it. This will be a prosperous arrangement for all involved" He said while shaking the papers in his excited meaty hands.

"Of course minister, now I have a date with my Lovely wife, I shall be seeing you when I can Sir." Harry led Ginny from the office to a secluded corner where they Shadow Stepped to the Shrieking Shack. They time-turned back to the start of the Hogsmeade trip where they shared their day in the town, it was fantastic. They enjoyed each others company whilst visiting, Zonko's, Honeydukes, The post office, the gift shop, Harry had let Ginny have her pick in Madam Malkin's and they enjoyed a lovely lunch care of Madam Rosmerta in the three broomsticks. Harry dragged Ginny into Quality Quidditch supplies, he bought her a Firebolt, she was astounded, no one had ever spent so much on her.

"Gin, this is making up for 2 birthdays and Christmas'. I want you to come flying with me. You told me how you love it and used to sneak out and fly."

"Harry, it's just so expensive..."

"So, we can afford it, and it's 4 presents in one" Harry said with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please don't make me return it."

"Okay Harry, but just because we have money doesn't mean we can go flaunting it." She then kissed him soundly.

The pair then re-visited the shrieking shack, enjoying long, carefree and passionate kisses leaving them both, hot and flustered when they headed past the Dementors, who drifted toward them slightly, but left them alone. The cold barely having an effect on them. Something, Harry and Ginny noticed with keen interest, was it the robes or their bond they thought to each other on their way back to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Snitches, Rats and Squibs**

The last week before their first match Quidditch practice was somber, Angelina Johnson had been injured in Potions and she was still out cold less than a week before the match. Wood was nearly in hysterics, they needed a chaser, but they couldn't just get any chaser.

"GINNY!" Harry said out loud in the change rooms, causing all the boys to look at him, thinking he'd gone insane. "She can play chaser, I even bought her a Firebolt a few weeks ago." Fred and George gaped at him

"If we swung that way Harry"  
"We'd Marry you for a Firebolt…"  
"But Ginny can't fly.."

"Oh yes she can, shes been stealing your brooms in the middle of the night for years…" Harry said, as Wood perked up from the corner, looking at him hopefully

' _Will you Gin?'  
_ ' _Do you have to ask?'  
_ ' _Thought not'_ he replied with a smirk and a mental chuckle.

"What are you waiting for Harry!" said a now frustrated Wood. "Get her down here, she needs to learn our tactics."

' _Already got my broom Harry, but you better make a show of it'_ Harry nodded, more to Ginny than to Wood and tore out of the change rooms.

Minutes later, Harry and Ginny arrived at the pitch riding Ginny's Firebolt. She set him down with a kiss and stopped in front of Wood. "Well, he did indeed get you a Firebolt. But unless you can ride it, the broom won't make you a good chaser. Show me what you've got." Wood said passing her the Quaffle. Wood went to his hoops, and Ginny was off like a shot.

By the end of their demonstration, Wood had only saved 4 goals against her out of 10, proving to the others that she could indeed fly, and fly well. Katie and Alicia were impressed, making for a happy Ginny and a proud Harry.

She reveled in the pride Harry felt in her and she trained with Katie and Alicia, gel-ing with them almost immediately. She had watched every practice, it was a dream of hers to be a professional chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies.

After practice ended, Harry and Ginny hung around. They loved flying so they figured they'd love flying together and were going to make an afternoon of it. They had been training themselves and Hermione, Neville, Fred and George hard lately and wanted some time to themselves to unwind.

They flew around, performing all sorts of close and dangerous maneuvers. Flying out over the lake Ginny spoke up mentally. _'Thank you Harry. I didn't even have to tell you that I would want to play. You thought of me, and I appreciate it.'  
_ ' _I'm always thinking of you Gin, but you're welcome nevertheless.'_ Harry thought back as he leaned over and kissed her lightly.

The pair didn't notice Ron watching them, from a shaded corner of the castle. Dumbledore had told him to keep a close eye on the pair and report back to him. He had never seen Ginny fly before, and now she had a Firebolt. Of course Harry Potter, the god damned boy-who-lived had bought it for her. Dumbledore may have asked him to watch them, but as he seen them kiss, he was plotting. He wanted to hurt Harry Potter. He had stolen Ginny from his family, they needed the betrothal agreement to settle their debts, now his mother was having to get a job. All the while Potter had been off buying Ginny new things like, robes and racing brooms. Ron was even sure Ginny had been using a new wand. He was fuming as he followed Harry and Ginny back into the castle when they were done flying. If he was going to make Harry Potter pay he would need to think tactically, he couldn't beat him in a straight up fight, but sneaking up on him he was sure he could put him down. But he would need backup to get Ginny too. 'Malfoy' He thought 'Maybe a common enemy, we could do this together. Yes.' As he continued his plot.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were heading to their room from dinner. It was the night before their first Quidditch match of the year. It was to be Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, and Harry and Ginny were excited, but they never let their guard down. They had noticed Ron, Malfoy and his gang all stand to leave when they did, they were now walking swiftly up the staircase toward the Gryffindor tower. Just before they were to Shadow Step into their study, The current Head Boy - Percy Weasley stepped out in front of them from an empty classroom, with his wand out.

 _'Gin, I have a bad feeling this will end in nothing short of a fight.'_

"Why hello Percival," Ginny probed

"Ginevra." He spat in reply,

 _'Yeah...'_

"So Percy" Harry started, waiting for the others to arrive. "Waiting for a fight or something? I mean is Hogwarts not safe enough for you? Need to walk around with your wand out?" Percy said nothing, not wanting to implicate himself more than he had to. Harry then heard muffled voices and footsteps approach from behind.

' _Gin watch Percy closely, we've got this love'  
'There's no doubt, but subtlety is always key' _Harry glanced to where the footsteps were coming from, he noted Malfoy and his gang, Ron Weasley and Snape.

' _Snape's here Gin. This will be fun.'_

"Well Percy, your gang is here, we are unarmed, would now not be the opportune moment to strike?" Ginny asked coaxing them to attack. Harry was just wearing an evil smirk. Percy was stunned, they were out manned and unarmed, yet she and Harry were still confident enough to taunt.

Malfoy and the others, including Snape surrounded Harry and Ginny. "Potter, I have claims of bullying by you against my house members. I require your wand."

 _'No doubt checking to see if we hit Malfoy Manor. These wankers never give up'_ Harry thought to Ginny.

Without question, Harry flicked his Holly wand out and threw it to Snape, who then cast a spell on it. "Ahh yes an unforgivable, of course" He then pointed the wand at Ginny. _"CRUCIO!"_ But Ginny was on edge and ridiculously fast. She ducked and the Cruciatus curse hit Percy, who screamed in pain. Harry vanished on the spot, appeared behind Snape and grabbed him from behind. His arm snaked around the Professor's neck and he choked the man out. Ginny took out the rest of them with ease as curses were flying all over.

' _Harry, I have an idea. Lets pile them up naked, take photos and leave them all around the school.'  
_ ' _Dear Merlin Gin, you are fantastically evil_ '. Harry replied, fascinated with the way his wife's mind worked. _'Lets Obliviate them too. No reason to be tied to the crime. It's just a pity we can't kill Snape here.'_ Harry took his Holly wand back from Snape, and Obliviated them all.  
 _'All with time love'_ Ginny thought back as she vanished their clothes and levitated them all out with Snape in the middle.

Having completed their task Harry and Ginny set out to find Colin Creevey, a second year with a penchant for photography. He would be able to develop the photos from a camera Ginny had conjured.

The next day the students in the Great Hall were howling with laughter. Harry and Ginny had a busy night last night and had stuck photos up all throughout the great hall and one on each plate of the faculty table. Professor McGonagall looked amused but did her best to hide it as she stood. "The perpetrators of this act, will be found, the victims had been Obliviated and left in this position over night. We will find you and you punished." She said sternly, but Harry saw a gleam in her eyes and a twitch of her lips as she glanced over at him.

* * *

The weather was horrendous as Harry continued his search for the snitch. He was glad he had gotten his eyes fixed, his glasses would have fogged up at the thought of this weather.

The Gryffindor chasers were excelling, and Gryffindor was in the lead 90-40. Harry wanted to catch the snitch to get out of the rain. He flew around looking for it, then it happened, a glint of gold in the corner of his eyes and he was off.

He was flying higher and higher into the clouds. Then the cold set in, it was unnatural, Harry heard sobbing in his head, it was Ginny it had to be, he could feel it. It was almost like he was back in the Chamber, but she was shouting to him.

 _'Dementors Harry, get out of there!'_

Then he saw them, swarms of Dementors were coming for him. He was completely surrounded, the only thing he could do was fight.

Harry cast his Patronus, _"IGNIS PATRONUM"_ he shouted as he did, he released his Aura, pushing more and more power into his Patronus. His aura growing with it, lightning surging from and around him. He was putting out as much power as it took to destroy Malfoy Manor, but this time it wasn't enough.

Moments later Ginny was next to him, Aura flaring, together they had their Patroni rampaging around them, causing every Dementor they touched to burst into flame and wilt under their onslaught.

Harry felt one, one of the rotting hands grabbed him, it had him by the Jaw, turning his face toward it. The Dementor hesitated as sparks and golden streaks from Harry's aura attacked it, having encroached the barrier, but he still felt himself and a piece of Ginny leaving him. _'NO YOU CANNOT HAVE HER!'_ he thought and on instinct, Harry drew his left Glaive and slammed it up through the mouth of the Dementor. It screeched and seemed to gurgle, then burst into a flash of light.

He looked over to Ginny, she was still fighting Dementors off with fury, _'The Glaives work on them Gin!'_

Without response, she had a wand in one hand and a Glaive in the other, no longer fighting static, she flew around, flaming black wolf and bright green-tinged Glaive tearing through Dementors.

Harry tried to do the same, but his broom shuddered, it had a large crack through it, it had cracked when the Dementor exploded next to him.

Then, it split in two under his weight and dropped. He was falling, an idea struck him, he looked around and Shadow Stepped, both Glaives out he tore through one Dementor, then stepping over to another, he was everywhere and nowhere. Not quite falling, but attacking Dementors nevertheless, disappearing then reappearing behind one after another. His aura was intensified at the effort sustained with Shadow Stepping so much and fast to attack so many Dementors. He looked around and saw Ginny, she was doing the same, having seen how effectively the Glaives worked on Dementors. Then they hit the last one together. Harry let his Magic perception flare out, his aura drop and Shadow Stepped into the large group he recognized as the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ginny followed. They were worn out from the effort of sustaining the fire Patronus and Shadow Stepping so much in a short period of time.

* * *

As the crowd looked on the now abandoned match, they heard crackling of lightning dancing across the clouds, crashes of lightning hitting the ground and rolling thunder of all of it combined, it was ear splitting. Looking up, they saw lightning originating from and swarming to a Red glowing point in the clouds, the lightning coming from the point was immense. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams had taken shelter under the bleachers. All except for Ginny who was standing there looking horrified, almost as if waiting for something.

Hermione noticed this and was screaming at her to take cover, but she couldn't even hear herself over the lightning. Ginny was just standing there broom in hand, watching, and then as another bolt of lightning hit the ground, she was gone, suddenly the lightning intensified, the red glow was now much stronger, Hermione had felt as if the gravity around her had increased. She noticed Harry was missing as well. Looking back up she realized the red glow in the clouds must have been Harry's aura, and it had intensified when Ginny had joined him. She was in shock, the power coming from the sky was intense, she felt herself getting heavier under the onslaught of their power being pushed to the ground. Lightning crashing around her, she noticed people falling to their hands and knees. If she hadn't been training so much she wouldn't still be standing under the onslaught of magical power.

Then as fast as it began, it was over. The red glow was gone. Harry and Ginny were back. They were now both under the shelter of the bleachers, no one but Hermione had taken notice of this. Ginny and Harry were comforting each other, both on their hands and knees panting, Harry, clutching the broken pieces of his Nimbus 2000. Hermione would ask later what happened.

Black pieces of cloth, on fire, were falling from the sky. Burnt ashen chunks of what could only be Dementor raining on the pitch. She looked around what she could see of the school grounds. There wasn't a Dementor in sight. Had Harry and Ginny just killed every Dementor around Hogwarts?

The Quidditch match was declared a draw, but the points were added to the totals as they were, Gryffindor was in the lead for the house cup 110-50 over Ravenclaw.  
Harry and Ginny vanished after the match, if people noticed, they didn't pay much mind. They were more obsessed with the freak lightning storm, Hermione wanted to ask Harry what was going on, but she decided to let the pair rest and come to her later.

* * *

Harry and Ginny lay on the bed of Godric's Study, fast asleep entwined in a way no teenagers this young should be. They had Shadow Stepped from within the crowd, to their study, showered and gotten into bed. They were exhausted, Ginny had felt and almost saw the whole thing through Harry. There were hundreds of Dementors, which is why she had joined him. They both had to exert every ounce of strength they had in them to stay alive, the Dementors were going for the kill, so they did too.

Professor McGonagall had an idea what had happened, she wanted to check that her students were alright, Albus had tried to join her, but was unable to get through the floo. He would no doubt attempt to later. "Meddlesome old codger" McGonagall muttered, and to her shock as soon as she said it, she had no less than four wands pointed at her.

"Harry, Ginny, it's okay, I am just checking you are alright" She said, her voice filled with concern. The two teenagers nodded and lowered their wands, realizing their mistake and quickly holstering them. Carrying two wands was illegal without an Auror permit. "I am not going to ask about what I just saw, but I do want to ask about the Dementors. Albus is in a panic, and the Minister is claiming that Dumbledore has done something to his 'Assets'" To her surprise this made Harry and Ginny both snicker. "May I ask what is so funny?"

"Well Professor" Harry said with obvious humor in his voice, "It's funny because we killed the lot of them, they were going to kill us. And now Dumbledore is getting more heat from the Minister, and it seems no one but yourself and Dumbledore, suspects we had anything to do with it" He finished chuckling, Ginny was now openly laughing against him.

"Yo-you killed them?" McGonagall asked stunned. "I suppose it should not surprise me after that storm, was that the true release of your power?"

"Do you know Occlumency Professor?" Ginny asked

"Enough to break eye contact. Albus has never gotten anything from me" She said with a smirk

"Yes, that was close to it, for now. We plan on becoming a hell of a lot stronger though, we need to if we are going to destroy Voldemort and his Death Eaters when he returns." Ginny said, now suddenly very serious.

"When? You seem very sure he will come back"

"Yes Professor, I think we have to be the ones to kill him since he keeps coming after Harry, and we are soul-bound" Ginny said, "It just seems to make sense. From all we have learned, he can't die unless something happens. We just don't know what." This caused McGonagall to pale. She knew there was something big Albus was keeping from them all, and she was sure it had to be something to do with this.

"So you two have been training, to defeat him?" She asked, sure she already knew the answer. She sighed when the two nodded.

"There are certain things we need to take care of Professor, we need to make sure we can get them done our way, otherwise we will be in a bad spot when he does return. Part of this is releasing Dumbledore's stranglehold on the Wizengamot, and stopping Malfoy from having Fudge in his pocket." Harry replied. "Dumbledore needs to be removed from power. He was going to allow Ginny to die in the Chamber of Secrets, which would have doomed the Wizarding world to the will of Tom Riddle, and me." At the end of this, Professor Lupin walked in, he was also there to check on Harry and Ginny to make sure they were alright after their ordeal, suspecting the same as McGonagall.

Harry and Ginny re-told their conversation to him they had with McGonagall and made sure they understood the predicament Dumbledore had almost put them in. The conversation didn't last much longer before Professor McGonagall excused herself, she had essays to mark, and thanked them for the destruction of the Dementors.

Lupin stayed. "I want to thank you for what you two did. I know it was you, so please don't be modest." Harry and Ginny had confused looks on their faces. "The werewolf laws? The Wolfsbane potion fund? The increased Auror funding? Harry, Ginny, this has you written all over it, even Sirius saw it." Harry and Ginny blushed at this.

"It is for a good cause Remus, the laws they wanted to pass were barbaric and would have caused a werewolf uprising. We simply pointed out to Fudge the error in his ways and with a few Galleons for his campaign fund he is practically out of Malfoy's pocket and in ours." Harry spoke to the floor.

"It's a good plan, but I have some more ideas for you Harry." Remus said with a smirk that could only be placed on the face of a Marauder.

* * *

As November rolled into December, Harry and Ginny had big plans for the Holidays, Ron and Percy were at odds with the whole of Gryffindor. The student body knew they were on the side of the snakes as soon as the photo was out of them all naked together, they just didn't know the details of it. They were practically outcasts and spent most of their time alone. The Slytherins didn't want them, they were just a convenient ally for Malfoy.

One lunch Harry and Ginny put one of their plans into action. They left the Great Hall and Shadow Stepped into the third year Boy's Dormitories. Harry saw him on Ron's bed, Peter Pettigrew, no longer the fat rat of Ronald Weasley but the sickly looking rat, which they knew to be an animagus. Harry wandlessly cast a spell on the sleeping rat which forced the transformation back to human, Pettigrew didn't wake, so Ginny stunned him. They turned one of Ron's Chocolate Frog cards into a portkey and sent the Rat to Potter Manor. They Shadow Stepped quickly behind.

In the basement of Potter Manor were Holding cells. Harry and Ginny had decided Pettigrew could wait in here until they could convince Fudge to hold a trial for Sirius. Harry had personally cast, anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards around the holding cells, while Ginny had done the anti-animagus and transfiguration spells. They had made sure the wards were strong and correct before they put the plan into effect. This was to be Sirius' Christmas present and they wanted to make it perfect. Harry took the chocolate frog card from the cell and woke Pettigrew.

The rat woke, startled. He was in his human form, in a cage, looking around he saw a young James and Lily. He was horrified. Then he realized it was Harry, and that must be his wife Ginevra. His features softened. "I wouldn't get your hopes up Peter." Harry said darkly

"We don't have the restraint that Lily and James would" Ginny said with an evil smirk, which turned into a scowl, "You pathetic little rat. You have no friends, and your oh so powerful Dark Wanker is off hiding, fearing for whats left of his life." Peter cowed at her words and huddled in the corner. Harry and Ginny left at that, the rat would be fed by Milly, who was under strict instructions to stun him before every meal, the teens were not taking any chances, they wanted to make sure that Pettigrew saw Sirius' trial, as their witness. They were going to drag Dumbledore through the mud while they were at it.

* * *

The December holidays were hours away, but Harry was becoming very busy planning his break with Ginny. They were to have Sirius' trial, then spend Christmas with him before going on with Harry's plan for him and Ginny alone.

Harry Shadow Stepped over to the Ministry for a quick word with Fudge. "May I have a word with the Minister if he has a moment Charlotte?"

"Of course Harry!" The woman practically gushed. Harry was getting this reaction from women more and more, not understanding why, but not caring.

Harry stepped into Fudges office after being announced by Charlotte.

"Harry!" Fudge said. "Welcome, you've met Lucius Malfoy I gather?"

"Oh yes Minister, Mr. Malfoy." Harry nodded, not offering his hand, but offering a smirk.

"Well Harry what did you have for me today? I'm assuming it will be again as prosperous as your last visit?"

"Minister, I urge you, after your last changes the public outcry alone begs you to see the damage you are doing." Malfoy said.

Harry knowing what he was talking about offered his opinion. "The public outcry comes from about 5 families who all had members of the family claiming to be under the Imperius Curse at the time of Voldemort's last reign. The rest of the 'Pure-blood' Population is not concerned with the small amount they gave to the Werewolf fund. Considering I own more than 80% of the fund and it's costs, I don't see any reason for anyone to be against it, aside from pettiness that tends to come from inbred families." Harry said mockingly. "Now if you don't mind Mr. Malfoy, I have some rather… sensitive, business to discuss with the Minister, and seeing as your mind is so weak as to be controlled by the Imperius Curse, I doubt you can keep a secret, so I ask that you kindly leave."

"You'll get yours Potter!" Malfoy spat at him.

"Not from Squibs like you Lucius" Harry said calmly, directing him to the open door.

Charlotte who had watched the entire thing, was now having something of a crisis. A thirteen year old, young Man, had just absolutely humiliated one of the most prestigious members of one or the more rich families in the wizarding world. She had felt the power rolling off him as the words flowed from him, and if the rumors were to be believed, as she now did believe, Harry Potter was far more powerful than any wizard alive to date. Harry was now looking at her and he smirked, she blushed and practically ran from the room, the door snapping shut behind her as she ran to the bathroom to relieve herself of her internal crisis.

"Harry my boy! That was quite an amusing sight, do you really believe Lucius to be a squib?" Fudge asked candidly.

"Compared to me he is." Harry stated calmly. Fudge was shocked and thrilled, he believed he had made an ally. Little did he know this ally was biding his time to kill him for his involvement in the torture and rape of muggle girls and women, and he had all the evidence to back it up. "Now on to business Minister. I have a plan for you to send your opinion polls soaring. 'Minister Fudge, Crusader of Justice' that will be your headline."

"My boy, it sounds like you have something big" Fudge said expectantly

"For you, it will be a bigger career maker than the Werewolf act, that is for certain." Harry said surreptitiously

"well my boy, I'm dying to hear it." Fudge said, now leaning across his desk, unable to contain his eagerness.

"Indeed," Harry said with a smirk. "Minister, what would you say if I could provide you evidence that Sirius Black, the man who went to prison without a trial, was framed, I had the man who framed him in my custody, and Dumbledore helped cover it up. With all the evidence to back it up. You could question both of them under Veritaserum, current laws state that because one is an escaped convict, and the other is supposedly dead, they do not have the right to object."

Fudge was shocked. But entirely curious. "My boy… I cannot… It sounds too good to be true"

"Would I lie to you Minister?" Harry said. "Set up the trial for Black. I will ensure both, him and the other are there for the trial. You can dose them both, ask all the questions, and I will provide all evidence to have Dumbledore charged with covering up evidence, and what ever else you can think of to hit him with." Harry then threw an enormous bag of Galleons onto Fudges desk. "Do this for me and we will have a partnership that spans the ages, The boy-who-lived and the Crusader-of-Justice."

Harry seen the gleam in Fudges eye. That last bit, along with the Galleons had him. He now owned the Minister of Magic, as long as he lived anyway.

"Yes my boy, I believe we have a deal. I will set up the trial for two days from now. Arrive with the two in the cells and you can escort them in and hand me the evidence. You can be by my side as my council for the hearing."

Harry raised his hand at this. "Minister, as much as I love the idea, I have to decline on that last part. I have too much spotlight on me already as the boy-who-lived. I much prefer to work from the Shadows. Dumbledore is already gunning for me, blaming me for the disappearance of the Dementors, when we both know full well he found a way to drive them off. I just can't figure out what it was or how to prove it."

"Yes Harry, my friend I see your point" Fudge said looking at the desk between them, causing Harry to almost raise his eyebrows at the friend comment. "I would still like you to be my advisor. There has been no-one in the last few years that has had such an effect on my approval ratings to date, like you have."

"If we could keep it off the books Minister, I would be more than happy to help" Said Harry with a smirk, that he hoped didn't look too dark. Fudge was a necessary evil, he was a stain that would be removed from society. After all he was just swayed by money and power, and one so corrupt could not be trusted.

"Harry, please call me Cornelius. I do believe I must be going to get things in motion if we are to have a trial pushed for Friday. I will make sure this will happen, you be ready with Black and your Witness." Fudge finished with a smile reaching out for Harry's hand.

"Of course Mi.. Cornelius, I will see to it and we shall make history." Harry finished as he left the office after shaking Fudges hand.

He nodded at Charlotte who was looking particularly flustered and disheveled. She just blushed again and focused on her work.

Harry found Ginny in their study who looked excited, hearing in her mind everything that had been said at the meeting. Their bond seemed to have developed a little more, they could get flashes of images from each other, and seem to hear what the other was hearing if they concentrated hard enough, under intense stress like fighting the Dementors it was easier to do.

Ginny had been particularly pleased with how the meeting went. Proud of Harry and his dealings with the minister. But she found herself lusting over the way Harry had dealt with Malfoy. She proceeded to show him how she felt by launching herself at him and snogging him senseless when he Shadow Stepped into the office. They spent the next hour a tangle of limbs and tongues, kissing with passionate fury, both hands exploring each other, but not venturing too far.

Harry had not been too stupid to notice that Ginny's body was developing and changing in ways that made his body react, but he didn't know that Ginny thought the same of his. Harry was now filling out quite well, his diet consisting of three large meals, and nutrient potions had him growing taller fast and he had the body of a well-muscled athlete. He had lost the wiry look. Something that made Ginny's insides react at the look of him. The result of this was both teens finding it harder to hold themselves back.

After they disentangled themselves and straightened themselves out, they had packed their backpack with everything they needed, showered and went to bed for the night. Both of them struggled to find sleep, wanting more of each other, but also excited to tell Sirius that he was getting a trial. They had invited Remus to come with them for the Holidays, which he graciously accepted, knowing that he could spend time with his friends at Potter Manor, and enjoy himself, along with helping the 5 girls he had gotten to know well and thought of as Daughters.

The next morning, The pair found themselves on the train with Remus, Neville, The twins and Hermione. Ginny had noticed that George was getting very cosy with Hermione on the train, who really didn't seem to mind. Ever since Fred had started dating Katie Bell openly, George had become quite lonely, so he naturally fell in with Hermione, who seemed more than happy to take his friendship.

The train ride was uneventful, largely due to the fact that Ron had stayed behind at Hogwarts, because his Mother too had to work to keep them in school now.

Harry and Ginny had taken on Ginny's tuition as she was now a member of the Potter family.

Harry had invited the twins, Hermione and Neville to stay at Potter Manor for the holidays with them, Neville had declined, spending the holiday with his Grandma and Uncle, however Hermione accepted graciously, asking if her parents could join which Harry and Ginny didn't mind at all. Ginny had also told Fred to tell Katie she was invited too, she had also accepted. She however sat with her friends on another carriage and would meet them after.

They group arrived without incident by portkey from Kings Cross to Potter Manor, with an excited Milly and equally excited Sirius. Harry and Ginny pulled Remus and Sirius aside saying they needed to speak to them.

"Okay guys, we have something to tell you and show you. Sirius, this is your Christmas present for all the years we have missed." Harry said with a beaming Ginny beside him.

"Guys, you really didn't need to get me anything…" Sirius started

"Well after what we got Remus we had to get you something equally worthy…" Ginny said, barely containing her mirth.

"You're talking about the Werewolf laws that passed recently aren't you." Sirius said seriously. "You did that for Remus? You two are amazing."

"Not just for him, that was for all Werewolves, but he inspired it, all Werewolves deserve the opportunities that the potion can afford them." Harry said matter-of-factly, "Sirius part of your present is we have organized you a trial for tomorrow, with our new connection with fudge, he is going to dose you and our 'witness' with Veritaserum." Sirius gaped at this, as Ginny finished what he was saying for Harry.

"Our witness has been captive in this house for a few days, and you know him very well" Ginny said with a smirk. "BUT! We need him. Can you promise me you won't try to kill him?"

"YOU DIDN'T!" Remus and Sirius both said with a gasp.

"We did" said Harry. "Ginny and I will be escorting you both as Prisoners to the court tomorrow, Fudge will interrogate you both under Veritaserum, under the impression you are innocent, I hand over evidence that Dumbledore knew of this all along, he gets removed from the Head of the Wizengamot, and boom. You are free tomorrow afternoon Sirius"

Remus and Sirius gaped at Harry and Ginny both for a moment, before sweeping them both up in a massive group hug that crushed their bones. Remus spoke, "Harry this plan, it's well thought out and all, but how did you manage it?"

"About 5000 Galleons, some choice words to Malfoy in front of Fudge, and the correct wording of what I wanted him to do, saying it in a way that made him sound like a Crusader of Justice." Harry rattled off.

"It definitely got a girl going" Ginny said fanning her face for effect, eliciting a laugh from Remus, Sirius was too nervous.

"Oh" Harry said in another thought "tomorrow, you will need to talk to the press for a few choice statements. You wholeheartedly support and thank Fudge for his dealings with your case in light of recent evidence, then I will use this case to push another law I have been thinking about."

"Woah" Sirius said in shock. "You're manipulating him for the right side. Something Dumbledore would never do."

"Because hes a weak old fool who thinks war can be won with sacrifices and being wholly defensive. He thinks we can sit around and wait for a hero to step up and take them all down single handedly." Harry said, fury spiking, sparks crackling around him he crouched slightly trying to control his temper as he spoke. "Well NO MORE!" Harry's aura popped up around him, sparks jumping and crackling around him lightly as the red flame enveloped him again, golden streaks flowing through, in the image of a dome inside the flame. "NO MORE! I will not let him get anyone else killed in the name of the light! I will drag his name and all who follow him so blindly through the mud, and when he has been totally shamed, I will kill him for what he has done to me and Ginny." Harry walked off to the training room. Ginny told Sirius and Remus not to enter the holding cells without them, Sirius' freedom was at stake, then she cast a spell over the entrance and followed Harry.

Harry felt himself losing control to his fury, he needed to let it out, he had been holding it in for too long. He needed to train. He engaged the dummies, which sprang to life around him. He began fighting all six of them on his own. He was fighting with the Glaives. His blows were loaded with so much power that each strike was creating a crack of thunder originating from the training room, shaking the Manor slightly at the noise.

At the cracks of rapid-fire thunder rolling through the house all occupants ran in the direction of the noise. Those with wands had them out, finding the noise coming from a door called the training room. Lupin stepped forward and opened the door. What he saw was something he would never forget in his life. A thirteen year old Harry, wielding glowing red glaives, swinging and blocking against six attackers, the moves flowing so fast it was hard to keep his eyes on the movements. Harry was wearing robes he had seen before, but he couldn't recall, his school robes nowhere to be seen. The teenagers watching, with the exception of Ginny were all in shock, the muggle girls smiled having seen this all too often now. Sirius trailed behind following them all in.

"Amazing isn't he," Sirius shouted above the rolling thunder in the room. "Just wait till he starts taking it seriously and starts taking them out." Lupin looked at Sirius in horror. Harry wasn't serious? "He's just working off steam old friend, he wants the exercise, not the destruction." Sirius said, confirming Remus' look.

Hermione was in awe, then she looked at a smirking Ginny. "You can do this too can't you" She said loud enough so that the group could hear. Ginny just nodded once. "This is why we need Occlumency, imagine if Dumbledore, the Death Eaters or You-know-who found this out."

"Yes that is a worry" Lupin said thoughtfully.

' _Harry, may I join you?'  
_ ' _Yep, I was waiting for you to ask my dear. I don't doubt you are feeling somewhat pent up too'  
_ ' _Yeah'_ Ginny confirmed before she drew her wands, shifted them into her green Glaives, and Shadow Stepped into the fray, behind Harry blocking the blow from a mannequin that would have hit him, loading it with power as her Aura too flared to life. He had left that opening for her to jump in.

They were a blur of motion, swinging, blocking, ducking and sidestepping around sword blows for what they both deemed long enough to work off the tension. Then they both turned to face each other, wandlessly putting up a shield behind each other's backs. They pulled each other into an embrace and destroyed the mannequins with a simple flick of their weapons. They hadn't bothered to change them back, using the extra magical power to cast the spells wandlessly felt good to them in their current state.

With the mannequins down, the two continued their embrace kissing each other with both passion and chaste, before breaking the kiss and turning to the others.

Sirius had a large smile on his face, he clapped and said "Merlin you two have improved."

"I must say" Lupin spoke quietly, "If I didn't know you two were the ones to destroy all those Dementors, I wouldn't have believed what I saw right now. You guys are leagues beyond any witch or wizard of our time. You fight with cunning and fluidity. Please don't let me get on your bad side" He finished with a cheeky smile.

The teens all just looked at them in awe and fear. "You killed the Dementors above the Quidditch Pitch?" Katie asked. The two just nodded. "Thank you." She said as she began to cry, Fred held her close while she sobbed. "Dementors killed my Uncle and Aunt years ago, but I still remember. They were rogue according to the ministry, but I think we all know they can't be controlled."

The rest of the group was just in shock.

Harry and Ginny stowed their weapons and Shadow Stepped into the holding cells. They made sure their fighting hadn't damaged the wards around Pettigrew before Shadow Stepping back up into the living area to talk with the group.

Katie, who had been working on it quietly at the request of Fred, had passable Occlumency shields to break eye contact with Snape or Dumbledore. So the couple weren't afraid that some of their secret had gotten out to her.

The group of friends all sat around Harry's parents portrait, regaling stories and laughing into the late hours of the night before retiring for the evening to get some rest for Sirius' trial the next day.

* * *

Sirius was nervous, so nervous in fact that Harry had to stun him to take him to the Ministry. Pettigrew had been stunned by Ginny to shut him up as all he did now was beg for his freedom. She forced him into his rat form and caged him with an unbreakable charm in the cage. Harry put the anti-portkey and apparition wards around the courtroom and the holding cells to ensure his own piece of mind.

It was time, Sirius was woken, dosed with Veritaserum and led into the court. Harry and Ginny were sitting in the viewing gallery, appointed by Fudge, Harry had already given him all documents including Harry's Parent's will which was still sealed by none other than Albus Dumbledore, Harry had been given them by Gringott's at his request after finding out from the Portrait of his parents that they indeed had a will. Harry left the will sealed as a sort of noose he was hoping could be tied around Dumbledore's Wizengamot position.

Fudge stood as head of the court and called them all to order, Dumbledore was only happy to let the Minister take lead as he knew no one would believe Black to be innocent. He was slightly worried that Harry was in attendance, but thought nothing of it, assuming Harry would want to see the betrayer of his Parents as Lupin had no doubt told him.

Fudge began the questioning after the official statements were made.

"Sirius Black, were or are you a Death Eater, Follower or Sympathizer of The Dark Lord?"

"No" Sirius replied, immediately with glazed eyes. Dumbledore was now worried, Cornelius was using Veritaserum.

"I object to the use of Veritaserum" Dumbledore stood. Causing the court to look up in shock.

"You can object all you like Albus, but seeing as Black is an escapee of the Prison, he is under obligation to submit to Veritaserum which he did so willingly." Fudge was smirking. He had something up his sleeve thought Albus. "Take your seat Albus and keep your objections which have no use or meaning at present, to yourself. He is a convict and will be questioned as such."  
"Now, Mr. Black. Were you ever the secret keeper for the Potters?"  
"No", more gasps were heard at this.  
"Then Who?"  
"Peter Pettigrew"  
"Did you kill those Muggles in that street where you were apprehended?"  
"No, Pettigrew did, Then he chopped his finger off, transformed into his animagus form, a rat, and vanished into the sewer"

"Very well, I would like to call the witness to the stand please?" An Auror entered carrying a cage. Dumbledore paled. She made her way to the chair next to where Sirius was chained up, emptied the stunned Rat onto the chair, then performed the necessary charm to turn him into a Human again, and had then chain him before enervating him.

Fudge spoke clearly for all to hear. "I would like to motion that since Peter Pettigrew is claimed to be dead, that we question this witness with Veritaserum."

"I second the motion" Said Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"All for?" Fudge spoke, A vast Majority, raised their hands. "Against?" a few Death Eaters and a defeated Dumbledore raised his hand earning a deathly glare from Harry and Ginny which he noticed and flinched.

"The motion passed, please dose the witness" Amelia said clearly.

"Who are you?" Fudge began  
"Peter Pettigrew"  
"Were you Secret Keeper for the Potters?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
"Yes"  
"Did anyone know you were the secret keeper for the Potters?"  
"Yes"  
"Who?"  
"Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore, along with the Potters." Gasps were heard as a large number of the room glared at Dumbledore who seemed to wither slightly under the gaze.  
"Did you kill those muggles and frame Sirius Black in your place?"  
"Yes," Peter whimpered.

"Very well, I would also like to tender evidence given to me by the Bank of Gringotts, under direction of Harry Potter. The will of the Potters, Sealed by Albus Dumbledore himself after he read it, if this is objected, we have witnesses from Gringotts ready, and we will use Veritaserum." Fudge said. No one spoke up, Dumbledore looked pasty now, 'this had been Fudge's game for weeks now' he thought to himself, he would be discredited and his character destroyed, forcefully ejecting him from positions of power. "Madam Bones, would you please unseal the document and summarize it for us?"

Amelia Bones spent a good time reading the will before she spoke, to her credit she only rose her eyebrows once. "As the will contains information sensitive to Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I would like to only announce information that is prudent to the court at this time"

"I object" Malfoy spoke. "We deserve to know what Mr. and this so called Mrs. Potter inherited as they are under age, and should not be recognized as married or of Majority."

"Be seated Mr. Malfoy, you have no valid reason for knowing the wills contents." Fudge said clearly. "I have been made privy to the reason why Mr. and Mrs. Potter are married and of Majority and I can assure you it is valid and held up by all laws, making your objection invalid! SIT!" Fudge just about roared at the squib, who quietly took his seat. "Madam Bones, you may proceed."

"Well Minister, the will clearly states that Peter Pettigrew is the secret keeper under the guise that Sirius Black was a decoy. It also notes, in the will that the only knowing members are the accused, the witness and Albus Dumbledore himself. As the will was sealed by Mr. Dumbledore I would like to motion, that he be arrested, Pending Charges of obstruction of justice, evidence tampering and abuse of power, which resulted in an innocent man being incarcerated for the better part of 12 years, and Mr. Potter being placed under the care of people against the will of his Parents, in fact the will explicitly states the opposite, that he must never be placed there." Amelia said with fury.

"I second that motion" Launched Lucius who Harry thought, looked as though he wanted to do something to look important, after being so thoroughly rebuked.

"All in favor," Fudge said, getting unanimous support, with the exception of Dumbledore. "Very well, Albus, please submit yourself to processing after the trial, we wouldn't want to make a scene."

"No minister" Dumbledore said quietly.

"Very well, now onto the matter at hand. I would like to submit that Sirius Black be cleared of all charges, furthermore be paid a substantial compensation fee for the incompetence of our Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot at the time, to be paid by the Chief Warlock himself. All in favor" Fudge said again, as a vast majority of hands rose, with the exception of those Harry knew to be Death Eaters. "Motion passed, I motion that Peter Pettigrew be charged with the Murder of 12 muggles, Attempted Murder of Sirius Black, Aiding and Abetting in the Murders of Lily, and James Potter and the attempted Murder of Harry Potter."

"I second that motion" Augusta Longbottom called out, in obvious fury at the wrongs that had been passed to Sirius and Harry by both Dumbledore and the Ministry.

"Very well, all in favor" As Fudge looked around expectantly almost all hands, bar the Death Eaters again voted for the charges. "Very well, we will set the Trial for Peter Pettigrew to be held on January 5th at the resumption of the Wizengamot, he will remain in Azkaban until the trial. Sirius Black, I apologize for the wrongs that have been laid upon you, but I wholly hope we can strive to work together in the future, if you will come see me in my office in 30 minutes we will get you sorted and processed as a free man. Dismissed."

Sirius leapt from the chair in the middle of the room, as Pettigrew was being dragged away weeping and moaning to Azkaban. Sirius vaulted the barrier separating the viewing gallery from the court and swept Harry and Ginny into a crushing hug. "Thank you, you two are simply amazing. I can never repay you."

"We're family Sirius" Ginny said with Harry nodding as he pulled back. "We would do it for you time again."

"I am in your debt nonetheless." Sirius said wiping tears from his face, looking over to Amelia Bones, she walked over, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek whispering in his ear and strode from the room. "Guys, I have the press conference you told me about, the meeting with Fudge and I would like to catch up with Amelia. Can I meet you back at the Manor?"

"Of course Sirius, you're free now, do what you like" Harry winked at him before he and Ginny set off for the lifts. They decided to forgo the main Atrium of the Ministry, knowing full well it would be crawling with Reporters. So they detoured slightly into a darkened corridor and vanished. Lucius Malfoy rounded the same corner moments later wand out and then he stopped, stunned. Potter was gone. He would get Potter eventually.

Harry and Ginny re-appeared in the sitting room having already planned their prank. They were both looking pale and shaky, as they sat down, the others feared the worst. Lupin's face sunk, the others who were there recognized what was going on were suddenly quiet.

"I can't believe it," Ginny said quietly.

"I know, he was kissed" Harry said softly as well. Remus almost fainted at the words, the pair decided to end it before it got too cruel. "Remus… when did Sirius and Amelia Bones have a thing going on? After he was freed, she kissed him" Harry said with a massive grin. Shocked faces surrounded him.

"WHAT?!" Lupin stood now angry at Harry and Ginny but happy that his best friend was now free. "That was bad Harry, even for a Marauder"

"Well he was kissed, and I was shocked. She just walked up and kissed him." Ginny said innocently, struggling not to laugh.

James in the portrait was now howling with laughter, as Lily was trying to look disapproving but failing.

Sirius arrived back at Potter Manor an hour later and was also howling with laughter at the prank the pair had played on the others. He admitted that the trial went flawlessly, saying that the pair must have had been planning this for a while.

That night after they had all enjoyed some toasts and laughter, a very happy household went to bed that evening.

' _Harry love?'  
'Yeah Gin?'  
'I think we should get Fudge to push that next plan we have quickly so that it is still fresh in everyone's minds. We could call it the Black Law or something like that to drive up the public opinion of it even further.'  
'Good call Gin. Would you like to propose it to him tomorrow?'  
'Kay, you tired Harry?'  
'Nah, you?' _With that thought she climbed up and kissed him, softly first but the kiss deepening quickly as the teens lost themselves in the passions of the kiss. Soon Harry found his hands wandering across Ginny's soft skin of her back.  
' _God Gin, I want to keep going, but we should stop. We don't want to get too carried away.'  
_ _'I know Harry, you're right.'  
_ They both sighed as she rolled off him, and snuggled into his side. _'Are we too young?'_ Ginny asked. _'I mean are we too young to feel like this? I love you so damned much Harry.'  
_ _'As awkward as it sounds, perhaps we should talk to my mother? She may know something.'  
_ _'Tomorrow after Fudge?'  
_ _'Tomorrow after Fudge'_ Harry repeated in agreement. The two stayed cuddled up just thinking loving thoughts, chatting and light kissing so they didn't get carried away again.

* * *

"Minister, I must be brief, I have a lot to do in a short period of time today. Family and Christmas, you know how it is." Harry said shortly. He really, simply did not feel like being here today.

"Of course, and Harry, please do call me Cornelius."

"Very well... Cornelius. I propose a new law to you, which will prevent what happened to Sirius Black from happening again. As it is fresh in the minds of the people, you could use the popularity to again further your approvals." Harry explained. "You could call it the Black Law sir."

"Indeed anything to do with Mr. Black right now would look good for me. What do you propose Harry?"

"Well sir, from my experiences, Death Eaters with the Dark Mark have to take the Mark willingly, it cannot be placed on a person who is under the Imperius. In addition the Death Eater who gets the Mark, must lead a group to kill no less than 10 Muggleborns, Muggles or Blood Traitors as a Ritual for the Mark to be established upon them. They must then bathe in the blood. These are not good people you see sir." Fudge paled, remembering many faces who had taken the mark claiming to be under the Imperius.

"Sir, what I propose is, any person who is found to have the Mark, while being brought in for ANY crime, Immediately gets questioned under Veritaserum and any evidence pointing to Death Eater activity gets them put to death. I for one do not wish these people on the world to rape, kill and maim innocents." Fudge was now very pale. He had indeed seen many people with the mark. Most on his 'outings' with Malfoy at his now somehow destroyed home. He had indeed made some enemies.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I find myself in agreement. However what of the people we have already cleared?"

"Well sir, if they have indeed redeemed themselves they should have nothing to fear, as they claimed they were Imperiused, and tried as such." Harry said with a calm look on his face.

"Very well Mr. Potter, it is indeed a good move, the Veritaserum bit will sell it to the Wizengamot as they have indeed been rattled by this whole Black trial, and Pettigrew was indeed branded with the Mark himself." Fudge said, again gaining confidence. "I shall call an emergency Wizengamot, this will be pushed through immediately, as the Wizengamot will want Pettigrew questioned again under Veritaserum. I only hope Dumbledore has a Dark Mark."

"Indeed I wish that myself Cornelius," Harry said so darkly that it made Fudge flinch, he then softened his features. "Unfortunately he is not that easily dealt with for us. He has no mark, he believes himself a Merlin re-incarnate."

"Yes I get that feeling too Harry." Fudge said thoughtfully

"Well minister, I must be off, gifts do not purchase themselves." He said with a smirk.

"Very well Harry, safe Holidays!" Fudge said as Harry waved, bidding him a happy Christmas too, dropping a few Hundred Galleons on the greedy Ministers desk as he walked off.

* * *

Harry was woken by soft light kisses peppering his face. He awoke to find a curtain of red hair draped around him and his beautiful wife. Ginny smiled at him now he was awake "Merry Christmas Harry" as he pulled her in for a long snog. It only lasted a couple of minutes before there was banging on his door from an overly excited Sirius.

Harry and Ginny got up and made their way to the Sitting room where they saw piles of presents around the lounges, each had an owner in front of it. "You're a bit excited Sirius, don't you think?"

"12 years Harry. Wouldn't you be excited?" He said with a bark of laughter. Nothing was bringing his mood down today.

They all opened their presents from each other. Harry and Ginny had given all their friends, including Sirius and Remus, Dragonhide Vests, cloaks, wand holsters and boots. They thought they had a massive advantage with their robes and did the best they could to give their friends as close to the same advantage, for the 5 girls Harry and Ginny had gotten them an all expenses paid Muggle shopping trip in London, followed by a dinner out. All escorted by security staff, in addition they had bought them course books for all their subjects and hired them a tutor that would assign topics for them to study through the week and they would visit once a week, again escorted by security to keep them safe and mollified at leaving the house.

Harry had gotten Ginny a calligraphy set, a gold bracelet with a Quaffle and a sword on it and framed picture of the two of them riding Ginny's broomstick over the Black Lake at Hogwarts. He had gotten Colin Creevey to sneak some pictures while they were out.

Ginny had gotten him, in combination with Sirius, a Pre-Production version of the Firebolt which was the unrestricted version, it had a higher acceleration and top speed than the shop model. "How did you get this?" Harry asked in wonder

"Well, we own a portion of the Nimbus company which owns the side company that makes their racing brooms, the Firebolt. Sirius asked if they had anything for Harry Potter, name dropping you and they came out with this." Ginny said with a smirk. Which was cut off by a loving kiss and a hug.

"I love you Gin" Harry whispered into her ear

"I love you too Harry" she whispered huskily, with a warm smile.

"Just the hug for me please Harry!" Sirius said with a wicked grin.

Harry got a book called 'Expanding the Mind Arts' from Hermione, homemade joke products from the twins, a book on warfare tactics from Katie and an old book on Advanced Unarmed Combat from Remus. Harry thanked them all profusely and watched everyone else open theirs. They all loved the gifts from Harry and Ginny.

Hours later they were all tired and stuffed full of food courtesy of Milly. Harry and Ginny bade everyone goodnight and waited by the portrait of Harry's parents while everyone left.

"So you two, you obviously want to talk to us about something private, so out with it." James smirked at them, causing Ginny and Harry to blush and stammer.

Lily spoke up, "Oh my, you're not, are you?"

"No!" the pair almost shouted together. Harry spoke up this time, "We haven't had anyone to talk about this with. We don't know if what we're feeling toward each other is natural or being forced onto us because of the bond. We're not sure if we're too young physically, to feel like this about each other."

"Harry… You sleep in the same bed as a Beautiful, budding young woman, who just so happens to be your wife and you're a growing teenager." Lily said with a smirk. "Love, this isn't normal, but it's natural.

"Harry, Ginny, you both love each other correct? Can't picture life without one another?" They both nodded to Lily, but looked awkward. "There's no need to feel awkward, and the last thing I'm going to tell you is not to do anything. It will just make it worse, just… be careful. You both know the potions and charms?" the two teens nodded again "Then please remember to use them if you think there's even the possibility of that." She finished pleadingly.

As the conversation finished, Harry and Ginny said goodnight and left the room quickly, not looking back at the awkward, but surprising conversation they just had.

' _As awkward as that was, I think it was more surprising'_ Harry thought. _'I mean I thought my mum would say sleep in separate beds till your 20 or something'  
'I was sort of expecting that from her too' _Ginny thought.  
' _We have to leave in a few hours Gin.'_ Harry thought to her  
 _'Well, what's the plan then?'_ She thought as they walked into the room.  
' _Nope, you are not getting my plans that out of me that easily'_ Harry thought as he dragged her to him, smirking his sly grin that always made Ginny melt. He kissed her and pulled her to the bed. They spent hours like that until the very early morning.

Harry and Ginny jumped at Harry's alarm. Ginny was now tired, thinking wherever she was being taken, that they would indeed need sleep before they left. But Harry refused.

Ginny still had no idea what Harry had planned, but she was too tired and grumpy now to care. She tugged a clean shirt over her and made her way sleepily to the backpack Harry had asked Milly pack.

Harry grabbed hold of her before she could argue, knowing she was tired and activated the portkey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Enemies Revealed**

Ginny woke up to a brilliantly hot morning sun. Harry and her had landed in the middle of an apartment and went straight to bed.

As Ginny stretched out, waking up her limbs, Harry stirred beneath her and made to sit up.

"So where did you bring me?" A still curious Ginny asked her yawning young husband. He shifted himself out from under her and opened the curtains revealing a large balcony. Opening the door he was hit with an intense heat of the Australian Summer.

"Welcome to Bondi Beach Gin," Harry smirked. Ginny jumped up excitedly and leapt at him, as they stumbled out onto the balcony. She kissed him passionately, when they broke she looked out over the street below and over the beach that was a stones throw from them.

Harry merely observed her as he enjoyed the kiss and the radiant smile that took over her features. This was why people lived, he thought to himself as he watched her lovingly. She caught him watching and looked at him blushing. "This is wonderful, Harry. Thank you for bringing me here. But I didn't back any summer clothes."

"That's okay love. We're going shopping after breakfast. There's a mall not too far from here."

Another radiant smile took her over as she moved in and kissed him again. They had delicious Bacon and Egg muffins cooked by Harry himself, before Harry and Ginny fished out some of her thinner clothes from their backpack.

The pair then made their way downstairs and walked the short distance to the shopping center. Purchasing a large array of clothing and other items, including a Bikini Harry decided he liked on Ginny almost a little too much, Using their Gringotts Credit Card which thankfully worked in Australia too. The pair then enjoyed a lunch on the beach before going swimming and enjoying their day thoroughly before retiring to their bed.

Ginny kept Harry up for hours, kissing and touching him everywhere she wanted to in that moment.

They woke again the next morning to the sun, not caring what the time was before going out and buying a light breakfast, then making their way to the train station, which was just like the tube in London. They went sight-seeing, deciding they would see all Sydney had to offer them, taking a tour, climbing the Harbor Bridge, enjoying lunch at the Revolving Restaurant at the Center-Point tower and then went and saw a comedy show that was on at the opera house before again retiring to their apartment for the evening.

 _'Harry, how did you find this place'_ Ginny asked, leaning on the railing of the balcony, looking out over the beach. Harry had his arms around her and she was content at this moment, no Dumbledore, no Dark Lords or even school. Just them, and each other, enjoying life to themselves.

 _'It's ours Gin, we own a fair few places around the world. I figured you would enjoy the heat over the cold.'_

 _'You figured right'_ She turned in his arms and kissed him passionately.

The pair spent the week at their Bondi Apartment, enjoying the scenery, each other and the time to themselves without a care in the world, before they had to return to their lives of constantly looking over their shoulders for anyone wanting to attack them.

The pair would like to think they let their guard down, but after 10 years of training with the Flamels, living under constant threat of an attack, it was not a habit that could be dropped. Harry and Ginny had constantly sensed Magical beings around them and checked them out, but relaxed slightly when they realized they weren't being watched and nobody recognized Harry as the boy-who-lived.

* * *

The pair arrived back at Potter Manor to a warm reception all around, and all enjoyed their evening before they would head back to Hogwarts the next day.

Sirius came to see them off for the first time, overjoyed at the fact that he was now free. He gave them enormous hugs and sent them on their way. They had met Hermione at the station who was saying goodbye to her parents. After Harry and Ginny left for Australia, Hermione and her parents went on a holiday to Italy for The New Year, Harry had told the twins and Katie they were welcome to stay with Sirius and the Girls who seemed to enjoy the company, they stayed.

The group all sat in the Great Hall together that evening. Professor Dumbledore was watching them closely, wary of Harry now who may have cost him his role as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Professor McGonagall smirked in their direction having figured that Harry and Ginny had indeed had a large hand in the events just before Christmas.

A special edition of the Daily Prophet landed in front of their dinner. Hermione unrolled the paper and read it to herself then smiled at Harry and Ginny. "It looks like Fudge is holding no prisoners, the Black law has been instated, with only a few opposing it." She paraphrased from the article. Harry then turned and looked at Snape, who was very pale and looked like he would shortly pass out. Dumbledore was looking no better. "Fudge has also said that any person found aiding and abetting a Marked Death Eater would receive the same sentence as the Death Eater himself."

"Well," Said Ginny, "I guess that's why old Dumble's looks so sick."

"Why would he… Ohh… Snape" Hermione pieced together.

"He never saw trial because of the meddler." Harry said simply. "Well he is still off the hook, but if Snape is caught breaking the Law, then he falls with him, you have to give it to Fudge, that was a clever little addition." Harry looked at the Headmaster who glanced at him, angrily.

' _It doesn't suit his features, does it. He is too pathetic to use his anger.'_ Harry said  
Ginny glanced up to see what he meant. ' _No. I almost hope he would just attack us now.'  
_ ' _Yeah, at least then if he exploded like Narcissa we could claim accidental magic while defending ourselves.'_

Ginny was just wearing an evil smirk now at the memory of Narcissa. Dumbledore flinched, he seemed to have seen the murderous looks in the eyes of the Teenagers.

'Things with Harry and Ginny have fallen too far. I must gain control over them again before they do too much damage to magical society.' Dumbledore thought to himself. Then he looked into their eyes, they have become tremendously powerful, it was no surprise as Nicholas Flamel had been training them, and like he had said they may well do him now. But if they truly did destroy all those Dementors in November as he suspected then they had far outstripped anyone he could remember. No control over them needed to be regained.

* * *

Harry and Ginny fell back into their normal routine around Hogwarts. They were progressing well with their training, were alert and happy with the way their school year was quietly proceeding.

January fell into February and the school was in a state of anticipation. A Valentine's Day, Hogsmeade trip was planned for the school. Harry had planned something for he and Ginny, hoping it would be nice enough for her.

Saturday came around all too fast for Harry's liking. He and Ginny woke and started their day normally, with the exception of Ginny finding red roses wherever she was attempting to work out. Harry smiled, he had stayed up late last night under the guise of doing homework.

After their workout the pair Time-Turned, as normal back to midnight and slept until morning.

They now lined up with the rest of the students and made their way to Hogsmeade on the Carriages. The day at Hogsmeade was quiet but enjoyable, in the afternoon, Ginny found herself slightly disappointed, she had expected a surprise of some form to come from Harry, the roses were nice, but she found herself expecting more. However it had been a normal visit. Harry felt her disappointment through the bond and smiled to himself. They made their way back to the school and Godric's Study.

Ginny was about to make her way into the bedroom before Harry swept her up in a kiss and Shadow Stepped them into the Master bedroom at Potter Manor. "Gin, time to get changed," Harry handed her a gift, wrapped in plain brown paper. She tore into the wrapping and excited look on her face as she pulled out a pale green knee length dress that matched a shirt Harry just pulled out of his wardrobe. They got dressed and added an extra layer for the weather before heading out for the night.

They spent to evening at a restaurant in London, before retiring to Potter Manor, staying up late into the evening, sharing kisses and caressing each other.

* * *

February followed into March and April, uneventfully for the pair. They enjoyed their alone time, time with Hermione, Neville and the twins, training and training them.

They had no intrusion from Dumbledore which made them nervous. The Dementors were gone, they had killed them. Pettigrew had been put to trial by Fudge and Imprisoned for life, even with Harry's involvement, due to his relationship with Fudge, he was not required to present to the Wizengamot as a witness.

Dumbledore had escaped trial due to a lack of evidence, most of it being hearsay and he claimed ignorance at the existence of a will, sticking to the story of never reading it, saying it contradicted what James and Lily had conveyed their wishes at the time to him personally. Even though there was evidence against him, there were still too many people that saw him as the leader he wasn't, the savior of the world as it were.

School continued normally for Harry and Ginny for the next few weeks and they never had a reason to suspect anyone of anything at all, until Ginny noticed Ron practically staring at them at dinner Sunday evening the week their exams were due to start. ' _Harry, don't look, but Ron is staring at us.'  
_ _'Snape is looking sketchy too'  
_ _'They're up to something, should we get out of here?'  
_ _'That will tip them off, we know they're up to something, we can spring the trap and annihilate them. But be on your guard.'  
_ _'You too Harry, I love you.'  
_ _'I love you Gin, always.'_

Harry and Ginny then stood at the end of their dinner, and left the Great Hall. The pair walked away from the Great Hall, toward their room outside Gryffindor Tower. They weren't expecting to run into Remus and Sirius.

"Harry!" Sirius said, "We were just coming to get you. What was so bloody important that you couldn't wait to see me?"

"Sirius I..." Then he saw a jet of Green-tinged light flying at Ginny from the corner of his eye. She moved out of the way, sensing the magic and people enter the corridor behind them. Harry grabbed Sirius and Remus and threw them back, they flew back 10 feet before sliding another 20, they got up and scrambled for cover.

Harry turned to see Ginny's shield up, taking a battering from Lucius, Snape and Pettigrew. Another killing curse flew at her, she Shadow Stepped behind the three, Harry released his wand and set to work.

Pettigrew turned facing Ginny, he started throwing cutting curses and bludgeoning hexes at her, which she blocked with ease and threw back ones of her own.

Snape and Lucius were facing down Harry, he was blocking and dodging with ease. An audience was gathering around them. Someone was going to get hurt, but he couldn't reveal how powerful he was in front of the whole school.

Sirius and Remus joined the fray beside Harry, seeing him holding back, as they did Snape and Malfoy began throwing curses faster and with more vigor. "So Malfoy, it seems you dragged your smug self out to do some of the dirty work yourself for a change. It doesn't surprise me that old Snivillus here is beside you. He always had to hang off someone more powerful." Sirius quipped, all the while throwing stunning spells at the pair who quite easily blocked them.

Snape snarled " _Sectumsempra"_ at Sirius, he never got the shield up in time and was hit. Gashes appearing along his arms. Blood flowing freely from him.

Harry was in shock, he was hit by the Cruciatus curse from Malfoy, and he let out a roar of anger as he let fury take him over, sparks launched from him crackling down the Hallway. Ginny Shadow Stepped to Sirius' side and began tending to him, _'Harry, I'll help him, get them!'_ She all but shouted in her mind to him. He just stared down the three enemies in front of him as they looked on in anger of their own.

Everyone watching was now in shock at the sight of a furious Harry staring down 3 would be Death Eaters, the Faculty included, whom had just arrived.

Harry launched rapid-fire cutting curses at the three. Pettigrew ducked and Transformed into a Rat, vanishing into the crowd of people. The suit of Armor behind him was cleaved in two by the curse. Snape and Malfoy weren't so lucky. They both put shields up which quickly failed, Malfoy losing his wand arm from the elbow down, Snape losing a leg from just above the knee. Both were bleeding profusely as Harry stalked over to them.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Snape roared, the jet of green light soared at Harry and the onlookers screamed.

Ginny looked up in shock, having stemmed the blood flow from Sirius and just finished creating a portkey and sending Remus with Sirius to St. Mungos she stood, Harry had just taken down the two filth in front of him, then Snape launched the killing curse at Harry. Her insides tightened, he wasn't moving. Just as the curse was about to hit him and she was about to leap into action when he flicked his left hand at the curse and it shot off to the side, a loud BOOM and the crackling of sparks intensified briefly, while the spell impacted with a wall exploding into dust beside him as he now stood over the pair, wand pointing down at them.

"Nothing but Squibs" Harry growled at them. Anger took Malfoy's features, Snape just looked horrified, Harry's wand tip glowing golden, then with a flash of blue light, Malfoy and Snape were gone. Dumbledore pointing his wand at the spot where the pair were.

Harry looked up, pure rage taking him. The headmaster had just intervened and saved two Death Eaters, one of them for the second time.

Dumbledore paled at the look on Harry's face as the rage swept over it. He watched the boy vanish from the spot, only to reappear directly in front of him. Wand now driven into Dumbledore's neck, who cast a disarming charm on Harry which appeared to have no effect.

"You intervened, allowing two known Death Eaters to escape." Harry said coldly.

"You could have killed them. You cannot..." Dumbledore started.

"I definitely would have killed them, maybe you should take their place? You have enough blood on your hands to warrant an execution." Harry said icily, putting venom and power behind his words, Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Professor McGonagall, could you please inform the Minister that Peter Pettigrew has escaped custody, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are Death Eaters whom attempted to Murder no less than four people tonight and the Headmaster here, provided their escape." The sparks had only just stopped.  
"Of course Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter and yourself should go check on Mr. Black. I will take care of everything here."

Harry just nodded, Ginny walked up beside him and the pair Shadow Stepped to St. Mungos with a small crackle of sparks.

* * *

"Hello, I was wondering if we would be able to visit my Godfather Sirius Black and check on his condition." Harry said politely to the receptionist at the check in desk.

"Of course sir, he is currently in recovery on the second floor, room 12." She replied politely looking him and the redhead hanging onto his arm over. As they thanked the woman and walked off.

The pair walked into room 12 to see Sirius laughing along with Remus. "Glad to see you're alright" Harry said smartly as he walked into the room.

"Harry" Sirius said contritely, "I shouldn't have jumped in like that, but I figured you wouldn't want to show your power in front of everyone."

"S'ok mate" Harry said calmly, raising his hand. "I did show some, but it was nothing on what we have."

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Thank you Ginny, I owe you my life." Sirius said, seriously for once in his life.

"Anytime Sirius," Ginny then smiled at Sirius and Harry pulled Ginny in close to him, hugging her.

 _'Thank you Gin, he and Remus are the only living memories of my parents left. The portrait is great, but it's not them. Not really'_ Harry thought to her.  
 _'Harry, I'd do anything for you, you know that.'  
_ _'And I'd do anything for you, I love you Gin'  
_ _'I love you too Harry'_ She said as she leaned into him more, Harry just held her tighter.  
 _'You truly are the best thing to ever happen to me.'_ Harry thought.

Sirius, Remus, Harry and Ginny all appeared in the living room of Potter Manor hours later after Sirius had been declared fit to leave. Harry and Ginny quickly left to see what became of Dumbledore.

The pair re-appeared in the entrance hall and decided to head to their Head of House's office. As they knocked they heard Fudge and McGonagall's angry voices.

"Enter" They heard the Professor say angrily, they made their way in cautiously.

"Ah, Harry. Dear boy I do apologize for what this fool has indeed done again." Fudge practically spat.

"Now that I've calmed Minister it is quite alright." Harry said

"Harry, it is not alright. He has circumvented the law too many times. He may have escaped trial for his involvement with you, as the evidence was not on our side, but I will be using my authority as Minister to strip him of his rank as Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and remove the seat of Dumbledore from the Wizengamot." Fudge said, as McGonagall smiled. Dumbledore just sat there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Professor McGonagall started. "I do apologize however that this bastard has managed to convince the board he acted in the best interests of all students and staff present by removing the threat from the school. He will remain as Headmaster for the time being."

"For now," Fudge added. "I will see that he is put on Probation and I shall replace your potions Professor myself, a Death Eater, that this man released personally is hardly a good teacher."

"I agree, sir" Ginny spoke up.

"I do have a suggestion for you Cornelius, you may find him more than capable, Professor Horace Slughorn" Dumbledore said cautiously to the Minister who was watching him carefully. He didn't notice Harry staring into his eyes, reading his own thoughts on Slughorn.

"What the Fuck?" Harry said loudly, causing McGonagall to look over, Fudge to jump and Dumbledore to quickly look down. "An Egotistical, disingenuous, Pedophile… and you want to have him around the school? Minister, can we please put this man in the mental care ward at St. Mungos? He has lost it."

"If only it were that easy to prove Harry," McGonagall said with a smile, Harry had used Legilimency on Dumbledore and beaten him at his own game, she thought to herself.

"Well if that is all, I must be going, I have much to attend to" Dumbledore said in a tone that Percy would have been proud of.

"Yes that is all, we will be watching you" Fudge said as Dumbledore left, he didn't so much as look at Harry and Ginny as he passed them. He avoided the pair's eyes after Harry had used Legilimency on him, he needed to check his Occlumency in private and make sure a slip like that couldn't happen again. What he didn't know was Harry loaded his Legilimency probe with additional power, ignoring most Occlumency, as the Flamels had taught him. It was uncommon Magic.

Meanwhile many miles away in an abandoned house, three men sat around a coffee table.

"Last I had heard, he was in Albania." Said one with dark, greasy black hair.

A rat looking man spoke up, "Yes, that is where we must go, but he will not be happy, what shall we tell him when we do find him?"

"We shall be honest, The Dark Lord doesn't appreciate lies. He will reward our honesty with mercy, we can't kill the Potters without him." Drawled the last member of the room. Settling on what they were to do the three quietened and thought to themselves.

* * *

Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall the next morning amidst whispering and looks they couldn't distinguish.

"How dare you attack my Father!" they heard the drawling voice from across the hall as Malfoy stood wand pointed at them, he launched a cutting curse before the teachers could interfere.

Harry tucked Ginny behind him as the curse hit his chest, appearing to do nothing. Hermione, Neville and the Twins were the first to react. Two Stunning spells, a bludgeoning hex, and an Expelliarmus all hit Malfoy at the same time with deadly accuracy as he was launched backward from the Slytherin table into the wall with a crack. Crabbe and Goyle made to stand but were stunned all too quickly by the four.

Pride took over Harry's fury at the speed at which the four had unleashed a flurry of spell. The hall was quiet as the group heard a few teachers approaching.

"Harry, are you okay?" Professor Flitwick spoke softly.

"I'm fine sir, squibs like the Malfoy's don't do much damage." Harry said with a smirk, eliciting a few laughs around the hall.

"I can assure you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore spoke with defiance in his tone. "The Malfoy's are not squibs."

"With their inbreeding it won't be long before any trace of Magic leaves them" Ginny said with equal defiance. "It's disgusting."

"Well, I think you shall serve detentions with me for that remark, Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore said with a smirk,

"I think not Albus, your unhealthy interest with the Potters is enough to warrant suspicion. They will not be alone with you, as stipulated previously." McGonagall spoke in her usual stern tone. "Considering Mr. and Mrs. Potter were just blindsided by Malfoy, there will be no punishment given for that remark, as you know, you have no business with individual students, please leave… now." Dumbledore turned and walked in a huff back to the Staff table at the head of the room, "25 Points to Miss Granger, Messrs. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom for their quick thinking and exceptional use of Magic."

"And I think," Flitwick spoke up, "For the inappropriate use of a charm and attacking another student with it, Mr. Malfoy can serve 3 months detentions with myself to begin at the start of the next school year."

Harry and Ginny sat and calmly ate their breakfasts. _'Harry, are you keeping your magical power level elevated?'  
_ _'Yeah Gin, I think it's warranted now. Dumbledore, Malfoy, Ron is even looking like he might attack at any point.'_ Ginny nodded at this, then it felt as if the air got heavy in the Great Hall for a moment before it disappeared. The students around the hall looked around, wondering what had made the gravity seem to increase around them.

Harry and Ginny shared a private, knowing smile. They looked into each other's eyes. Both pairs of eyes were glowing softly at their elevated powers. None of this was lost on Hermione who had studied the whole thing, from Harry being unaffected by the curse to the room feeling heavier, and then the pair in front of her now having a glow in their eyes.

'No this is something secret, I'll ask them later at training' she thought to herself with a smile at the pair that they returned in understanding.

That day classes resumed as normal, with the classes being revision now for exams later that week. Potions was canceled until further notice, with the exception of OWLs and NEWTs classes that were being run by Dumbledore himself at the order of the Minister and the Board of Governors.

Training that night could not come quickly enough for Hermione. "Harry, Ginny?" She started at the beginning of the evening, the twins and Neville sensing this would be a good conversation were listening in, intently. "You two are keeping your magical power elevated now aren't you? That's how Malfoy's curse didn't hurt you Harry, also why you put Ginny behind you, because you knew you could withstand it. But how did you deflect the Killing Curse? Is it all based on being more powerful?"

"All correct Hermione, even your final question, you are correct. It is all based on how powerful you are." Harry said. Ginny had a smirk on. Harry had deflected the killing curse while holding himself back significantly. "It also comes down to how powerful your enemy is. I wasn't lying when I said the Malfoys are almost squibs. Compared to Ginny, as well as all of you, their bloodlines are almost straight. It's disgusting, their magic has become significantly weaker over time. Take Voldemort for example. That family got weaker and weaker due to being so inbred, and 'Pure-blood'. The moment that his mother had a child with the blood of someone outside the family, the magical potential exploded."

"So," Hermione began, thinking along the lines. "Say you two were to have a child, would that child be even more powerful than the two of you?"  
Ginny blushed lightly at this, she would indeed have children with Harry, but not for around a decade. She was still enjoying him for herself. "Yes, in theory Hermione." She answered.

"Okay, so how do we increase our magical potential like you two have?" Neville asked, not angry but determined.

Harry smiled. "Use magic, not just a little, but all of it. Everyday. Think of it as a muscle and work it. I've told you this before."

"I know, but how do we work it? I've used a lot of magic over the last few weeks, but haven't noticed an improvement." Neville said and the twins nodded.

"No Improvement?" Ginny said slightly annoyed. "You guys made a Malfoy sized indent in the wall of the Great Hall. It will take years to get as powerful as Harry and I have become, that was through grueling training. Harry's aura came to him when I was in trouble in the Chamber, his Magic was bound for two years, causing him to have to work harder than any of you to do a simple levitation spell. That made him drastically more powerful when he broke the binding. I had to get mine through almost a full year of constant training, but when we bonded I had it briefly, so I knew I could do it."

"Yes, so don't be disappointed. If you want to train your magical core, try casting spells in rapid succession or holding a spell that needs to be channeled. Like the shield charm, take it in turns holding it and the others casting spells to break it. When you are truly tired, you need to stop. Push yourselves too far and it will kill you." Harry said, warning, but hoping he also inspired them a little.

"Okay Harry." Neville said with a smile, "Thank you Ginny." The twins were extremely happy at the news presented to them. If Ginny could do it in a year, they could too. They would train hard.

"Guys" Ginny spoke up, "I have an assignment for you for the summer. Learn wandless magic,"

"That's nearly impossible Ginny." Hermione said in her factual tone. "Very few Wizards have ever accomplished this, and I have never read of a Witch doing it." Ginny only responded by raising and eyebrow and levitating Hermione a foot off the ground without moving another muscle. "NO!" Hermione said loudly.

"Not impossible, just harder. Wands make magic easier, magic is in you and focused by the wand. Learning this will stress your magical cores. You will get stronger much faster." Harry said as Ginny gently lowered Hermione back to the floor.

"I think you know all our secrets we can tell you for now." Ginny said to the group.

"Not much really..." George started.  
"Just our baby sister is married..." Fred continued,  
"By a rare soul-bonding..."  
"Probably the most powerful Witch ever..."  
"Her husband being the most powerful Wizard..."  
"Who blew up a county..."  
"And now theyre training us in a way that has never been seen before..."  
"Nah not much really Gred."  
"Indeed Forge, dont worry you two, we will keep your secrets and protect them with our lives. Our own training depends on it. I for one want to be powerful like you two."

* * *

The group left the Room of Requirement that evening much more informed and worn out. Harry and Ginny had left earlier, Shadow Stepping to their room leaving the others to train and study. Hermione and the others were on their way back from the Room of Requirement to the Gryffindor Common Room.

" _STUPEFY, EXPELLIARMUS"_ A pair of voices cried together. The quartet may have been tired but were still alert from their training. They were able to dodge the spells cast, shocking Percy and Ron who were not expecting a return salvo so quickly. _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Hermione shouted as her spell hit Ron in the chest, launching him back 10 feet. Neville did the same to Percy, and caught both wands flying in their direction.

"Whoops" Neville said as he snapped them. The twins who had their wands out but didn't need to cast anything just smiled at Neville.

"So, why attack us?" Hermione asked the pair on the ground in front of her. "We know you idiots are just jealous of Ginny and Harry, but why us? We've never done anything to you wankers. Until this." She pointed at their broken wands.

"Consorting... with the... enemy" Was all Ron could get out in gasps, having just recovered his breath from being winded.

"You're the enemy Ronald," Neville said in anger. "You and the Death Eaters are one in the same, attacking Innocent people from the shadows. Remember that, next time I will get Harry and Ginny to teach me how to deal with you, PERMANENTLY" he said darkly for effect "I'm sure you won't be walking again, if you truly are as stupid as I think." Neville said as he dropped the broken wands on their still crumpled forms. He then stunned them. As they walked away, he said, "They can stay out here the Night. Hopefully some Slytherin's take pity on them. Do you think Harry and Ginny will mind if we crash in the study for the remainder of the term? I don't trust them not to try anything at night."

"Nah they won't mind so long as we tell them what happened." one twin said.  
"Yeah just don't go into their room. Who knows what our little sister would have Harry doing." said the other.  
"Sewing..."  
"Foot Massages..."

"Come on you two, we need to get moving, we can't be seen near here." Neville interrupted as they all moved on as a group.

Remus Lupin had seen the whole thing and was smiling. The group was obviously drained and they still managed to take down another pair who had got the drop on them. Neville was looking to be the leader, gaining in confidence. He would commend Harry and Ginny for their work with him.

Harry and Ginny arrived back to their room after a morning's training and some well-earned sleep. They had chatted to the girls who were happily studying from their new books and tutor lessons. They also spoke to Sirius who was now dating Amelia Bones.

As the pair left their room, the first thing they noticed was there was now five occupants in the room. Hermione, Neville and the twins were sound asleep on mattresses they must have conjured. Ginny noticed that George and Hermione were holding hands across the span between their beds. Remus was at the study table going through a book he had procured from the bookshelf. He gestured for them to come over, Harry proceeded to set up privacy charms around them and they talked.

"Harry, Ginny." Remus started. "Last night the group was attacked by Ron and Percy Weasley." Ginny frowned, Harry looked unsurprised but annoyed. Remus continued, "Neville and Hermione handled them easily. I just wanted to commend you on the work you have had them do. Neville is a natural leader like yourselves. He snapped their wands, I think that may affect Percy's NEWTs" Remus chuckled.

Harry and Ginny smiled. "So they took them easily then?"

"Yeah, they were obviously worn out too." Remus nodding. "It might be best if you allow them to stay here for a little while. I don't know how to approach this, and Percy will be gone after the end of the year so Ron shouldn't have any outside influence next year anyway. But watch out for him, he may end up alone and dangerous." Remus concluded

Harry and Ginny just nodded, they would talk to the others themselves. They had really come a long way since the start of the year.

* * *

The exams passed in a blur. The group were happy with how their exams went, for Harry and Ginny it was a breeze. For the other four it was relatively easy as they had extra practice and training to understand magic better.

Before they knew it the last day was upon them. Harry and Ginny were busy packing in their room, when they were visited by Professor's McGonagall and Lupin.

"Harry, Remus here was tending his resignation to me when he told me something interesting. There were a group of orphan muggle girls he wanted to teach. He refused to tell me more." Harry nodded to Remus and then scribbled on a piece of paper.

 _'Go grab the girls and get them to meet us in the sitting room Gin, McGonagall will want to meet them.'_ Without a word, Ginny vanished from the room. McGonagall and Remus were in shock, not a word had passed between her and Harry they had heard.

"I'm sure you understand the Fidelius ma'am." Harry said as he held the piece of paper for her to read. She nodded having committed the address to memory.

Harry held out his hand for the Professors to take and vanished from the room in a crackle of sparks, reappearing in the sitting room of Potter Manor. Five young girls and Ginny were sitting on the couch all around the same age.

Ginny stood and spoke, "Professor I would like you to meet Jessica, Cassandra, Sarah, Grace and Emily, they live with us now."

"May I ask why Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Ginny led her to the Pensieve and allowed her to enter the memory, anticipating the need. After a few minutes she emerged, tight lipped, pale and with a tear in her eye.

"It's really quite something isn't it Minerva." Remus said softly. She just nodded.

"You may resign Remus. It is for a good cause, and I'm sure these girls will appreciate the one on one time they will have with you throughout the year. I understand Sirius may get a bit abrasive at times." She smiled and the girls looked on with happy looks.

"Remus, you are not doing this for free." Harry said sternly. "I have set up a fund for the girls for anything they need, you will live here, earn a salary the same as at Hogwarts and be fed. I will also provide the Wolfsbane for you. NO! Don't argue. It's happening whether you like it or not." Harry said forcefully. Remus came over and clapped him on the back. He was going to argue, but Harry never gave him the chance, the boy now knew him too well.

"Mr. Potter... Harry, Ginny. If you don't mind I would like to come and help out too. These young ladies could use a woman around at times I am sure." McGonagall asked politely.

Harry nodded, "That would be lovely Professor. We will be with the Flamels for a good portion of the summer, training some more, so it would be good to have a woman such as yourself keeping Sirius and Remus in check." Harry laughed, McGonagall smirked. "All right girls, we will see you tonight when we get back from school. We still have to take the train to keep up appearances, even though most people in the school know we have another method of travel now, we dont want to keep their minds on it."

"Harry, you two aren't continuing to increase your power are you? It is already quite destructive." McGonagall said with worry.

"We will mainly be working on warfare tactics, ambushes and fighting outnumbered. But yes, increasing our power will only come naturally." Ginny said with a smile. "You don't need to worry ma'am, we have complete control over it. You have seen but a portion when Snape and Malfoy attacked us, and we have grown significantly stronger since the event you just saw." McGonagall nodded, they said goodbye to the girls and made their way back to the study.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat huddled together on the train, Harry holding her close, relishing in the smell of her hair he took for granted at times. Ginny feeling the love that was coming from Harry blushed lightly and snuggled deeper into his embrace, closing her eyes, enjoying the safe and content feeling that came from being in Harry's arms.

Hermione watched the pair with interest. In truth she was still touched by jealousy, however she was more curious, the pair had essentially been together for 11 years now, and they still acted as though it was only weeks to months. They were always together and rarely not touching one another in some form. Even though she was young she knew their need to hold each other should have died down after 11 years. "Harry, Ginny, do you think it odd that you two seem to be just as in love now as you were... well I never saw it last year, but I'm assuming that you two were all over each other, like my parents get every now and again..." It was an awkward sort of question.

"Hermione, I love Ginny more every day. We may have been together for 11 years now, but we still only have 13 year old bodies with 13 year old Hormones if you know what I mean." Harry said surreptitiously. Hermione's mouth formed an O shape.

"Wait... you mean you haven't even..." Hermione, Ginny and Harry all blushed at this.

"Like he said Hermione," Ginny spoke up still huddled into Harry's chest, "The hormones haven't been there... Besides I think the bond between us may have something to do with it. I can never get enough of being with Harry." Harry pulled her closer into his chest, his sentiments matched hers. He always got a small tightness in the chest and butterflies in his stomach when he looked at her. He loved it, and hoped it would never go away.

Sometime later during a light conversation between the group, an apologetic looking Ron knocked on the compartment door, before sliding it open.

"Ron." Harry said politely, "How can we help you?"

"Harry, I think I am ready to forgive you" Ron said, disbelieving looks were passed around the compartment. "I know, I don't have to, but I want to, I just want to hear you apologize. You also don't have to pretend to like Ginny anymore to get back at me." The rest of the group looked at Harry disbelievingly.

"Ron, I'm sorry." Harry started, eliciting shocked looks from around the compartment.

' _Harry, what are you…'_

"Mate, Thank you." Ron said as he held out his hand.

"You haven't heard me out," Harry said darkly, causing him to quickly retract his hand. "I'm sorry Ginny had to put up with you all those years. I'm sorry you are so stupid you went along with the old bastards plans. I'm sorry you can only think in chess moves making you blind to any form of true friendship and loyalty that lies directly in front of your face." Ron's face was going red at Harry's continuing tirade. "However I am not sorry you were born, otherwise Ginny may not have been either. I love her Ron, I have since we first met when we were 11. But you kept her from me for almost 2 years, and then you think that I would still be your friend?" Harry shook his head, he was angry, but also tired. Sick of Ron thinking he could inject himself back into Harry's life. "No Ron, what you and Dumbledore did can never be forgiven, you may only have been 11 but actions have consequences, and the consequence of this, is that you and I can never be friends. You are someone in my year, that is all. Get in my way and you will become nothing more than a puddle at my feet."

"How can you think… How dare you… you bastard." Ron sputtered, spittle flying at Harry in his anger.

"Ron, the fact that you are still angry now, means that you will never get it." Neville stood as he spoke up. "You attacked Hermione, your own brothers and I because you are so stupid you can't think for yourself." Ron threw a punch at Neville who sidestepped, slapping Ron in the back of the head with his right hand and driving his left knee into Ron's stomach at the same time. He then twisted and kicked Ron hard enough in the stomach to launch Ron out of the compartment into the wall of the corridor. "How about you think about how much you have really messed up over the last 3 years over the summer, and how alone you will be next year, Ron." Neville said quietly as he closed the door.

"Nev, you really have improved." Harry chided. "We need to see if we can figure out a way to get you guys some better weapons."

"I always wear the holster, boots and vest you gave me Harry" Neville replied with a smile. "The cloak is less subtle, but I will wear it when I go out outside of Hogwarts."

"That's good Neville." Harry said "It's good protection, when you get even more powerful it will only help to supplement your defenses."  
Neville and the others nodded, they were all wearing the same as Neville was and their cloaks were handy too.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Malfoy only did a walk by, sneering into the compartment window before continuing on. He didn't have the confidence to face the group, especially after his humiliation in the Great Hall.

* * *

The group arrived at King's Cross, Harry and Ginny said goodbye to their friends and Shadow Stepped from the apparition point to Potter Manor.

The pair found Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel teaching the group of Girls staying at Potter Manor Mathematics.

"Nicholas, Perenelle. Hi," Ginny said in shock. "We weren't expecting to see you here,"  
Nicholas smiled in hello and continued the lesson, Perenelle walked over and greeted them. "Hello you two, we thought we would stop by and teach for a few days before we take you to our place for some more training." Harry and Ginny smiled, they were hoping the Flamels would teach the girls and also find time to train them again the next summer. "We have been training ourselves for a large portion of the year to keep up with you two. We are finding it hard to keep up with the level you two are setting. For some reason you two manage to gain power much faster than anyone we have encountered before, even for a bonded pair, you are moving forward far quicker than anyone before.

"Nicholas and I trained for around 50 years this year alone, just to try and catch up to the training you two have been doing outside the room." Perenelle continued, "We heard about your events this year, killing scores of Dementors, Death Eaters, destroying the Malfoy estate, and Harry… Batting aside a killing curse?"

"He wasn't anywhere near full power either." Ginny admitted for him.

"Thanks for dobbing, tattle tale." Harry said in jest.

"Well, I was expecting that to take more effort. Perhaps we may not have trained enough. But we will see in a few days." Perenelle said with a smile.

"Why would we gain power so much faster than an average bonded pair?" Harry asked, now incredulously curious.

"Nicholas and I surmise that it may be the nature of your bonding. Can you tell me what happened? The little details will matter."

"Well I stabbed the Diary that was sucking Ginny's soul into it with a Glaive, but instead of dying and releasing her, it was like it was a last breath, it started dragging her into it faster, so I used my Aura, bringing her back out, her soul essence merged with mine, then I urged it to go back into her. My aura was just red before her golden sphere joined with mine, some of my red aura went into her as well as her golden one." Harry explained, remembering the events that led up to her kiss. "Then Dumbledore's phoenix healed me, and then Ginny and I kissed."

"That was the first time my aura ever revealed itself." Ginny said softly.

"Can we see the memory?" Grace spoke up from the other side of the room. "It sounds so Romantic! Harry saving you, from something draining your soul."

"I don't mind, if Ginny doesn't." Harry said, "But it really wasn't very romantic. It was more terrifying, I was worried about her the entire time. We almost both died."

"I don't mind Harry, I never saw the battle with the snake, I think it might help me get some closure." Ginny said softly to Harry again.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry said to her bringing her into a firm but loving hug. "Grace, why don't you go grab the Pensieve then and I'll prepare the memory."

The group sat around the Pensieve in front of the portrait of Harry's parents, with Perenelle, Nicholas and Sirius. Remus who had also joined them after finishing up at the school. Ginny held on tightly to Harry who started the memory from after his conversation with Riddle, no one needed to know what had happened with him. She gasped along with everyone else in the room when Harry entered the Basilisks mouth then he exited behind its jaw, stumbled and ripped the fang from his arm. If the Girls around the room started crying when he sunk to his knees beside Ginny, practically begging her to wake up, they were bawling when Harry was dying next to Ginny, before Fawkes healed him and he kissed her in a shower of sparks and red flame.

The memory faded, Harry looked around seeing the girls around the room crying and the men were all pale.

"Harry," Lily spoke up, "That was simply incredible, but why did you leap into the mouth of the snake?"

"I couldn't see another way at the time and I didn't know what I know now about the weapons and Magic." Harry said, "I couldn't let Ginny die, I just had to get to her, even if it killed me. I couldn't turn into another Tom Riddle." Harry blurted out.

James spoke but it sounded as though he was fighting back tears. "Harry, you are a truly incredible young man, you have truly made me proud, my son."

The rest of the group nodded, but Remus was still curious about something. "Harry? Did you already know then, that if Ginny died that you would become like Voldemort?"

"Yes. Just before the memory started I had a conversation with the soul shard that was in my scar and merged my soul with it to gain some of his knowledge and power." Harry said to the group.

The group was solemn at that, understanding that he would have been desperate to get to Ginny and save her from a quickly approaching doom, but also realizing that if Harry was to turn evil, then the world as they knew it would be gone.

The group talked quietly after that, keeping a light conversation before turning in for the night. Ginny stayed closer to Harry almost unconsciously, after seeing how close he had come to death just to save her while she was out, she wasn't willing to let him out of her grasp for the moment.

* * *

Over the next week the occupants of the house were enjoying their time to themselves, Nicholas and Perenelle were glad that the girls had distracted the group from the conversation Perenelle had with Harry and Ginny before the Pensieve, they wanted to research and check that their information about why the pair were getting so strong so fast was correct before presenting it to the pair. By the time the last day at Potter Mansion had come around they had verified the reason why the pair were so strong and pulled them aside.

"Harry, Ginny. We want to explain to you why we think you two gain power so quickly." Perenelle spoke softly. "It is the nature of your bond. Harry you willingly sacrificed a portion of your soul to save Ginny, not caring about the consequences. The melding of your Auras in such a way was actually the melding and intertwining of your souls. Repairing them and making them stronger, forging a bond between the two of you not unlike your soul bond, but more of a power bond.

"Ginny, when you woke you were not concerned with yourself, you were far more concerned for Harry who you saw to be truly injured and wept deeply for him, this was indeed an act selfless on a level equal to Harry's melding of your souls. Your tears for him, mixing with his blood when they entered the open wound made yet another bond of sorts. Your love for him and selflessness made a sort of love bond, which is the only way to describe it.

"And then there is the pair of you being soul-mates, you kissed shortly after these two bonds were created, forging another bond. The Soul-bond. This being the ultimate bond sealed the other two that you had created between each other and multiplied your powers to protect your love in times of need. The other two bonds also act as a power multiplier. So you see, everytime you two train you are gaining magical strength like anyone else, however it is multiplied through the 3 bonds that you two share, not just the soul-bond like Nicholas and I. I am unaware, and unable to find evidence of all 3 of these bonds in effect in the same coupling like it is with you two."

"Will it ever wear off? Will we weaken?" Harry asked worried that they may lose their powers before they could finish Voldemort or even Dumbledore.

"It never wears off, you two don't even appear to be under any strain from the power." Nicholas replied. "You of course will weaken if you don't train, however, the multiplying effect of the bonds are permanent, so long as your bond mate lives. Even so, if Ginny dies, Harry you may not even live a day, and vice versa."

"That's good, I couldn't bear to live in a world without you, Gin." Harry smiled at her, she just smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Perenelle continued where Nicholas had left off, "Some people who experience the love or power bonds experience, side effects of sorts. You two appear wholly unaffected by the experience, and power which leads me to believe the soul-bond sealing the other two made the power increases more natural for the pair of you.

"If you two continue to train hard like you do, I believe your power increases could become limitless. You do however need to keep on top of it and moderate it cautiously. The effects of an outburst could be devastating, not just to Hogwarts, but the entire country, if Malfoy Estate was anything to go by." Perenelle smiled at the pair who were listening attentively, "I have noticed that the pair of you keep your magical level at an elevated state now, tell me, does it feel natural? Is your spell work impeded? Do you have to lower it back down to perform spells In class without drastic results?"

"Yeah… it feels natural," Ginny replied. "But it's not the same as casting magic. It's the same as having an aura up and casting spells. We don't have to drop it to cast spells in class at a lower power, we only have our power elevated enough to make standard curses against us ineffective. Draco Malfoy hit Harry with a cutting curse a few days before the end of term, and he had his power elevated, it hit him directly in the chest and did nothing to him at all." Harry nodded and Nicholas looked at him wide eyed.

"No arcing of magic Harry?" Nicholas asked, now impressed. Harry shook his head causing him to smile back. "Good, it seems you have taken the subtlety of your power to a new level. Do you think you could deflect an unforgivable without a wand eventually?"

"It's not something I am willing to try" Harry said with a grimace, "I mean, I knew I could deflect it with the Glaive, even in wand form because I was so much more powerful than Malfoy, but the Aura is still sort of a shield, and even when we keep our powers elevated at a level I don't know if it will be enough to stop something like that."  
Nicholas just nodded thoughtfully, wanting to test the theory but not wanting anyone to get hurt in the process, he would have to devise a way for the test to happen without any consequences.

"Harry one last thing, how would you feel about doing 5 years of training this summer and then we will take you and your friends to the Quidditch World Cup which will be hosted here in England by the Ministry?" Nicholas said with a smile as the pair nodded enthusiastically, excited both for more than just 2 years of training as they were promised last summer but also the opportunity of going to a live Quidditch match, and the world cup no less.

"What will we be working on?" Ginny asked quite curious as to why they were to spend more time in the time room than expected.

Nicholas smiled at her and launched into explanation enthusiastically, "Well you two exceeded so well at Guerilla Warfare that we decided to change the room a little in preparation. We will enter the room and separate Immediately. Perenelle and I have created scores more training Dummies and will be acting as Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We will hunt you down in the newly expanded and terrain changed room. You two will have objectives given to you to accomplish at various points throughout the year with a timeframe to achieve them in. We are practicing this, because we want you two to be able to lead a resistance if everything goes wrong in the future."

Harry nodded, "As great an Idea as that is Nicholas, I would like to invite some allies if possible? Hermione, Neville, Katie, Fred and George. If everything goes south, and Ginny and I have to go on the run, I can see them coming along. Especially Hermione and Neville."

Nicholas nodded with a smile. "Very good plan Harry. How about we do 1 year, break and invite the others for a year. If they can handle it then they can stay the remaining 3. If not then we send them home and hope it doesn't come to that. If you would like to invite them to the Quidditch match they may join us too Harry. I have already invited the Girls, Sirius, Remus and Minerva to come with us."

Harry smiled. This summer was already looking to be a great one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Summer Fun**

Ginny leapt out of the way of a red tinged bolt of Magic, and then Shadow Stepped out of sight. Harry was watching from high in a tree above, as she appeared on a branch below him.

' _If we are going to take that base Harry we can't do it from this side, there is too much cover for them to hide in.'_ Ginny thought to him.

The pair had been in the time room for around 9 months. Their tasks had involved adaptations of Capture the Flag, King of the Hill, Rescuing Muggle Hostages and entire villages as well as all-out assault. Their current task was an assault on a base of Training Dummies, set up by Nicholas and Perenelle who were not present for this task. That always set the pair on edge because it meant they were up to something else. They had made sure when they left that the entrance to their own underground base they had set-up was completely concealed and invulnerable before setting out on their task.

They had been assigned a week to take the base and hold it for as long as they could. The base in question was more of a bunker or muggle bomb shelter. There was only 1 entrance they could see, however they knew there was a secret entrance but were not currently seeking it as it could take them precious time to locate it.

Harry saw an opening, a tree above the base which provided the base with excellent cover, but for someone who could move around as easily as Harry and Ginny could, it was also an excellent stake out location.

' _You're right Gin, but look. Dead ahead, directly above the base. There is a tree that provides excellent cover and is a great stakeout point.'  
_ ' _Okay, you jump ahead and scout, I will stay here and cover you if you need it.'_

At this Harry surveyed the area, looking for anything or anyone that may Ambush them, at seeing no one for over an hour, He made his move and Shadow Stepped into the canopy of the tree. Looking down he now had an excellent view inside the window of the bunker, as well as around the outside, he could see all the guards and patrols.

Harry relayed the patrol routes, guard locations and lookout posts back to Ginny who was sketching out everything on a small piece of parchment.

' _Okay Harry, I think I can take out Patrols A, B and D as well as the three Guards posted on the east end all within a few seconds without raising an alarm. You would have to get the rest rather quickly, and then we can breach and clear the bunker.'  
_ ' _Yeah Gin, I think I can manage that.'_ Harry confirmed back to her. She would be taking out a total of 6 patrolling Training Dummies and 3 Guards who they Patrolled past every few minutes. Ginny would have to be extremely quick and quiet about it.

Harry would be taking out a total of 5 Training Dummies but they were much more spread out causing them to be more silent to take down, but the others could be more prone to seeing his approach, even with the Shadow Step ability. He couldn't stop time… _'Time'_ he thought to himself. _'Ginny, we take down the Guards, Time turn back 5 minutes and breach and Clear at exactly the same time.'  
_ ' _Brilliant!'_ She all but shouted to him in his mind.

The pair set to work. Ginny Shadow Stepped into the middle of her group, wandlessly casting bludgeoning hexes at all dummies with deadly accuracy, one spell was almost too high but still hit the dummy in the head, taking it off.

Harry Shadow Stepped behind two dummies on patrol and took them down with the Glaives, he then quickly Shadow Stepped to each guard tower and took down the guards silently and carefully, avoiding being seen so no alarm was raised.

The pair then Time-Turned back 5 minutes and met at the entrance to the base, crouched low and waited.

Once they saw Ginny's past self attack, the pair again sprung into action, there were four Dummies in the first room, they slipped in quietly and unseen. They took out the Dummies with ease and made their way to the back room where the entrance to the depths of the base was. Ginny cast silencing charms all around while Harry edged the door open slowly, peeking inside. It was a thick steel door, but with his augmented strength he easily opened it on his own, allowing Ginny to slip in, keeping crouched. The stairway was thin, the Pair Shadow Stepped to the landing and edged around the corner at the bottom to see more stairs and another steel door at the bottom. They Shadow Stepped behind the door and listened, Harry putting an ear to the door. He held up 5 fingers to Ginny signaling that he could hear roughly 5 sets of footsteps.

The Dummies didn't talk and didn't sleep which made them harder to attack than Death Eaters. They acted professionally the entire time, where as a Death Eater often succumbed to anger or taunting, or they talked. The Dummies, unlike Death Eaters couldn't be sensed by Harry or Ginny either.

Ginny put up more silencing charms around them and Harry popped the door open slightly, while she peeked in.

' _Harry I see a landing above them that they wont be able to see. I'm going to Step there, then we can catch them in a crossfire while you breach and clear.'  
_ ' _Perfect love'_ Ginny then Shadow Stepped into the darkest corner of the landing above the dummies which was little more than a maintenance catwalk. She landed stealthily like a cat and signaled to Harry she was ready to go when he was.

Harry burst into the room so as to draw all the attention away from Ginny to keep the crossfire undetected. There were 7 Dummies in the room but 2 fell immediately under his assault and 1 to Ginny's. Harry had a shield up with one wand and was rapid firing bludgeoning spells with the other. Ginny took down another 2, before Shadow Stepping down into the fray and taking out another with her Glaives. Harry hit the last one with a bludgeoning spell and stopped, crouching back down waiting to come under more fire.

It didn't come. They searched all the rooms off to the side of what now could only be described as a mix between a cafeteria and a common room. The walls were thick concrete, the bunker looked like it could sustain a large attack.

In their search Harry found the Base's rear exit and sealed the door with the strongest charms and wards he could. The pair then made their way back up the stairwell sealing the doors as they went so no one could attack from behind. They couldn't see any other Training Dummies so they took cover and waited. They believed that Nicholas would attack either immediately or wait until one of the remaining nights to use the cover of darkness.

Over the remaining days the pair had sealed themselves in the cafeteria and set up a camp bed one of the side rooms. They were staying up 7 hours together, then one would go get some sleep and Time Turn back to relieve the other one so they could spend their sleep together, day and night had no meaning in the bunker, so they waited. The longest they would spend either alone or in the bed was around 2 hours before the other joined them.

On the last day with roughly an hour to go they heard a rumbling BOOM! From above that shook the bunker. Harry and Ginny were up in a flash, both of them currently awake having not wanted to sleep the last few hours in case of an attack. They heard a rumbling coming down the stairs on the inside and the rear entrance too.

' _Gin, we can't get caught in a crossfire.'  
_ ' _catwalk'_ Ginny thought to him and Shadow Stepped up to the maintenance landing above. Harry joined her and they cast Shadowing charms all over and around the catwalk to make the darkness appear more natural. If they could they would hold out the last few minutes in silence above an enemy that hopefully couldn't see them.

The steel doors on both sides of the room exploded inward, blowing off their hinges. 3 Training dummies came in from each direction, in addition to Nicholas from one side and Perenelle from the other. The group cleared each room, looking around thoroughly and met in the middle.

' _Gin their Guard is down. I'll step into the stairwell, you stay here and we will take them all out like we did when we breached.'  
_ ' _Ofcourse Love.'_

Harry Shadow Stepped silently into the darkest spot he could see in the stairwell. He hadn't been seen.

' _Ready Harry'  
_ ' _Now'_ Harry said as he launched from the darkness into the room they had called home for the last 3 days. He favored stunning spells now over any another so as not to injure Nicholas or Perenelle who were taken by surprise, Ginny began launching spells from above. Nicholas dodged a spell from Harry only to be hit from above by Ginny. Perenelle saw this and moved to hide, only to be dropped by Harry. The pair then took out the Training Dummies with ease. Ginny Shadow Stepped down beside Harry. There was 10 minutes of the task remaining, so they bound Nicholas and Perenelle and cast an Ennervate on them.

"You two, that was Brilliant." Nicholas gushed. "We were sure you were in the room when we breached. We didn't expect you to leave Ginny's side Harry."

"I didn't. We were both in this room when you breached." Harry responded with a smirk.

"Ah I see, excellent use of height and cover then" Perenelle said, praising Ginny's use of the shadowing spell and the height advantage. "Why are we bound though?"

"You are still enemies for 8 minutes," Ginny said with an evil smirk that made Nicholas laugh.

"You two are truly wonderful. I would be proud to call you my own." Nicholas said. "However I think we can call an end to the training exercise."

"Not until the end." Harry said with a frown. "Voldemort and Dumbledore will try to use mind games on us too, it is best to wait until we know it is over, always stay on our guard."

As he said this, as though to prove him right, another two target Dummies launched into the room from each direction. Not holding back now, Ginny and Harry both had sparks crackling around them as they stood in a protective formation covering each others backs. The dummies where gone within seconds. Destroyed by overpowered Reducto spells from the pair. Harry turned around and looked at Nicholas with an eyebrow raised. Nicholas was just wearing a massive grin on his face, as a large blast from a horn in the distance sounded signaling an end to the exercise. Ginny immediately unbound their mentors who swept them up in large hugs.

"You two are fantastic warriors," Perenelle said with a laugh and a smile. "I truly enjoyed the caution and thoroughness that you two showed while we were here. Well done."

"There is one thing we need to tell you however…" Nicholas began. "The way you two fought, I would follow you into the bowls of hell and back, knowing we would all live." He smiled at the pair who were blushing now. "Alright, enough of that. Come have dinner with us and then you can go back to wherever your hideout is. We will organize another exercise and send another dossier. However after dinner we become the enemy again, so when you leave make haste." Nicholas smiled and the group left the bunker to have dinner together before continuing their training.

* * *

Their first year of training in the Time Room finished with a large game of Capture the Flag, where Ginny and Harry had to infiltrate Nicholas and Perenelle's camp, steal the flag and get it back to their base without being stunned or hit by any spell.

They attacked and won it within a few hours. The pair were now relaxing on the beach together, water lapping at their feet as they held each other close. They had been told they could have a week off while Nicholas and Perenelle organized for their friends to come and train with them. Ginny had her head resting on Harry's chest as the pair dozed in the warm summer sun of the island.

Ginny stirred and stroked Harry's muscular upper body. _'Harry, I think you aged more than a week in the Time Room this time around.'_ She thought to him.  
He lifted his head and looked down at her, taking in the look of her figure he had admired earlier before they settled down. _'I think you're right. You look 16 rather than almost 14 I think. Actually you look amazing.'_ He said running his hand up and down her sides making her shiver. She got up and straddled, then lay down on top of him and kissed him passionately.

Minutes later they broke apart before Ginny spoke aloud. "Mmm… As much as I want to continue, we should probably get out of the sun for a bit and speak to Nicholas and Perenelle about this, if they're back."

The pair then walked slowly back to the house, Harry with his arm around Ginny's waist stroking up and down the side of her bare skin, she had her arm around his leaning her head into his arm. He had grown so much in the Time Room. There was no way that it had prevented their aging this time.

Nicholas and Perenelle were sitting in the dining room enjoying a tea, when they saw Harry and Ginny walking in, holding each other closely. The pair looking like very much in love in their mid-teens. "Oh" Perenelle said, as the pair walked in.

"Hi guys," Ginny said, "We were wondering, did we age in the Time Room this time around?"

"I was just thinking that myself" Perenelle said as she got up and made her way to the entry. "Well that would explain it." She mused as she walked back into the dining room, she waved her wand over the pair, "Hmmm. Well it appears that the pair of you are almost 16. In addition to aging more with the Time-Turners, I would say you aged the full year in there. We forgot to perform the spell, we don't need it you see, but you two do. I am very sorry the two of you."

"It's okay. Really, it's probably a good thing." Ginny said, "Our bodies sort of needed to be a little more… mature. We feel a lot stronger than we did last year, faster and more agile too."

"Yes that is to be expected" Nicholas said. "However 1 year may not hurt you, but you still need to look the part. So I shall go re-cast the spell on the room for when the others get here." Harry and Ginny nodded to Nicholas as Perenelle struck up conversation with them again.

"You two are obviously becoming more affectionate toward one another, there are some charms and potions I shall teach you both in time, to prevent… Little Harry and Ginnys running around," The 3 laughed but Harry and Ginny did find themselves blushing. "Until I teach you, please do not act on your urges until then. You two have too many responsibilities to have little ones running around. There will be time for that. Bonded couples are may not age, but they can still be killed by spell and weapon, so be as you are now and take no unnecessary risks." The mood was somber then Ginny asked a question.

"Perenelle, I don't mean to be rude or pry, but did you and Nicholas have children?"

"Ahh indeed we did young Ginny," She said smiling. "They lived wonderful lives, until they were cut short by dark wizards, there is a reason Nicholas came and found you, and we have put so much into your training. You two are both descendants of us, very…very far removed, it is in no way an inbreeding of sorts" She quickly corrected at Harry's look. "You both have many other bloodlines mixed within yours, Muggleborns included."

The pair nodded at this, part in shock that they were Grandchildren of the Flamels with many greats attached.

"So soul-bonding flows in your bloodlines then." Harry said, statement rather than question and Perenelle nodded with a smile.

"Indeed it does Harry," Nicholas said re-entering the room. "Soul-bound couples of the lineage you two are a part of are known for fighting Dark wizards for centuries. That is why you wear those Robes and wield such powerful weapons. They were forged in times of need, and honed in need for combat and greater power to match dark power."

"Speaking of the weapons, is there another way to re-create them? It could be a great advantage for our friends." Harry asked.

"No... They were the only ones forged by a wand and weapon master of his time." Nicholas said sadly. "Ollivander looked for decades to see if he could re-create them, but to no avail"

"Oh well." Harry said, their group of friends would have to wield a wand and a weapon at the same time, learning to fight a different way to them.

Harry and Ginny ventured back out to the beach again, bathing in the surf, enjoying what they could of their day before Nicholas would go and pick up their group of friends. They were to have another few days off to enjoy before they would return to fighting for what felt like their lives for another year. So the pair made the most of it, enjoying their time alone.

* * *

That afternoon Perenelle had taught the pair the potions and spells she had promised, then taken Ginny shopping 'for clothing and items she would need for her developing body,' Perenelle had said, and Nicholas had gone to pick up the others.

This was the furthest and longest Harry had been separated from Ginny in 12 years. He was feeling pent up and nervous, so he went out on the beach and trained his body physically. Ginny reassured him every now and then that she was fine, and he felt she was enjoying herself, even though she herself was a little nervous being away from him.

Harry was sprinting on the sand, doing pushups and sit-ups at the end of each sprint when Hermione and Neville arrived with Nicholas before he left for the twins and Katie.

Hermione and Neville stared at him as he pushed himself hard, he was wearing only cargo shorts and runners, pushing himself like they had never seen before. The pair watched him in awe, he had changed drastically in the couple of weeks since they had last seen him on the train. But they only ever saw him in robes, this was different. His body crossed with scars, front and back. Large muscular arms, shoulders chest and back working hard in the pushups, and well defined abs in the sit-ups. Neville then removed his shirt and joined Harry in his workout, feeling motivated by the sight of him training so hard, Neville looked younger, but also was becoming well sculpted from his training over the year.

If Hermione was feeling hot before, she was now fanning her face at the sight of both boys working extremely hard in the summer sun on the white sheet of sand in front of her.

Harry smiled at Neville as he joined him, Neville only smirked and set out to race Harry who was wearing down, so he thought he might stand a chance. The boys were working furiously in the sun, when the twins and Katie arrived a while later looking gobsmacked.

"Has Harry stopped since you got here Hermione?" Nicholas asked, he looked worried when she shook her head. "Hmm… He started about half an hour before I left. So he's been at it about an hour. He must really be feeling it."

"What do you mean? Feeling what?" Hermione asked now worried for her friend.

"Well Perenelle took Ginny shopping for new clothes, she grew out of her old ones, I forgot to put the anti-aging spell on the Time Room, so they are physically a year older than when you saw them last. Harry and Ginny have never been separated since they bonded. That was now 12 years ago for them, as you may see, Harry is actually training because he is nervous and worried for her. It's the bond, a bonded couple shouldn't be separated for long. It can kill them." Nicholas said the last part quietly, Hermione frowned, "Never matter though, they will be home in a matter of seconds." And as he finished talking there was a telltale crackle of sparks in house signaling Ginny and Perenelle's arrival.

As Ginny stepped outside Harry stopped his training, she was close now, he could almost feel her there. Neville stopped alongside him, out of breath. Harry realized he was well out of breath himself, and hot. He kicked off his runners, winked at Ginny and went and ran into the water. Ginny vanished, and moments later re-appeared in a bikini. Hermione was stunned, Ginny had womanly curves and an athletic figure to die for, she only watched speechless as she too ran into the water where Harry was. Neville watched and then went in too. The others eventually changed and joined them in the ocean.

* * *

The 7 teenagers and 2 adults enjoyed the beach for a few days before committing themselves to training in the room. They introduced the newcomers to the Time Room. Nicholas verified again that the room would indeed not age the group this time, and then set out explaining what they would be doing over the coming year. It would be a slower year for Harry and Ginny who would help train the others in combat, and extra skills they would need. The first order of business however was teaching the group how to Shadow Step, and how to bring forth their Magical Aura. Once they had mastered that then they would learn Magical Perception so they could sense magical beings around them. Then they would train, increasing their power, speed and reflexes.

If any of the 5 who came thought that this time at the Flamels would be easy on them, they were quickly shown otherwise. However that was not to say they didn't enjoy themselves. Nicholas quickly discovered that Neville had been using a Hand-me-down wand from his parents, forced on him by his Grandmother. He had been taken out of the room to go and get one that belonged to him, during which training had been paused for a day where the group enjoyed the beach again.

The group had resumed training in the room, and Neville became a force to be reckoned with, with a new wand. He was mastering spells quicker and finding his magical stamina was far increased. He was even first to master his aura. It was blue, not a flame like Harry's and Ginny's, but a blue shimmering of the air around him. He was thrilled to have been the first to achieve something, but he didn't rub it in. He actually guided his friends on what it felt like, and how to coax it forth. Hermione's aura was similar to that of Neville's, but it was a Greyish silver. The twin's was Orange and identical. Katie's was green.

"Nicholas, Perenelle? Harry and Ginny have 3 major elements to their Aura. The red flame, the sparks and the golden streaks, why are ours all the same and theirs is so different?" Hermione asked over a campfire one night in a field of the Room.

"Ahh I was waiting for something like that," Nicholas said with a smile. "Those two are unique, as they are soul-mates and bound. The sparks, I believe, come from the mass of raw power that they have. It is far more intense than you have seen. The red flame I believe was originally Harry's power, which when Ginny's golden one was damaged by the diary, his aura and hers took elements of the other, repairing hers out of love. That is why it makes them identical."

The group looked over at Harry and Ginny who were asleep in each other's arms, not a part of the conversation at present. Neville was the next to speak, again curious, and inquisitive about his friends.

"They are incredibly powerful, but look at them now, how can they be so peaceful and yet, they can kill so easily without hesitation."

"Ahh but you see they are not peaceful." Perenelle said softly

"He's holding her protectively…" Hermione mused aloud, "And she looks restful, but also tensed, ready to strike."

"Indeed" Perenelle said. "Those two do not sleep as you do anymore, they are not completely aware of their surroundings and are in fact asleep, but one threatening move toward them, and the offender would be dead in the blink of an eye. Just remember, they have spent 11 years in here. A large portion of that time has been simulated war, attacking and being attacked in the dead of night. You will learn as they have, and if you think you can stand it, you are invited to spend another 3 years here with us before the Quidditch World Cup. Which you are invited to aswell." The group looked up excitedly at this, the prospect of 3 more years of training and the world cup greatly appealed to them all. "Harry and Ginny both wish you to be as near to as prepared as they are for whatever may come in the future. Being their friends will be dangerous, so they want you rewarded with the skills to look after yourselves." Perenelle finished. Hermione had a tear in her eye as she looked at the sleeping pair fondly. Neville nodded with a hard look in his eyes. Katie smiled, and the twins looked over at the pair sleeping in awe, but also seemed almost overwhelmed.

* * *

The group continued training for the rest of the year on their skills before they left the room. It had paid off well, the 5 had mastered all the skills they had hoped for and more. Neville was by far the most improved with Hermione nipping at his heels the whole way in friendly competition.

Before the group separated to enjoy their alone time, they would need to recover Nicholas spoke to them. "Are you all joining us for the remaining 3 years?" The 5 nodded smiling, causing the other 4 to smile too. "Excellent, well the island is large, if you want to go explore, please take some supplies with you. Dehydration is an issue out here. Neville, will you come with me a moment?" Neville nodded and joined Nicholas in the kitchen, the rest of the group had gone outside. "Neville, one of the lovely young ladies from Potter Manor has been asking about you. She said you both spoke lots and got along well when you went over there last. Would you like to invite her over for the time you are out of training?" He asked cautiously. The others appeared to be coupled off, Ginny with Harry, Fred and Katie were obvious, but George and Hermione were close and appeared to be keeping things between them quiet. Nicholas had indeed been speaking to Grace about Neville who was very curious about him and wanted to meet him again. Neville just blushed and nodded to Nicholas, Perenelle walked in with Grace, she had already gone and retrieved the girl, knowing Neville liked her from when he visited Potter Manor.

"Why don't you two go for a walk around the Island?" Perenelle said lightly, handing him a backpack, "It's a lovely day, here Neville it's a supply pack, Harry prepares them so it should be well stocked." Neville simply thanked her and went for a walk with Grace who took the initiative and started chatting with him animatedly about her studies, also asking him how he had been this last year, knowing he was in training.

The others saw Neville and Grace walking off in the other direction with one of Harry's supply packs. Shared a knowing smile and all went their own ways for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was the end of their third year of training, the group had been fighting a massive battle, it had been an assault on the Flamel's base. Nicholas, Perenelle, Harry and Ginny were all facing off furiously, Nicholas and Perenelle had their Purple auras surrounding them to withstand the assault Harry and Ginny were laying on them, which had been a distraction for the other 5 to enter the base from the other side. Neville and Fred had been the first to Shadow Step in, taking out several training dummies each, silently with swords. Hermione, George and Katie had followed attacking another handful on the other side. The 5 breached the base without incident, destroying the remaining dummies inside before declaring the mission a success and heading back out to help Harry and Ginny in their fight.

Nicholas was fighting with everything he had, he was intent on making sure Harry knew that training was indeed serious. He knew Harry knew that, but wanted to re-enforce his point. He wandlessly launched a very powerful reducto curse at Ginny's feet, Harry went wide eyed at this, and Shadow Stepped in front of the spell so it wouldn't hit her while she was fighting Perenelle. He re-appeared in front of the spell and it hit him in the side of the face, knocking him back several feet.

He was still standing but crouched, having slid back on his feet using a hand and Magic to keep him standing. Blood was running down his face now, but he didn't care. He was furious.

Nicholas saw this and a chill of fear ran through his system, Perenelle and Ginny stopped dueling too, they were now watching Harry, as he stood lightning was crackling off his skin, launching out toward the ground.

He put his wands away, fists clenched, he let out a roar which was drowned out by a bone rattling BOOM! That shook the world around them, golden-red light filled their vision, a moment later Harry was standing there amidst what looked like to be a large whirlwind of fire caused by his aura, the red was licking the ceiling of the room which was hundreds of meters high, as it was twisting around as a thin column of red fire, the light of the room turned dark around them. Sparks crackling around him, a golden sphere of energy swirling around him. Green eyes glowing amidst all of this.

Harry looked intense, ready to kill, he realized Nicholas was an ally simply training him. However he couldn't help but feel the Fury at his blindside attack on Ginny. It was the same Fury he used whenever he fought a Death Eater.

"Do you want to try that again Nick, or do you surrender." Harry said simply in a tone reminiscent of Harbinger, laced with power.

Nicholas' eyes widened, he certainly wasn't going to push Harry in this state. He probably wouldn't survive a simple stunning spell. He raised his hands, palms facing Harry and holstered his wands, Perenelle did the same.

Two bludgeoning spells hit Harry's aura from the side, followed by a volley of cutting curses and stunning spells. The training dummies were still active and a group of 10 of them had just flanked him from the side, seeing what they believed to be an opportune moment.

Harry raised his left arm and looked at the Dummies that were still attacking him, forefinger, index finger and thumb making a triangle shape he roared out _"OBLITERATE!"_ A massive column of Golden light the size of a house launched from his hand and enveloped the dummies, evaporating them. As the golden light vanished the group looked on in horror, beneath Harry was a crater several meters deep and just as wide. He was floating above it, before he Shadow Stepped over to where Nicholas had been standing at the edge of the newly formed crater.

Ginny was worried about Harry, she hoped he could hold his temper, but Shadow Stepped next to him in case.

' _Harry, it's ok love, that spell wouldn't have hurt me much, like it didn't hurt you. It's time to calm down'_ She thought to him as she pulled him into an embrace, he hugged her back as his aura collapsed on itself in a shower of sparks, crackling around the pair. Nicholas and Perenelle were stunned at how powerful Harry had just shown himself to be, they were glad he held his temper, but also worried. If anything did in fact happen to Ginny, Harry had just proven to them that he would lose it and most likely kill a lot of people.

' _Gin, I just seen the spell going for you. I couldn't let anything happen to you. It felt like Voldemort was trying to attack you. I know it's just Nick, and I stopped myself from retaliating. I just can't lose you.'_ Harry thought to her, burying his face into her hair. He didn't want to think anymore, it had been 3 years of almost constant war, he needed a break from it, he knew however if it turned to warfare like this, he would have killed everyone that threatened his Wife. He would never let anything happen to her.

Nicholas and Perenelle led the tired and war ravaged group out of the Time Room out onto the beach for some fresh air. The air in the real world was not something that could be simulated perfectly. Even though the time room did well, it was not the same. Harry and Ginny practically collapsed onto the sand, not caring about how they were dressed, they just lay there in each other's arms well into the night where they fell asleep.

The Flamels let them sleep on the beach, it was a warm night and the breeze was not cold, so they would be fine. They made their way to their bedroom before Nicholas spoke.

"I shouldn't have done that, but I needed to push him, to make him fully understand this is no game."

"He knows it isn't a game love, he takes everything he does seriously." Perenelle chided. "I think you scared him more than anything. Made him realise that Ginny could be lost to him and if he lost his temper that he could do some damage."

"That he could my dear. I'm glad I saw that first hand." Nicholas said rubbing the stubble on his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "He put so much power into that spell that I don't think anything could have survived that. But I think he was still holding back the bulk of his power."

"Are you daft?" Perenelle spoke almost angrily. "Did you see him panting, he was calm, that was icing off the top of the cake for him. He could have killed everything in that room with but a shout. That aura was intense, if anyone but Ginny had have walked up to him, they could have died."

Nicholas just nodded, he knew how and why the pair were so strong, but to him it was so hard to believe that someone as loving as those two, could be so destructive if they wanted to be.

Hermione, Neville, Katie and the twins were on the beach away from Harry and Ginny around a campfire. They thought the others would want their space so they let them be, after a while Nicholas and Perenelle joined them.

"I thought we were all going to die in there." Katie said softly, startling the group from their silent musings. "Harry looked ready to kill, but he had everything under control still, and that wandless blast… I still can't do that spell with a wand..."

Hermione shuddered, Neville spoke up. "Imagine for a moment if Nicholas was Malfoy, Snape or Voldemort… Think of the outcome." He said with a smirk. "He was under complete control still, it was his fury that Ginny was targeted in the first place that set him off, it was not a normal duel tactic, and it was something a Slytherin or a Death Eater would do. That's why he reacted like that... Now picture being on the receiving end of that Fury, I for one am glad Dumbledore failed..." He said finally causing the groups mouths to drop. They hadn't thought of that, if Dumbledore had gotten Ginny killed, that power would be turned against everyone.

Everyone around the fire was silent and somber after that remark before they separated and all drifted off to sleep in various positions around the island.

The next morning Harry and Ginny walked inside drenched in sweat, and Hermione was the first to pounce. "Where were you two? We couldn't find you anywhere!"

"We ran around the island" Harry shrugged.

"Wha? The whole Island?" Nicholas said in shock

"Yeah, I think it's about 12 miles…" Harry said taking in the shocked looks around the room. "What?"

"We thought… well after yesterday… you may have gone… well looking for trouble." Hermione sputtered out.

"Why? Nothing happened yesterday apart from me overreacting a little." Harry said simply which made Nicholas smile a little.

"About that Harry, I'm sorry, Neville pointed out to me that it was a Death Eater tactic and low thing to do, I never should have thought you didn't take you training seriously and I am sorry."

"It's okay Nick, I shouldn't have reacted like that, and I'm so…" Harry didn't finished before he was cut off by Nicholas.

"Don't you dare apologize. If Ginny is ever threatened like that I approve of that reaction." He said seriously but with a smile. Harry nodded and smiled in return. The group exhaled a breath they didn't know they had been holding since the previous day's outcome. They all eventually fell into talking about the Quidditch World Cup that they would be attending in just a few short days.

* * *

The morning of the Quidditch World Cup, the group had slept the night at Potter Manor, everyone was woken up by the howling and barking of a very excited, very large black dog. In the case of Harry and Ginny, they were woken first by the dog licking their faces. "Oh bloody hell Sirius, you lick your balls with that tongue!" Harry shouted causing Ginny to giggle, Sirius transformed back into a human at this and looked at Harry with mock outrage.

"You're just jealous you can't lick yours!" and walked out of the room with his nose in the air in a huff causing Ginny to collapse back onto the bed in peals of laughter.

"Oh think that's funny do you?" Harry said and he launched himself on top of Ginny straddling her and started tickling her sides mercilessly. She was laughing loudly now as Sirius poked his head back around the corner.

"Come one you two, Quidditch first, foreplay later!" He shouted loudly and caught a pillow with his face that Harry threw at him, he ran to where witnesses were before Harry could do anything worse to him.

Harry and Ginny just sat there blushing for a moment before putting their robes on and making their way downstairs.

Hermione, Neville, Fred, George and Katie all arrived at the campsite with one of the Muggle girls from Potter Manor each. Harry and Ginny brought Sirius and Remus with them, and Nicholas and Perenelle arrived alone. The large group of 16 walked through the camp grounds under the shadow of the large stadium, they arrived at a rather large site with a fire pit and seats surrounding it.

"We figured seeing as travel is so easy for us, we would come back here after the match to join the celebrations, then we could erect a tent if you wish or make our way back to Potter Manor." Sirius said, still riding the high of his excitement at being able to come to a Quidditch Match. He relived tales to the other about how he was a Beater and James was a chaser at Hogwarts. He also explained the rules to the girls who seemed to be in a state of shock at how the game was played, but thoroughly excited to be involved.

Inside the stadium, the group were all making their way across the row to the box they had booked out, when Harry ran into the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge on the stairwell. He had the Bulgarian Minister of Magic in tow, Harry nodded in greeting and was about to move out of the way when he realized Fudge wanted to speak with him on his way up. _'Must be to make himself look more important'_ Harry thought, Ginny agreed.

"Ahh Minister Fudge, good to see you again, I have been meaning to set up another meeting with you, but I shall contact you in your office, through your secretary of course, we know you are a busy man." He said smartly Fudge and the Bulgarian Minister were hanging on his every word. "I believe you remember my wife, Ginevra Potter," Harry said with a smirk, as he saw the Weasley's approach from behind Fudge, Percy had a scowl on his face as the Minister of Magic kissed her outstretched hand as she curtseyed prettily.

"Ahhh Mr. and Mrs. Potter, how lovely it is to see you again, I for one cannot wait to meet with you again, our meetings have proven beneficial for both of us." Fudge said, with a large smile. "Oh where are my manners, this is Mr. Obalonskanov" Harry shook the Bulgarian Ministers hand enthusiastically.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir" Harry said smartly as Ginny stepped forward and the Minister shook her hand lightly too.

"And you Meester and Meesus Potter, I vould hope to talk with you both in the future myself" The Bulgarian Minister said with a large smile on his face.

"Shall I Owl you with a time to meet Mr. Potter?" Fudge said hopefully.

"That sounds wonderful Minister, I should let you move on however, I'm sure you have a lot to do tonight."

"That is true Harry my boy, I shall be seeing you soon I hope." Fudge said as he bade them farewell.

The Weasley's moved on past and continued up the stairs behind Fudge, Ron and Percy both scowling as they looked into the box Harry and Ginny were yet to enter and saw the twins, Hermione and Neville in there too. Arthur looked almost longingly at his daughter who had aged a little and looked wonderful, as she hugged into Harry's side, Bill and Charlie nodded as they passed. Ginny felt a small pang of sadness, even after so many years now, it still hurt a little. The pair then made their way into the box that the others had entered.

* * *

BANG!

It was loud but a while away, Harry and Ginny however were up in a Heartbeat. Seeing flames on the other side of the encampment, they quickly got the others up and told them to all leave, and take the girls, they would be along shortly. The group had dozed off around the fire chatting loudly and enjoying the celebrations.

"Let's go guys" Neville said.

"Tell us about it at home" Remus said dragging Sirius away.

"Go Sirius." Harry said forcefully, "You can't do anything but get in our way right now. Even now you're holding us up." He stopped resisting and left. "You lot have no form of disguise, get the girls and get out of here." Harry said in a no nonsense tone to the others, who looked like they wanted to argue but didn't, with the exception of Neville who understood immediately and sprang into action. Nicholas and Perenelle had headed for their own home not long after the match had ended.

' _Let's scout it out first Gin, see what's happening'_ Harry thought. Ginny nodded as they Shadow Stepped into the burning area. They saw cloaked and masked figures levitating a family over them as they set tents on fire, families fleeing. Harry's fury took over. _'Is that the Death Eaters Gin? I've never actually seen them in their Sunday best before.'_  
 _'Yeah, let's show them what for. Do we kill them or is it too Public?'  
'Just one or two as a warning, as much as I want to, we can't kill them all, it's far too public and not open war. We need to set an example and instill fear in Death Eater candidates. We can, however, make a right mess of them, let the Ministry get some under the Black Law to show the law works and is a good thing.'_

The pair drew their wands, letting them shift into Glaives and raised their Hoods. Harbinger and Interfector then strolled out in front of the Death Eaters, who stopped at the sight of the robed figures.  
 _'I count eight. When it starts, you do what you do best. I'll stay in front of them.'  
'Yes darling'_ Ginny thought cheekily.

"Eight cowardly Death Eaters attacking in the middle of the night, how about you attack something that can kill you back?" Harbinger spoke in his power laced, deep voice that caused a noticeable flinch from them. Harry's Glaives appeared to be glowing a deeper red in anticipation.

The first spell came from a Death Eater in the front who Harry noted to be Macnair through Legilimency. _"AVADA KEDAVRA"_ The spell passed through where Harbinger was a moment ago, Interfector was gone too. In the blink of an eye and a flash of red, the Death Eaters watched in horror as Macnair split in half and blood was sprayed across the rest of them. Someone in their ranks screamed and tried to run but was hit in the chest by a bludgeoning spell from Interfector that blew the man to bits.

"Cowards" Interfector spoke, as she then weakened her bludgeoning spells enough to merely injure the others. It took her more effort than powering up, several limbs were separated from bodies. Harbinger was more physical using strength and the Glaives, he separated wand hands from arms, legs below the knee were removed, and someone was punched so hard in the face they backflipped over several times, crunching to the ground. Harry saw a flash of blonde hair, belonging to none other than Malfoy, who started the killing curse toward Ginny, Harry got the sense of déjà vu, but Malfoy wasn't escaping this time. Harbinger Shadow Stepped in front of Malfoy and slammed his Glaive into Malfoy's chest, as Harry was annihilating Malfoy, Ginny caught a flash of movement from her eye beyond the crowd now gathering.

" _MORSMORDRE"_ a deep voice boomed.

 _'Harry it's over, we need to leave.'_

Harry reached up and slid his hood back slightly so only the man in front of him could see his face, Malfoy looked up in fear, as Harry flicked him onto his back, and pulled his hood back over. "I told you, you were nothing but an inbred squib Lucius, your pathetic Dark ways have led you to your death." The voice of Harbinger said. As Lucius' light left his eyes, Harry Shadow Stepped with Ginny to the spot the spell was cast from. _'Trap'_ was all Ginny heard from Harry as she felt his aura spring to life, she did the same. People apparated in all around them and spells went flying into their Aura's, the pair were unaffected as the spells were absorbed.

"You two are under arrest!" Called out someone Harry knew to be Barty Crouch Sr. from his time visiting the Ministry.

"You and this lot of cowards arresting us? I doubt it..." Harbinger cackled, as Interfector then spoke up.

"Your perpetrators are over there by the crowd of people that watched us cut them down, enjoy you useless fools." She said with a laugh at the end that had some of them shivering, as they inadvertently took a glance at the Glaives in their hands, some involuntarily backed away.

"So, the incompetent Auror Department still going to attempt to arrest the two people who tore apart eight Death Eaters? Or are you going to start moving, you're beginning to resemble target dummies." Harbinger spoke again.

A young man spoke next, "There are no Death Eaters that aren't in Azkaban! You're lying!"

"And who are you?" Interfector said

"Auror, John Dawlish" He said defiantly in a tone reminiscent of Percy

"Well Drawlish, perhaps you should shut your stupid fucking mouth and use your eyes, on every one of those wankers and one part of another if you can find enough of him, you will find a mark that looks like that" He said now pointing to the sky. "But because you lot are so inept, perhaps you have already let the few we left alive get away… like Pettigrew," He growled angrily. "I'll waste my time here with you lot no longer, it is clear the Auror department's collective intelligence, is less than that of a troll." And with a violent crackle of lightning the two disappeared from in front of them.

"Well" Said a tall black man with an accent. "We seem to have lost their confidence, pity, they could have been great allies."

"Theyre vigilantes" another said.

Another Auror came running over to them, "There are seven or eight I think, two dead, one emergency portkey to St Mungos with a crushed skull and we think another in bits."

"It seems these vigilantes that show no mercy to evil doers, or would be Death Eaters." Kingsley said aloud but more to himself.

* * *

Harbinger and Interfector arrived into the Living room of Potter Manor with a large BOOM and crackling of lightning around them. 12 extremely wide sets of eyes were watching them as they lowered their hoods, and they let their aura's finally vanish, crackling slowly dissipating from around them. Harry put away his glaives, and pulled Ginny into his lap as he sat on the loveseat in front of the others.

"You were amazing Gin" Harry said as he nuzzled into her neck

"You were pretty damn good yourself Potter, Malfoy is finally dealt with." Sirius and the others were looking on in shock.

"Well, Macnair is dead too." Harry said in a no nonsense tone. "And I think I may have accidentally killed another, possibly Crabbe, whoever it was I felt his skull break." Harry said flexing his fist, massaging his knuckles.

"Yeah I hit one of them in the chest with a severely weakened bludgeoning curse. He just exploded. I think we are just going to have to kill them all Harry, it was too hard not to... We're going to get hurt trying to protect the fools from us."

Harry just nodded, seeing the others confused faces he decided to answer what he thought they were thinking. "It's actually far easier to power up our spells now, than it is to bring them down to a level where they are just normal powered. We're going to get ourselves killed, trying not to kill."

The others nodded accepting this, before Remus spoke up. "Harry how can you talk so casually at killing someone, that person will be missed by their Families."

"They don't care who that their victim's families will miss them, Remus, so why should I. Do you know how many different types of spells were cast tonight?" Harry exploded, fury still taking resident in the forefront of his mind. Looking around and knowing they weren't going to answer he raised one finger, "I'll give you as many guesses to which one it was. So no Remus, when Malfoy cast the bloody killing curse at Ginny… again, I did not hesitate to drive my Glaive through his fucking chest. They will rape, torture and murder if I don't stop them where they stand, evidence of that is right here in this bloody room, and I don't give a FUCK HOW I DO IT, I WILL STOP THEM!" he shouted at the end

"I'm with you on that one Harry," Neville said, and Sirius nodded. Remus just looked at the floor dejectedly. "I need a disguise so I can help, we could and should have killed all of them tonight." Neville said darkly, he was actually holding Grace on his lap. Their relationship had evolved quickly.

"Harry I know I'm both wrong and right for thinking it, but I can't help but think we should be capturing these people for information. We can't just kill them all." Remus said to the floor.

"I took the information I wanted from each of them. They have all killed a vast number of people. And, Neville, I did and didn't want to kill them all, tonight was about instilling fear into them, showing them they are weak and can be killed and captured easily. If Voldemort does return, if they join up with him, then they die. The ones that return and attack more people can never be redeemed, the ones that join Voldemort or the Death Eaters after this, even out of cowardly fear knowing the consequences deserve the same fate."

"Harry how did you take information from them?" Remus asked.

"Legilimency… Why?" Harry was now confused.

"You take information from Fudge regularly and Malfoy before you killed him tonight didn't you?" Remus continued.

"Yep, and I'm not sorry either, Fudge is in the same boat as Malfoy, but I'm using him at the moment for our gain, and Malfoy, well you know what he is."

"I'm not judging you Harry, I would too if I could. But I can't." Remus was now looking at him differently, but why? "Harry, both Fudge and Malfoy have Occlumency shields. Good ones too, Dumbledore can't get through them."

"I load my Legilimency with raw power, it gets past any Occlumency shield," Harry said.

"Yes, and they didn't even notice you do it either." Remus said. "That is some serious power, do you have to cast the spell?"

"Well no, I just focus my intent on what I want to do, I thought that was how you were supposed to do it."

"Well, yes if you can wield your magic the way you and Ginny can. Can you do it too Ginny?" Remus said Ginny just nodded at him, Harry chuckled.

' _What?'_ Ginny asked  
' _They still underestimate you Gin,'  
_ _'Oh… I wanted to mention earlier, I felt you power up when you said trap, it let me have enough time to do it too'  
_ ' _You felt me do it?'  
_ ' _Yeah, it allowed me that split second to do it too.'_ Harry just nodded

"Please be careful and don't violate others privacy." Remus said.

"As long as they give us no reason to, they have no reason to fear us." Harry said. Remus nodded with a grimace, then asked more about the fight. They all had a chuckle with what Harry said to the Aurors. After the tale they all went to bed not long after.

The next day the 5 members of the group bade farewell to Harry and Ginny and went to see their parents whom they hadn't technically seen in 4 years. There were 3 weeks left of the school holidays and Harry and Ginny were planning to make the most of it.

The pair went to Diagon Alley immediately after breakfast and purchased the school supplies they would need. They also stopped by Madame Malkins and ordered a formal dress for Ginny, the school letter stated they would need Dress robes or equivalent formal attire. Harry had planned to have his Robes change into something to match Ginny's colour scheme. She had picked black and red, which was surprised him, her favorite colour was green and he was sure he would have to wear the same. She smacked him on the arm when she heard him think this, but smiled to herself. It was her favorite colour, and Harry didn't need to guess why, which in turn made him smile. He wasn't allowed to see her dress until the event, although they didn't know what it was yet.

The pair continued to enjoy their day out, getting a small helping of ice-cream from Florean Fortescue's and re-stocked the supplies in their backpack that they had used whilst in the Time Room at the Flamel's. Harry and Ginny browsed the Flourish and Blotts and Quality Quidditch supplies, but found nothing that truly interested them.

As they were leaving they ran into Molly Weasley, who was towing an angry looking Ron behind her. "Ginevra," She spat, "I hope you are happy with yourself, I now have to work as well as Arthur to pay you two ungrateful brats for our home."

"I'm not happy about that Molly," Ginny spat with venom, "Personally I wanted to sell the land out from underneath you. However Harry talked me out of it, as everything else about my life is amazing… I have no need for that pettiness…" She said with a smirk that appeared to enrage Molly as she snuggled into Harry's side.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, when I get my hands…" Ginny flinched at the Molly part in her name in disgust.

"Molly, I wouldn't continue with another word, or you will indeed find yourself homeless, maybe even crippled." Harry said dangerously as Ginny pulled him away from her.

' _Ugh, I am submitting to the Ministry to have Molly removed from my name, it's disgusting.'  
_ ' _She's still your mother, but I think I understand where you are coming from.'_

The pair walked down the cobbled street toward the Leaky Cauldron for lunch as a red faced Molly and Ron watched them leave, unable to do anything in public, Harry and Ginny were sure if they were in a private setting, some form of distasteful curse would be coming their way. Especially now that Molly had to buy Ron a new wand thanks to Neville. Which they would blame on Harry and Ginny in some way.

* * *

Over the next few days Harry and Ginny simply rested and relaxed, enjoying the quiet and the free time they had after training so hard for so long. For some reason the 5 years took a lot more out of them this time than the 10 years did last time they trained with the Flamels. The pair decided to just enjoy the time between them and not push themselves too hard with training, once they got back into school they could once again pick up the tempo.

They took the opportunity given to them to see Movies at the cinemas with the Girls, go out for dates in muggle London and even just go for long slow walks through various parks. They enjoyed the outdoors, but they missed the beach of the Flamels. They decided they would set out and find themselves their own island much like the Flamels had.

They went to a muggle library with the girls and studied maps and atlas', studying for days looking for something small enough that no one would notice it missing, but large enough that they could build a house on it and enjoy a lot of alone time to themselves exploring the island.

After almost a week of searching and Shadow Stepping to islands in the various oceans, they found one in the Pacific, it was a few hundred miles west of Hawaii, which made it perfect. They could visit Hawaii when they needed anything from civilization and explore at their own leisure.

They found out the island was un-owned by any one person. So they began research into spells to make the island un-plottable and also planned on putting it too under the Fidelius Charm like they did with Potter Manor.

2 days before school was due to start they had finished. Under the instruction of Sirius and Remus, and with a lot of help, they banished a House they owned in Britain to the Island, made it un-plottable, and causing a freak lightning storm and small hurricane they also got the entire island under the Fidelius Charm. That night a tired but thoroughly happy Harry and Ginny went to sleep in their new home on what Sirius had dubbed Potter Island. The house needed some work to make it into more of a beach home, both outside and inside, but for the moment they didn't care and were happy to leave it just the way it was.

The next day they spent their day about their new home, they had cleaned it of dust and were now setting about talking about and designing ideas that would turn it into the home that the two both dreamed of.

In the evening they Shadow Stepped back to Potter Manor to spend with Sirius, Remus and the Girls who they wouldn't see until Christmas, outside of their training.

"Harry, Ginny, Amelia and I have been spending a lot of time together." Sirius said almost nervously. "She and I would like to move in together, but we don't want to abandon this lot." He said gesturing to the Girls who were now listening. "Can Amelia move in here for a while until this lot are old enough to live on their own or whatever may come?"  
"Sirius why are you asking us?" Harry asked with a smile. "You are all more than welcome to use Potter Manor whenever you like. Ginny and I have discussed it in length. We like the idea of having our ancestral home, but we also want a place of our own, that is just ours. That's why we wanted the Island, we are going to live there, but we will still stop by here from time to time."

"That's very mature of you both" James said, confined to the portrait in the sitting room, he and Lily never had much else to do than converse with the occupants. "I support your move, it is something Lily and I wanted aswell, which is why we moved to Godric's Hollow."

"Yes, but Harry, can you get another frame made for us to visit you in? We would like a change of scenery but still be able to see what is happening here at the Manor." Lily said with a smile. "If you wish to Mr. Orbis, owns a portrait shop in Diagon Alley, he can make one and link it to us."

Harry and Ginny smiled at this, they wanted Lily and James in their home as it was the only link left between Harry and the Potters. Sirius and Remus were great, and good friends but the Portrait was something that Harry count replace, it was his parents, but not at the same time. The pair nodded and normal conversation resumed around the table. The Girls were soon to resume schooling in the Muggle world which would leave the Manor to Sirius and Amelia is she agreed to move in with Sirius. Remus would stay, as he was somewhat of a mentor and Guardian for the Muggle Girls. He had adopted them all in the Muggle world with Amelia as his assumed wife, with all supporting documentation. The Girls had been declared missing by Muggle authorities who seemed glad they had been found, in good health and housed after an interview with them. The Childcare services representative was thrilled that Remus and Amelia had taken in 5 stray girls off the street and cared for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This chapter is triple the length of any other.

 **SMUT WARNING:** This chapter contains an in depth sexual scene.

 **Chapter 9. Tasks and Interrogations**

Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap on the Hogwarts express, reading an article in the prophet that Hermione had thrust in front of them. They had bade farewell to The 5 Girls, Remus and a practically whimpering Sirius at the platform and the train had left without incident. Hermione had simply sat in the compartment and thrust the article into their hands with a curious Fred and George with her.

The paper sported an image of Harbinger on the front with Interfector standing beside him, glowing eyes and matching glaives, they stared down the Death Eaters.

 _ **Saviors or Vigilantes? by Rita Skeeter.**_

 _After the fantastic win by Ireland in the Quidditch world cup, this reporter was enjoying a nice long sleep, after a glass of her favorite wine.  
However back at the location of the World Cup many people were woken by explosions, fire and screaming coming from the encampment, people were running everywhere, it was a stampede. 'Eight Robed and masked figures were levitating a muggle family and setting fires to tents and peoples belongings as they terrorised the camps' Bethany Elkins, 28 said.  
Two more robed figures stepped out of the shadows and faced down the Death Eaters 'One of them sliced the man at the front in pieces with some sort of red double sided sword after the killing curse was cast at them' Samuel Remington, 49 interviewed._

 _After the two were done terrorising the alleged Death Eaters, they vanished, another witness placed them at the sight of the Dark Mark just after it was raised._

' _At present they aren't wanted for questioning, they cleared themselves with an interview with no less than 10 Aurors that couldn't lay a hand on them, they only ever acted in self-defense.' Unnamed Auror._

' _They are reckless with a disregard for human lives, these people had families. They insulted the Ministry and the department, insinuating that we cannot or will not do our jobs. These two need to be brought to justice' Another Unnamed Auror._

 _It is of this reporters opinion that these two are weapon wielding maniacs. Who knows how long it will take them before they turn on all that we know and love. As much that can be gleaned from the information at hand, states that these two see themselves as above the law and will destroy anything in their way. I pray that these two can be brought in to justice before more lives are lost. 3 people died at the hands of these two on that fateful night._

 _R.S._

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Well what Hermione?" Ginny snapped, "Out with it, none of this beating around the bush shit, just ask your damn question, we're supposed to be friends, not your pupils. Ron might have stood for that 'well?' expecting answers bullshit, but this Harry" She said bitterly gesturing at Harry, "with his OWN mind, and I won't put up with that shit!"

Hermione looked thoroughly admonished and looked down at the floor with guilt. "Sorry you two. I didn't mean it like that. I want to ask are you still sure it was necessary to kill so many? You have been portrayed as maniacs."

"Harbinger and Interfector have been portrayed as maniacs, Hermione," Harry said. "Ginny and I went home after the match was over, how would you feel if it was your parents that were attacked that night?"

Hermione nodded accepting the separation Harry and Ginny were using between themselves and the alter-ego perceived by their robes and weapons, not wanting to answer the question knowing now that Harry and Ginny had indeed acted correctly. The Death Eaters were monsters.

Seeing the conversation was over, Harry then nuzzled into Ginny's neck behind her hair, breathing deeply. He loved the scent of her, she smelled flowery. Harry couldn't place what it was, it was just her and he loved it.

Ginny loved when Harry let out a slight shudder when he smelled her hair like he was right now, it was her making him do that, she thought to herself in happiness as she lay back into his embrace and closed her eyes, relishing in the closeness the two now shared. She had never felt truly happy until she had been with Harry. The pair felt like they had been together a long time and no time at all, all at once. They had spent 15 years in a time room, but only had bodies of 15 year olds, in their 4th year of school. They still had a lifetime together and they were extremely close now. Ginny was sure their bond was only getting stronger as they felt closer to each other, it wasn't driving them, they were driving it, which made her relish it all the more.

Some time later, after the twins had left the compartment door opened. Neither Harry nor Ginny opened their eyes knowing, through Magical Perception, it was Malfoy and his pets.

"Aww how sweet, if it isn't Potty and his bought and paid for Whore…" There was a CRACK that finished his sentence as he was flung from the room into the wall of the corridor with a loud crunch, the windows in the compartment shattered and repaired themselves in a split second.

Hermione looked over to Harry and Ginny, she was sure they hadn't moved. But then she saw Harry's finger slide back into Ginny's hand. Had he done that wandlessly without even trying? Just how powerful were the pair becoming? She had ofcourse seen samples of his power in the Time Room, and she had increased in power magnificently herself, as had Neville, Katie and the twins, but even she was still amazed at the depths of Harry and Ginny's powers.

Crabbe and Goyle stepped back, paled now from fear, from the now closed compartment door, grabbed Malfoy under the arms and ran back the way they had come.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, with the exception of Harry buying them all food from the Trolley Witch and Ron came to try and talk to Hermione, while Harry and Ginny were cuddled up.

"Please Hermione, we're supposed to be friends, why won't you even come talk to me? You've had a year to get over it. Unlike Harry who has Ginevra in his ear making him hate me more" Ron plead

"Pfft, why would I want to talk to you? So you and Dumbledore can Imperius me into not talking to Ginny too?" She spat, "No thanks Ron, I like being able to think for myself. Harry's thoughts of you are colored by your own actions."

Ron looked over at Harry and raised his wand at him subtlely while Hermione re-absorbed herself in a book and now wasn't looking, he Muttered _"Imperio_ Harry Potter, you will be my friend again and ditch my sister" Then aimed his wand at Ginny " _Imperio_ Ginevra you will leave Harry and never look back at him." Hermione looked up at him gaping, she tensed and was about to strike, but Hermione saw Ginny move.

Ron looked smug when Ginny slid off Harry's lap, until all the windows in the compartment shattered and sparks erupted around Ginny. In the blink of an eye she had him by the throat, leaning him out the window of the compartment, wind ripping at his robes and hair, shattered glass digging into his back on the sill as he fought her. She held onto him with amplified strength from her robes.

"I'm not afraid to kill you Ron. The Imperius curse is punishable by a life sentence you know, there's a reason it's unforgivable, the Ministry won't even put me on trial. You know that right? Or are you just too stupid and following Dumbledore's orders? Did he teach you the curse last year, and ask you to use it on us?" She asked quietly, Ron was pale as a sheet, he just nodded at her. "Last chance Ron. Never again do you hear me? Or I will paint the school with you, and believe me, If I can't Harry will." She pulled Ron back in and with a snap of her fingers the windows were all repaired. "Get out." Ginny said calmly to Ron, who practically sprinted out and as far from his twin sister as he could.

Ginny calmed just as quickly as she had angered as she sat across Harry's lap, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek, before leaning into his chest and closing her eyes again. Harry never opened his eyes once during the whole scene. He was content, knowing Ginny could fight her own battles against anyone in the school now.  
 _'Thank you Harry.'  
'For what?'  
'Letting me do that, rather than fighting the battle for me'  
'Well if you wanted to take care of Malfoy too, you could have had him.'  
'That squib? Nah, you can have him all to yourself, I don't want the smell near me'  
_Harry simply smirked into Ginny's hair as he rested his face on her head. He then kissed the top of her head and leaned back, drifting off again.

Hermione watched them now, her jealousy sparking up again. Harry and Ginny had been through so much together in less than two years. They had become truly powerful, and from what she had just seen, relentless. If it wasn't for her, there wouldn't be any witnesses either. However she would never tell anyone besides maybe Neville and the twins of what had just happened in the room.

She found herself Jealous of their knowledge, power and worst of all, their relationship. She desperately wanted someone like Ginny had in Harry, but she always saw him as a little brother. She had something with George but it wasn't the same as what Harry and Ginny had. She knew however that something would come with time, and resigned herself to thinking it had something to do with spending 4 years in a time room.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other in the Great Hall, they had been holding each other's hand since they got out of the carriage and were now drawing whispers from around the four tables, as they had last year, however nothing had changed between Ginny and himself, making him wonder what the whispering entailed this time, but not bringing himself to care. Harry noticed that Ron was sitting with Dean and Seamus, glaring every so often. Malfoy as glaring too, but more openly, having regained consciousness at some point on the train ride to school.

Various children were sorted into each of the different houses, some of the Gryffindors pointed out Harry to the younger students, he averted his gaze, just focusing on his lovely wife sitting next to him. She always made him feel calmer, more collected. As he was thinking this she blushed and looked back at him.

"Harryyy your staring." She whispered and squeezed his hand.

"Just admiring your beauty, love" He whispered back causing her to do a double take. Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek, causing him to put a stupid grin on his face, he disentangled his hand from hers and pulled her up the bench closer to him, in a one armed hug. She leaned into him as they waited for Dumbledore to address the students.

As Ginny looked at Dumbledore, she found his eyes met hers with a twinkle and she felt a light pressure in her head. _'Harry, the old man is using Legilimency on me.'  
_ Harry simply glared at the headmaster and tried something. He attempted to inject a thought.  
 _'You'll stop that if you know what's good for you.'_

Dumbledore practically jumped up in shock at this and looked at Harry like a fox caught in the spotlight. He attempted to sound strong, but his voice was shaky. "I have only two words for you," he told them, his voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

Harry and Ginny drank their Nutrient Potions, and then tucked into their food, eating heartily. Hermione noticed the nutrient potions. "Why do you take those?" She asked curiously between bites.

"We always have, outside of the Time Room, it's because we push our muscles to the very edge of their limits while training, we need to take them or they might atrophy from being overworked." Harry said. "In some ways the Time Room is easier on the body but harder on the mind. You push yourself mentally in tasks in the Time Room, but when training you focus on draining yourself completely."

"I see… Do you think we should take them too when we resume our training?" Hermione asked, seeming worried she had missed something.

"Can't hurt" Ginny said "You'll be able to recover faster, and I think it does help a lot magically."

Dumbledore stood after all the plates had cleared themselves, bringing the Hall to silence. "So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered,"

"What are we, mules?" Harry muttered causing Ginny to giggle, and Hermione to snicker, Neville just smirked. He had become much more serious since his training in the Time Room, Harry had noticed this and thought it good. Neville was a strong fighter and a good leader.

"I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Ginny gasped. Harry looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on,

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy — but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Another man behind him, taller but not overly so. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the strangers, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. The first lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore, the second man trailing in his wake. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped. The lightning had thrown the first man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face Harry immediately recognized, Moody.

It was an unmistakable face that looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin was scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that brought the shock to the Great Hall. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye — and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The second man still had the hood of his travelling cloak hiding his features from view, the lightning barely illuminating under the hood. The men reached Dumbledore. Both stretched out a hand, Moody's was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook both, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of Moody, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the men to the empty seats on his right-hand side. The men sat down, Moody shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students, stopping but for a moment at every pass on Harry.

The second stranger lowered his hood, then removed his traveling cloak before sitting, to reveal a slender but muscular looking man, he could simply be described as average of appearance, dark hair, with chiseled features and a frowning, serious look in his eyes.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions teachers?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professors Alastair Moody and Kevin Flanagan." There was a smattering of clapping throughout the hall, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and those who did clap stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Harry saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

Professor Flanagan appeared nonplussed by the event and just looked at Dumbledore expectantly who cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly. The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar . . ." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Er — but maybe this is not the time . . . no . . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament . . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another. Harry himself was dis-interested, this year he wanted a normal year with Ginny and wanted to watch someone else risk their life for once.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."  
"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age — that is to say, seventeen years or older — will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious — "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. One more note, with Professor Snape no longer able to fill the role as Slytherin head of house, Professor Sinistra will now take over the role." With that all Slytherins, with the exception of Malfoy and his cohorts, cheered. "And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Off you Trot!" Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody.

"Off you Trot? I seriously think he thinks we're Mules" Harry said. Ginny was laughing loudly at this. Hermione looked at him seriously attempting to hide a smirk.  
There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

"They can't do that!" said George Weasley, who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

Harry looked at Ginny with a smirk and shrugged, she just smiled at him. _'Do you want to enter Harry?'  
'Merlin no. I want to watch everyone else risk their lives for entertainment, with you. I just want a year of peace and a normal life with you Gin.'  
'Good answer'_ she thought to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She too hoped that Harry could have a normal life with her. But they both knew with Voldemort out there, they would have no such luck until he was gone.

* * *

They sat in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Neville, Fred and George had also joined them.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Neville said as he dismissed himself from the group after a short conversation.

"So Harry" Fred said, "Do you want to enter the tournament? You would dominate."

"Nope, I just want to watch everyone else make fools of themselves, if it's as dangerous as the old cook was saying then it should be interesting." Ginny was cuddling into his side as he said that.

Harry noticing Ginny's head droop slightly then put his arm around her and stood, bringing her with him. Her scowl at this was removed quickly by his grin. "I think we're going to head to bed, goodnight all" and before anyone could interrupt they headed out the portrait hole and disappeared.

"Think you two and Neville be right with Percy gone? It is just Ron here now, he has no one really to encourage his stupid decisions with Percy gone." Hermione asked the twins, who just nodded thoughtfully and retired to their Dormitories. The other members of the Gryffindor common room looked a little jealous as Harry and Ginny left the portrait hole, knowing the pair had their own quarters somewhere in the castle due to them being married.

Harry and Ginny strolled through their apartment to the bedroom. Godric's Study was well equipped, the library was full, there were fresh towels in the ensuite and bathroom, the pantry was stocked and the large king size four poster was very comfortable. Harry showered while a tired Ginny just changed and slid into bed. A while later, a warm, dry Harry joined her and she quickly scooted over to snuggle into him as they both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning started interestingly, as they were eating Breakfast, they noted Ron, Dean and Seamus all looking at Harry with strange looks on their faces.

' _They must have expected me back in the Dormitory this year. Like last year was a prank or something. Fools'  
_ Ginny looked around, she was getting glances from the girls that used to be in her dorm too. ' _I see what you mean. They really must be thick.'_

Professor McGonagall had made her way down with the schedules. They had a double of Transfiguration first.

Ron had beat Hermione, Harry and Ginny to class. Taking their usual seat toward the front of the room and looked back with a smirk on his face. Harry and Ginny didn't even offer a glance as they took a back row seat to the side of the door. Hermione took a seat beside Ginny. They were offered scowls from the girls of Hermione's Dorm, Ginny's ex-dorm.

"Ron is still trying to get back into our lives." He muttered quietly to the two girls and Neville who had just seated himeslf on the other side of Hermione in the aisle seat.

"I overheard the Girls of our year last night saying they still didn't believe you two were married," Hermione said, not taking stock of what Harry talking about. To which he just nodded and gave Ginny's hand a re-assuring squeeze. "I don't know if they are planning something or not, Harry, they seem quite taken with your new… Physique. You have become quite attractive over the summer. Ginny you have too which is why the boys are looking at you both oddly." Harry and Ginny both looked around the room at this noting people of both sexes looking away at from the pair when their eyes moved to them. "Neville they were also talking about you, something about a love potion. We will all need to watch our backs." She finished worriedly

"Great," Said Harry, "Just when I thought I may squeeze in one normal year of school, without someone attempting to control me." Neville snickered at this.

"Harry, we will never get a normal year of school anymore," Neville said with a smirk. "We are so advanced in Magical Manipulation and control I think casting anything will be easy for us."

Professor McGonagall strode into the room. "Today and for the next few weeks we will be studying the art of cross species Transfiguration, Yes Miss Granger?"  
"Professor, in the material it states that cross species can be determined as changing from a cat to a lion, but being feline, is the cat as affected as if it were to change into a dog?" Hermione spouted off.

"I can tell you first hand Miss Granger that it is not as affected as the muscular and skeletal structures are similar. Now, the first Transformation we will use, we will take turns in transfiguring each other into wolves first. There are two parts to this spell. The first incantation is ' _Transfiguro.'_ This declares the intent to use transfiguration. The second part is _'Lupus'_ this will declare we want to transfigure the other into a wolf. I want you all to turn to page 23 of your text and practice the spell in pairs.

Ginny turned to Harry, wand out and cast quietly _"Transfiguro Lupus."_ Before the eyes of the class Harry turned into a large black wolf with green eyes.

' _Well this is different.'_ Harry thought to her.

"You look like my Patronus Harry," Ginny said as the whole class looked around, Professor McGonagall was astonished. Harry growled and leapt at Ginny tackling her softly and licking her face as she attempted to roll away from him laughing in disgust.

"Mr. Potter, can you please come to the front of the room?" McGonagall asked, Harry whimpered and leapt off Ginny, bounded down the steps, past Ron who had his wand out pointing at him. Harry growled, making him flinch away. "Students, this is a perfect Transfiguration, as you see he has some characteristics of himself and the look of the Wolf, but being strong willed Mr. Potter, I think, has full control over the forms mind." She said gesturing to the rather large black wolf now sitting next to her.

A moment later another wolf made its way down the aisle to the front alongside Harry. It had bushy fur and Hermione's eyes.

"Mr. Longbottom, did you transfigure Miss Granger too?" McGonagall asked, shock re-appearing a second time on her features.

Neville nodded to her. "Yes ma'am"

"For perfect spells Mrs. Potter and Mr. Longbottom I think 15 points to each of you shall suffice." She then reversed the transfiguration spells on Harry and Hermione. "Harry" She then said quietly. "Could I see the 4 of you after class please?" Harry nodded and headed back to his table.

Ginny was smirking at him, a little red faced still from having been attacked by Wolf-Harry. Neville was just wearing a smirk.

"Told you it'd be easy." Neville said with a rather large smile. "For once I am good at something, my Grandmother thinks I have changed. I just wish Snape was here this year so I could kick his arse."

Harry chuckled at the thought. "Nev, he wouldn't stand a chance with what you can do now." Harry smirked at him, which was returned. Neville had indeed come into his own and was a force to be reckoned with when he put his mind to something, and applied himself, which he could now do correctly with the advanced training he had had over the summer.

After class McGonagall approached them all, "Harry, did Hermione and Neville join you for training over the summer?" She asked once the rest of the class had departed.

"Yes Professor, as did Katie Bell and the Twins." He replied with a nod. "Although it was only 4 years rather than the 10 we first had, however it was still very intense training. You will find they all take magic much more seriously, and will be unafraid to show their true power."

McGonagall simply nodded at this, "I see, well could I ask you lot to please hold back, or refrain from attempting such spells until some of the class has succeeded, as you may have noticed, today you have achieved the full transfiguration we were supposed to spend another 2 lessons on."

The group agreed and then departed for lunch once dismissed. Lunch was a quiet affair, however Harry did notice Malfoy watching him and Ginny. Using Legilimency on him for a brief moment he seen that Malfoy was going to try something, but he couldn't tell what in such a short read.

' _Gin, Malfoy is up to something. I really hate how stupid he is.'  
_ ' _Yeah I figured something similar at his glances, I thought McGonagall made it clear for him to piss off.'  
_ ' _Well judging from the train, the stupid entitled Death Eater Spawn believes he can take us.'_

Ginny just replied with a shrug. The pair kept their magical power raised to quite a high level at all times now, they were still always on guard as being in constant warfare for years could only do to someone.

As Harry and Ginny got up and left asking Neville and Hermione to follow at a distance at watch, Malfoy watched them and followed soon after by his goons. Hermione and Neville noticed this and followed a minute later.

A few corridors away Malfoy caught up. "Potter!" he shouted at him, Harry just turned and looked the boy directly in the eye. Malfoy stared back unflinchingly, "My Father was killed at the Quidditch World Cup, but you already knew that didn't you, the survivors all say they were attacked out of no-where… I think it was you... You and your little slag." He said gesturing to Ginny. Harry flexed his fists, he wanted to rip Malfoy in half, but held his temper. "You know, I only ever asked my father to buy this thing you call a wife as a toy. No respectable person would ever see it as anything other…" He never got to finish his tirade. Harry was furious to say the least. He grabbed Malfoy by the robes and slammed him against the wall to the side of them, causing ribs to break and the wall to crack behind the blonde boy.

Malfoy was expecting Harry to shout, but his words were quiet and full of power, which scared him more. "You never get it do you, you thick headed piece of shit. Let me spell it out for you. I am sick of your bullshit, I am sick of your Death Eater friends, your family is all dead because they treated the lives of others as toys, it is common knowledge your father was one of the Death Eaters attacking others, unfortunately it wasn't me that killed them. But don't mistake me, I am still well out of your league. This is your last warning, you useless Death Eater scum, one wrong move Malfoy, and I will gut you." Harry said quietly but full of power and venom. Malfoy was whimpering as Harry was crushing him into the wall.

Crabbe and Goyle rounded the corner as Harry had Malfoy against the wall. As Ginny turned to them Crabbe licked his lips looking her up and down. "Ha!" Ginny said confidently as she cringed inside at the look he was giving her. "You wouldn't know what to do with a girl, you impotent prick. Better go back to your snake hole before I tear you apart."

The two just moved forward toward her, Crabbe reached out, Ginny took his hand and twisted it, breaking his wrist, then she flicked him over her shoulder and he thudded onto the ground, out cold. Goyle grabbed her shoulder, Ginny flicked her leg out catching his knee making it bend sideways. There was a brief howl of pain before her open palm collided with his jaw as it broke his teeth, and lifted him off the ground, he landed a few feet from her knocked out like Crabbe.

Harry made Malfoy watch all of this. "As you see, we are capable and that was your only warning," he grabbed Malfoys forehead and shoved it roughly into the wall, the back of his head hitting the wall with a now wet slap, knocking him out too, blood trailing down the wall as he let Malfoy fall.

"We need to move Gin." The pair Shadow Stepped to their room and then made their way to the DADA classroom. Moody greeted them and let them into the room to await the start of class. He didn't say a word, when the door snapped open and Albus Dumbledore stood there.

"Alastor, I need a word with the Potters." Dumbledore said softly.

"By all means come in and have a word, be quick though Albus, I have a class to teach." Moody said gruffly. This gruff response and greeting with almost hostility seemed to confirm to Harry that Moody had indeed adhered to his warnings and now, no longer supported Dumbledore. Or it was all for show, he would observe these two more later.  
Dumbledore looked like he wanted to argue with Moody, but didn't. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy just told me an interesting story of you and your… Wife… here sneaking up on him on the second floor corridor and attacking him" Harry felt pressure in his head as Dumbledore bore into his eyes.

"I wouldn't use Legilimency on me again, Sir. Or you won't like what happens." Harry said.

"Ahh. Was that a threat Mr. Potter?"

"No." Harry didn't feel the pressure again, Dumbledore was more wary and simply looked at the boy in front of him.

"Albus, I find it hard to believe that Mr. and Mrs. Potter came from the second floor corridor when I saw them come downstairs with my own eye." Moody said to Dumbledore, as there was now a noise gathering outside, he pointed to the door. "See yourself out, you have no more business here, Minerva made it quite clear to me that you are not to speak to these two alone, so I ask you to schedule an appointment with her. I do not wish to mediate any further."

"Indeed" was all he said when he left the room.

"Take your seats you two, we do not need to discuss what just happened, do we?" The pair shook their heads and took their seats

"What did Dumbledore want," Hermione said when she sat next to them in the class, Neville sat on the other side of her.

"Nothing really Hermione" Harry said, "He just had suspicions about the Malfoy incident before."

"About that," Neville said quietly, "You two made a bit of a mess, we came around a corner and saw them, we Shadow Stepped away as well before we could be linked to anything." Harry just nodded and smiled to the pair.

"About training Harry, will you two be training as you were last year?" Hermione asked just as quietly, not wanting to be overheard, but not outlying any specifics.

"Yeah, you are welcome to come with us if you want, but we'd prefer train alone, as should you. Stick to your own routine, you will get better results and be able to measure yourself better. We will meet with you in the common room later anyway." Ginny said quietly, but some of the conversation was overheard by another member of the class.

"Why would you want to do that?" Spoke up Romilda Vane a Gryffindor that used to be Ginny's roommate. She was addressing Ginny now, but had a scowl on her face. "If I had Harry all to myself I wouldn't want to leave the bed!"

"And that is exactly why someone like you could never be with me. Ginny and I do a hell of a lot more than snog in bed." Harry spat, Ginny just looked at him in adoration as the girl just tisked and sat back in her seat, some members of the class laughed. They shared a small peck before Moody addressed the class.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them." They returned the books to their bags, Ginny looking excited.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and Werewolves, is that right?" There was a general murmur of assent. "But you're behind — very behind — on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark —"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out from a few rows behind Harry.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; but after a moment Moody smiled, the first time Harry had seen him do so. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh? And you? The now Mrs. Potter, you his daughter?" Moody said, nodding at both Ron and Ginny. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. . . ." He said absently before returning to the lesson, "Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore… One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together. "So — straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking." Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk.

Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head. "So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender. "Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one. . . Is it called the Imperius Curse… or something?"

If looks could kill, the look Harry and Ginny gave Ron when they turned would have splattered him on the walls. _'Fucking prick…'  
'Gutless coward can't even say he knew of it himself' _Ginny replied.

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Harry felt happy at the sound of Ron squeaking slightly — Ron hated spiders. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, " _Imperio!_ " The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. Everyone was laughing — everyone except Harry, Ginny and Moody, the latter who noticed the pair's angry expression then looked back at the rest of the class.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The laughter died away almost instantly. "Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats . . . Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Harry knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, true power and not everyone's got it." The then looked at Harry and Ginny pointedly, "Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped, with the exception of the angry pair infront of him. Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to Harry's slight surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville, until recently, volunteered information was Herbology, which was easily his best subject.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in an angry voice. Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again. Neville nodded, eyes narrowing, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move. "The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. _"Engorgio!"_ The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, _"Crucio!"_ At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently —

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly. Harry looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Harry, following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide with fury, jaw clenched in unchecked rage. Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

 _"Reducio,"_ Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar. "Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too. "Right . . . anyone know any others?" Harry looked around, having had the curse cast at himself and Ginny last year, he knew the answer but was not offering it. From the looks on everyone's faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time, she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered. Several people looked uneasily around at her.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra . . . the Killing Curse." He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden lurch in his stomach, knowing what was to come. " _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ " Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air — instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries. Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. There's supposedly, no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and the very same person blocked it last year if the rumors are to be believed, and he's sitting right in front of me." Harry felt everyone looking at him, as both Moody's eyes looked into his own. Harry stared back at him with fury in his eyes, Moody flinched a little when Harry met his gaze. Harry simply held Moody's gaze "No one has any clue how Mr. Potter here did it, either time." He added in his dark deep voice.

"Well maybe you'd like to try your luck Professor, but the people who cast it on me didn't turn out so well." Harry said darkly but put a lot of power behind the words.

Moody just looked at him shocked, but also quizzical for a moment before he moved on. "Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it. You could all, with the exception of perhaps Mr. Potter here, get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed,. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

"Now, if there's no counter-curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the majority of the class jumped again. "Now . . . those three curses — Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus — are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills . . . copy this down. . . ."

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang — but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices.

"Did you see it twitch?"  
"— and when he killed it — just like that!"  
"How did Harry survive that? Twice? We all saw Snape cast it at him."  
"Did he threaten the Professor to try it?"  
They were talking about the lesson, Harry thought, as though it had been some sort of spectacular show, but he hadn't found it very entertaining — and nor, it seemed, had Hermione, Neville or Ginny.

"Harry," Ginny said tentatively. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Gin, I really am." Harry said

"Okay, just don't bottle it, I'm here if you need me."

"What about you Gin? I mean it was your brother in there practically bragging about the Imperius Curse."

"Like you, I'm fine" She said as she cuddled into his side. As they made their way to the tower. Ron was staring at them from their usual spot near the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room when they entered, the group saw this and without breaking stride, made their way to a corner on the opposite side of the room.

 _'Where does he get off? Does he think if he tries to hang out with you enough, you'll forgive him? Or you'll let down your guard to the Imperius again?'  
'That second one I think love'_ Harry thought back. ' _I don't care anymore, I have you and I'm happy where my life is, even if Voldemort is going to come back, I'm just happy to have you at my side, and the others at my back.'  
'I will always be by your side love.'_ Ginny thought back to him as she snuggled softly into his embrace.

Harry just had smile on his face, the girls and boys in the common room seemed to look on with some pretense of jealousy. They stayed that way for a while before they were ready for dinner.

* * *

The pair had taken the morning off from training and would resume the next day, getting up early, meeting the group at Potter Island before running around it and training, Time-Turning as a group and resting again. Nicholas and Perenelle had procured time-turners for each of the other 4, as Hermione had to give hers back. He used some of his contacts in the Ministry to sign them out, and Harry had gotten the Minister to turn a blind eye with a smile.

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling invigorated and powerful. She stretched, feeling truly happy. Their training regimen was good always allowing themselves plenty of sleep for recovery. She snuggled back into her husband and let her mind drift over random thoughts.

Harry had woken up and again, as he had for years now, relished in the fact that Ginny was lying half on him, he could smell the flowery scent of her hair. It was a glorious thing to wake up to. He looked down at her, knowing he could not live without her.

"Good morning Harry" Ginny said still snuggling into him looking up. Harry watching her, smiling. Harry reached down and took her face in both his hands, gently lifting her head as he slid down beside her.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," Ginny was nervous now. He looked so serious, what could possibly be so important that he'd have to say sorry. "I love you Ginevra Potter," Ginny's breath hitched. Her mind stopped working altogether, what had happened. "I feel like I never tell you that enough, at the same time I know I can never live without you so I should be telling you that I love you all the time."

Ginny's mind allowed her to think for a second, her mind always seemed to lock up when he declared his love for her, this time it was because he thought she needed to hear it more often. She smiled broadly, she attacked his lips with a desperate passion that overcame her. He pulled her closer to him and she just melted into his body.

Harry slid his hands up the back of her shirt, or he should say his shirt on her, touching at the soft silky skin of her back. She shivered slightly as he stroked her skin with gentle caresses, his other hand slowly making its way through her hair. Her body was tingling all over, heat gathering in places it hadn't before, everything they were doing was a new sensation for both of them. She naturally pressed herself against him harder. Not able to get enough of him, before the need for air overcame the both of them.

Ginny decided to take the opportunity to respond to him, "Harry… I… I love you too." She stammered out of breath before the confession came spilling out of her. "You know I've loved you since I met you, my love was just confirmed in the Chamber of Secrets, and somehow I always knew it was you I was meant to be with. I just never in my life imagined you'd want to be with me, poor little forgotten about Ginny Weasley. But here I am, Ginny Potter now, married to you confessing everything to you… I'm just going to shut up now." She whispered and kissed him again, hard.

"Gin, you've never been poor little forgotten about Ginny Weasley to me. This me, the un-Imperioused me. I remember everything in the Chamber like it was crystal clear. As soon as I broke through the bindings of the Imperious from Dumbledore, it seemed like I was working at my full brain power and speed, not what Dumbledore wanted me to work at, and then Riddle broke into my mind and spoke to me, once I had joined with him… it was as though a light had been switched on in a dark room. All the information I never had, now solidified truths. Making my own conclusions with everything presented to me." Harry was talking almost absently now as he was staring into Ginny's eyes, remembering the events of the Chamber of Secrets that had happened so long ago, but only 2 years ago at the same time. "When I saw you on the ground I wanted to cry, I remember saying please don't be dead over and over in my head, until Riddle stepped out, then I just wanted to kill him for hurting you. And then after everything, you woke up! I was deliriously happy, so much so that I kissed you, something came over me, I had never touched someone else, never actually wanting to until that moment." Harry shrugged. "You have never been forgotten about to me, I know it started for me when I saw you at the train station for the first time. Those are the first few moments of clarity I have before everything goes completely foggy. Keep in mind Gin, that it was the thought of you that helped shatter the Imperius curse, seeing you on the ground in trouble… that has to be what did it. My soul-mate dying in front of me. I had to get to you," He finished softly as a single tear escaped his eye.

"And you did," She said, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you so much Harry," She tucked herself back into his embrace, Harry then kissed the top of her head and his stomach growled, "What do you say we go get some breakfast?" Her stomach growled in agreement causing them both to laugh.

At breakfast, the pair were both all smiles, causing people to look at them funny. The pair were loading up each other's plates, taking their nutrient supplement and then they both took each other's hands and set to work on their breakfast. Hermione noticed them sneaking cute glances at each other and smiling.

"Did you two, you know…?" Hermione asked nervously

"Did we what?" Harry was curious, others at the table were staring at him too.

"Did you two have sex" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"WHAT? No." They both said together. Before Ginny spoke up. "Harry and I just had a lovely talk, the snogging definitely got a little heated, but we didn't go anywhere near, the below the belt region."

"Oh good, you two should know there are rumours making their way around about you…"

"What rumours this time?" Harry asked with a weary look.

"That Ginny's pregnant"

"Well I hope not, because it wouldn't be mine…" Harry said with a smirk that made Ginny elbow him hard, but she knew he was joking.

"Yeah, that would be pretty shitty considering I have never had sex... All of the responsibility and none of the fun." Ginny smiled at Hermione, then a frown, "No, I don't even want kids in the next 10 years I don't think. I just want Harry to myself." Ginny said loudly enough for half of the Gryffindor table to hear. They heard a humph from across the hall but didn't look.

"Cho Chang…" Hermione whispered "Apparently her and Romilda Vane are going to try and dose Harry with love potion, I don't know how yet, but I'm sure I'll hear... Romilda is practically bragging about having Cho help her."

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said. "Neville, how did you, Hermione and the twins go at the island this morning?" thinking back to the training they all set out for this morning, seeing each other briefly on Potter Island before setting out alone.

"Fantastic, the island is perfect," Neville said quietly. "I think if we were to somehow make a room like the Flamels, we could really get into some serious training maybe once every month, rather than over the summer." Neville was excited at this idea, he had actually concocted with the Twins who were sitting a little bit away from them with their own group of friends, but listening in eagerly.

"I think that's a fantastic idea." Ginny said with wide eyes, obviously excited at the prospect.

"I will ask Nicholas if it is possible later." Harry said with a smile, arm around Ginny as he ate some bacon.

* * *

The day progressed normally for the foursome after that, until Potions. Snape was no longer present and their new teacher Professor Flanagan was actually instructing them on the art and science of potions making from the front of the class. "If you can take one ingredient, and combine them with another, it can occaisionally have a multiplying effect of certain properties based on the ingredient you mix it with." He instructed. Hermione was taking notes furiously as was Neville and many other Gryffindors who saw the opportunity to learn something, rather than be sneered at for not being of NEWTS level already.

"I understand you have had poor instruction in this subject until now." Flanagan said as he glanced around the room, eyes resting momentarily on Harry and Ginny, they thought they saw a small smirk that vanished quickly. "Now that the… problem has been removed, I expect you all to learn eagerly. My lessons are simple, we will have a large conversation, in which I want all to participate where possible for one lesson, then the next we will work in pairs on creating the potion. I shall let you pick pairs yourselves as I believe the best work comes from those who know each other well." He smiled openly revealing perfect teeth. He was quite good looking, but not overly so, however some of the girls in the room still swooned over him.

The group found themselves talking animatedly with the rest of the class, who joined in, about the properties of certain ingredients. Neville was the most vocal knowing the most about magical plants, with most Slytherins not uttering a word.

"That has to be the best Potions lesson I have ever had" Neville said to the other three at dinner. "I think I learned more in that lesson about ingredients talking with each other than I even did with the Flamels." Neville was excited and Hermione equally so.

"Considering there was not much instruction with Snape, I think Flanagan will be well liked." Harry said in between bites.

The rest of the houses, apart from a few Slytherin holdouts seemed to agree with that statement as the weeks continued.

September rolled into October as the days got colder, so did the nights, Harry and Ginny never had to wear more than their battle robes, as they were self-warming, and at night they had each other. Harry wished they still had Quidditch so that he could go flying, he had planned on asking Ginny if she wanted to go flying at some point. He was particularly bored with school at present and classes were too easy, with one exception - Moody's Defense Against the Dark Arts. To their surprise, Professor Moody had announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.  
"But… but you said it's illegal, Professor," said Hermione uncertainly as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said to use it against another human was…"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare.

 _'Bullshit'_ Harry thought to Ginny, who nodded to him, they knew Dumbledore just wanted to see if someone else could Imperius Harry, or Ginny.

Moody continued "If you'd rather learn the hard way when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." He pointed one gnarled finger toward the door. Hermione went very pink and muttered something about not meaning that she wanted to leave.

Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them. Harry watched as, one by one, his classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. To Moody's surprise, Neville resisted for quite a long time before he performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics. With his training he may have been able to perform it, but would certainly not have done so in front of others in his normal state. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse completely, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it.

"Mr. Potter," Moody growled, "you next." Harry moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Harry, and said, _"Imperio!"_ Harry just looked at Moody as a creepy smile adorned his ravaged features.

He just watched as Moody grew more and more frustrated at his curse not working. Harry yawned and sat back down next to Ginny. "Look at that, you lot . . . Potter fought! He fought it off completely! We'll try that again later, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention watch his eyes, that's where you see it very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll never control you! Mrs. Potter, how about you?"

Harry tensed, as Moody pointed his wand at Ginny and said _"Imperio"_ Ginny didn't move, she looked relaxed and just stared at him. She shrugged at Moody and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I don't bloody believe it, you too! Did either of you even hear my commands?" both shook their heads no. "You two must be hiding some incredible power" Hermione snickered at this and hid her face. "Something got your tongue Granger? Out with it?"

"Sorry Professor I just sneezed is all" Hermione lied coolly. Harry and Ginny knew that she was laughing because he was right, they were hiding their power, Hermione was just disappointed she couldn't fight it off, but was now determined to practice. Neville was even more so, he looked livid.

* * *

After class the group was headed to the Entrance Hall for the arrival of the other schools. They overheard Ron talking to Dean and Seamus "The way he talks, you'd think we were all going to be attacked any second. Talk about bloody Paranoid, and when are we supposed to be reading up about resisting the Imperious Curse with everything else we've got to do." Ron whined

"Maybe you should ask your sister and Harry, you used to be friends" Dean asked. "I wish I had a shot with her, she's so damn hot, but of course Potter gets her" Ginny squeezed Harry's hand at this.

' _You have always been the only one for me.'_ She thought reassuringly to Harry _'Our bond proves it.'_

"You'd never get a shot with her, Have you seen the way she looks at Potter?" Seamus said "I don't think she has ever even realised there was another boy as school. You heard, he saved her from the Basilisk in the Chamber of secrets, I couldn't do that, could you?" He asked.

"Nah, I don't think I have the stones he has, or the power. I heard it takes a hell of a lot of power to fight off the Imperious." Dean said softer, but they still heard it.

 _'I'd do it the same everytime, I could never lose you, My Ginny Forever'_ Harry thought to Ginny causing her eyes to water,  
' _My Harry forever'_ and she leaned in and kissed him softly, with a short chaste kiss. "I love you Harry"

"I love you too Gin." The conversations around them ignored now as he pulled her into a hug, they made their way onto the grounds with the rest of the school as they waited for the arriving schools.

The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines. "Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair." Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait.

"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front . . . no pushing. . . ." They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest.

Ginny sidled infront of Harry and he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder, inhaling the scent of her hair while she toyed with his fingers idly, enjoying the closeness of each other while waiting for the other schools. A few of the other girls in their year noticed, and scowled at them, Cho Chang and Romilda Vane, who were never far away, included.

Dumbledore spoke up from the back "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions. Harry just waited calmly, eyes closed, not caring. In his world at the moment there was only Ginny.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest. Something large, much larger than a broomstick — or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks — was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid . . . it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey. Harry cracked an eye, his repaired vision was better than a lot of the schools he thought idly. Dennis's guess was closest. . . . As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed — then, with an almighty crash that made Seamus jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground.

A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes. Harry just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Harry saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage, a shoe the size of a child's sled, followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped. Harry had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in his life, and that was Hagrid.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her. Harry, whose attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. From what Harry could see of them, they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses —"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus Finnigan said, leaning around Lavender and Parvati to address Ron.

"Dunno…" Ron said intelligently.

The school stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky. For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then "Can you hear something?" someone whispered suddenly.

Harry listened a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed. . . .

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water — except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks — and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor. . . . What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool . . . and then Harry saw the rigging...

"It's a mast!" Hermione said observantly.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank. People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Harry noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle, overly large and slow looking, whereas He and Neville were very muscular, but leaner allowing for more speed… As they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good. . . . Viktor, come along, into the warmth . . . you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold. . . ." Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Harry caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows.

Harry heard mutterings "it's Krum!" the seeker who caught the snitch at the Quidditch Grand Final, the same that Harbinger and Interfector overshadowed in the Headlines. Harry wore a slight smirk. All the girls, with the exception of Ginny who had turned around and cuddled into Harry's chest were watching Krum.

They all went inside the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. The Beauxbatons girls were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, while the Durmstrangs were at Slytherin. Dumbledore stood at the front, there were Madame Maxime and Karkaroff with him. "Good Evening all, I trust that you will all enjoy your stay. The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast, I now invite you to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!"

Harry and Ginny ate quietly, while Hermione, Neville and the twins chatted quietly but animatedly about their progress with training they had noticed over the last few years. Then the twins froze and looked up as a silvery-blonde girl with large deep blue eyes approached. The girl looked directly at Harry and spoke "Excuse me are you wanting ze Bouillabaisse?" Ginny and Hermione groaned in knowing.

Harry just looked at them both. "Ginny love, Hermione, are you two finished with that?" They both looked at him in astonishment. "Y-Yes H-harry." Hermione said placing it infront of him as he gestured at it to the girl,

"Help yourself then" Harry said politely, still eating, as she grabbed it and left, almost disappointed. Harry then turned his attention away from his meal to his friends and wife. "What?" they were all gaping at him.

Hermione answered. "Harry, you do know she was a Veela don't you?" Harry just shrugged, "Of course you don't. They are like Sirens, men are practically powerless against them, but you…"

"Are definitely a real man" Ginny said as she hugged him tightly and he pulled her into a one armed hug for the rest of the meal. Ginny was amazed, Harry just kept on surprising her, he didn't even care about or possibly even notice the Veela, or her Veela spell, and the look on her face was priceless as Harry acted as though she was just any other person in the Great Hall at the time. The rest of the Girls noticed too, astonished as Hermione and Ginny were.

After the feast had ended and the other two seats were filled by Ludo Bagman and Bartemus Crouch Sr. Dumbledore stood. "The moment has come!" He said as Filch entered the Great Hall carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with Jewels, it looked very old. A murmur of excitement rose through the hall.

"There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways . . . their magical prowess — their daring — their powers of deduction — and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. "As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

* * *

The next day passed quickly for Harry, as the students one by one added their names to the goblet. The twins made an attempt, but ended up with nothing more than long beards and thrown back on their arses some ten feet.

The Halloween feast was upon them, after it was over, some students were ushered to give up their seats for ministry officials, Harry and Ginny were among this lot as they made their way to the back of the crowd to where the Doors to the Great Hall were.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions." He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. Ginny huddled into Harry and they took the opportunity for a nice quiet kiss in the dark.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." Ginny and Harry separated from their kiss looking up.

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron causing Harry and Ginny to giggle, Ron almost had a crush on the older boy. As a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you! The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"Ahh It's her, Gin" Harry said quietly as the girl Veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Ginny said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party 'Disappointed' was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms. When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next . . . And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out —

"Harry Potter."

Fury took Harry and he rode it, allowing it into his consciousness, letting his power flow. A wave of pure hatred rose up from him, there was a screeching and snapping sound around him. Sparks crackled. He looked at Dumbledore dangerously as he said quietly but dangerously and full of power causing everyone in the great hall to hear him. "This better be a bloody joke!"

Harry hadn't noticed that he had just blew a massive hole in the wall and splintered the doors to the Great Hall at a thought of fury. Everyone else was now fearful. "I assure you Mr. Potter it is no joke, now come you must…" Dumbledore said before he was cut off.

"I must nothing, I will not compete in this bullshit tournament. Yet another thing forced on me. Most likely again by you…"

"Harry, please you must… The consequences will be dire…"

"I think I'll take my chances, I didn't enter my name"

"Harry" Ginny said softly, now gently touching his arm, "I know you didn't, but sometimes magic doesn't care, it only cares of the name used."

"Mrs. Potter, you may come too, you have a way of helping him keep his cool" Professor McGonagall spoke up, Dumbledore looked annoyed, but didn't speak. Ginny just nodded and led a furious Harry, energy arcing off him, into the side room. As they entered, he reigned in his power a little to stop the energy arcing off him.

As they entered the room Fleur looked up at Harry and Ginny, scowling at the redhead slightly, "What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Ginny scowled at her in return and shook her head. "There was… a mix up."

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward. "Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen . . . lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce — incredible though it may seem — the fourth Triwizard champion?"

"Let go of my arm." Harry said dangerously as the sparks crackled around him again, albeit briefly.

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked impressed at the small display of energy from Harry, but he looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!" Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. " 'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well . . . it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet . . . I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage. . . . It's down in the rules, you're obliged . . . Harry will just have to do the best he —"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and Professor McGonagall. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door. Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candlefilled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled. "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions — or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. " 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"I would say the Headmaster is simply more inept at Magic than he lets on, Karkaroff," said Harry softly. His eyes were alight with Fury, sparks crackled around Harry again as he looked dangerously at Dumbledore.

"Well Mr Potter, it seems I was right you are hiding some serious power under there." Moody chuckled. "Did you even notice what you did to the entrance Hall?"  
The other students and the adults looked at Harry in surprise and questioning. Harry just shook his head.

Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who glared right back at him, "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry? Did you ask an older student to enter you?" he asked calmly.

"No, but you're welcome to use Legilimency on me, this time I give you permission at least," spat Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that…"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line, even 'Arry says so." said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely

"Albus, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily, "It worked on so many students, really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else! It is obviously some underhanded work." She shot a very angry look at Dumbledore, it appeared she barely believed half of the words that left her mouth.

"Mr. Crouch . . . Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our — er — objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?" Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half-darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."  
Harry just growled and stalked out of the room.

"Mr. Potter!" he heard but he didn't stop. Ginny caught up with him, as he found a dark alcove, grabbed her, kissing her gently on the cheek and Shadow Stepped them to Potter Island.

"I'm sorry Gin, I just couldn't be there. You believe me right?"

"Harry" She said gently, running her arms across his chest and around to his back enveloping him in a hug. "Of course I believe you. How could I not, as soon as your name came out of the stupid cup I _FELT_ your anger, and then you blew up half of the entrance hall" She chuckled, causing him to as well. She always could brighten his mood. "Harry, you may have slipped and shown a little of your power tonight, but you can still claim it as accidental magic if your careful. I know you're worried about us getting linked to Harbinger and Interfector." She finished.

"Yeah I know Gin, I think I am going to go have a shower." Ginny just nodded, smiling at him and he left.

A while later he emerged from their ensuite to find Ginny in black lacy lingerie, on the bed reading a magazine. "Merlin Gin!" Harry said in shock.

"You're late," She said accusingly as she whipped off his robes, tore off his shirt and pants, kissing him passionately. Harry was having a 'hard time' not poking Ginny with himself. She alleviated him of that problem by grabbing him by the waist and crushing her body against his. It was an extremely powerful sensation to have, her against him, so little clothing, they were always fully clothed when they were making out like this, but Harry couldn't stop his hands from wandering. He was discovering skin he had never touched before, he had the sudden want to grab Ginny's bum, so he did, firmly but gently as she moaned lightly into his mouth, Harry picked her up by the backside he firmly had hold of, Ginny wrapped her legs around him and he lowered her onto her back, on the bed. He started kissing along her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone, down her chest in between her breasts, his hands started roaming as he was kissing. Ginny was getting electric shocks all over her body at his touches and kisses, it was exhilarating. Then he ran his hands over her bra and grabbed one of her breasts, she exploded with a different feeling. This was one of pleasure, one that started at her breasts and ran through her core down to between her legs. She unconsciously clenched them around Harry at the feeling and moaned lightly.

Harry was again spurred on by the noises she was making as he kissed her lips again and started massaging her breasts, she was arching her body against his as he was on top of her. She tightened her legs around his waist and shifted her body slightly. Harry noticed his boxers were starting to get hot as Ginny shifted her hips against his little bit by little bit. Her little groans getting more prominent. Harry slid his hand under her bra up and started playing with her nipples while kissing her passionately. Their tongues danced around each other. Ginny getting frustrated at the fabric being pulled on and making her uncomfortable, she arched slightly and removed her bra, giving Harry free access to her chest. Harry stopped and looked. There weren't as many freckles on her body as he thought there might be, it was an abundance of creamy white skin. Her breasts had formed into a well-developed B cup, which when he looked made him even harder.

"Ginny, you are so beautiful. I'm so happy you're my wife" She blushed at this

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"With pleasure…"

"Yes please… mmmm" She retorted in a husky whisper.

Harry continued his hand roaming, one hand on her breasts, the other tracing her stomach. He felt the fabric of her knickers and was starting to make his way back up when she grabbed his hand and shoved it down. Harry stopped kissing her for a moment with a raised eyebrow, and she just blushed prettily and nodded.  
Harry then allowed his hand to roam down, while returning his lips to hers, and reach under the fabric of her knickers. She gasped slightly and Harry's breath hitched as he reached a very hot, wet fold of flesh. He began tracing his fingers around lightly as she bucked her hips gently against him, then as he felt slightly braver at her reaction, he reached down further and felt her hot and very wet center. He reached in with one finger gently. Causing Ginny to gasp as her eyes sprung open, and she shuddered and moaned in pleasure. Using his thumb to trace her clitoris, he gently pushed his finger deeper into her center and pulled it back out slowly. Harry felt her body reacting against his touch now. One hand caressing her womanhood the other gently squeezing her breasts and playing softly with her nipples.

As Ginny's stifled moans and bucking underneath him increased he felt her wanting more. He risked using a second finger in her while still tracing her clitoris with his thumb, this caused her to moan deeply as he continued his rhythm, he increased his pressure on her with his thumb slightly as she started bucking wildly against him. She was now digging her nails into his back as he was pleasuring her.

"Harry, stop." She whispered, "I want you… I want you to make love to me, I need this, I need you."

"Are you sure Gin? I mean we're only…"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, and we're married… it's okay… I want this"

"okay" was all Harry said as he removed his fingers from her, she whimpered in protest at the loss, but knew it was going to be a whole lot more soon.  
She unwrapped her legs from around him and removed her knickers, Harry removed his boxers revealing himself to Ginny. She reached out and grabbed him, looking into his eyes, she brought him down to her and guided him home.

Harry was gentle, he slid in and it was all he could do not to thrust forward deep inside her. He slid himself in slowly she wiggled slightly causing him to groan, the warm, wetness of her was the most incredible feeling. As he pushed in deeper he was met by resistance, but Ginny was relaxed, she nodded to him and he pushed forward further, gently but firmly. It barely hurt her. But there was a pressure, she wanted to enjoy herself and let herself get used to him completely inside her.

"Stay there a moment" She whispered and pulled him down and kissed him deeply for a moment, once the pressure was gone she rocked her hips gently, and he retreated back and pushed in slowly again. Ginny groaned against Harry's lips with pleasure, her entire body rippling and exploding with it. She bucked her hips against him a bit more urgently as he got the message and sped up his motions.

Ginny was being driven into a frenzy, continuously moaning and groaning, while Harry groaned thrusting into her, she met him with thrusts of her own, kissing passionately the whole time. This was making love she thought and it was the best damn thing in the world, and with that thought, it started, wave after wave of crashing orgasm built and exploded within as it took her and she gasped before moaning and screaming Harrys name, she was still cumming when Harry groaned out her name at his own intense sensation, and thrust deep inside her, giving her the most intensely full feeling she could possibly experience.

Harry kissed her again as the two lay there, they looked into each other's eyes, as sparks were crackling and dancing around the room. Outside a massive thunderstorm had developed, powerful like in a hurricane. But the two didn't notice, they were completely absorbed in each other, both still relishing in the fact they were still connected to each other completely before pulling apart and laying together, Naked, cuddling to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling elated, last night had been the best night of his life, he and Ginny had made love and it was amazing. She was lying there, sound asleep with a content look of peace on her face, he unconsciously tightened his grip on her with one arm and stroked her soft, but matted hair from the nights activities. It was late morning, they were due in transfiguration hours ago, but it was no matter to him. They could use the time turner if he cared enough.

Right now all he cared about was the young Witch in his arms, who was his wife, the thought broadened his smile. As she woke slowly to the light stroking of her hair, the feeling of warm flesh on hers and a slight throb between her legs, she was hit suddenly with the memory which made her eyes pop open. Ginny looked up at Harry in a blush that travelled down to her uncovered chest, Harry just looked at her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You are so beautiful" He said, after pulling away, with all the love he could muster in his voice.

Ginny looked at him in awe as she the feeling of powerful almost overwhelming love coming from him was intense, as she leaned over and kissed him back. "Good morning yourself," she said huskily as she thought of everything that she loved about. She knew it must have worked because he just looked down at her in wonder and crushed her into a hug.

"I think that was the best night of my life" Harry said softly. Then Ginny felt nervousness coming from Harry, she looked at him in wonder, why was Harry nervous? Did he think that was it? That she was going to leave him… Why?

"Yes, but there better be more where that came from Potter." With that little statement the nervousness that was Harry's was gone. "Not right now though, I'm a little sore."

"Are you ok? I'll get you some breakfast, I'm sure you probably want a shower." Harry offered, Ginny nodded as she kissed him again, but more tenderly this time.

"Thank you Harry, that sounds lovely. Yes I'm fine, I've read in Teen-Witch Weekly it always hurts the woman the first time." She said matter-of-factly. Harry simply nodded, threw on some cargo pants and made his way downstairs to get her some nourishment. She watched him leave, staring at the large, deep, scars that crossed his body. As odd as it sounded she liked them. They added something to the man that was her Harry. She thought idly to herself. As she made her way into the shower.

Harry was met in the dining room by Sirius and Remus. "Harry, we reaaaally need to talk." Sirius said with a knowing smirk. "About silencing charms" and he barked in laughter as Remus too chuckled lightly.

"Ohhhh fuck" Harry said

"Pretty sure I heard her scream that one too pup" Sirius was now in peals of laughter. Remus was looking like he was going to pass out.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Harry asked. After the laughter had died down some minutes later Sirius was looking at him with a big shit stirring smile on his face, Remus was trying to hide his.

"We came to do some work on the house for you, remember? We were going to build a Patio for you?" Sirius said with a massive grin that caused Harry to redden even more than he had already

"So you're not going to give me the talk then?" Harry said to the pair, trying to hide the smile that he still couldn't remove from his face.

"Why? You two are Married pup, just use a silencing and locking charm next time. I could have kicked the door in, but I'm not that mean" Sirius said again with a smile. "The thunderstorm you created was pretty intense though a good little show," Sirius let out a barking laugh at this. Harry just groaned.

"You did use the charm? Or is she on the potion?" Remus said.

"You do know what both of those are don't you?" Remus prompted at Harry's dumbstruck look.

Harry simply leapt from the table and ran into the Master Bedroom to a semi-dressed Ginny, she just looked up to him with a smile, which disappeared slightly at the sight of his worried face. Realisation came over her at what it could be. "Don't worry, I'm on the potion, I meant what I said to Hermione, not for at least ten years. We need to be warriors before we can be parents."

Harry's face took a look of relief and then lusting came over it as he looked her up and down, he simply kissed her before he said "We need to remember silencing charms next time"

"Wha…?" Ginny said then Harry explained that Sirius and Remus were there to work on the house. "Ohhhh Fuck!"

"They said they heard that" Harry laughed, Ginny just punched him in the shoulder and continued getting dressed.

The pair made their way back downstairs after Harry had a shower and changed into fresh clothes, Sirius and Remus looked relieved at the pairs smiling faces as they entered the room. "You should have seen his face when we asked him about the potion and charms" Sirius said to Ginny, "it was priceless."

Remus was a little more concerned for the young witch, "Are you okay? I can pick you up a pain relieving potion if you'd like? By the way, shouldn't you two be in school?"

"Well yeah, of course, we came here last night because Harry was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament by someone and no thank you Remus, I'm perfectly fine." Ginny said as she cuddled into Harry's side.

"NO!" Sirius leapt to his feet and shouted. "Do you have any idea who entered him?"

"Just another on the growing list of people that want me dead." Harry said offhandedly "I don't care anymore, I'm not going to put any effort into it. I shouldn't be in there and I don't want to be."

"Well after you blew up the Entrance hall last night, I think people are betting on you to win" Ginny said with a giggle.

"You what?" Remus yelled as Sirius was laughing. "How did Dumbledore take that?"

"I think he thought it was accidental magic." Harry said now scratching the back of his neck

"How could he think that? The aura of Magic you project is incredible and pretty hard to miss" Sirius said.

"He… kind of… did it without the aura… He didn't even know he did it. Sure there were sparks but…" Ginny trailed off.

"Let me get this straight, you blew up the entrance to the Great Hall, without thinking about it? So am I to assume you did this with a wand? But it wasn't intentional, it doesn't make sense." Remus was saying

Harry looked admonished, Ginny responded for him. "He just looked dangerous, his wands were away and when Dumbledore said his name, there was this… tearing noise and then the back of the room behind us erupted. No one was caught in the blast, and I was still holding onto him, there was no aura. Nothing but sparks and the back of the room vanishing."

"Good to see something about you still directed your anger from innocents Harry, but…" Remus trailed off before thinking out loud. "I think it's safe to assume then that you both have become far more powerful yet again, it's actually beginning to worry me Harry, if you cast a stunning spell at someone, what's to say that person isn't put into a coma or killed? I know the Flamels have been training you and guiding helping you where they can but…"

"I still have some semblance of control over the amount of magic in each spell, it hasn't changed. But yes I can also put a lot more into it. As a bonus I don't need incantations for a lot of things, I just ask my magic to do it, and it does it for me. It feels more natural."

"The same goes for me, if I wanted to change that table into a chicken, I just think I want that table to be a chicken, push my magic out and it happens, it's just really hard to put into words. Of course there are some spells we still need incantations for…" Ginny said confirming Harry's statement.

"Well, it seems you have found your way past what has become normal for everyone to what Merlin called Natural Magic." Remus began "That was similar to his explanation of it anyway, I read the book written about it years ago. The author believed, in line with Merlin that incantations were only ever invented to help the weaker Witches and Wizards perform spells, and with the inbreeding of the Pureblood lines the Magic has diluted somewhat, through genetic faults if Muggles are to be believed, incantations seem to have become the norm. You two are both from Pureblood families that have bred with Muggleborns and Halfbloods through the ages. Instead of weakening the magic in you, as the inbreeding faults indeed do, it strengthens you. I believe that compared to you two, the rest of the pureblood wizarding community would appear as squibs if they could see even half of what you two can do. But because of the corruption of the Ministry, even with the help of Fudge, you two would be labelled as dark." Remus finished sombrely.

Harry and Ginny sat with the other two and had some breakfast, talking about magical prowess and the current state of the wizarding world. It was well after lunch before Harry and Ginny decided to time turn back to breakfast and return to school.

The pair Shadow Stepped into their bedroom a Hogwarts and went into their office, to see an anxious Professor McGonagall. "I would ask where you two were all night, but I don't think I want to know the answer. Harry, that was irresponsible of you last night, however regarding the circumstances of someone working against you, yet again, I will not punish you." Harry nodded his thanks and absently grabbed Ginny's hand who squeezed it. "Potter, the first task will be to test your daring, please ensure you are ready." With that she left.

"Well, that went better than expected," Harry said to Ginny who just nodded, "I doubt the rest of the school will be happy with me, but I don't care. I have you. I love you Ginevra Potter, I still feel like I don't say that as much as you deserve, even more so now."

Ginny reached up and grabbed his face, kissing him deeply before pulling back, "I love you too Harry Potter." The two walked out of the room to the Great Hall, still with smiles on their faces at the memory of last night's love making.

* * *

Hermione caught sight of Harry and Ginny as they entered the Great Hall, she was expecting to see a brooding Harry and depressed Ginny, but instead Harry was beaming and Ginny was glowing she noticed as the two sat across from her that Harry was if possible, even more caring for the girl. "You two are really both okay with the tournament then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I can't change it. I'm just not going to try in the tasks. Unless my life is in danger of course." Harry said. "I didn't enter, I don't want to be in there and the others who did want to be in it deserve it."

"That's very… Very well-reasoned Harry." Hermione said but she thought 'She's so good for him, the old Harry would be brooding. Though he's oddly happy and she's positively glowing and extra close with him… did they? It's not my place to ask. Maybe she can tell me something about it later, after all I am actually curious' Hermione thought.  
Harry was just looking at her. "Sickle for your thoughts?"

Caught out she couldn't think what to say. "I was… er… Ginny is…" She sighed and turned to Ginny. "Was it as good as Lavender says?" remembering back to Lavender bragging about her and Dean Thomas at the end of their third year.

Shock registered on Ginny's features for only a short second, she knew she had been caught out too and decided on a simple answer. "Better."

"And your covered, if you know what I mean?"

"Potion"

"Good." Hermione nodded. And with that awkwardness out of the way Harry told Hermione about the First Task supposed to test their daring. They all came up with theories as to what the first task was going to be.

* * *

Lessons continued as normal. Harry ignored jibes from other students calling him the Champion, a fake, a cheater, Malfoy had even made badges saying 'Potter Stinks' and morphed into 'Cedric Diggory the real Hogwarts Champion' which Harry thought was cute. Ginny was annoyed and had changed a few of them to say 'Malfoy King of the Squibs presents' instead of Potter stinks. But Harry didn't care, Ginny was holding his arm most of the time and he just focused on her. She relished all the jealous looks at her. ' _If only they knew'_ She thought to herself, Harry heard and smirked, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly as they walked past all the onlookers.

Their routine stayed normal, with the exception new physical addition they'd added most nights, sometimes days or whenever they could sneak time off away together. Once they had even chanced an empty classroom. Harry had become an adept at silencing and privacy wards. They thoroughly enjoyed themselves and were content with the way things were staying normal for them, their love for each other seeming to grow each day.

Until a week before the First Task, Colin Creevey appeared at the door to his Potions classroom. "Professor? Potter is required at a ceremony for the champions of Hogwarts."

"Ahhh Mr. Potter, I'm sure unfortunately cannot miss it." Professor Flanagan jibed to him, noticing his hatred of limelight. "Very well, Harry, clean up your things and you may leave" He said simply, "Mrs. Potter, would you like to go watch?" He added with a smirk, Ginny nodded. "Well clear up your things too, I am sure you will find it interesting." He said smiling at the pair. Professor Flanagan was friendly and kind to anyone who seemed to deserve it. Malfoy and his followers attracted nothing but anger from him, as they were reluctant to participate, and without Snape to hold their hands, their work was poor.

 _'Thanks for coming Gin, I love you and I will make it up to you later.'  
'You'd better Potter'_ She added with a mental chuckle

Harry loved his ability of being able to have conversations with Ginny in his head. The best part was they still had their individuality, they could keep thoughts from each other, which he needed to do as he had ordered her a very pricy Christmas present that she would tear shreds off him for getting her.

Harry entered the Great Hall and took in the room at a Glance, Ginny snuck off to the side largely unnoticed to quietly watch. Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch, Dumbledore, The Minister of Magic, Ollivander, an Auror guard for the minister and a bleach blonde woman with a green quill writing for her Harry briefly remembered stunning in the Ministers office. It was Rita Skeeter.

"Ahhh and Harry is here," she chirped, Harry just gave her a dark glance. "Mr. Potter is it true you are married?" She hadn't noticed Ginny in the darkest corner of the room, she made darker with a shadowing charm.

Harry merely looked at her then turned to Dumbledore, "Sir, I'm here for a ceremony, not to be interviewed and have anything I say twisted." Then he noted the Minister come forward to him, he extended his hand to Harry as if greeting a friend. Harry knew this was for Rita and his publicity so he obliged to keep on good terms with the man, who had indeed done a lot for Harry in recent times. It was unfortunate he was a despicable man, Harry could almost like him. "Minister, it is good to see you again."

"Harry my boy, the impression you made on the Bulgarian Minister was astounding, he couldn't stop talking about you." Then he dropped his voice to a conspiritory whisper. "I have been extremely busy with all this, but how does the 5th suit you?"

Harry nodded to the Minister and said "Fantastic Minister, I'm glad to hear it, I do hope you keep in touch with him, he seemed like an enlightening man."

The Minister cottoned on to what Harry was doing, attempting to help his relationship with Bulgaria, but also to hide their meetings from Dumbledore and smiled, "Excellent, and I intend to. So my boy, this is a right mess you got yourself into here is it not?"

"Unfortunately Minister, whether it was a prank or intentional misdoing I do not know, but I have been told I must compete as the cup binds you when your name is drawn. And we all know what old magic is like." Harry said, luring Fudge to his way of seeing things.

"Yes my boy, it is most unfortunate, well I shall help get to the bottom of this where I can, I believe we can launch an official investigation to find the culprit." Fudge said, Harry noticed Dumbledore pale as he spoke up.

"Ahhh Cornelius, I do believe that is not necessary, the cup has already been…"

Harry heard Ginny laughing in his head, _'Dumbledore is going to have a fit!'_

"I believe, being Minister of Magic, and a Ministry organised event, that it is not only necessary, but a must, as I have reason to believe Harry here has been a victim of foul play." Fudge said

"But Cornelius…"

"Really Professor?" Harry spoke up, with an evil smirk and spurred Fudge on. "Unless you are trying to hide something from the Minister here, what harm can be done by allowing the Ministry to use some of their currently Idle resources to begin an investigation. I for one don't want this happening to another poor student. Imagine if it was a first year."

"A brilliant point Harry!" Fudge said, "Yes we will get the Aurors onto it immediately and you will co-operate with the Ministry or be arrested as an obstruction Dumbledore."

Crouch interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt Minister, but we really must get a move on with the ceremony."

"Of course, my apologies. Good lucky Harry, I for one will be in your corner in this tournament." Fudge said shocking Harry. The Minister of Magic was behind him, without bribes, but through honor, truly believing in him. This was interesting.

"Thank you Minister, I shall do the best I can" _'without showing my true power'_ Harry finished to himself, and Ginny.  
 _'That was brilliant Harry, the Minister truly believes in you. You're a Natural Leader.'  
'Thanks Gin'_

Dumbledore spoke up, "May I introduce Mr. Ollivander"

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand. "Hmmm . . ." he said. He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully. "Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches . . . inflexible . . . rosewood . . . and containing . . . dear me . . ."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands . . . however, to each his own, and if this suits you . . ." Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, _"Orchideous!"_ and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her. "Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn . . . must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches . . . ash . . . pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition. . . . You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

Harry looked down at his holly wand. He could see finger marks and even dust all over it, it had been unused for years now in its holster. He gathered a fistful of robe from his knee and tried to rub it clean surreptitiously. Several gold sparks shot out of the end of it. Fleur Delacour gave him a very patronizing look, and he desisted. Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please." Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duckfooted, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes. "Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I . . . however . . ." He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes . . . hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees . . . quite rigid . . . ten and a quarter inches . . . _Avis!"_ The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight. "Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves . . . Mr. Potter." Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand. "Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I reme…"

The old man just stared at Harry for a moment, then back at the wand. Ollivander leaned forward in a whisper so quiet Harry could barely hear. "Mr. Potter, this wand is afraid, very afraid of the other two up your sleeves, it has not seen use in years... A pair of wands I remember studying..." He looked Harry in the eyes, seeing some of the power the boy now possessed. "Ahhh I see" He then flicked the wand and made a fountain of wine shoot out the end. "Very Good."

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now — or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end —"

Feeling that at last something had gone right today, Harry got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat. "Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er — yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

"You will not have any individual images of me Rita…" Harry said with force that made her step back in shock, but she nodded.

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum, whom Harry would have thought would have been used to this sort of thing, skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group. The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward, attempting to drag Harry into greater prominence, who resisted and stood where the photographer directed. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions, with the exception of Harry who would not allow it. At last, they were free to go. Harry sought Ginny out in the corner of the room and the two chatted quietly as they left. Rita saw Ginny and tried to tail them, but they rounded a corner and were gone.

* * *

The first task was upon them, it was bright and early, Harry and Ginny for something fun to do had Shadow Stepped onto the roof of Gryffindor Tower with their breakfast they made themselves.

"This is wonderful Gin. Where did you come up with the idea?"

"Bill and Charlie used to sit on the roof of the Burrow with me and chat, that was until they got Jobs and moved to far away countries. I wonder what they're up to now? I would have thought we would have heard from Bill by now..." She said with a frown, and then turned into a smile with her leaning into Harry's shoulder. "You have no idea how good it is to have you. You're truly the best thing that has happened to me Harry, now don't let anyone or anything take that from us. Okay?"

"Of course Gin. You already know our bond was the greatest thing to ever happen to me right? It has led to my life with you." Harry said smiling at her. "I will cherish you forever, and nothing can take me from you. No one will ever take you from me, I guarantee you of that" Harry said as he held Ginny close to him on the roof, until they saw the people crowded in the stands when they finally looked down.

"Come back to me safely Harry, I love you." She kissed him passionately conveying all her love and support through the bond. After they separated, Harry pushed his thoughts of love to her and his desire to have her back in his arms, making her blush.

"I love you too, don't worry, this will be easy, I'll find a way, once I know what I'm facing." Harry Shadow Stepped both himself and Ginny to a secluded patch he could see next to where the champions walked into the tent, he kissed Ginny once more before watching her walk off to the stands. She was wiggling her hips a little bit more than usual noticing his lust as her walking away through the bond, she turned back and smiled before she rounded the corner to the stands in search of Hermione.

Harry entered the tent and found the others. "Mr. Potter, you're here, we insist the champions meet for breakfast, but no one knew where you were."

"I was meditating." Harry said simply. This wasn't a lie, he did meditate with Ginny on top of the tower this morning. Nicholas had taught him that meditating let him gather his thoughts and sort himself for trying events. And it helped massively, especially in the Time-Room. He wasn't afraid of the task ahead, but he was nervous which was just as good. It kept him on his toes.

"Well, now we're all here — time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" — he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them — "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different — er — varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too . . . ah, yes . . . your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Harry glanced around. Cedric had nodded once, to show that he understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing around the tent again; he looked slightly green. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. Perhaps they thought they might be sick if they opened their mouths but they, at least, had volunteered for this, Harry simply stood there arms folded, nervous but wholly unaffected… In no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking. . . . about a second later to Harry — Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour. She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon — a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck. And Harry knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that Madame Maxime had told her what was coming. The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground. Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck, Harry was now angry that even Cedric showed no surprise at this. Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out a Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs. _'The miniature dragon is very cute Gin, if I am allowed to keep it, I'd like to give it to you.'  
'Thank you Harry, that's sweet, I hope I get to see it, I am disappointed that they all seemed to have cheated.'_

Ginny had heard every word and thoughts of Harry in the tent as Harry had allowed his thoughts to process the event before him into the mind link between Ginny and Him.  
"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now . . . Harry . . . could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"No thanks, I'm going to sit here and consider how I will get the egg." Harry said.

"You mean you didn't know?" Bagman said getting looks from around the room.

"Nope, they shouldn't have either, seeing as I am the only one with any honor and didn't cheat a competition I didn't want to be in! I will be meditating and thinking how to get past a dragon." Harry spat glaring around the room at all the honor-less cheaters. "No pride!" Harry muttered loudly and angrily, seeing downcast looks from the other three competitors, as he sat in the corner and shut his eyes.

He used the meditation technique he had learned from Nicholas, first you expand your magical presence to detect any incoming threats and then you allow yourself to drift into meaningless thought at the task before you. Up until now, his only thoughts had been Ginny and his own strength and power. Now he thought about a dragon, the only answer kept coming back at him. ' _Raw Power'_ Dragons had protective hide that would protect it from spells, but enough raw power would be able to hurt it, and he was sure he could shield himself from the fire, he heard a scream then thought to himself, Fleur couldn't. In no time at all the judges were announcing him. He withdrew his magical presence and stood, walking from the tent confidently.

A large Hungarian Horntail was on the other side of the rocky scorched field before him. _'Raw power, I have no choice Gin.'_  
 _'Do you think you can do it without your Aura?'  
'Maybe…'  
'Then it would still be for the better to not use it yeah? It amplifies you way too much, you might kill it.'  
'True… Ok Gin, you're right'  
'God you look cute down there Harry, I don't care if you don't want to compete, win this one for me and ill reward you my own way later' _Harry smirked, the Judges and Audience looked stunned, he appeared to the smirking at a dragon.  
The audience went silent as Harry simply walked forward to the Dragon. He noted Sirius and Remus were in the stands watching him as well as hundreds of others not from the schools. ' _For you only Gin,'_ Harry finally thought back to her.

Harry's grin turned into a frown as he allowed his Fury to take him, the air seemed to shimmer around him, he hadn't drawn a wand yet and was simply walking toward a dragon which took a step backward in fear.  
Anger then took it as it breathed a massive fireball at him, which consumed him where he walked forward. Sparks crackling around the field now as Harry's power mounted and he put up a small shield around his body as he continued forward, screams came from the audience seeing Harry consumed by flames.  
As the flame disappeared the audience noticed he wasn't smiling anymore, he was frowning at the dragon, Harry released one of the Glaives in wand form and cast a spell he knew would work, as it required a lot of power and could kill easily, but this was a dragon, resistant to magic of all forms.

The sky darkened and erupted, lightning crashing into the ground around him as Harry had his wand trained on the Dragon, sparks surrounding him and crawling out from him along the ground. He released the spell and roared _"OBLITERATE!"_

The spell wasn't a single lance of light, but an enormous beam the size of a bus channeled from his wand as it launched forward at the dragon, much like it did previously in the Time-Room. The dragon attempted to take off to get out of the way, but it was too slow and was hit by the beam, carried into a wall behind it, as it hit it with a roaring and a loud BOOM! Which shook the stands and the grounds of Hogwarts like an Earthquake.

As soon as the dragon hit the wall Harry cancelled the spell, not wanting to kill the dragon. As the storm surrounding Harry raged on he watched it in anticipation. It was out cold, or dead. Harry strode over to the untouched nest, walking through the crater his spell had caused, which continued all the way to where the dragon had hit the wall. Picked up the egg, turning his back on the dragon and the crowd, only allowing his power to drop and the storm to subsequently stop when his power did. He tossed the egg to Bagman and strode into the Champions tent, confidently walking past the fearful shocked looks of Fleur, Krum and Diggory.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him, eyes wide. "Are… are… are you hu…hurt at all P-potter?"

"No Madam Pomfrey" Harry said lightly, as he was enveloped from behind by a hug from Ginny. _'Well raw power definitely did it Harry, and don't worry, it's alive.'  
'Good, poor thing is innocent in all this, I gave it a chance to back out, but they are fiercely protective. Anything I did would have driven it insane, better for it to be out to it.'  
'Too true my love'_

"W-Well… And with that spectacular show from Mr. Potter our youngest champion was by far the quickest to obtain his egg!" Ludo Bagman announced. "And now for his score!"  
Harry was ushered from the tent, with Ginny in his arms. The crowd was still silent. Madame Maxime raised her wand in the air, A Silver Ribbon erupted from it forming a 9.  
Harry looked at Ginny questioningly, "It broke a leg in the crash" Harry winced.

Crouch was next and gave him a 10, as did Bagman and Dumbledore, Karkaroff gave him an 8. "47 points!" Bagman shouted excitedly, "That puts Mr Potter in first place, leading Mr. Krum by 5 points who is on 42, Mr Diggory who is on 40 and Miss Delacour on 37."

The crowd exploded into a roar. Harry and Ginny walked back into the tent, ducked through the back to the outside and sat alone in an attempt to avoid all the people at Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius arrived a moment later to see the pair sitting on the grass, Ginny sitting across Harry's lap, snuggled into his neck.

"Harry, that was incredible!" Sirius roared enthusiastically. "No one actually believed that was you! You could feel the energy in the air when you stepped out and then the lightning storm! Not to mention you knocked out a FUCKING DRAGON!" Remus and Sirius roared in laughter.

After the laughter died down, Remus spoke up again, "Harry, what made you not use your aura?"

"It enhances my power too much, that spell would have killed the dragon and possibly anyone nearby and If I had of used the more powerful version, everyone here but Ginny would be dead." Harry said darkly.

"Another version?"

"The more powerful version is 'Finalis Mico'. Basically it is the last flash of light the enemy will ever see." Harry said darkly, "But I'm worried, just beginning to channel it feels like it could crack the planet in half."

Remus looked horrified, but smirked. "Voldemort is going to be in for one hell of a surprise if you ever meet each other again, I have faith in you Harry"

"Damn Harry, I still can't get over the sight of that… Oh Charlie and Bill are here too." Sirius said.

What felt like no less than mere minutes later Charlie and Bill stepped around the corner, "HARRY!?" Charlie roared "The other champions are in near tears of terror!" All six of them laughed.

"Little boy indeed" Ginny said and she then told the others of Fleur calling Harry a little boy after they announced that he was entered. As the group roared in laughter, talking for the remainder of the evening before retiring to bed for the evening. Bill re-united with Ginny, explaining his absence due to increased work, and how he wanted to talk to her but couldn't get away. She was overly joyed at this and hugged him, tears of joy streaming down her face. Charlie simply said he never believed what their mother said, which made her even happier. She had her brothers back.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Ginny strode into Great Hall for Breakfast, ignoring the glares from the Slytherins. The Hall went silent and then the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and chants toward Harry. The head table looked at him with something akin to respect, disregarding Dumbledore and Moody who looked worried. Professor Flanagan simply raised a Goblet to the pair.

It was a Sunday so Harry and Ginny took their time eating, before they went for a quiet walk around the Hogwarts grounds. Professor McGonagall eventually caught up with them, golden egg in hand. "Mr. Potter, you were supposed to keep this yesterday, it contains a clue to the next task. Is it true Harry? Did you really not know about the dragons for the first task?"

"Thank you professor, and no, why would I? It was supposed to test our daring, to get us on the spot. I was the only one who did not cheat and am thankful for it." Harry said with anger and passion lacing his voice. "The others truly have no Honor or Pride."

"So it seems Potter, but they are just children." McGonagall added.

"That were utterly bested by one 3 years their junior due to them being too slack and lazy to truly push their own limits. Neville and Hermione could have quite easily done just as well as I did." Harry said holding his head high. "They are technically only 1 year older than Cedric is, and in comparison they are devastatingly powerful, the other Champions are nothing compared to those two."

"It seems that you two and the others have truly reached new heights," She mused with a large smile. "I think the 4 of you could really accomplish some great things when you have the chance."

McGonagall smiled again as she walked off, head held high in pride at the members of her house becoming so great at such a young age.

"Well that was interesting," Harry muttered. Ginny hugged him.

 _'Harry, we need to be on our guard still, and keep up our training. We cannot let anyone get the drop on us… ever, especially now people know that you have some true power behind you, even if they really don't understand the extent of it.'_ Harry nodded and the pair headed back to the tower.

The next day, Harry and Ginny were at breakfast, Dumbledore stood at the front of the Hall. "Good Morning students, I do hope you are looking forward to another wonderful day of filling your heads with knowledge amidst all this excitement of the tournament, but alas first I have an announcement. Opened to the Fourth Years and up, Hogwarts will be playing host to the traditional Tri-Wizard event on Christmas Eve. The Yule Ball. The event is a formal dance and dinner, attendance is not necessary for those not competing in the Tournament. Now, I bid you your leave, as you have classes to attend."

Harry and Ginny stood and made their way to transfiguration. A plan formed in Harry's head and he put it into action immediately claiming he needed to go to the bathroom he vanished. Ginny was worried when Harry entered transfiguration just as the bell rang for class to start. _  
'Where did you go?'  
'Secret, you'll find out in time.'_ He thought back surreptitiously with a smirk. Ginny looked annoyed and turned back to the class.

Ginny found herself Harry-less at lunch, but she sat with Hermione who just smiled at her. "It's ok Ginny, knowing Harry, its important." She had a knowing grin on her face but Ginny was too worried about Harry to realize.

"What if he's off whoo-ing some other girl in hopes to go to the dance with her?" Ginny asked Hermione nervously who laughed. "Don't laugh Hermione" She snapped "Have you seen the way they all look at him?" She looked around the room.

"No, I don't pay much mind to that, I do however notice the way he looks at you. Ginny there is no one else in his world, and look how strong he is. The only person he could even possibly be attracted to would need to be as strong as him. Strong Wizards naturally seek strong Witches, and Ginny, there is literally no one that fits that role, except you." Hermione finished. Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Hermione" She said weakly. "You really are a truly good friend."

"You're welcome, now, let's head to potions. I have a feeling Harry will turn up again." She said.

As the girls got up to leave they were approached by Cormack McLaggen a Gryffindor 5th year. "Miss Virginia Weasley, I would like to formally ask you to be my date to the Yule Ball."

"Uuuuhm… wha?"

"Great, I will see you before the ball." McLaggen said as he turned and walked off. This made Ginny furious.

"MCLAGGEN" She all but shouted and he turned with his bullshit smirk, not like Harrys which made her melt, this one made her sick. "First its Ginevra, don't ask someone to the ball if you don't know their fucking name. Second it's MRS GINEVRA POTTER. I will be going to the ball with my HUSBAND HARRY, I can tell him you asked me if you like or do you remember what he did to a dragon you moron. Third, wait for an answer before you think you've won the girl, you just look like a wanker." She then walked past him and flicked her finger into his shoulder which knocked him to the ground as she strode out of the Hall to potions class.

The Great Hall erupted into laughter as McLaggen got up appearing to be nursing a broken arm. Hermione giggled and jogged off after Ginny. "About that powerful Witch thing Ginny" Hermione said when she caught up before whispering. "You were so angry you loaded the flick with a lot of power and broke his arm" Hermione was laughing darkly. "Oh he so deserved that. Womanising jerk." Ginny just smiled at her, that whole confrontation made her feel better about Harry being MIA.

Harry didn't turn up until dinner and didn't offer an explanation which annoyed Ginny, as she stood to leave, Harry grabbed her hand with pleading eyes, she spun around to look at him and he was on one knee, a flock of owls entered the Great Hall, each one carrying a single rose of white with orange tipped petals. Flying above them, then letting them fall to the floor around her. Harry then spoke. "Ginevra Potter, will you do me the Honour of being my date, and accompanying me to the Ball." Then he kissed her hand.

"Of course I will Harry." She said softly, and he stood, as he did she leapt at him and kissed him soundly. The girls around the school just ooh'd and awe'd at them, Cho Chang screeched and ran from the room, others looking on in jealousy. The boys looked on in jealousy and envy that Harry had Ginny, who was quickly becoming one of the hottest Witches in the school, and also how he had thought to propose the question of going to the ball. Some were even angry.

Professor McGonagall had a tear in her eye as she watched the scene unfold her below, had she not known better she would have thought that to be a marriage proposal. She suspected it to look like that as she doubted the young woman in front of her had a proper proposal due to the forced nature of their marriage. 'Curse Molly and the Malfoy's' She thought to herself. No one should be put in a situation like that, especially at 14, but she was very glad the girl had Harry instead of being stuck with Draco.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were the talk of the school, not only had Harry's proposal set the bar on the day the Ball was announced, but they had seen him fighting in action, at what they thought was his full power. Everywhere they walked whispers followed them. On December 5th Harry and Ginny left the founders Study for the ministry. They made their way uneventfully into the Ministers office.

"Ahh Harry and the lovely Ginevra, how are we this fine morning?" Fudge said as they entered.

Ginny was the one to respond. "We are wonderful thank you Cornelius, how have you been?"

"Very well indeed, I believe congratulations are in order Mr. Potter, that was quite the event. I have heard many whispers throughout the Ministry after that first task in the tournament." Fudge smiled at him, "Many are curious at the depths of your powers, some saying that you are but a well of potential." He was probing them, Harry didn't respond, but just smirked in response. "Very well Harry, you keep your power close to your chest, I believe it is for the best. On to business."

Fudge spent a couple of hours with Harry and Ginny, going over the upcoming bills set to see the Wizengamot in the coming months, some of which were disturbing, others were simply bland. The pair simply pushed Fudge in the right direction gently, helping him decide on the bills that would look best for his campaign. One of them was the removal of the Dementors from Azkaban. It would take a long time, but with their diminished numbers, they would be unable to withstand any assault.

With a few calculations the group had come up with a solution that extended an arm of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that allowed them to increase their numbers, and perform a rotational guard. They would also be submitted to Veritaserum upon recruitment.

The guard would then, once it had enough numbers, become its own independent Department. Creating jobs and securing futures for young aspiring Witches and Wizards. Fudge was excited as he knew this would get him more popularity than he already had. With Harry and Ginny at his side, he seemed almost competent in his role of leader of the Wizarding world.

The pair returned to school after their meeting, it had been successful and Fudge was happy with the outcomes as always. They were his silent advisors, allowing him to receive all credit, and the information that placed the Ministry and, himself in the best of light. They had also received a tour and rundown of the Ministry and the Wizengamot, they would claim their seats on the panel when they could, after they had finished Hogwarts, but would work from the Shadows until then.

* * *

Harry and Ginny's next week continued smoothly, the school was all talking about the upcoming Ball, boys left and right were giving up the pretense of attempting to be as romantic as Harry had and simply asking girls to the ball.

Saturday came around and Harry seemed happier than usual, "Are you ready for a date love?" He asked excitedly

"A date Mr Potter?" Ginny asked surreptitiously

"Are you forgetting? Harry retorted with a smirk "Today was a Hogsmeade Visit, although we will not be going there. Harry quickly got her changed and they Shadow Stepped into London for the remainder of the day, shopping, watching a movie and dining at a fine Italian restaurant before Shadow Stepping back to Hogwarts and making love before falling asleep entwined in one another.

The last few days of school went by in a blur, Christmas eve was upon them and Harry had quickly vanished to get Ginny's gift and all the others' from Potter Manor where he had hidden them, and she had gotten the ones she had purchased out from under the bed at Hogwarts. He never looked for presents, he was just happy he got something.  
The pair did what they needed to do to get their presents to the respective owners and went to bed for the evening.

Harry was dreaming, it was pleasant. There was the redhead girl he loved groaning at him, begging him to wake up, there was the incredible feeling of him being inside of her. ' _Wait'_ Harry's mind skipped a few gears and he sprung awake to Ginny ontop of him, riding him. "Now that's a way to wake up." Harry said. Ginny just laughed in between moans, Harry reached up her body, grasping her breasts and squeezing them lightly before he stroked her nipples softly between his fingers, she continued riding him, moaning in pleasure. He reached behind Ginny's back and pulled her down to him and kissed her with passion, met by her as he began meeting her thrusts, eliciting a gasp from her. She kept kissing him as her thrusts became more urgent, as did his they were both racing toward a climax together.

Harry had an idea, he sent all the love he had for Ginny though their link, using feelings and memories, feeding them into her through the bond. Ginny broke the kiss as she tucked her head into Harry's neck above the shoulder, moaning, "I love you so much Harry." Ginny shuddered into a massive orgasm that ripped through her as she moaned "Harry" over and over, her orgasm causing her to clench and tighten around him which in turn set Harry of as he groaned out "Ginny" after a gasp at the pleasure he had been awoken to receive. The pair kissed again deeply and passionately as Ginny slowed to a stop after the results of their love making came to a close.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Ginny panted, now out of breath.

"Merry Christmas indeed Gin" Harry laughed out, Ginny just lay on top of him for a while, before she made to move. The sensations when she did, stopped her hopping off, instead, feeling Harry still hard inside her she decided another round was in order.

It was over an hour later that the pair decided that they had cuddled and had enough love making to get up, Ginny had almost forgotten about Christmas, when she was handed a small box. She sat back on the bed as Harry sat back down and watched her, he loved her enthusiasm about the Holidays. No he just loved her, everything about her.

When she discarded the wrapping paper she looked up at him in amazement. "Oh my." Was all she said, when she pulled the Golden ring, diamonds and Rubies set throughout.

"I wanted it in the colours of our Aura's, it's a wedding ring, I realized I never got you one, so I had this one made." Harry smiled as she kissed him lightly.

"Thank you" she smiled, "I love it, now, open yours Harry."

Harry looked down at the two gifts on the floor that were his from her. Harry opened the top one first and he smiled, it was a scarf in Gryffindor gold and red. Ginny had obviously made it herself because on the ends were a knitted image of one green and one red Glaive crossed over to symbolize them, lovers with their destinies together. "I love it Gin," he set it next to him carefully as if it were going to break when he grabbed the second gift. He unwrapped it and pulled out a pair of gloves. They were Dragonhide, a deep red like the boots he always wore. "They're fantastic! Did you get yourself some too?" He asked with a smile.

"You know me, I can't let you get a tactical advantage like that" She added with a laugh as she pulled out her pair. "They're charmed in such a way that you can feel what you are doing with your fingers, so you don't lose the ability to feel what you are doing. They can turn invisible at the will of the wearer, to all but the wearer who can imbue them to an outfit and summon them on and off with a thought. They're perfect for Harbinger and Interfector." Ginny added with a smile. Harry just looked at her in wonder.

"That makes us fully armoured now, but still completely agile!" Harry exclaimed pulling Ginny into a hug. "I love you Gin, you are so amazing."

"I love you too Harry, you make me so happy!" Ginny said softly. "Let's get dressed and go find the others."

They all had a lovely Christmas, giving and receiving gifts. Harry and Ginny had purchased loads of Pensieve lessons on combat and various muggle Martial Arts for the twins, Neville and Hermione and given them a shared gift of a Pensieve. They were hard to get, they could only find one, the four were very happy with the gift to expand their training. They had all improved immensely. The bulk of their work was focused on their magical cores and fitness. They were learning a few new spells, but after Harry had annihilated a dragon, the others figured they needed more power again and focused on that for the last few weeks, even after their training with the Flamels, they realised that they were indeed far behind Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny received a shared gift of Zonkos and Homemade joke products and sweets from the twins, and a book-set on battle transfiguration from Hermione, who overheard Harry wondering how transfiguration could be used effectively in fights. Harry was amazed at the thought Hermione had put into her gift for them, as she was his and Ginny's for her and the twins.

* * *

The evening was soon upon them after a snowball fight, exploding snap and a large group conversation that involved more people than their little group. Harry went to get ready in their room, while Ginny pulled a bag out and went upstairs with Hermione.

Harry re-entered the Common room 20 minutes later. He had his robes change into deep black with red flecks in it, to match his boots, with a blood red hem, it was similar to that of Harbinger, but was different enough to keep thoughts off of it. Harry waited impatiently in the Gryffindor Common room for Ginny. Girls came down looking almost hungrily at him, he looked a little darkly at them as some tried to come too close for his liking. Harry had always kept his Magical Levels up making his eyes glow an angry green, he had also used the time turner function and gone back 2 hours to take a Dancing Lesson that he used in his Pensieve at Potter Manor, and managed get some practice in with the muggle girls who were happy to help, for Ginny. He wanted the night to be perfect for her.

Then he felt Ginny's excitement, he could sense her coming down the stairs now, Hermione was first who Harry said looked lovely as she made her way over to George, Fred and Katie as the four left. Neville had asked a girl from Beauxbatons as a friend, he had not been allowed to invite Grace whom, he had been seeing regularly since he learned how to Shadow Step. They both seemed smitten with one another.

Harry's thoughts stopped altogether when he saw his gorgeous wife walked graciously down the steps in front of him. Her creamy pale skin covered modestly by a black and red dress, matching his robes, cutting off just below the knees. It enhanced the wonderful figure she already had, but not excessively so. Her hair was cascading down in her usual curls, but seemed to shimmer more, and she was wearing a small amount of makeup Hermione had added to enhance the beauty she already possessed.

"Gin…" was all Harry could get out, and she gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. Harry pulled a box out of his robes pocket and held it out for her. "I-I um… I got this for you to wear tonight, I thought it could be a surprise…" Harry stammered, red in the face. Ginny blushed, feeling his nervousness, embarrassment and affection for her.

She opened the gift from Harry to reveal a lovely golden necklace, with a small heart shaped pendant carrying an emerald in the center. Seeing this, she kissed him on the lips, much less chastely, both feeling their bodies react to one another. They wanted to abandon the dance and head to their room, but Harry reminded her that they were expected to go, and they did.

Eyes seemed to be drawn to the pair as they made their way down to the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall ushered them over to where the other champions were standing. Krum and Cedric's eyes almost bulged out of their heads at the sight of Ginny. Cedric had taken Cho Chang as his date, Krum had taken Romilda Vane, both whom, looked at Harry longingly and then at Ginny with anger in their eyes. Fleur was accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Roger Davies.

Davies was hardly able to remove his eyes from his Veela date, obviously unable to form a coherent thought.

' _Well, that should be an interesting night for her.'_ Ginny thought to Harry, and then nodded subtly to Davies just staring at Fleur open mouthed. Harry just smiled, holding in a laugh so as to not draw attention to himself.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, those who hadn't seen Ginny and Harry were now staring open mouthed at the pair. The champions were to be seated where judges were sitting, much to Harry and Ginny's disdain who were hoping for a seemingly quiet evening to themselves.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished, instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. Ron and Parvati Patil as he neared the top table. Ron was watching Ginny pass with narrowed eyes. Parvati was looking sulky.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Ron's as he watched Krum and Romilda draw nearer, seeming unhappy with his choice of date.

' _Probably wishes Krum asked him_.'Harry thought to Ginny whose eyes widened and she did the best she could not to laugh.

Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Crouch, Harry suddenly realized, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley. When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Ginny and Harry, who took the hint and sat down next to Percy with Harry between he and Ginny, the former of which was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and an expression of such smugness that Harry thought it ought to be fined.

"I've been promoted," Percy said before the pair could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as supreme ruler of the universe. "I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Why didn't he come?" Harry asked, not really caring. He wasn't to allow himself to be lectured by Percy all through dinner, and was planning to head him off as soon as he could, however a missing judge intrigued him.

"I'm afraid to say Mr. Crouch isn't well, not well at all. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising — overwork. He's not as young as he was — though still quite brilliant, of course, the mind remains as great as it ever was. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the whole Ministry, with the appearance of these Vigilantes, and then, Mr. Crouch suffered a huge personal loss, one which he wouldn't expand on. And then we had the tournament to arrange, and the aftermath of the Cup to deal with — that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around — no, poor man, he's having a well-earned, quiet Christmas. I'm just glad he knew he had someone he could rely upon to take his place."

An angry Ginny then piped up, who realised Percy was just attempting to use Harry because of his newly discovered connection with the Minister. "Has he stopped calling you Weatherby yet?" causing Harry to laugh heartily. Percy ignored her, but stopped talking for quite some time.

Harry and Ginny were now both sure that Percy wanted only to talk to Harry because he seemed to have an in with the Minister of Magic. The fact that Crouch was off sick was merely a convenience to the older Weasley boy.

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around — there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!" And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too.

Harry looked around the room, many eyes were on him and Ginny, those of the teachers, Judges and Champions averted when Harry looked their way, as if they were in deep conversation with each other. He saw Romilda glare at Ginny, whom he had his arm around, she was in conversation with Krum, and it now occurred to Harry that he had never actually heard Krum speak before, but he was certainly talking now, and very enthusiastically at that. "Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he was telling Romilda. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these — though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains —"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy . . . one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?" At this he glanced over at Harry and Ginny darkly who met his glance with glowing green and brown eyes, he visibly shuddered before looking back to Dumbledore.

"Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," said Dumbledore amicably, drawing the conversation away from where it was obviously going, the depths of Harry's power as he had shown in the first task. "Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon — or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder." Harry snorted into his plate of goulash.

' _I think he stumbled on the Room of Requirement'_ Harry thought to Ginny as Percy frowned at him,  
' _Ohhh that makes sense,'_ She returned flicking a smile and a wink to Harry, squeezing his hand under the table.

Meanwhile Fleur Delacour was criticizing Hogwarts and the decorations to Roger Davies. "Zis is so dank and gloomy, zis decorations, zey is nothing," she said dismissively, looking around at the sparkling walls of the Great Hall. "At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course . . . zey are like 'uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb, zis I would nezer feed to a dog. And we 'ave choirs of wood nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we eat. We 'ave none of zis ugly armor in ze 'alls, and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, 'e would be expelled like zat." She slapped her hand onto the table impatiently. Roger Davies was watching her talk with a very dazed look on his face, and he kept missing his mouth with his fork. Harry now knew that Davies, as well as a few of the other males at the table, were affected by the Veela power that seemed to be coming from her.

"Absolutely right," Davies said thickly, slapping his own hand down on the table in imitation of Fleur. "Like that. Yeah."

"Zis place... it iz so dark and 'orrible, I can no longer wait to return..."

"Maybe you should leave then." Harry said softly but she heard it, as did all the others at the table, who stopped and looked up. He spoke up confidently having been heard. "You are obviously quite put out by our castle and way of life, it sounds like it may even be harming your mental health. I am sure it could be arranged for you to commute for the tasks ahead, if your will and resolve is that weak that you cannot remain here in the meantime. However it would lead one to think, why you would enter the tournament in the first place if you cannot handle a simple change of scenery for a few months, without carrying on about it like it is worse than being forced into the competition." He finished darkly, sick of her whining, she looked down at her plate and sat there quietly after that.

"Here, Here" Ginny said softly so only he heard raising her glass to him with a smile.

Harry looked around the table, the others were in shock, and some averting their eyes, others like McGonagall and Flanagan were smiling broadly at him, raising their glasses to him at his defense of their school, seeing Ginny do it too.

Harry looked around the Hall, taking in the scenery and where everyone was located. Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables; he was in a horrible hairy brown suit and gazing up at the top table. Harry saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals glittering in the candlelight.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it. The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Harry, who had been so interested in watching them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up, Harry quickly stood.

"Mrs. Potter, may I have this dance?" He bowed before Ginny, taking her hand and kissing it softly, much to the annoyance of a few other girls in the room.

"This and every other Harry." Ginny replied softly with a smile, and watery eyes.

The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune; Harry walked onto the brightly lit dance floor, carefully avoiding catching anyone's eye (he could see Seamus and Dean waving at him and sniggering), and next moment, Harry had one of Ginny's clasped firmly in his, he slid the other around her waist, slowly resting it on the small of her back and bringing her in close to him. They began to dance, a slow classical sounding song he had expected first. He was leading a very shocked but smiling Ginny around the dance floor.

Sometime later he looked out at the rest of the floor, he never noticed any others come onto the dance floor, so that the champions were no longer the center of attention, to him Ginny was the center of his world, all attention and focus returned to her.

Before the pair knew it they had danced to several songs, speeding up and slowing with the music. A few boys had approached and asked Ginny if she would dance with them, politely declining, she wanted the evening to be with Harry, not dancing with some stranger that probably didn't care to accept that she was Married to Harry like McLaggen, similarly Harry was asked to dance by a few girls, he declined without looking at them which caused them to walk off in a huff.

"Would you like to rest your feet a little, Gin?" Harry asked her, now concerned for her feet as they would be getting sore in the heels she was wearing.

"As much fun as this is, I had better. I could also use a drink." She replied as the pair made their way over to the drinks table where Malfoy was leering at people that dared come near. Harry just watched him, unflinchingly as he grabbed Ginny and himself a Butterbeer before heading back to their table. If Malfoy wanted to start something he wasn't courageous enough.

"How's it going?" Harry asked Neville, sitting down and opening a bottle of Butterbeer. Neville didn't answer, simply nodded looking out over the dance floor. He was paying no mind to anyone in particular, just watching random couples who were dancing nearby. "Missing Grace, Nev?" Harry said softly, this brought him from his reverie.

"Yeah…" was all he said, quite absently. He looked over to Harry and Ginny who was sitting on Harry's lap looking out over the crowd, seemingly enjoying the embrace.

"Why don't you bail? Go see her?" Harry said softly, "Your date is having fun without you anyway, no one will notice." Neville smiled at this, and nodded.

"I'm going to the loo guys" he said loudly as he walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Ginny smiling.

' _He's in love Harry.'_

"Is that how I look when I'm thinking about or missing you?" Harry asked, and Ginny shrugged.

George and Hermione sat down next to them and Hermione spoke up. "We have only seen it once Harry, but when you are missing Ginny you are much more intense." She smiled at him.

Harry held Ginny tighter at the memory of not being with her, even for a short amount of time.

"I think it has something to do with our bond." Ginny said softly to the group after a moment, "I can't stand the thought of leaving Harry for much longer than going to the bathroom. And I'm not going to either." She snuggled into Harry's embrace, the group sat silently watching the others around the room. Neville, Fred and Katie had all disappeared now.

"Feel like dancing some more, Gin?" Harry asked, Ginny nodded and they made their way back out to the dance floor.

Another slow song began, as Harry held Ginny against him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

' _This evening has been perfect Harry, by the way, when did you learn to dance?'  
_ ' _This week, with the Girls at Potter Manor.'  
_ ' _I've missed them, how are they?'  
_ ' _Doing well, they miss you too. They're enjoying school, and Sirius and Remus are keeping them busy'  
_ ' _Good.'_ Was all Ginny thought, as she hugged Harry tightly and continued to move to the slow serenade.

When the song finished, no more music played, it signified the end of the ball. Ginny looked up to Harry, "I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you too Ginevra Potter" He said as he kissed her softly, in front of the crowd that had formed for the last song. It was a small kiss, but loaded with passion and love they felt for one another.

A frustrated noise came from behind them, but they paid no mind to anyone else in the room. The pair then made their way through the crowd, to outside in the garden and Shadow Stepped to Potter Island, making sure they were alone, Harry then led Ginny out to their private beach and conjured a bed, it was a warm night and they could spend the evening under the clear sky with the sound of the rolling waves making their way to shore.

They made love under the stars.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Another Sex Scene but lighter and shorter.

 **Chapter 10. The Darkness Within**

Harry and Ginny woke later than usual Boxing Day, still on their beach, naked under a light sheet. The canopy of stars had vanished and it was now a bright sunny morning.

"Mmmm I don't want to move" Ginny said groaning as she stretched out like a cat. Harry lightly ran his fingers over the skin covering her ribs. He always thought it a sexy and beautiful act, her stretching. Not much she did couldn't be described as sexy though, Harry thought to himself.

Ginny had picked up on his emotions and blushed, climbing on top of him and taking his lips with hers. Breaking apart the kiss all too soon for herself. "I love that you feel that way about me Harry," She then proceeded to show him how much she loved it, rocking back and forth until he was deep within her, she then rode him into a blissful orgasm.

Quite sometime later, Ginny rolled off him. She was wanting more of Harry as he was wanting more of her, but they both knew they should get up and get on with their day. Preferably before they started to burn from the now hot sun.

The pair made their way into their house, showered and dressed before Shadow Stepping to Potter Manor to meet with the others.

The pair arrived in the Living room to find Neville and Grace curled up on the lounge, engaging in a long passionate snog.

"Still going from last night?" Harry said loudly with a large smile on his face. Neville simply looked up at Harry, reminding him of the cat that ate the canary with the grin he wore.

"You of all people should know about getting carried away Harry." Grace said in mock anger. "Caused any thunderstorms lately you two?" Harry and Ginny blushed a brilliant shade of red. Neville looking confused just gazed between the pair and his girlfriend. "Another time love." Grace simply said to him.

Sirius chose that moment to enter the room with a large smile glancing around the room. "Don't worry you two." He said to Harry and Ginny, "They only know because I caught them in the act last night, thinking it was you two, I blurted out that there was no thunderstorm this time."

"He barged in shouting and screaming about silencing charms" Neville said with a rather red face. The others in the room all just laughed.

The group were joined by the other 4 girls and Remus. Nicholas stopped by and they all talked for hours. Nicholas told Harry that Perenelle and himself were indeed training still, so as to try and keep up to Harry and Ginny, but were not having the same success that they were with their training. He also told Harry and Ginny after they asked, that he could charm a room of theirs to become a Time-Room, but it would take a lot of work and takes a lot of power. It would be best they do it themselves, and that he would give them the text to study and attempt for themselves, however they would have to return it as it had been passed down from Merlin himself, and no other knew of its existence.

The tome that Nicholas had given the pair the next day was almost as thick as all of the couples Hogwarts texts stacked on top of each other. Their spell took up almost a quarter of it, it would take a long time to study.

The holidays continued without event, the group trained a little, but the spirit was mostly relaxed and festive. Fred, George and Katie had joined them on New Year's Eve, followed by Hermione a few hours before midnight. The twins and Sirius were collaborating in a corner then all disappeared for an hour, only to rejoin the group wearing suspect looks.

As they were counting down the minutes to midnight they were all ushered outside by the three. As midnight struck the sky exploded into colour. Fireworks littering the sky. Couples all shared rather chaste kisses, before retiring for the evening. Sirius and Amelia went out to a pub with Remus, leaving the others to their own devices.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hermione and the twins found themselves in the Gryffindor Common room before they knew it, sprawled out on couches and armchairs. The group was almost nervous for Harry who had his second task in the Tri-Wizard tournament approaching, however he still had not bothered to look at the egg that Professor McGonagall had returned to him. He also had Valentine's Approaching, and even though he knew Ginny wasn't materialistic because of her upbringing like Harry, she had never really been celebrated as a person until Harry had come into her life. He would always make days about her special. When they were in the Time-Room, he always tried to keep track of when her birthday actually was, even though he had nothing to give her in there he always tried to make her day a special day, as she did for him.

Harry and Ginny had opened the egg a couple of times on their own, and heard nothing but screeching. It wasn't until they did it with the others that Hermione had come up with the idea that it may indeed be another language. Katie was the one who came up with the idea it might be Mermish and he may need to open the egg underwater.

As January rolled into February, the twins had approached Ginny and Harry saying they had 'Appropriated' the Password to the Prefects Bathroom from Percy in previous years, they offered it to them, to listen to the egg underwater.

Harry and Ginny snuck through the Halls of the school late one evening, under the cover of the invisibility cloak and their moves silenced by their battle robes. During the school years, no one had even noticed that the pair moved with almost dead silence. They had noticed that they moved fluidly with power and grace, and also walked everywhere with perfect posture, exuding confidence and power. It was just a couple of the reasons why people were attracted to them. However the silence and fluidity was exceptionally useful in situations like they were in now.

As they moved silently through the deadly quiet halls they came across an odd sight, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were in the hallway looking shady. They were then joined by Karkaroff all of them were huddled in a circle, Harry and Ginny were close but they couldn't make out the words. Without warning the group dispersed, breaking off in each direction, forcing the hidden pair to huddle into a corner. Karkaroff stopped directly in front of them, causing the pair to release their wands and point them at him within a heartbeat. Harry and Ginny both felt the others blood pounding, as they were still huddled closely, their wands trained on the foreign man in front of them.

' _Has he sensed us? Is he more powerful than we thought?'_ Ginny thought to Harry.  
' _I'm not sure love,'_ Harry thought, still watching Karkaroff.

"AAHHHCHOOO!" Karkaroff sneezed loudly. Harry and Ginny didn't flinch, was this a signal?

Then as if to answer them he moved on, wordlessly shaking his head.

Harry and Ginny stood there under the cloak for a while longer, almost in shock. They thought they had been found out by the Durmstrang Headmaster, but he had just sneezed. However it showed them they had let their guards down slightly and both vowed to never let it happen again as they moved on to the Prefects Bathroom.

Once they entered and disrobed, Harry almost forgot why they had come in the first place. Ginny was wearing the bikini she had purchased in Australia. However she had grown significantly and more than filled out the small amount of material that was there.

She picked up the egg and walked over to Harry seductively, kissing him on the lips firmly, holding the egg between them. "Later Harry, we need to get to business first." She said with a smirk, Harry simply nodded in agreement as he then disrobed, causing Ginny to smirk at his sculpted body, the large deep scars she had grown to love. They were no longer a burden of his past, but were now a part of him. A darkness he carried that made him ruthless, a thought that made her quiver in excitement. She loved Harry in battle, almost as much as she loved battle herself. The pair had trained for years for all out warfare and were ready for it. They were looking forward to tearing their enemies down without a second thought.

The pair slipped into the water and opened the egg, and dunked it under the surface. Braced for the screeching that never came, they were instead greeted by music, but they couldn't understand the words.

"Maybe if we…" Harry said then he slipped his head underwater, joined a moment later by Ginny, they now heard the words clearly as if they were being spoken directly through their link.

" _ **Come seek us where our voices sound,  
**_ _ **We cannot sing above the ground,  
**_ _ **And while you're searching ponder this:  
**_ _ **We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
**_ _ **An hour long you'll have to look,  
**_ _ **And to recover what we took,  
**_ _ **But past an hour — the prospect's black,  
**_ _ **Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."**_

The pair re-surfaced.

"Gin, I don't like this." Harry said worriedly. "Taken what I'll sorely miss could mean a few things, but one thing comes immediately to mind that I will miss the most." He then reached out and held her hands. "I'll have an hour to get you back. I have no idea where they will put you and how."

Ginny just frowned and then nodded. "I think they'll put us in the lake somehow, it won't be just me… There will be others, and they will have to be safe. It's a Ministry sponsored event, and you have to let this happen, otherwise… Merlin knows what would happen if you breach the rules set by the cup."  
Harry just frowned and held his wife close, now worried by the fact that her safety during the third task while he set out to find her would solely be placed in the hands of someone he probably couldn't trust with her safety… Dumbledore.

They went to bed that night and due to the thought of Ginny being placed in the care of the Ministry Officials and Dumbledore, they had a restless night's sleep.

* * *

Valentine's Day quickly approached, Harry however was prepared. He got up and showered leaving a dozing Ginny in bed before he quickly Time-Turned back 3 hours, both having agreed that they could have a day off from training.

Harry set out to work, leaving a trail of roses from their bed to the study where he had left her first clue. Then he Shadow Stepped off to his next destination.

Ginny awoke alone not long after Harry, she was a little worried until she saw the trail of roses and rose petals leading to the study. Excited, she changed into her robes then followed the trail, picking up the roses as she went, she put them in a vase that was sitting on the desk next to tray full of breakfast. Bacon, Eggs, Sausages and a note. She finished the breakfast quickly while reading.

" _ **Ginny, When I saw your beauty for the first time, I was dumbstruck. So much so that I didn't notice our bond drawing us to one another, in my weakness I was controlled for almost 2 years which could have ended everything before it began. Your next clue will be at the place where it all should have begun unhindered."**_ it read.

Excited Ginny thought for a moment, then decided and Shadow Stepped to platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross station, but found nothing. She was sure she was correct. She walked through the barrier into Muggle Kings Cross then remembered he said he first saw her on the Muggle side of the Barrier, if unhindered that would be where it all began properly for them, not the Chamber of Secrets. Quickly she moved to the spot where Harry was standing when she had first met him and saw a single rose, stuck to the barrier with a note attached.

She quickly unfurled the note which read, _**"Gin, I love you and we are destined for one another, we FREED each other from control we shouldn't have had placed upon us, I love you too much to make you re-visit the Chamber. We trained for some time with Nicholas and Perenelle, after a few years we found ourselves a private spot on their beach. Your next clue will be there"**_

Sighing with a breath she didn't know she was holding at the thought of returning to the chamber, she clutched the letter to her chest and Shadow Stepped to their secluded location on Flamel Island. There sitting on a lone beach towel in front of her was a small parcel, a note and another single rose. Ginny unwrapped the package and found a lovely blouse she remembered looking at last Hogsmeade visit, but never bought. She smiled and opened the next note.

" _ **My darling wife, we were bonded and wed by magic. We have done so much together, trained for well over a decade, changed the laws for the good and fought evil side by side. Nicholas once said our love was so powerful it in turn made us capable of such power. I created a crater where we fought someone willing to hurt innocent lives…"**_ It finished there. Ginny shadow stepped to where Malfoy Manor used to be, and picked up the single note that lay in the crater. _**"We both know evil can strike from anywhere… Behind you even…"**_ Without thinking Ginny dropped the note, drew both her wands out and flicked one into a Glaive, she spun on the spot, sensing someone behind her and struck out, Green Glaive connecting with red. She then smiled and re-holstered her wand.

"But not today" Harry said with a smirk.

"Just when I was beginning to have fun collecting your notes…" Ginny said in a mock huff. Harry just lowered his hood back and chuckled.

"C'mon love, I have lunch waiting for us." He then took the arm she offered and Shadow Stepped them onto a hillside overlooking what could be only described as Miles upon Miles of farmland beneath them. It was peaceful and warm.

"Where are we?" She asked in wonder.

"Italy" Harry simply responded as he unpacked the picnic basket that was sitting on top of a blanket he had just conjured. They sat and ate a lunch that could only be described as Italian. It was a light meal with some Bruschetta and pumpkin juice.

"Harry this is amazing." Ginny gushed at him. Harry simply smiled,

"It's not over yet, love."

Once lunch was over he handed her a single white rose and a note, before he Shadow Stepped away. Ginny sniffed the rose lightly and smiled to herself. _'Gosh Harry, you really put in some effort this year.'  
_ _'Damn straight love.'_ He replied with the equivalent of a mental wink. Ginny smiled again and opened the letter.

 _ **'Gin, My wife, the only woman of my dreams, I do wish at times I could give you a normal life, but alas that is not written in our stars. We have both discovered that there is a destiny for us far greater than anyone we know. We fully emerged as our Warrior selves last year.'**_

Ginny was confused at that, she had already been to the place they had emerged, and destroyed as their Warrior alter-egos. She sat there for a while, pouring over her memories trying to decipher what Harry had meant, fully emerged. Could he mean publicly? She wanted to ask him if he was mistaken when it hit her. They had emerged publicly as Harbinger and Interfector, unknown to any but those close to them, at the Quidditch World Cup last year. She stood quickly and Shadow Stepped away from the spot.

When she arrived she knew she was right. In a pile of rose petals was another note.

 _ **'The only person who could ever stand by my side, proven to definitely be my better half is you Gin. We both know that I could not live without you. We have barely been separated and cannot stand being apart for long. I even struggle now, your next destination is one you know all too well. There have been many entertaining discussions in this location we called home.**_ **'**

A very excitable Ginny, again Shadow Stepped to yet another location, her excitement faded however when she arrived in the Sitting Room of Potter Manor to find no rose or note from her love.

"Ahh young Ginevra," James in the portrait said to her with a smile, Lily was smiling down at her too.

"Hello James, Lily. How have you been?" Ginny said politely but slightly deflated, she now had to disengage herself from this conversation and think of what Harry meant in his last note.

"We have been expecting you dear. Harry told us about his plans for today and I for one think it's lovely." Lily said then frowned at James lightly. "I didn't think the Potters had a romantic bone in their body when I met James here."

"Oh Ha-Ha!" James said in mock anger. "Ginny, our instructions were to send you upstairs, the Master Bedroom I would think."

Ginny's elation returned full force and she quickly thanked the portraits before running up the staircase into the Master Bedroom to find another parcel covered sitting atop a pile of Rose Petals on the bed, with a note attached.

 _ **'My one and only, my soul-mate. This dress is for you to wear tonight. We spent a lovely time overseas together and I thought it would be fitting for us to enjoy a lovely dinner there. I will see you in an hour, be ready.'**_

Ginny clutched the note to her chest. She had fond memories of when they went to Sydney, she was hoping that there was a new place he would take her there. She opened the parcel to reveal a lovely pale pink cocktail dress. She showered then put it on, she did her hair. She then found another package on the dresser. She opened it to find a necklace identical to the one she had worn to the yule ball, except the stone in the center of the heart of this one was a larger Ruby, but it had golden streaks through it, signifying their Aura and also their bonding. A tear streaked from her eye when she saw it.

 _'Oh Harry, its beautiful.'_ Harry appeared behind her making her jump slightly, he smiled and kissed her tear away.  
 _'Anything for you.'_ He took the necklace from her hand. She lifted her hair and he put it on her, she felt the small weight fall against her chest. She let her hair fall and turned, taking Harry's lips for her own. When the pair were finished she sighed and hugged into him.  
 _'I haven't had you much today Harry, but your little adventure you set for me was rather thoughtful and a little exciting'  
_ _'Well you have me for the rest of the evening. Are you ready to go?'_ She just nodded into his chest and he Shadow Stepped them to their apartment in Sydney.

They went downstairs and took a cab from Bondi to Darling Harbour and made their way to a long looking ferry.

"Umm Harry? I thought we were going to dinner?" Ginny asked, slightly concerned.

"We are love, you will see." He said to her before a man dressed as a waiter approached him. "Potter for two please." He said politely, as the man looked him up and down then nodded.

"Please board, we will be leaving in 10 minutes and the dining hall will open shortly after we depart. You are welcome to the Upper Decks until then." The steward said formally.

Harry nodded and led Ginny onto the slightly rocking ferry. They made their way to the upper deck of the boat and looked out over the Harbor. Ginny just snuggled into Harry's side, when a man with a camera approached them.

"You two look rather young, but simply dashing. Would you like your picture taken? Its only 10 Dollars and you can collect it as you disembark." The two nodded and smiled to the man. "I think a natural shot is best for you two, look out over the harbor as you were before and I will try capture the moment."  
This wasn't hard for the pair to get lost in each other's embrace, as Ginny leaned into him and closed her eyes, Harry held her tightly and looked out over the water to the lights of the City on the other side.

"Absolutely perfect, this will be a stunning photo. You can pay at my counter in the dining hall and collect the picture later." The man said politely as he walked off to capture the moment of other couples enjoying their evening. The boat made its way out into the harbor not long after and the pair made their way down to the dining hall.

The pair enjoyed a lovely almost private meal in their booth talking quietly, sometimes resorting to their mind speak. They spent a long time on the upper deck after dessert looking out over the water at the city lights, fireworks went off signifying the return trip, which seemed to go a lot faster. They paid the man for their photo and promptly left. When they had returned to their apartment in Bondi Harry handed Ginny another note and Shadow Stepped away with a smirk.

 _ **'Ginevra Potter nee Weasley.**_

 _ **I know you and I are already married, taking some control of the choice away from us, but I want you to know I fall deeper in love with you every day. I love our bond as I love you and am thankful and in wonder at how I ever could been so lucky to have someone so fantastic as you be my Soul-Mate.'**_ Ginny was now crying at the words as she read them. _**'Ginny I know I can't ever show you how I truly feel about you, but I try to show you as often as I can. Meet me on the beach in front of our home, no more clues or tricks for this one...**_ **'**

A tear streaked Ginny quickly Shadow Stepped to the spot where they spent the night under the stars on the evening of the Yule Ball. The sight before her had her openly crying. Harry was kneeling before her on a wooden platform, it was candlelit and covered in rose petals with a large four poster bed and couch on it, with a small stove fire in the corner.

"Ginevra Potter." Harry said quietly, "I have never had the chance to ask you this, but you mean the world to me. Will you Marry Me?" Ginny just sobbed loudly and leapt into his arms, crying, hugging him tightly. "That sounds like it might be a yes" Harry said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh Harry you prat, of-course it's a yes. You know I've always loved you. If we weren't married already it would still be a yes." Harry smiled, removed the ring from her hand, slipping another band behind it, it was a simple golden wedding band with diamonds set along the length.

Harry stood and raised his hand, the platform levitated out over the water and he lowered it softly. It floated out further and further to sea. Harry and Ginny kissed passionately as he lifted her up and lay her on the bed, removing her clothes to find her not wearing any underwear. Ginny blushed as Harry looked her over in admiration and lust, she could feel the emotions of lust, admiration and most powerful was love, rolling off him through the bond. He kissed his way up her body, causing her to sigh in pleasure, they spent the rest of their waking hours making passionate love on the rocking platform on the ocean.

* * *

The pair woke up the next day and Harry vanished the platform as they Shadow Stepped to their home on Potter Island. Harry and Ginny cuddled on the beach, swam and simply enjoyed the rest of their day before they had to return to Hogwarts that afternoon. Harry's second task was the next day and they were certain Ginny was going to be placed in the lake with Mer-people.

"I'm not taking any chances with you tomorrow Ginny," Harry said seriously as he was stroking her hair, they lay on their couch in their living room. "I'm not taking any shit, if I have to show my full power to everyone to return you to safety I don't care."

"Harry, I'm not a competitor." Ginny replied with seriousness that belied her true feelings of nervousness, which Harry could also feel. "They won't risk me getting hurt."

The pair were silent after that. Harry wished he could feel confidence about tomorrow, but he was nervous. Ginny was at risk, and as he returned to Hogwarts, he found his nerves, as always made him Hyper aware. As he walked with Ginny down to the Great Hall for dinner, he sensed everyone watching him. His head was lowered, a dark look in his eyes, this didn't go unnoticed.

Professor McGonagall approached him very cautiously as he was currently seated with his back to her.

"Professor, I assumed you wouldn't be taking Ginny from me until the morning." Harry said quite darkly, causing everyone around him to flinch. McGonagall almost took a step back out of fear at the voice he used, and the fact he had addressed her without turning around.

"Harry, I am very sorry." McGonagall said softly. "I will do everything in my power to protect her."

"Yes..." Harry said, as he turned around, eyes glowing Emerald, "And what exactly is that, Professor. As far as I know you are borderline kidnapping my wife tonight and doing GOD KNOWS WHAT WITH HER!" Harry shouted, there was a slight tremor in the castle as he spoke.

"Harry..." McGonagall said quietly, "I understand." She said holding her hands up to try and placate him. "Would it help if you could come and see, talk and watch the whole preparation? As you two are married I do not see it being an issue. If it is, I am sure you could owl the Minister" She said with a smirk. Harry nodded and stood, Ginny followed, not saying a word, feeling just as nervous now as Harry did.

Professor McGonagall led the pair to her office where Dumbledore, Bagman, Percy, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. Harry just watched on, a dark look on his features, as the others were led into the room.

"Harry?" Bagman spoke up, drawing attention to him. "My boy what are you doing here?"

"Well considering as you are kidnapping my wife and somehow putting her in the Black Lake 12 hours before the task is set to begin, I figured I ought to come and see what you are doing with her." Harry practically growled.

Bagman nodded, and the others looked angry. However Percy was the one to speak up. "Harry, you should go. It is unconventional for you to be here and insinuating that we are kidnapping..."

"Shut the FUCK UP PERCY! Or you will be gurgling your next sentence with your own blood." Harry said with a small crackle of sparks leaping off him. The whole room looked on wide eyed, including Ginny who had never actually seen Harry begin to crack like this.

Dumbledore chose to ignore this and spoke to the group as a whole. "You four will be placed into a sleep where you will be in a suspended state and we will hand you over to the mer-chieftain and he will place you in their village under their protection. You will be perfectly safe." He then looked up to harry and then looked at Ginny. "Miss... er... Mrs. Potter, you should say your goodbyes now and you will wake up in Mr. Potter's arms tomorrow."

Ginny hugged Harry tightly, Harry just squeezed her. "I love you, Gin."

"I love you too Harry." She then kissed him.

They broke their embrace and she returned to the group. When Dumbledore cast the spell on Ginny, it felt like he lost a piece of himself, but it was her soul within him that seemed to be missing, Harry already couldn't stand it. Dumbledore was about to levitate Ginny as the other Heads were levitating their charges. "I'll take her sir, you take Cho." She had been there too, and sat quietly through the whole ordeal almost as worried as Ginny.

Harry picked Ginny up, not wanting to use magic and gently carried her all the way down to the lake. She was light to him, tears were running down his face, it felt to him like she was dead. Even though he knew she wasn't.

As they approached the lake, mer-people surfaced, they were singing a song, and Dumbledore was chatting in a weird language to the mer-chieftain, Harry used Legilimency on Dumbledore to find out he was merely talking about the tournament and the upcoming task, even though he only risked a brief read on the man, he picked up nothing underhanded from him.

He handed Ginny to the Mer-Chieftain when urged to after kissing her on the cheek softly and vowing he would do everything in his power to make sure she came back to him safely. After they all disappeared from the surface Harry started pacing, tears running down his face. Ginny was gone, he couldn't feel her anymore. Dumbledore and all the others walked back to the castle, not noticing Harry stayed behind.

After a while anger took him, he needed Ginny back, she was what held him together. A lightning storm broke out as Harry paced the shore of the lake where Ginny was taken from him. He relished in it, as if it were an outward manifestation of the storm that was brewing inside of him. Then he felt something, a small piece of Ginny, not consciousness but something, he latched onto it as he paced edge of the lake during the storm.

* * *

Neville awoke to loud crashes of lightning outside, rain was battering the windows as wind was blowing it sideways. It was a monstrous thunderstorm, which wouldn't have been weird at all if it wasn't February, these sorts of storms were more typical for Summer.

'It's the day of the Second task and Harry would have to... Harry.' He thought to himself. Harry was causing this storm, he must be really pissed off for something this serious.

Neville looked out the window and squinted, he saw something, moving around outside the window. But he could barely see. 'No, if Harry is like this its best to let him go. I'll take him some breakfast with Hermione.' Neville then went to the common room and waited for Hermione.

Around half an hour later, a very sodden crowd made their way down to the edge of the Lake. Hermione and Neville were very worried but hadn't been permitted to leave the castle without the group. They had some toast in their pockets which by now would be soggy and useless anyway. The pair split off from the crowd and approached a figure that could only be Harry. As they got within 10 feet of him, there was no storm, Harry twisted around with unnatural speed, wand out and eyes blazing. However around the edges of his eyes were black and the whites of them were now bloodshot heavily.

"Harry have you been down here all night?" Hermione asked now very worried about him. He nodded but didn't lower his wand which worried her more.

"Harry, mate." Neville said cautiously, hands raised. "We came to see if you were okay, we brought some food but with the storm you've created it wouldn't be much good now anyway."

"Don't care, not hungry." Harry said simply in an almost monotone. "You two should go to the stands, it will start soon."

As if on cue, Ludo Bagman spoke loudly with the Sonoros Charm. "Well all our Champions are ready for the second task ahead of them, which will start on my whistle." He said as he looked nervously at Harry, who was now pacing the shore of the lake some 50 feet from where the rest of the Champions and Judges were, not wanting to approach him. "They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three then. One... Two... Three!"

Harry was off like a shot from a cannon, as he sprinted toward the judges podium, hitting his top speed augmented by the increased strength from the robes he was still wearing as he leapt and sprung sideways off the podium out into the lake, shaking the podium so everyone on board lost their footing and Harry was launched some 20 feet out into the water, cheering and shock took over the crowd which was a mix of gasping and cheers as he hit the water.

He cast a longevity charm on his lungs so he could hold his breath for up to 10 minutes as he swam with all the strength he could toward where he 'felt' Ginny to be.

He swam toward her direction for a few minutes then resurfaced briefly, before swimming further on. Then he made up his mind, not giving a shit about the competition or anyone else apart from Ginny, he focused on the small piece of her he held onto for hours and Shadow Stepped to it. He re-appeared in the middle of what could only be described as a Mer-People encampment. He saw Ginny, strapped to the ground with seaweed. Looking around he saw no one was going to interfere with him, so he pulled his wand out and shot a cutting spell at the seaweed. The Mer-People attacked.

Harry didn't have time to mess around with them, he only had around a minute left of oxygen in him and Ginny was unconscious in his arms. ' _Fuck this.'_ he said in his head as he shot several supercharged Reductos at the Mer-People, the water seemed to shake, and his spells seemed to explode with a golden glow, killing a few of them before he swam with Ginny to the surface, Cedric appeared with Cho alongside him and gave him the thumbs up, obviously seeing what he had done and surfaced with him.

Harry and Ginny were pulled into the boat by Professors Flanagan and McGonagall. "What happened down there Harry?" Professor Flanagan asked softly, Ginny had regained consciousness and Harry was holding her close and tightly to him.

"Mer-People attacked." Harry said,

"They what?" McGonagall almost screamed. She looked over at Dumbledore who had Cedric and Cho in his boat. Dumbledore was chatting animatedly with the Mer-Chieftain who looked murderous at the old man. He then passed Dumbledore a small blonde girl who was underwater with Ginny. Not long after, Krum re-surfaced with a young boy who looked a little like him.

Dumbledore stood with a grave look on his face. "Due to the heinous crimes performed by Mr. Potter here today he is disqualified from this task, for attacking and killing several Mer-People."

"SONOROS" Cedric yelled over the gasps of the crowd. "I OBJECT!" He yelled, booming voice. "I saw the entire thing, the Mer-People attacked him first and he reacted in defense of himself and his wife with Honor, I am willing to submit myself to Veritaserum or any other tests you may have. Quieteus." He looked over to Harry and Ginny with a nod, Ginny was looking at Harry wondering what had happened, he looked drained, like he had been awake for weeks. His eyes almost looked evil, the blackness under them not one of tiredness, but darkness. 'He was turning Dark already, being without me for only one night' Ginny thought to herself worried, hoping it wouldn't affect him permanently.

The occupants of the boats heard Dumbledore's Audible gulp as he was still under the effects of the Sonoros Charm. The Minister of Magic who was in the crowd to watch Harry spoke up, after casting the Sonoros charm on himself.

"Dumbledore, you are hereby suspended as Judge of this tournament pending investigation into yourself and the Mer-people for interference, as you have a good relationship with the occupants of this lake, you are a key witness, we however will use a translator of our own to come speak with the Mer-People." He said with confidence. "Mr. Potter will not be disqualified, unless it is proven that he attacked the Mer-People first." He said Mer-People almost with disdain.

Dumbledore nodded and stepped down, "Quietus."

With Dumbledore no longer judging, the total score for the second task was out of 40, with Harry and Cedric receiving a 32 each, Krum got a 28 and Fleur who had to be recovered from Grindylows got a 10.

Harry still had a clear lead over the others, even though he never wanted any part in the contest. But he didnt care. He had Ginny back, the storm around the stadium stopped almost immediately after Ginny had regained consciousness, causing many to wonder what had caused the weather to act so insane.

Harry and Ginny disappeared from the crowd of people to their Private Island, they wanted to be alone, and the others who could access the island seemed to respect that for the moment. They sat on the couch in the living room and Harry just held Ginny close.

"Harry..." Ginny said worriedly, to her she had fallen asleep and woken again in the blink of an eye, to a Harry looking like he had been 10 rounds with Voldemort and lost. "What happened? You're a mess."

Harry broke down in her arms and cried into her chest, he was so happy to have her back, to feel whole again, but so afraid that he would lose her again, it was a relief and a fear. After he regained control of himself he explained it all to her. "Gin, when you were unconscious, i-it felt like you had died, like you were removed from me. I couldn't feel you, it wasn't like you were stunned. It was like you were gone forever, like our bond had gone… like you had died. I thought I was going crazy out there, then I felt a small piece of you, a small piece still there and I latched onto it and didn't let go, I couldn't leave the lake, I was out all night because I was scared. Scared that I wouldn't be able to find that piece of you when I woke up again." Harry cried into her chest. Ginny felt his heartache and it tore at her heart too.

"Never again Harry, I promise you." She said, tears now in her eyes as he cried. "We didn't know it would be that bad, now we know that anything more than a stunner will hurt the other. This must be something to do with our bond, Harry." She stared into his eyes, the blackness around them seemed to be already receding, he was looking better just being with her again.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to form words anymore. The pair just held each other as they fell asleep in that position.

Ginny awoke the next morning hungry with a full bladder, Harry was no-where to be seen. She did hear crackling and sizzling coming from the kitchen however.

' _Harry, are you in the kitchen?'_ Ginny asked, she was still concerned for him after the events from yesterday.  
' _Yeah love, come in when you are ready.'_ Harry was cooking her a large breakfast, they had both missed dinner the night before.

After Ginny had relieved her bladder she entered the kitchen to see Harry looking like a new man. "Harry… How are you feeling? You look great."

"I feel great love," Harry said with a large smile on his face. "I swear it has something to do with the bond. Having you in my arms again, I feel like I did before. It's almost like nothing happened yesterday. But I will remember it for the rest of my life, it isn't a feeling I want to remember, or want you to experience."

Ginny walked over and hugged Harry, kissing him on the back of the neck just below the hairline. "You scared me yesterday Harry. When I woke up and I saw you, you looked dark, and when you threatened Percy… Well let's just say Voldemort himself would have flinched."

"I'm sorry Ginny, I… I felt Dark… If anyone in that crowd had gotten in my way to you, I could have killed them all without a thought… I will never allow us to put in that position again." Harry said seriously. "Now, enough of that." He said with a smile that made Ginny smile, she was happy that they could now return to how they were before the second task. "We have some breakfast to work through before we head back to school." He said gesturing to the food he had place out across the counter.

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later, it was an hour before lunch when they walked into the Gryffindor common room confidently. Hermione and Neville had smiles on their faces, relieved that Harry appeared to have recovered from his ordeal. The Harry and Ginny quietly made their way over to where Neville and Hermione were seated.

"I want to apologise to you two," Harry said, "I am sorry for being so short with you yesterday before the task…" Neville raised his hand with a smile on his face to stop him.

"Harry, I know how you feel." Neville said with a dark look adorning his face. "I thought about it last night, and I went back to Potter Manor, I would react the same if I knew Grace was at the bottom of the lake, and I don't have a soul-bond re-enforcing the fact that I need to be close to her." He said the last part quietly, Hermione just smiled at him.

Harry nodded to the pair, knowing they had already forgiven him as only best friends would.

At dinner that evening Harry and Ginny were approached by the twins and Katie. "We need to discuss something with you Harry and Ginny," George said.

"Guys," Fred began. "You have helped us become far more powerful than we ever thought we could be. But we have decided we don't have the conviction to continue training with you as hard as you do."

George spoke up again, "Yeah, I mean we get it, you guys know there is a war coming, and we believe you. Its just… we can't push ourselves like you guys can, we can't keep training at this level. I think we are going to pull out of training." Katie nodded along with this.

Harry looked between the 3 with a smile on his face, they had honestly lasted longer than he ever thought they would. The twins always joked and had a sense of humor about everything, and the training always seemed too intense for them. Even when they were alone, Harry noticed they never pushed themselves to the limit.

"Guys, I said at the beginning, you are responsible for your own training. You can back out whenever you want." Harry smirked, but then became serious. "If you don't want to train, I will never make you. But you have learned a lot about us and some skills that can never get out. If you cannot keep your Occlumency up, you will need to be Obliviated." He said with a frown, showing them he was deadly serious. The 3 just nodded and promised him that they would keep up their mental shields at all times.

* * *

The next week for Harry and Ginny seemed to progress as it always had, normalcy returning to them. Until Witch Weekly released an article showing Harry talking to Hermione, the article read;

 _ **Harry Potter, starting a Harem?**_

 _ **Harry Potter, wed to Virginia Weasley, suspected by arranged betrothal, has been seen by this reporter in the arms of another woman. She is a Muggleborn Witch by the name of Hermione Granger.**_

 _ **Miss Granger has been known by her classmates to hang off The-Boy-Who-Lived, in hopes to bring money to her family, as was suspected from the arranged Marriage of the now Virginia Potter.**_

 _ **One student, a Miss Romilda Vane, claims that Harry Potter indeed propositioned her to become a part of his harem, however she rejected in hopes of having him to herself one-day, despite his marriage to Virginia.**_

 _ **I would like to offer our apologies to the Weasley family on behalf of Witch Weekly, we are sorry that Mr. Potter cannot remain faithful to your one and only daughter.**_

 _ **R. Skeeter.**_

Harry laughed loudly when he read the article, drawing looks from around the table. "Merlin, can she ever write an ounce of truth?" The people around Harry realizing the article for what it was laughed too. Many others in the Great Hall however stared at him having read the article themselves, and not knowing Harry personally, they didn't know what to believe. "I'm so sorry love." He then said turning to Ginny, "I never knew I got your name wrong all these years. I thought your name was Ginevra. A far more beautiful name than Virginia." He smiled to his wife.

"I know, I wish my name was actually Ginevra, I may change it." She said with a mock thoughtful expression. She and Harry laughed.

"Anyone who knows us, knows that you are the only one who I could ever be with, and you are more than enough woman for me." Harry said wearing a loving expression and a half smirk that always made Ginny melt from the inside as he kissed her thoroughly. Wolf whistles from around the Gryffindor table broke them from their embrace.

"Oh I am going to get that Skeeter bitch if it's the last thing I do!" Hermione suddenly burst out savagely.

At breakfast before class the next morning, a flock of owls delivered letters to Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Harry not recognizing any of the handwriting set fire to the lot of them. Ginny and Hermione copied him, to Hermione's luck she noticed bubotuber puss leaking out of one of them as she incinerated it with the rest. She was glad she never got that on her hands.

* * *

The start of the summer term would normally have meant that Harry was training hard for the last Quidditch match of the season. This year, however, it was the third and final task in the Triwizard Tournament for which he needed to prepare, but he still didn't know what he would have to do.

Finally, in the last week of April, Professor McGonagall held him back in Transfiguration. "You are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock, Mr. Potter," she told him. "Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."

At half past eight that night, Harry left Ginny, Neville and Hermione in Gryffindor Tower and went downstairs. As he crossed the entrance hall, Cedric came up from the Hufflepuff common room. "What d'you reckon it's going to be?" he asked Harry as they went together down the stone steps, out into the cloudy night. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure."

"I'm sure she's onto something," said Harry sarcastically with a smirk. Cedric didn't reply, just wearing a thoughtful look.

They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field.

"What've they done to it?" Cedric said indignantly, stopping dead. The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"Huh… They're hedges!" said Harry, kneeling to examine the nearest one.

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice. Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Krum and Fleur. Harry and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges. Fleur glared at Harry as he came nearer. Her attitude toward him hadn't changed, it had actually worsened as he overshadowed her in the competition as was years younger. "Well, what d'you think?" said Bagman happily as Harry and Cedric climbed over the last hedge. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he added, grinning, spotting the less-than-happy expressions on Harry's and Cedric's faces, "you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then — "Maze," grunted Krum.

"That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" said Fleur almost hopeful.

"There will be obstacles," said Bagman happily, Fleur looked a little depressed at this announcement, but Bagman was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures . . . then there will be spells that must be broken . . . all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze." Bagman grinned at Harry and Cedric. "Harry, then Cedric then Mr. Krum will enter . . . then finally, Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?" Harry, who knew only too well the kind of creatures that Hagrid was likely to provide for an event like this, thought it was unlikely to be any fun at all. However, he nodded politely like the other champions. "Very well . . . if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly. . . ." Bagman hurried alongside Harry as they began to wend their way out of the growing maze. Harry had the feeling that Bagman was going to start offering to help him again, but just then, Krum tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Could I haff a vord?"

"Yeah, all right," said Harry, slightly surprised.

"Vill you valk vith me?"

"Okay," said Harry curiously. Bagman looked slightly perturbed. "I'll wait for you, Harry, shall I?"

"No, it's okay, Mr. Bagman," said Harry, smirking, "I think I can find the castle on my own, thanks." Harry and Krum left the stadium together, but Krum did not set a course for the Durmstrang ship. Instead, he walked toward the forest. "What're we going this way for?" said Harry as they passed Hagrid's cabin and the illuminated Beauxbatons carriage.

"Don't vant to be overheard," said Krum shortly. When at last they had reached a quiet stretch of ground a short way from the Beauxbatons horses' paddock, Krum stopped in the shade of the trees and turned to face Harry.

"Not one saw it because they couldn't understand." Krum said in a secretive manner. "You vere holding back against the dragon in the first task. You vere also far to disturbed at the second to hide your true power. That storm vas you." He said in an accusing tone. "Just how strong are you Mr. Potter?"

"Strong enough for the moment," Harry said now in anger, he had been pulled all the way to the forbidden forest for this. "What do you actually want?" He said now annoyed.

"I vas merely hoping to gauge you. I do not vant to fight you, I vill lose. I vould however vant to call you an ally." Krum said as he held out his hand.

Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but something moved behind Krum in the trees, and Harry, who had years of combat experience, instinctively grabbed Krum's arm and pulled him around.

"Vot is it?"

Harry shook his head, staring at the place where he'd seen movement. He flicked out his wand. Suddenly a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. For a moment, Harry didn't recognize him . . . then he realized it was Mr. Crouch. He looked as though he had been traveling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven and gray with exhaustion. His neat hair and mustache were both in need of a wash and a trim. His strange appearance, however, was nothing to the way he was behaving. Muttering and gesticulating, Mr. Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see. He reminded Harry vividly of an old tramp he had seen once when out shopping, conversing with a light post.

"Vosn't he a judge?" said Krum, staring at Mr. Crouch. "Isn't he vith your Ministry?" Harry nodded, hesitated for a moment, then walked slowly toward Mr. Crouch, who did not look at him, but continued to talk to a nearby tree.

". . . and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve. . . ."

"Mr. Crouch?" said Harry cautiously.

". . . and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen . . . do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will . . ." Mr. Crouch's eyes were bulging. He stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly at it. Then he staggered sideways and fell to his knees.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry said loudly. "Are you all right?" Crouch's eyes were rolling in his head. Harry looked around at Krum, who had followed him into the trees, and was looking down at Crouch in alarm.

"Vot is wrong with him?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking him," Harry muttered. "Go and get Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Mr. Crouch. He reached out and seized a handful of Harry's robes, dragging him closer. Harry was about to lash out at the man to get him off, but his eyes were staring over Harry's head. "I need . . . see . . . Dumbledore. . ."

"Okay," said Harry, "if you get up, Mr. Crouch, we can go up to the…"

"I've done . . . stupid . . . thing . . ." Mr. Crouch breathed. He looked utterly mad. His eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. Every word he spoke seemed to cost him a terrible effort. "Must . . . tell . . . Dumbledore . . ."

"Get up, Mr. Crouch," said Harry loudly and clearly. "Get up, I'll take you to Dumbledore!" Mr. Crouch's eyes rolled forward onto Harry.

"Who . . . you?" he whispered.

"Harry Potter, I will help you get to Dumbledore," said Harry, looking around at Krum for some help, but Krum was hanging back, looking extremely nervous.

"You're not . . . his?" whispered Crouch, his mouth sagging.

"No," said Harry, without the faintest idea what Crouch was talking about.

"Dumbledore's?"

"No, I am a student at Hogwarts," said Harry. Crouch was pulling him closer, Harry stood still, the man was unable to move him.

"Warn . . . Dumbledore . . ."

"Of what?" said Harry, now very curious what the man's warning was, he used Legilimency on him. He saw images, flashes of a young man, pointing a wand at him, " _Imperio_." Then all he saw was blackness from him, he was under someone's control he thought as he withdrew from Crouch's mind.

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge." Crouch was now talking fluently to a tree again, and seemed completely unaware that Harry was there, which didn't surprise Harry so much now he knew he was Imperioused. Crouch had released him. "Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O.W.L.s, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response. . . ."

"You stay here with him!" Harry said to Krum, resigning to himself he needed to get Crouch to a figure of authority, Dumbledore being the highest at the school and the only name who seemed to pull the man from his control. "I'll get Dumbledore, I'll be quicker, I know where his office is…"

"He is mad," said Krum doubtfully, staring down at Crouch, who was still gabbling to the tree, apparently convinced it was Percy.

"Just stay with him," said Harry, as he turned, but his movement seemed to trigger another abrupt change in Mr. Crouch, who seized him by the robes and pulled Harry back to him.

"Don't . . . leave . . . me!" he whispered, his eyes bulging again. "I . . . escaped . . . must warn . . . must tell . . . see Dumbledore . . . my fault . . . all my fault . . . Bertha . . . dead . . . all my fault . . . my son . . . my fault . . . tell Dumbledore . . . Harry Potter . . . the Dark Lord . . . stronger . . . Harry Potter . . ."

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let me go, Mr. Crouch!" said Harry. He looked furiously around at Krum. "Help me, will you?" Looking extremely apprehensive, Krum moved forward and squatted down next to Mr. Crouch. "Just keep him here," said Harry, pulling himself free of Mr. Crouch. "I'll be back with Dumbledore."

"Hurry, von't you?" Krum called after him as Harry sprinted away from the forest and up through the dark grounds. They were deserted; Bagman, Cedric, and Fleur had disappeared.

Harry then Shadow Stepped to a location near the Gargoyle standing halfway along an empty corridor. "Move!" Harry shouted at it. The Gargoyle recognizing him as a founder's heir quickly moved to the side.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said to Harry, who had surprised him, he never thought he would see the boy in his office again.

"It's Mr. Crouch . . . he's just turned up . . . he's in the forest . . . he's asking for you, Professor!" Harry said, Harry expected Dumbledore to ask questions, but to his relief, Dumbledore did nothing of the sort.

"Lead the way," he said promptly standing, Harry didn't want to turn his back to the man but it was a matter of urgency, and he swept off along the corridor behind Harry, "What did Mr. Crouch say, Harry?" said Dumbledore as they walked swiftly down the marble staircase.

"Said he wants to warn you . . . said he's done something terrible . . . he mentioned his son . . . and Bertha Jorkins . . . and Voldemort . . . something about Voldemort getting stronger. . . ."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, and he quickened his pace as they hurried out into the pitch-darkness.

"He's been Imperioused and he's fighting it. He keeps talking like he thinks Percy Weasley's there, and then he changes, and says he needs to see you. . . . I left him with Viktor Krum."

"You did?" said Dumbledore sharply, and he began to take longer strides still, so that Harry was running to keep up. "Do you know if anybody else saw Mr. Crouch?"

"No," said Harry. "Krum and I were talking, Bagman had just finished telling us about the third task, we stayed behind, and then we saw Crouch coming out of the forest —"

"Where are they?" said Dumbledore as the Beauxbatons carriage emerged from the darkness.

"Over here," said Harry, moving in front of Dumbledore, leading the way through the trees. He couldn't hear Crouch's voice anymore, but he knew where he was going; it hadn't been much past the Beauxbatons carriage . . . somewhere around here. . . . "KRUM!?" Harry shouted. No one answered. "They were here," Harry said to Dumbledore. "They were definitely somewhere around here. . . ."

"Lumos," Dumbledore said, lighting his wand and holding it up. Its narrow beam traveled from black trunk to black trunk, illuminating the ground. And then it fell upon a pair of feet. Harry and Dumbledore hurried forward. Krum was sprawled on the forest floor. He seemed to be unconscious. There was no sign at all of Mr. Crouch. Dumbledore bent over Krum and gently lifted one of his eyelids. "Stunned," he said softly. His half-moon glasses glittered in the wandlight as he peered around at the surrounding trees.

Harry just stood there and watched, not wanting to interfere anymore. He took a step back, wanting to be away from this scenario for fear that he would be blamed for something that he didn't do.

"No," said Dumbledore swiftly. "Stay here." He raised his wand into the air and pointed it in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. Harry saw what he thought to be a silvery bird Patronus dart from his wand. Then Dumbledore bent over Krum again, pointed his wand at him, and muttered, " _Rennervate._ " Krum opened his eyes. He looked dazed. When he saw Dumbledore, he tried to sit up, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and made him lie still.

"He attacked me!" Krum muttered, putting a hand up to his head. "The old madman attacked me! I vos looking around to see vare Potter had gone and he attacked from behind!"

"Lie still for a moment," Dumbledore said. The sound of thunderous footfalls reached them, and Hagrid came panting into sight with Fang at his heels. He was carrying his crossbow.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he said, his eyes widening. "Harry — what the — ?"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff," said Dumbledore. "His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody"

"No need, Dumbledore," said a wheezy growl. "I'm here." Moody was limping toward them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit. "Damn leg," he said furiously. "Would've been here quicker . . . what's happened? I was having tea with Hagrid when he saw your Patronus and bolted."

"Karkaroff, please, Hagrid!" said Dumbledore sharply.

"Oh yeah . . . right y'are, Professor . . ." said Hagrid, and he turned and disappeared into the dark trees, Fang trotting after him.

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is," Dumbledore told Moody, "but it is essential that we find him, he has been Imperioused and is in the forest."

"I'm onto it," growled Moody, and he pulled out his wand and limped off into the forest. Neither Dumbledore nor Harry spoke again until they heard the unmistakable sounds of Hagrid and Fang returning. Karkaroff was hurrying along behind them. He was wearing his sleek silver furs, and he looked pale and agitated.

"Vat is this?" he cried when he saw Krum on the ground and Dumbledore and Harry beside him. "Vat's going on?"

"I vos attacked!" said Krum, sitting up now and rubbing his head. "Mr. Crouch or votever his name —"

"Crouch attacked you? Crouch attacked you? The Triwizard judge?"

"Igor," Dumbledore began, but Karkaroff had drawn himself up, clutching his furs around him, looking livid. "Treachery!" he bellowed, pointing at Dumbledore. "It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretenses, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Potter into the tournament, though he is underage! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put my champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences — here's what I think of you!" Karkaroff spat onto the ground at Dumbledore's feet.

In one swift movement, Hagrid seized the front of Karkaroff's furs, lifted him into the air, and slammed him against a nearby tree. "Apologize!" Hagrid snarled as Karkaroff gasped for breath, Hagrid's massive fist at his throat, his feet dangling in midair.

"Hagrid, no!" Dumbledore shouted, his eyes flashing. Hagrid removed the hand pinning Karkaroff to the tree, and Karkaroff slid all the way down the trunk and slumped in a huddle at its roots; a few twigs and leaves showered down upon his head. "Kindly escort Harry back up to the castle, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. Breathing heavily, Hagrid gave Karkaroff a glowering look. "Maybe I'd better stay here, Headmaster. . . ."

"You will take Harry back to school, Hagrid," Dumbledore repeated firmly. "Take him right up to Gryffindor Tower. And Harry, I want you to stay there. I would like to speak with you in the morning if you allow me? I know we have had… issues in the past, but please." He begged, "We need to work together on this, if Crouch's warning…" He trailed off, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Right… I will approach you in the morning." said Harry, staring at him. He would be wary of the Headmaster, but he still needed to co-operate with him to keep his name clear incase anything further happened.

"I'll leave Fang with yeh, Headmaster," Hagrid said, staring menacingly at Karkaroff, who was still sprawled at the foot of the tree, tangled in furs and tree roots. "Stay, Fang. C'mon, Harry." They marched in silence past the Beauxbatons carriage and up toward the castle.

Sometime later Harry arrived in the Gryffindor common room, a worried Ginny greeted him at the entrance. She had quietly heard the whole thing in her head, as Harry and her usually used their link 'feel' what the other was up to when they were out without the other.

' _Harry, Crouch Imperioused, talking of Voldemort getting stronger. Are we both thinking it won't be long before he returns?'  
_ ' _Yeah, its looking that way.'_ "Hermione?" Harry said aloud now, "Does the name Bertha Jorkins sound familiar to you?"

"Jorkins?" Hermione said, "I remember Neville telling me about an article in the paper."

"Yeah, she disappeared in Albania." Neville said. "My Grandmother said she was a good woman, had no idea why she would head to Albania suddenly."

"Voldemort." Harry said quietly to the group. "Crouch just appeared Imperioused, and said that Jorkins was dead, Voldemort was getting stronger and he had done something stupid. That's all he said and then he disappeared when I went to get Dumbledore. Stunned Krum, who I left with him." The other two gaped, not knowing what to say, Ginny just squeezed his hand supportively. "Train and stay on your guard. There is nothing we can do right now."

Harry wasn't surprised he couldn't sense the man approach, he was weak and blended in with the Magic of the Forest. However he was surprised the man stunned Krum, he was crazed and fighting the Imperious curse. He would be very, very careful from now on, wherever he was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Lucifer Rising.**

The next two weeks passed by in a flurry. Harry had submitted his memory to Dumbledore without incident, starting the memory from where Crouch appeared and finished it where he ran off, so as to avoid revealing the Shadow Step technique any further than he had already, and to keep Krum's conversation with him private.

Dumbledore was friendly toward Harry and Ginny after the event, seeming to have formed his own truce with the pair. They were still wary of him, not sure if he was up to something.

During breakfast the morning of the Tournament Harry's breakfast with Ginny was interrupted by his head of House. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said.

"But the task's not till tonight!" said Harry, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them, Mrs. Potter, as you are technically Harry's only surviving family member you are excused for the end of year exams, I have no doubt you both would have passed anyway." She smirked moved away. Harry and Ginny gaped after her.

Harry finished his breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. He saw Fleur Delacour get up from the Ravenclaw table and join Cedric as he crossed to the side chamber and entered. Krum slouched off to join them shortly afterward. Harry stayed where he was with Ginny.

Just as he and Ginny were about to leave the Great Hall, Cedric stuck his head out. "Harry, Ginny, come on, they're waiting for you!" Utterly perplexed, Harry got up, not knowing who could be here, he walked across the Hall and opened the door into the chamber. Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother, father and brother in rapid Bulgarian. He had inherited his father's hooked nose. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother's hand. Then he saw Sirius, Remus and Bill standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at him. "Surprise!" Sirius said excitedly as he smiled broadly and walked over to them. "Didn't think we'd come watch you, eh Harry?" He said as he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"You all right?" said Bill, grinning at Harry and shaking his hand, then he gave Ginny a hug. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off." Fleur Delacour, Harry noticed, was eyeing Bill with great interest over her mother's shoulder. Harry could tell she had no objection whatsoever to long hair or earrings with fangs on them.

"Thanks for coming guys, I mean it, it means a lot" Harry muttered them.

"It's great being back here," said Bill, looking around the chamber (Violet, the Fat Lady's friend, winked at him from her frame). "Haven't seen this place for five years. It feels like it changed so much, but not at all at the same time, Fancy giving us a tour, you two?" said Bill.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry, and they made their way back toward the door into the Great Hall. As they passed Amos Diggory, he looked around.

"Potter, are you?" he said, looking Harry up and down. "Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points, are you?"

Harry just eyed the man, "If you could count, you would know Cedric is still behind." Ginny said with an angry glare that made him flinch.

"Ignore him," said Cedric in a low voice to Harry and Ginny, frowning after his father. "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament, you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts champion."

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did he?" said Amos Diggory, loudly enough for Harry to hear as he started to walk out of the door with Sirius, Remus, Ginny and Bill. "Still . . . you'll show him, Ced. Beaten him once before, haven't you?" Harry turned.

"Diggory, if I had bothered to look out for the shit she prints, I would know what you are talking about!" Harry said angrily. "Perhaps you should curb your tongue or I will show you firsthand what the spell I used on the Dragon does to a Human" Ginny chuckled as Mr. Diggory paled, having heard from Cedric that the Dragon had been incapacitated rather effectively from one spell, something that he had never heard of before. However he still looked as though he was going to say something angry, but his wife laid a hand on his arm, and he merely shrugged and turned away. Harry had a very enjoyable morning walking over the sunny grounds with Ginny, Sirius, Remus and Bill, the pair showing them the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship.

"How's Percy?" Harry asked Bill as they walked around the greenhouses, probing lightly for an update on what had happened with Crouch.

"Not good," said Bill. "He's very upset, The Ministry wants to keep Mr. Crouch's disappearance quiet, but Percy's been hauled in for questioning about the instructions Mr. Crouch has been sending in. They seem to think there's a chance they weren't genuinely written by him. Percy's been under a lot of strain. They're not letting him fill in for Mr. Crouch as the fifth judge tonight. Fudge is going to be doing it."

They returned to the castle for lunch. "Bill!" said Ron, looking stunned, as they joined the Gryffindor table. "What're you doing here?"

"Come to watch Harry in the last task!" said Bill replied brightly. "How was your exam?"

"Oh," said Ron angrily looking between Harry and Ginny, before he stood and stalked off.

Fred, George, Neville and Hermione came to sit next to them after Ron left, and Harry was having a good time, Sirius was making the entire Gryffindor table laugh regaling stories of when he was at Hogwarts he had forgotten about that evening's task.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand, whiling away the afternoon with a long walk around the castle grounds with the three adults that had come to see them, and then returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast. Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table now. Bagman looked quite cheerful, but Cornelius Fudge, who was sitting next to Madame Maxime, looked stern and was not talking.

As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell. "Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now." Harry got up. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding him, the Weasleys and Hermione all wished him good luck.

Ginny gave him a hug and a long kiss, "Good luck Harry, there will be more of that waiting for you when you come back to me." She said huskily, he kissed her again.

Harry made his way out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor. "Feeling all right, Harry?" Bagman asked as they went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "Confident?"

"I'm fine," said Harry. It was true, he was nervous, but he liked it like that, it kept him sharp. They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them, the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy. Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear.

Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel arrived behind him. "Hello young stranger," Nicholas said with a smirk. "Sorry we couldn't make it here sooner, but we wanted to come see how you went today. The girls are all in the stands too." Nicholas shook Harry's hand and Perenelle drew him in for a hug.

"Thanks guys, it's great to see you again." Harry said, he had never had so many people supporting him before, he was touched. "I never was intending to be in first place you know, until Ginny wanted me to." He said quieter to his mentors who smiled at him.

"Ahhh Harry," Perenelle smirked. "When one is hiding such power as you are, it would be hard not to accidentally do better than others in a contest such as this." She stated with a conspiritory wink. "Now I think we had best go and take our seats with the girls before they all sneak off and find themselves a wizard suitor like young Grace has." Harry just chuckled and bade them farewell as they wished him luck.

Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest. "We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?" The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers, and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place, with 79 Points, Mr. Harry Potter, of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with 74 Points, Mr. Cedric Diggory also of Hogwarts!" Again the applause was deafening. "In third place with 67 Points, Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in fourth place with 47 Points — Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" Harry could just make out Ginny, Bill, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione applauding Fleur politely, halfway up the stands. He smiled at Ginny, who was beaming at him. "So . . . on my whistle, Harry!" said Bagman. "Three — two — one —" He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry walked confidently forward into the maze. The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Harry felt almost as though he were underwater again. He pulled out his wands, and lit them after about fifty yards, he reached a fork, and he took the left path, Harry heard Bagman's whistle for the second time. Cedric would now have entered the maze. Harry kept looking behind him. The sensing that he was being watched, the maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. He continued on for some time.

Harry was now beginning to worry slightly, the lack of obstacles was unnerving him. Surely he should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze were luring him into a false sense of security. Then, as he turned a corner, he saw . . . a dementor gliding toward him. Twelve feet tall, its face hidden by its hood, its rotting, scabbed hands outstretched, it advanced, sensing its way blindly toward him. Harry could hear its rattling breath; he felt clammy coldness stealing over him, pointing both wands together he spoke, sparks crackling around him. _"OBLITERATE"_ He said powerfully, and a large beam of golden light enveloped the Dementor, the ground shuddering in submission to his power.

' _What was it Harry?'_

' _Just a Dementor love'_

' _Be careful and come back to me, you scared half of us here to death with that tremor. Dumbledore looks worried.'_

' _Ofcourse I will always come back to you.'_

Harry moved on, quickly and quietly, listening intently, wand now extinguished as his eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, he moved on, a shadow among shadows. He had been moving along his current path for a few minutes, when he heard something in the path running parallel to his own that made him stop dead. "What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?" And then Harry heard Krum's voice. _"Crucio!"_ The air was suddenly full of Cedric's yells. Harry used one of his overpowered Reductor Curses on the hedge. It blew a hole in the hedge through which Harry fit easily, he looked to his right, saw Cedric jerking and twitching on the ground, Krum standing over him. Harry wand out already had it pointed at Krum in a heartbeat just as Krum looked up. Krum turned and began to run. He sent a stunner at the boy with a smirk. The spell hit Krum in the back; he stopped dead in his tracks, fell forward, and lay motionless, facedown in the grass. Harry strode over to Cedric, who had stopped twitching and was lying there panting, his hands over his face. "You all right?" Harry said roughly, grabbing Cedric's arm.

"Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah . . . I don't believe it . . . he crept up behind me. . . . I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me. . . ." Cedric got up. He was still shaking. He and Harry looked down at Krum.

"I think he was Imperioused," Harry said, staring at Krum.

"Yeah that makes sense," said Cedric. "Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?"

"No," said Harry. "You don't think Krum got her too?"

"I don't know, should we leave him here?" Cedric muttered.

"Hang on," said Harry, he raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Krum, marking the spot where he lay. Harry and Cedric stood there in the darkness for a moment, looking around them. Then Cedric said, "Well . . . I s'pose we'd better go on . . . ." "

Harry just nodded, it was an odd moment. He and Cedric had been briefly united against Krum — now the fact that they were opponents came back to Harry. The two of them proceeded up the dark path without speaking, the pair rounded the corner and saw light ahead. The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a few yards away. Then Harry sensed something, "Cedric!" Harry bellowed. "On your left!" Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Harry saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric. Harry smirked, and said " _EVISCERATE"_ pointed at the Spider which exploded into a shower of green goop, and a mass of furry black body parts, torn to shreds. He had wanted to try that spell out for a while now.

"Thanks" Cedric said who was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind him.

"Take it," Harry said softly to Cedric. "Go on, take it. I never wanted to be in this thing." But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking at Harry. Then he turned to stare at the cup. Harry saw the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at Harry again, who was now standing there arms crossed.

Cedric took a deep breath. "You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here. You are far more powerful than I could dream to be… Besides, you won the other tasks, you are better."

"That's not how it works," Harry said. He felt angry "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, take it."

Cedric took a few paces nearer to the Shredded spider, away from the cup, shaking his head. "No," he said.

"Stop being noble," said Harry irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here." Cedric watched Harry he was standing there practically radiating power, neither of them noticed the Rat that snuck out of the opposite side of the cup while they were arguing.

"Go on, you take it, you deserve it more." Cedric said. He looked as though this was costing him every ounce of resolution he had, but his face was set, his arms were folded too, he seemed decided. Harry looked from Cedric to the cup. "Both of us, then" Cedric said.

"What?" Harry said unbelievingly.

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." Cedric said staring at Harry hopefully. Harry unfolded his arms. "You — you sure?"

"Yeah," said Cedric. "Yeah . . . We both got here. Let's just take it together"

"You're on," Harry said smirking.

"On three, right?" said Harry. "One — two — three —" He and Cedric both grasped a handle. Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side.

Ginny was in the stands, nervous. She had vowed to herself to keep quiet during the task, letting Harry concentrate. Then she felt what could only be described as an earthquake, knocking members of the crown to their knees. That could only be Harry, she thought to herself.

' _What was it Harry?'_

' _Just a Dementor love'_

' _Be careful and come back to me, you scared half of us here to death with that tremor. Dumbledore looks worried.'_

' _Ofcourse I will always come back to you.'_

Ginny smiled to herself. He had better.

The members of the crowd were getting restless, it had been around an hour since the Earthquake Harry had set off. Then Ginny felt Harry suddenly vanish from the area, re-appearing a long way away. She involuntarily let out a gasp.

"What, what is it?!" Hermione said, worried by her sudden outburst, knowing she had a direct link to Harry.

"He… He's gone, somewhere. Far away from here." Ginny said, her voice shaking scared. She tried to concentrate on Harry, trying to hear what was happening through their link. But she couldn't hear anything. "I… I think he's stunned."

The hedge maze shrunk into the ground, revealing nothing but a pedestal where the cup had been previously held. There was no sign of Harry or Cedric, Dumbledore looked pale and clammy, as did most of the Hogwarts staff, but in her fear for Harry she too had become hyper aware as Harry did in times like these, and noticed Moody acting suspicious, backing away from the scene slowly.

She Shadow Stepped behind him, "where do you think you're going." She said darkly causing Moody to flinch as he spun around, he hit her in the face with his walking stick, knocking her slightly to the side, causing her lip to bleed. She smiled at him, "You hit like a girl." She smirked angrily.

" _AVADA…"_ Moody started.

Ginny was a blur of motion, she side-stepped to the right then sprung up with her right foot, using the force behind her jump, with her amplified strength from the robes, she swung a punch connecting with the man's jaw, a loud, CRACK, drew the attention of those not already watching as she stood over the downed Professor who was knocked out cold from the punch.

Dumbledore turned and saw Ginny Potter standing over his friend with a bloody lip, Professor McGonagall and Flanagan already by her side having seen the event, with Flitwick in tow. Dumbledore made his way over to join them.

"Mrs. Potter" Dumbledore said softly, "May I ask what happened? Do you know where Harry and Cedric are?" He was clearly worried.

"I'll bet he knows," She said softly, all pretenses of the man forgotten for the moment, "He tried to use the killing curse on me,"

Dumbledore looked at the man at his feet, 'This couldn't be Alastor then' he thought to himself.

Harry and Cedric both landed with a thud, Harry stood quickly, not knowing where he was.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ A familiar sneer yelled out.

"HARRY!" Cedric shouted as he shoved Harry to the ground, as he did the spell hit him in the side, Cedric landed beside Harry, eyes open staring at him. Harry rolled over in anger, Fury beginning to take him, but he wasn't quick enough and he was hit with a stunning spell.

Harry awoke what felt like seconds later, tied to a headstone. Snape standing over a cauldron stirring, wooden leg digging into the grass. Pettigrew standing beside him, holding what Harry hoped wasn't a baby.

' _Harry! Where are you? What's going on?'_

' _I'm in a graveyard Gin, Snape and Pettigrew are here.'_

' _shit…'_

He heard a high pitched voice he recognized but for a moment couldn't place. " _Hurry!"_ it said almost hissing with urgency. The surface of the potion Snape was stirring was now alight with a blueish glow.

"It is ready, Master." The Greasy bastard said to the bundle, and Harry placed what was happening. The bundle was Voldemort, they were doing something to him.

" _NOW!"_ the inhuman voice of the baby Voldemort said to the pair.

' _So is Voldemort.'_

' _No! Get out of there Harry!'_

' _I can't, we need to know what is happening.'_

' _Come back to me alive…'_

' _Always love.'_

It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind, but worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face no child alive ever had a face like that flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes. The thing seemed almost helpless, it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the blue light on the surface of the potion.

Then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud. 'He better fucking drown,' Harry thought.

"Do it now Wormtail," Snape sneered at Pettigrew,

Wormtail began speaking, while Snape stirred. His voice shook, he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Intrigued Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

'Renew your son.' Harry hear himself repeat in his head. He felt Ginny's fear deepen over their bond. _'FUCK! They're resurrecting him right now Ginny'_

' _We knew this was coming at some point Harry, but we don't know how he survived last time. We need to find out. Please be careful, escape when you can. Live to fight another day.'_

' _I told you before love, I am coming back to you.'_

Harry's concentration returned to what was happening infront of him. Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs. "Flesh — of the servant — w-willingly given — you will — revive — your master." He stretched his right hand out in front of him — the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward. Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened wide eyed he watched, he thought Wormtail never held an ounce of courage, but here he was. Removing a portion of his own body for Voldemort. A girlish scream pierced the night. He heard the hand flop to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, watching as Wormtail picked up his own dismembered hand, then a sickening splash, as it was dropped into the cauldron. Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. The man then moved over to Harry, Wormtail's anguished breath now on his face Wormtail was right in front of him, he could kill him right now but he decided to let the event happen, maybe he could get into Voldemort's head. "B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken . . . you will . . . resurrect your foe." Harry looked down, almost fearless, not even struggling at the ropes binding him as he was almost expected to, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the skin of his right wrist and blood seeping down his fingers. Wormtail, still panting with pain, fumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

' _Blood forcibly taken my arse, they can have it.'_ He thought, Ginny didn't respond, she was still quite scared for Harry.

Wormtail staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood.

"WAIT!" Snape said. "He didn't struggle or fight you, he let you take the blood." He sneered at Wormtail frowning at Harry standing there on the grave.

" _It matters not!"_ He felt Voldemort say more than heard. _"Use the blood Wormtail"_

"NO!" Snape said, "It matters greatly…" but he was too late, Wormtail had poured it inside. Harry smiled, Snape was worried. However something happened, the liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding green. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing. The cauldron was simmering, sending its grey sparks in all directions. For a moment nothing happened… Then, a skeletal hand grabbed the side of the cauldron and hauled himself out.

Kneeling on the ground Voldemort yelled at Snape, "ROBE ME!" panting on his hands and knees as he stood shakily. He looked at Harry as he was clothed by Snape, Harry looked him up and down, he was white as bone, almost scaly, slits for nostrils with no nose and had blood red snake looking eyes. Harry also noticed while looking him up and down there was a lack of Genitals. He suppressed a smirk and struggled not to laugh.

Voldemort looked away from Harry and began observing his own body. "My wand, Severus," Snape bowed and kneeled before Voldemort, a wand in his outstretched hands. Voldemort then looked over at Wormtail with hatred in his eyes, "Hold out your arm Wormtail," he said as Pettigrew, now glistening with blood as he was trying to stem the bleeding held out his stump. "The other arm… Wormtail." He hissed, anger more prevalent in his tone. As Wormtail held out his intact arm, Voldemort pulled back the sleeve showing the Dark Mark, now looking as a brand new tattoo would, he pressed his finger to it. Wormtail was weeping in obvious pain.

"Ahh it is back clearly," Voldemort said with a smirk, "They should have all noticed by now. How many will be brave enough to return knowing now that I was not indeed dead all along, and how many will be foolish enough to stay away."

Voldemort simply stood there ignoring Harry who was now merely bored, he wondered when Voldemort was going to try attacking. Voldemort turned to Harry with an evil looking smirk on his face.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool . . . very like your dear mother." A flash of anger crossed Harry, but he forced it back down. He would use it when the time came. "But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child . . . and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death. . . ." Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, Harry saw a large snake circling in the grass. "You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. . . . He didn't like magic, my father . . . "He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage . . . but I vowed to find him . . . I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name . . . Tom Riddle. . . ." Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave. "Listen to me, reliving family history . . ." he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental. . . . But look, Harry! My true family returns. . . ."

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks and the distinctive pops of apparition. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward . . . slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his black robes. "Master . . . Master . . ." he murmured. The Death Eaters behind him did the same, each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind, a rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years . . . thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday. . . . We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?" He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening. "I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air." A second shiver ran around the circle.

' _Pathetic fear driven bastards'_ Harry thought as he looked around the group. It looked as though each member of it longed, but did not dare, to step back from him.

' _Yes they are Harry, can you make out who any of them are?'_

' _The survivors from the Quidditch World cup are here, I can sense them. Neville was right we should have just killed them all. Others I don't recognize.'_ Harry thought as Voldemort continued.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact, such prompt appearances! And I ask myself . . . why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?" No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm. "And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment. . . .

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death?"  
This interested Harry, he looked around intently trying to catch the eye of any of the Death Eaters to use Legilimency on them, to catch any surface thoughts of what he was talking about. But they were all looking at the ground, kneeling pathetically before their master, Harry snarled in disgust at them all.

Voldemort didn't notice Harry looking at his followers in disgust as he continued on. "They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort . . . perhaps they now pay allegiance to another . . . perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?" At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them. "It is a disappointment to me . . . I confess myself disappointed. . . ." One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!" Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand. _"Crucio!"_ The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked. Bored, Harry thinking he was sure the sound must carry to the houses around. . . . Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping. "Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years . . . I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?" He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob. "You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please, Master . . . please . . ."

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me . . . and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers. . . ." Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist. Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master . . . it is beautiful . . . thank you . . . thank you. . . ." He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord . . . never, my Lord . . ." Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right, but as he did Harry spoke up.

"Well as interesting as this little reunion is..." He flexed and with a crackle of sparks and a "hoargh!" the ropes that bound him exploded into small pieces and shot off in all directions. "I think I'm going to take my leave now…" he knew this would infuriate Voldemort. Acting like he was nothing to him. Voldemort was wide eyed as Harry turned, first in shock and then in anger. Snape and Wormtail appeared to quietly cower in fear, remembering that both of them, even with Malfoy, stood absolutely no chance against Harry.

"Potter!" Voldemort Hissed and screeched at the same time. "Never turn your back on an enemy! _CRUCIO!"_

Harry quickly turned and was hit with the Cruciatus Curse, it was far stronger than Snape's could ever dream to be, but it was lacking power still Harry thought, as he dropped to a knee. Then with a crackle of sparks and gasps from the Death Eaters around Voldemort, he stood again. Voldemort seeing as his curse was doing nothing to the boy looked on in an expression that seemed to be awe, fear and anger.

"It appears you are far stronger than I have been led to believe." Voldemort hissed, eyeing Snape and Wormtail.

"Well when you have nothing to compare me to other than Squibs and Inbred fools like your mother and these, then you will get misinformation" Harry said taunting. "Wouldn't you agree, Junk-less?" He felt Ginny laughing through the bond, no longer scared for him but impressed. Voldemort wasn't as powerful as they had been led to believe, or Harry's allowing them to take his blood had severely damaged the resurrection potion.

Voldemort's face twisted into one of rage at the Junk-less comment. "You will pay for that Potter, Let us duel." He said, Harry cocked his head to the side. "First we bow, I assume you have been taught to duel properly."

"HA!" Harry said placing his hands on his hips. "You don't duel, not really, you don't have the Honor or Pride for a duel, you kill the helpless, not people that can fight back. Besides I will never bow to you." Harry spat darkly, causing the Death Eaters around Voldemort to flinch lightly.

" _IMPERIO!_ You will bow to ME!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry looked off to the side and yawned, this had Voldemort no less than pissed off.

" _CRUCIO"_ He roared, wand at Harry. But Harry was ready for it this time and turned his head looking him dead in the eye as he didn't even flinch. Sparks were crackling and dancing around Harry now, Voldemort had a look of fear in his eyes and Harry hit him full force with Legilimency. A few locations flashed in Harry's mind's eye but he couldn't make sense of any of it. Voldemort looked away, breaking the connection. "How?" Harry just looked at him defiantly. _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Voldemort screeched. Harry for reasons unknown even to himself, whipped out his Holly wand.

" _OBLITERATE"_ He roared, making Voldemort look at him wide eyed, however what came out was a thin beam, all that his Holly wand could handle as it wasn't as powerful as his Glaive. The beams connected and clashed, creating a singular beam between the pair of them.

Harry felt his feet lift from the ground, He and Voldemort were both being raised from the ground. They were moved to a hilltop in the graveyard away from any Tombstones, the Death Eaters running around below in panic, circling like jackals begging for instruction.

"DO NOTHING!" Voldemort shrieked, as his eyes were wide with astonishment, jerking his body attempting to break the strand between the wands but he couldn't remove his hand. "Do nothing unless I command you!"

Beads of light were edging in his direction, Harry had the urge not to break the connection so he forced more of his magical power into the wand, causing the tip to smoke slightly, forcing the beads back toward Voldemort. The sparks around Harry intensified momentarily before calming.

Voldemort looked fearful. As soon as the beads of light touched Voldemort's wand pained screams, high pitched wails and cries of pain echoed from it. Then a shadowy wisp, large and almost solid erupted from the end. It formed the shape of Cedric. "Hold on to the link Harry," was all he said.

Cedric was followed by an old man, and then a woman, "So he was an actual wizard then. Killed me he did, get him boy." The man said

"You are the one to avenge us all Harry, we know it." Said the woman, Sparks were crackling furiously around Harry now as he was increasing his power slightly to make sure Voldemort couldn't force the connection back in his favor. The Death Eaters were watching on in horror.

What Harry saw next made his blood run cold, there was only one woman in the world he thought of more than this one, and it was Ginny. This woman however unlike the rest who hung in a circle around them, came out and 'floated' next to Harry. He looked into the face of his mother. "My son, you are so powerful, but you cannot kill him here tonight. There is more you must accomplish. Hold on a moment longer, your father is coming." Harry smirked at her, and then another wisp came out of the wand. His father put a hand on his wife's shoulder and looked at Harry.

"My boy, we have been watching you. You and that wife of yours are incredible." James said, worry covered Harry's features as he looked at Voldemort whose face was livid with fear. "Don't worry my son, he can't hear us."

Harry simply nodded to his dad. "Son, he said. I know Dumbledore has wronged you badly, but he has the answers you seek." Harry frowned.

"Form a temporary alliance with him. An ally of convenience," his mother said. "Now before you leave this place, tear this piece of shit apart. But do not kill him. You need him to have a Body to be able to finish him forever when the time comes." A dark look came over Harry's face as he nodded to his mother and father.

"Take my body back if you can please Harry," Cedric asked.

"Harry break the connection when you are ready, pull out one of your glaives and pick him apart," James said with a smile. "But don't use your aura. You and Ginevra will need that surprise later. Don't let him take anymore from you, keep her close. Now go, be the best you can be my son. We both couldn't be more proud of you."

Harry smiled at his parents, happy that they believed in him, but now furious Voldemort had taken so much from him. He would not let him take anymore. "No more," Harry said as he let hatred for the man before him, his love for Ginny and his fury at Voldemort's taking of innocent lives fill him. He pulled his wand away from the link and the pair both dropped to the ground. Harry put his Holly wand away and drew out his Glaive wand. Pointing it at Voldemort, waiting for the despicable example of what humanity could do to make the first move. He snarled at him, sparks still crackling off him in his anger.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Voldemort shrieked again in his fear driven rage, Harry simply raised his power further, sparks erupting from him furiously and batted the curse to the side with the tip of his wand, it collided with a Death Eater, whom Harry didn't turn to identify. Fear took Voldemort completely and he almost seized up, "KILL HIM!" He screeched to his Death Eaters, curses rained down upon Harry, the area where he was turned into a massive cloud of dust as they all expected to have killed him, reducto and bombarding curses along with the killing curses all hitting the area.

But Harry was no longer there. He was standing next to Voldemort, who hadn't noticed him.

Some of the crackling sparks that erupted off Harry hit Voldemort and he jumped in pain, then looked at Harry and back to the spot where the Death Eaters were attacking. Harry let out a flurry of cutting curses at Voldemort, separating arms and legs from his body. Before he Shadow Stepped away to where Cedric lay, he picked up Voldemort's wand and showed it to him as he snapped it, he then left and grabbed the dead boy and the Portkey Tri-Wizard Cup and Shadow Stepped back to Hogwarts.

Voldemort lay on the ground, no arms or legs, bleeding profusely. "STOP YOU IDIOTS!" he shrieked, as the Death Eaters curses ceased.

Snape made his way over to where he had heard Voldemort and was shocked by what he saw, arms and legs lying on the ground. And the separated torso of Voldemort laying on his back looking up at him.

"Severus, assist me." Voldemort said softly, "The potion Wormtail botched, it has me far weaker than I would normally be. The boy unwittingly damaged the potion, he is powerful yes, but nowhere near in my league if I was at full strength. Fetch me Wormtail, he must be punished for his clumsiness."

"I can't milord," Snape said quietly, "Potter killed him with the rebounded Killing Curse."

"No loss there, He is lucky he died so quickly" Voldemort said before he hissed to Nagini who moved away and began to eat Pettigrew's corpse.

Snape simply nodded at the man and conjured a stretcher, torniqueting what remained of Voldemort's limbs and walking him up the Hillside to the house they had plotted his return from. He would need to prepare some potions in order to bring the Dark Lord to full strength. Potter would not survive. He thought to himself, as the other Death Eaters looked on in fear.

Harry re-appeared at the school with a tremendous BOOM, the grass around him was stripped away in a large circle. He arrived at the location of where he had started the Third Task, and was kneeling still clutching the Body of Cedric Diggory in one arm and the Tri-Wizard Cup in the other. Sparks crackling furiously around him, the teachers looked on in fear and wonderment.

It took them all a while to realise that the boy Harry was holding wasn't moving, and it was indeed Cedric Diggory. Ginny came up to him and hugged him from behind as Harry was still kneeling, she rubbed his back supportively, knowing what had happened. "It's not your fault Harry."

"I know… but he still died." Harry said softly, McGonagall and the other teachers including the headmaster, Sirius, Remus, Nicholas and Perenelle as well as the Tri-Wizard Judges and the other champions all gasped, as they had gathered around him in a large circle.

"H-Harry," Fudge said, "W-What happened?" They still hadn't dared go near him like Ginny had as sparks were still crackling off him.

Making his mind up, mainly so he didn't look insane to the others without proof, he told the truth but left out Voldemort's resurrection. "Snape killed him," He glared at Dumbledore as did many others, "He was there." He added pointedly for the Headmaster, knowing Dumbledore would take that to mean Voldemort. "Pettigrew was with him and some other Death Eaters. I managed to kill one before I escaped with Cedric." Dumbledore was still looking into his eyes. Harry pushed the memory of how Cedric had died and the image of himself and Voldemort with their wands locked together into the forefront of his mind to allow the headmaster to see that Voldemort had indeed returned. He felt the gentle probing of Legilimency and saw the shock on the older man's face, knowing he had succeeded he retreated his thought.

A crowd had swarmed around Harry and Ginny while they were kneeling with the body of Cedric.

"Amos is coming Albus." McGonagall said softly. Girls were now screaming around them, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry's eyes were again downcast. He heard the shrieking of Amos Diggory.

"YOU!" he cried, pointing at Harry who didn't so much as look up. "YOU GOT MY SON KILLED!"

"Amos!" Dumbledore said firmly, "He didn't kill anyone but their attackers. Harry acted in defense of them, Severus Snape was the one who murdered your son."

"IT IS BOTH OF YOU THEN!" Amos shouted, tears streaking down his face. "YOU ALLOWED THAT MONSTER INTO THIS SCHOOL! YOU KEPT HIM FROM AZKABAN" Dumbledore then looked downcast, no one interrupted.

Harry stood, Ginny with him, he picked up Cedric and carried him over to Amos.

"Mr. Diggory," He said softly, "I am sorry for your loss, I am sorry I couldn't protect your son from the monster that did this, but I swear to you. I will kill him!" the energy surrounding Harry intensified, sparks crackling off him more intensely before they disappeared altogether. He handed Cedric to his father, who shifted under the weight of his dead son.

' _Harry, there is something else. Moody isn't himself. I stunned him.'_

' _Where love?_ She didn't answer, she simply grabbed his hand and he followed.

"Harry…" Amos said, as Harry brushed past him, pushing past the crowd of crying students and adults with Ginny leading him, moving over to the unconscious form of Alastor Moody, who was now rapidly changing into someone else.

Harry leaned over the man, and raised his right sleeve, as he watched a rapidly darkening tattoo appear on the man's arm. A Dark Mark appeared. Harry waved his hand and the man sprung to life, standing quickly with both legs intact, he launched at Harry with a dagger he pulled from his waistband. Onlookers gasped, as they had turned to see where Ginny was leading Harry. Harry dodged the man's strike with the blade, then he grabbed the arm, and using his enhanced strength he snapped the bones in two. Causing a loud crunching noise, a few screams from the crowd and a howl of pain from the attacker, who dropped his blade no longer having any control over the hand.

"Professor Flanagan?" Harry said loudly, "Do you have any Veritaserum handy?" He nodded and ran off in the direction of the school, as Harry and Ginny simply stared at the man. Ginny was smirking, Harry just noticed she had a split lip. "Gin, did he do this?" He asked her softly she looked at the man and nodded.

"Yeah… but I got him a good one in return." She said with a smirk.

He brushed his finger softly over the swollen and cut lip. "That's not the point" He said as he smirked at her, he then turned to the man who was standing there nursing his broken arm. "No one hits my wife" He growled darkly, sparks crackling around him again as he stepped forward to the man who's eyes widened. In a flash Harry had spun kicked the man behind the knees causing him to fall backward, he then completed the spin and punched the man in the face as he fell, causing a cracking sound and then a BOOM! As he hit the ground with an impact that would have killed him, if Harry didn't immediately heal his wounds as they occurred wandlessly.

Professor Flanagan returned quickly with a small bottle and without direction poured three drops onto the man's tongue.

The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore stepped up alongside Harry.

"Harry" Dumbledore said, "I think you should go get some rest."  
"I think not Albus," Fudge said, quite smugly. "I believe as Mrs. Potter was the one to apprehend the imposter, and as Harry here has demonstrated, this man will not escape in their custody, I will interrogate the man on behalf of the Ministry, Mr. Potter may assist me." Harry smirked, and nodded to the Minister.

"Who are you," Harry growled so darkly that anyone, including Voldemort would have given him the information he wanted without the Veritaserum.

"Barty Crouch..." The man said, Dumbledore flinched, as did Fudge. "Junior."  
Understanding washed over Harry, he had been told the names of all convicted Death Eaters from the roundup after Voldemort had disappeared by Nicholas during their training. "Know your enemy" he had always said. Harry growled, he should have used Legilimency on the man earlier, he would have caught something. Anything maybe stopped this whole mess, and prevented the death of Cedric.

"Where is Moody and your Father?" He asked. The man shook his head, fighting the Veritaserum.

"Where is Alastor Moody and Bartemus Crouch Senior?" Fudge said in a raised voice.

"DEAD!" Crouch albeit screamed, "my father is dead." Crouch said causing the onlookers to gasp. Dumbledore gestured to McGonagall and the others as they began to herd the others back to the school. A shocked Remus and Sirius, Nicholas and Perenelle joined with Harry and the remaining staff, watching the situation unfold.

"Where are they?" Harry asked simply.

"Moody is in the trunk in my office. After my father broke the curse and spoke to you, I had to hunt him down and kill him. I chopped him up and fed him to a pack of wolves that are running around out there." Crouch was now getting more talkative, the Veritaserum strengthening in the system.

Dumbledore spoke up. "Has Voldemort returned?" Harry looked at him, it was obvious that he was trying to get it out into the open.

"If he is here, then we have failed." Gasps came from the crowd of people and the slowly moving away students both at the name and the answer.

"Who were the Death Eaters you were working with?" Ginny asked, having an idea who it was, but wanting the answer to slap Dumbledore in the face with his failures.

' _This should be interesting Gin.'_

' _I'll admit, I think we and Dumbledore know the answer, but Fudge and the rest need to know just how much Dumbledore will have cost them when they do indeed realise Voldemort is back.'_

' _You're playing chess while the rest of us are playing checkers love.'_ Harry thought to her with a smirk.

"Pettigrew sought me out after having escaped from Azkaban, Malfoy and Snape came when Dumbledore let them escape him." Crouch began, as he pointed at Harry with his good arm "But they didn't begin plotting The Dark Lords return until they had realized they couldn't defeat the Great Harry Potter alone." Harry growled lightly as he looked over to Dumbledore who looked downcast at the answer.

"Adding another one to the list of catastrophic failures, my failed pupil." Nicholas said, causing the others to snap their heads around and look at him. "You are pathetic. Harry here has been leagues beyond you for years now." The rest snapped their heads back to Harry.

"In light of this, evidence." Fudge said, "I believe we will need to oversee your actions at Hogwarts a lot more closely Albus." He jibed. Dumbledore knowing the noose was tightening simply nodded, defeated for the moment. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter? Are you two satisfied that you have received enough information?" The pair nodded, "Very well, I find myself in agreement. Might I ask you, Albus, to have someone watch over him while we prepare to take him to Azkaban to await trial? Please… Do not portkey this one away or you will be tried under the Black Law, as you should be for the last time." Dumbledore nodded, and Fudge stunned Crouch and sent a Patronus to the Ministry.

Harry and Ginny went over to Nicholas, Perenelle, Bill Sirius and Remus to chat with them before they would retire for the evening. "Hey guys." Harry said softly. "I don't want to say much here, can we all meet at Potter Manor tomorrow for lunch and we can talk about what happened?" He received a few concerned and confused looks but all agreed. Harry and Ginny then walked back to the Castle, found a shadowy alcove and Shadow Stepped to Potter Island.

It wasn't until they reached the confines of their own home before the enormity of the situation overcame both Ginny and Harry.

"Oh Harry, when you vanished I was so scared!" she had tears in her eyes, but still remained in control of her emotions. "I just felt you leave, and then you were unconscious, I didn't know what to do!"

"Gin, love, you did fantastically!" Harry said as he held her close. "You caught a Death Eater."

"You fought off Voldemort, how many Death Eaters showed up?" She countered.

"About 20, but they will be recruiting now, so that will increase." Harry mused. "I wonder if Snape will be able to fix him."

"What actually happened Harry?" She asked, she had heard some of his thoughts but it wasn't the same as seeing, as Harry and Ginny had so much combat experience, most of what they did was intuitive. Harry went over everything that had happened, from when Cedric had died, to his parents and Cedric returning from Voldemort's wand briefly, to him cutting Voldemort down and Shadow Stepping away after breaking his wand.

She was in tears for the most of it, Harry just smiled, and held her tight. The pair knew the war they had been preparing for had drawn much closer, over the coming years they would be in the thick of it. For now though, they would enjoy one another's company, and so they did.

The next morning they returned to Hogwarts briefly, as a student had died at a School and Ministry event, the term would be ending prematurely. At breakfast however Dumbledore approached Harry and Ginny with Bagman and McGonagall in tow.

"H-Harry," Bagman said softly. "As you are the Survivor of the two Champions, you are entitled to the full amount of the winnings from the tournament."  
"Oh… I… er… I don't need or want it." Harry said, "I really wanted no part in this tournament." He said simply.

"We have to give it to you Harry." Bagman said simply as he dropped the bag with the Galleons onto the table in front of him. "What you do with it now is your business, but I must say, even with the unfortunate death of Cedric, well played Harry, well played." He then turned and strode from the Great Hall, a solemn, but nevertheless happy smile on his face.

"I think he placed a rather large wager on you Harry." Dumbledore said, "Anyway, Mrs. Potter, you will be receiving an award for special services to the school for your actions last night. Please ensure you are at Dinner. Harry I will be announcing to the school tonight and eventually the Wizarding World that Voldemort has returned, I wish for you to assist me in this." He said it almost as if it was an order, and not a request. Harry shook his head.

"I have received far too much attention, both Negative and Positive. Especially because of this bloody tournament, if you want to announce to the world Voldemort has returned and be painted as insane, be my guest. But I will have no part in it." Harry said firmly.

"Harry… People must be warned." Dumbledore started, before Harry interrupted him.

"A warning that will fall on deaf ears anyway." Harry countered. "People don't want to hear that times may become dangerous. Even if he were to introduce himself in person to them, people will turn a blind eye, thinking that someone like me will take care of it. No I will not put myself through that, especially for people who won't listen."

"Harry I really must insist." Dumbledore said firmly as he bore into Harry's eyes, "You saw him return yourself, you fought him off. You must be the one to warn people of Voldemort's return." People were watching him and Dumbledore now.

"I never said he returned." Harry countered, people looking on wide eyed. "All I said was that Snape killed Cedric, besides, you heard Crouch. If I am here, he isn't." He said frowning at the Headmaster who looked shocked.

'Had Harry blocked out in his own mind that Voldemort had returned? Had he been Obliviated by someone? Legilimency doesn't work on him anymore, the last time must have been from shock, I can confirm nothing. I must contact Severus.' Dumbledore thought to himself as he stared at Harry wide eyed. Ginny was suppressing a smirk, knowing where Harry's long term plan for this was going. Professor McGonagall looked on in confusion at the scenario, Albus had seemed so certain Voldemort had returned that last night he called out for the first Meeting of the Order of the Phoenix in over 10 years.

"I find myself disappointed, but I must persist regardless," Dumbledore said as he turned on his heel and walked off.

"Harry… Did he return?" Hermione asked him quietly, not sure what to believe now. Harry just raised his hand to her.

"We are having lunch at Potter Manor where I will discuss everything." He said to Hermione and Neville. The twins were up a little further watching on. But made no attempt to move in and ask what was going on.

"Mr. Potter, I apologise if this is rude of me, but may I impose on this luncheon of yours?" Professor McGonagall asked gingerly, also wanting to know what was going on. She knew Harry never trusted Dumbledore, and even if things were… amicable… for the moment, he would never share information with the man unless it was an equal trade.

"Of course Professor, you are always welcome in our home. However I must ask you do not discuss anything we do or say with… certain people." He said surreptitiously, McGonagall picked up on his meaning and nodded before dismissing herself.

Harry found himself in the Sitting room of Potter Manor with over a dozen curious onlookers gathered around a Pensieve.

"For you to understand what happened, I need to show you a few minutes before the end of the Third Task." Harry said as he was withdrawing strands of memory from his head and placing them in the bowl in front of him. James and Lily were watching in interest from their portrait. "Alright." Was all Harry said as he made the Pensieve project the first scene where he saved Cedric from a spider in the Maze. While the memory was playing in front of them, he sat down next to Ginny and drew her in close to him.

The scenes played out before them. Harry agreeing to take the cup with Cedric. Cedric pushing Harry to the ground and getting hit with the killing curse, and Harry getting hit with the stunner. As the memory faded to black the Pensieve stopped playing and they all looked to him. He drew the memory from the Pensieve, replacing it with another. The occupants of the room, were all stunned to say the least. A few of the girls had a tear in their eye. Neville was holding Grace close, looking at the Pensieve in concern and anger.

The new memory Harry placed in showed the group how he woke, strapped to the headstone of Tom Riddle, Voldemort's father. The group all stared on wide eyed as they saw Pettigrew remove a bone from the grave below Harry, chop off his own hand, and then take blood from Harry. Remus then cleared his throat. Looking at Harry, who paused the memory.

"Yes Remus?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Nothing Harry, just an observation." He then smiled.

Harry nodded and re-started the memory. A few curious glances between Remus and Harry, before they were quickly drawn back to the memory they were watching. They saw Voldemort crawl out of the Cauldron, and activate the Dark Mark, start pacing and address his followers. Then they all gasped when Harry exploded out of his bindings. And looked on wide eyed, then even more so, and joined by a few tears, when they saw the connection between the wands, Harry's Parents and Cedric talk to him.

What happened next caused a gasp and then a cheer as Harry batted aside the killing curse from Voldemort into Pettigrew, but then a cry when an assault from around 20 Death Eaters hit the spot where Harry was.

Neville however burst out laughing at the vision of Harry cutting down Voldemort and snapping his wand in front of him, calling him a squib, before he vanished with Cedric.

"Ha-Harry" Neville said in-between cackling, "That was epic. The most feared wizard of all time and you picked him apart!" James and Lily looked on impressed too, but Remus had a curious expression on his face.

"I think there's a good reason for that, and I think Remus was the only one to spot it." Harry said as he gestured to the Werewolf.

"You damaged the Potion…" Remus said softy.

"I think so too." Harry said, seeing the quizzical looks he explained. "The potion requires blood of the enemy forcibly taken…" he said, seeing if they would catch on. But most still looked confused. "I never fought it, I let them take my blood, as you saw I could have quite easily broken from the bonds and killed them both, but I was more curious than anything. I don't think Tom was brought back anywhere near close to his full strength."  
"You could still kill him though? Right Harry?" Cassandra asked him worried.

"With Ginny by my side, he doesn't stand a chance, but I won't know how I would fare alone, unless I was to fight him with my aura. We have one more spell left in our arsenal that no one has seen. But with our power, I'm afraid to use it…"

"Why Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"He tried to use it once a few years ago when we were training." Nicholas said. "He had to stop, because just charging the move felt like it was causing an earthquake, we think if he released it at full power, especially with how powerful both Ginny and He have become, we may not have planet left to save from Voldemort."

"Exactly" Harry said, "I need to find out a way to regulate it."

"Which is why we have been working on a Time-Room for you at your island, I know we said you should do it yourself, and we still think you should learn to create one, but we figured you would need it sooner rather than later, and we were correct." Perenelle said with a smile. "What you do in there won't affect out here, it is almost dimensional." A broad smile appeared on both Harry and Ginny's faces. "The room should be indestructible, but there is a limit. Only four people can be in there at a time."

Nicholas continued for Perenelle, "Judging from what we just saw Harry, Perenelle and I have nothing left to teach you. You showed complete control, and did what you had to do. Tactically speaking, you made the best case happen by letting Voldemort resurrect at the time. You weakened him, so he can't do any real damage for some time, allowing us time ourselves. Now know he is out there and could strike at any time, but the best thing is we know that and can act and react. He is, for now, a known quantity."

Harry furrowed his brow to Nicholas at the praise.

"I find myself in agreement," McGonagall spoke softly, "but I do not completely understand why you will not assist Albus in warning people of his return."

"There is no evidence of his return apart from my word." Harry said. "He would be painted as an insane old fool, and I would be depicted as an attention seeker." McGonagall nodded in agreement, not thinking of that herself. With all that had happened over the last 2 years, Albus' word alone carried almost no weight anymore.

"He called a meeting of his Order of the Phoenix Harry." Remus said, "We attended to see what he would say. Do you two want us to keep going?"

"From what you have told us of the Order, it was always reactionary, never offensive." Ginny said, "Wars are never won from a defensive position, but if you want to go for the information and talk, then there is no harm in it."

"I must admit, he was surprised we came." Sirius said, "And I don't blame him. But I think it may stop him from doing something drastic and foolish if we do attend." Sirius finished musing, Lily spoke up from behind him.

"That's surprisingly well thought out coming from you Sirius. Did Remus give you notes?" The room broke into laughter, tension from the conversation left them.

Hours later after some lighthearted chatter, the group of 4 Hogwarts students were ready to return to the school for the leaving feast and a night's sleep before the train ride home in the morning. Nicholas approached them before he left for home himself. "Might I have a quick word with you 4?" They nodded and walked with him out to the garden. "While I may have nothing to teach you, Harry, Ginny, I think it would be beneficial for us to still train together over the Holidays. It would be especially beneficial for you two." He gestured to Neville and Hermione. "Though I have noticed we are lacking the other 3."

"They decided they couldn't commit themselves to training." Ginny said softly, she was not angry or disappointed, and like Harry had actually expected it to happen sooner. "Though they are grateful for the training as their magic has improved immensely, at least they can now defend themselves." Nicholas just nodded.

"George told me they wanted to open a joke shop too." Hermione said. "Not really something you can work towards while training so hard, but they are very intelligent when they want to be." She mused.

"Very well," Nicholas began. "Would you like to join us for the month of June? We will have to shorten the time spent inside down to a day at a time, to keep tabs on Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but we can still train."  
"I think we have tactics down pad." Neville said, "I think we should work on combat, power and magical control."  
"I find myself in agreement," Nicholas said, the others nodding. "Very well, Perenelle and I shall make arrangements and we will see you in 2 weeks' time."

Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hermione sat together at dinner that evening. The Great Hall was draped in black in mourning for the loss of Cedric Diggory. Cho Chang was crying and sending Death stares now to Harry, whom she blamed the death of her newly discovered boyfriend on.

Dumbledore stood after the meal bringing the hall to silence. "While today we mourn the loss of one of our own who was taken from us at far too young an age, I would also like to announce that Mrs. Ginevra Potter has been awarded, in recognition of her capture of the Death Eater, Bartemus Crouch Junior whom was impersonating Alastor Moody. She will have a plaque bearing her name for Special Services to the School, which will be able to be viewed in the trophy room." There was a light applause in the Hall at the announcement. "I would also like to give you a word of caution, Lord Voldemort has indeed returned." He looked around the hall and then his eyes rested upon Harry. "I would like for you all to exercise extreme caution over the Holiday period. We wouldn't want any of you to fall into the clutches of evil." Harry glanced around the table to see people scoffing, and looking at Harry and then back to Dumbledore. He then glanced over to the Slytherin table to see a few of them were excited and among those barely able to contain the fact was Malfoy. "At that I bid you good evening and a safe Summer Vacation." They all rose and headed to their dormitories for the evening.

Harry and Ginny lay in their bed, contemplating the return of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, chatting between themselves silently through their link.

' _Do you think he will return to full power Gin?'_

' _Yes, Snape and He will find a way. I hope we are strong enough to defeat him.'_ She thought silently.

' _Gin, you don't have to…'_

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Ginny said aloud and viciously. "I would go to hell and back right alongside you Harry. Just as I hope you would with me, and don't you ever forget it."

Even though Ginny was now angry with him he smiled. He had never had anyone so willing to commit themselves to him, and here she was saying that she would indeed be right with him the whole way. "Of course I would do that for you love, and it may just come to that."


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue.

Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap in their compartment on the train ride home. Hermione, Neville and the twins had joined them along with Katie Bell. It was the only solemn compartment on the train that knew the whole story of what had happened to Harry and Cedric. Harry had just finished recounting a very brief tale to the 3 that had pulled out of their training.

"Fred, George." Harry said. "I know you two want to open a Joke shop, so here." He tossed the pair the bag of Galleons he had received for winning the tournament. The pair looked at him stunned, then tried to give him the bag back, Harry was about to counter, but Ginny was the one to raise her wand.

"Don't." She said dangerously. "He doesn't want it, we don't need it, and the world will need a few laughs with what Voldemort has in store for it…"

The compartment door slid open to reveal a sneering Draco Malfoy and dopey looking Crabbe and Goyle. "That it will," Draco Sneered. "You blood traitors and Mudbloods. You will be among the first to die."

"Ahhh" Harry yawned. "Maybe you should go ask Snape what sort of condition your mighty dark wanker is in right now." He said then frowned at Malfoy and allowed some power to roll off him, magic crackling, arcing off him and the walls. Malfoy paled. "When I left him, lying on the ground, and I broke his wand… He had no arms and legs." Harry said darkly. "If you ever learn anything in your pathetic life Malfoy, learn this. Side with him, take the Dark Mark… I will kill you and I don't care who is watching."

"HA!" Malfoy said, feigning confidence he didn't have. "Empty threats Potter!"

"Go have a look at your Dark Junkless Lord Voldemort, then come back and tell me that." Then with a flick of his wrist he firmly forced Draco from the compartment and slid the door shut softly.

"Junkless Harry? Really?" Said George with a smile, "Surely you can come up with something better…"

"Something less true maybe?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Really?" Fred asked, "He has nothing down there?"

Harry shook his head and the compartment burst into laughter.

After the twins and Katie had left, the other 4 sat there talking about possibilities for their training, what they should work on and how they could work on magical control better when they were working with their Auras. That was where they would do the most damage. They had agreed that after they had trained with Nicholas and Perenelle that they would then use the new room at Potter Island.

Hermione and Neville were excited to see their families again, Neville would be introducing his grandmother to Grace who was going to spend the first 2 weeks with Neville.

As the train pulled alongside the platform at King's Cross, Harry and Ginny bade the others farewell and Shadow Stepped to Potter Manor to enjoy a dinner with Sirius and Remus, they knew training would be intense over the summer so they would take the breaks as they came.

A/N: Part 1 of this story is complete as of here. I will be continuing this with a sequel. This is my first story i have EVER written, and i did my best to keep characters true to themselves and situations flowing.

I do apologise for the paragraphing/editing, it was good in word before it changed during upload. I am working on it as we speak.

I'm sorry if you think Harry and Ginny are too 'Godlike' but if i were a wizard i wouldn't stop training myself until i were.

Constructive Criticism is welcome, complaining will be ignored.


	13. UPDATE!

A/N: Update Chapter,

Ladies and Gents, the Second book in this series has Begun, Harry Potter, Righteous Fury.

Reviews:

Rather than address them individually i figured i would attempt to address them as a whole. Thank you all for your positive feedback. As this is my first story and it has been well recieved, i have been spurred on with the second. I will be publishing chapters one by one as i complete them and make sure the editing is more up to speed.

As umbridge is a horrible character, i would hate not to write her into the next story so she will be there, but i will not have any spoilers about it.

I will not say anything about the power of the two and who they will fight, it will spoil too much of what i have roiling inside my head right now.

Enjoy the Holidays, i will try to keep the updates as frequent as i can without diminishing from quality.


End file.
